


Whispers in Corners

by johari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, The Deathly Hallows, Translation, medium Harry Potter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johari/pseuds/johari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alles begann mit einem Stolpern - sein neues Leben in einer neuen Welt genauso wie sein überraschend erfolgreiches Leben als Medium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Whispers in Corners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134255) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> !Übersetzung!  
> Original Autor: esama Link: http://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama   
> Link zum Original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1134255/chapters/2292768  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. Sherlock gehört BBC. Die Story gehört esama.  
> Betagelsen von indica92

Es ist unnötig die Schauplätze zu besuchen. Sie bringen ihn dort so oder so hin, und er lässt sie, weil es hilft den Mantel des Mysteriösen, der seine sogenannte Fähigkeit umgab, zu festigen. Man kann nicht zu offensichtlich sein, sogar mit Okkultismus – wenn es zu präzise, zu leicht zugänglich ist, werden sie misstrauisch. Oder so stellt er es sich jedenfalls vor. Misstrauisch, oder gierig. Er kann weder das Eine noch das Andere haben, weil beides, Gier und Misstrauen, Ärger verursacht – Fragen und Neugier und im schlimmsten Fall: eine Untersuchung. Also nimmt er die angebotene Vagheit und lässt es erscheinen wie eine Notwendigkeit, wie eine Regel.

  
„Wie lautet der Name Ihres Ehemannes?“, fragt Harry, den Raum beäugend. Er scheint normal – das durchschnittliche Schlafzimmer; Bett groß genug für zwei, spärlich dekoriert mit Schränken und einer Kommode, zwei kleine Nachttische auf jeder Seite des Bettes. Nichtssagende Vorhänge, keine Porträts oder Gemälde – Bilder auf der Kommode, auf den Nachttischen. Kinder und Enkel. Menschen waren sicher an schlimmeren Orten gestorben.

  
„David“, sagt die Frau – Edna Wilkins, eine ältliche Frau mit weißen Haaren und einem beigen Shirt, knochige Hände und einem Ehering, mit dem sie ständig spielt – während sie ihre Hände knetet und sich umsieht. Da ist ein Schimmer von Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augen, als würde sie erwarten jeden Moment zu weinen und sich dafür bereit zu machen. Es ist auch wahrscheinlich. „David Timothy Wilkins“

  
„David“, murmelt Harry. Er fühlt einen Moment von Selbstzweifel – soll er den Namen langsam und nachdenklich aussprechen, als würde er ihn ausprobieren, die Silben schmecken? Wieder unnötig, vollkommene und reine Theatralik. Aber es wird erwartet – und wäre noch ein weiterer Weg um die Mystik zu stärken. Der Zauberer, der er gewesen war, hätte sich totgelacht, es bezeugend. Aber dann wiederum, die ganze Szene hätte den jungen, angehenden Auror zum Lachen gebracht.

  
„Richtig“, sagt Harry wieder und steckt seine Hände in die Taschen seines Kapuzenpullovers. Der Ring ist schwer und klotzig, aber er schlüpft auf seinen Mittelfinger mit geübter Leichtigkeit, springt fast darauf. Ist wahrscheinlich auch wahr – die Heiligtümer sind so, sie erfreuen sich daran genutzt zu werden. Der Zauberstab besonders, aber der Ring ist sicherlich nicht weit dahinter, immer eifrig auf seinen Finger zu rutschen. Nicht ganz jedoch, nur am ersten Knöchel vorbei, das ist weit genug und leicht wieder zu entfernen.

  
Der Zauberer reibt den gesprungenen Stein sanft mit seinen Daumen in der Deckung seiner Tasche, bereit ihn zu drehen. Seine Finger inne haltend, sieht er zu der alten Frau. „Sind Sie bereit, Mrs Wilkins?“, fragt er sanft und als sie zögert, an ihrem Ehering zieht, als würde er sie verbrennen, lächelt er freundlich. „Wie viel wissen Sie über meine … Methoden?“

  
„Ich… ich hörte, dass Sie zu ihnen sprechen können, und dass es … es echt ist, aber nichts weiter“, sagte sie und hebt ihre zitternden Finger, um ihre Lippen zu berühren und zieht sie dann schnell zurück, als wenn sie wünscht ihren Mund zu bedecken, aber zur gleichen Zeit auch nicht. Nervöses Zucken, Harry gewöhnt sich daran das zu sehen. „Werde… werde ich ihn sehen?“

  
„Nein, und ich fürchte Sie werden auch nicht in der Lage sein ihn auf irgendeine Art zu hören oder zu spüren. Er wird mich auch nicht übernehmen oder etwas in der Art, also wird er auch nicht durch mich sprechen“, fügt Harry hinzu, weil Leute das erwarten. Außer er warnt sie, sehen sie zu ihm, erwarten bekannte Gesten oder Haltungen zu sehen und er kann nichts liefern. „Er wird hierher kommen und ich kann zu ihm sprechen und ich kann Ihnen erzählen, was er sagt. Ich werde, auf eine Art, als Übersetzer arbeiten zwischen Ihnen zwei“

  
„Oh, okay“, sagte Mrs Wilkins und runzelt die Stirn, schenkt ihm einen Blick, der einen Hinweis auf Misstrauen trägt. Er arbeitet nicht in den sogenannten selbsterklärenden Arten eines Mediums oder Mystikers, er weiß das, aber es gibt nur so viel dummes Vorgeben, dass er schaffen kann. Er wird nicht ''Ooh'' und ''Aah'' und dramatische Gesten machen und Reden halten, darüber das Jenseits zu erreichen und obwohl es lohnend wäre, wird er sein Schauspiel nicht mit gruseligen Stimmen und hochgeworfenen Händen, sich zurückdrehenden Augen verstärken. Er hat immerhin noch einen Sinn für Selbstrespekt.

  
„Ich werde ihn jetzt rufen“, sagt Harry, weil, wenn er dem Zeit gibt, wird sie mehr Fragen stellen und er ist nicht hier um ihr die Feinheiten der Nekromantie zu erklären. Nicht, dass er könnte, auch wenn sie fragen würde. Also lächelt er stattdessen, schließt seine Augen und denkt an den Namen, David Timothy Wilkins, behält Edna Wilkins, die Wohnung, das Haus im Gedanken, ruft den richtigen Geist vor – so viele Tote teilen Namen, sie geraten durcheinander, außer man ist konkret.

  
Der Gaunt-Ring mit seinem zerbrochenen Stein der Wiederauferstehung dreht sich leicht und leise auf seinem Finger. Ein-, Zwei-, Dreimal insgesamt.

  
Als Harry seinen Augen öffnet sind drei Menschen im Raum. David Wilkins ist ein alter Mann – tot seit über zwei Monaten nach seiner Frau, grauhaarig mit einem Schnurrbart und milchig blauen Augen nach dem Foto, dass sie Harry gezeigt hatte. Der Geist jedoch sieht jung aus – ein gut aussehender dunkelhaariger Mann in seinen Zwanziger, tatsächlich mit einem schrecklichen Haarschnitt und nicht einem Haar in seinem Gesicht, die Uniform eines Feuerwehrmannes tragend. Was er wahrscheinlich in seinem Leben gewesen war – Menschen identifizierten sich selbst oft durch ihre Pflichten, die Toten besonders.

  
„Oh, du dumme, kleine Nervensäge“, sagt Mr Wilkins zärtlich zu seiner Ehefrau und Harry lächelt. Der Mann scheint genervt, aber nicht wütend. Es ist gut, die Art von Toten zu beschwören, die nicht zu sauer auf ihn sind, dafür das zu tun.

  
„Er ist hier, Mrs Wilkins“, sagte Harry, zu dem Ort zeigend wo der junge-alte tote Mann stand, mit seinem Helm unter seinen Arm gesteckt, einen Rußfleck auf seiner Wange. „Und er nennt Sie eine dumme, kleine Nervensäge“, fügt Harry hinzu, weil die Wahrheit in Details liegt, Echo von übernatürlicher Realität liegt in Details.

  
Edna Wilkins keucht laut, ihr zitternden Händen kommen schnell hoch und bedecken ihren Mund, als die Tränen über ihre faltige Wanke laufen. „Oh, Davey.“

  
Während er beginnt den Austausch von Plattitüden und letzte Auf Wiedersehens zwischen dem getrennten Paar zu übermitteln, weiß Harry, dass er für diesen bestimmten Job gut bezahlt werden wird.  
Es ist ein Beleg für sein neues Leben, dass er es nicht mehr falsch oder ekelhaft findet nach dieser Bezahlung zu fragen.

 

 

Er lebt in einer kleinen Wohnung über einem lauten Pub, mit einem einzigen Raum und einer kleinen Küchen und einem kaum nennenswerten Bad. Ein Medium zu sein zahlt gut, aber nur, wenn er die richtigen Kunden findet. Und da er nicht rausgeht, um zu suchen und die Menge an Menschen, die von ihm wissen, klein und limitiert ist, ist es selten, dass er einen guten Kunden bekommt.

  
Harry aber stört es nicht. Ein Medium zu sein ist neu für ihn, neu und selten und seltsam und er weiß noch nicht, was sicher und was es nicht ist. Er brauchte auch nicht wirklich so viel. Er hat ein Dach über den Kopf und nach ein paar Zaubern ist die Wohnung frei von Ratten und Kakerlaken und anderem Ungeziefer. Es braucht eine etwas sorgfältige Verwandlung, um die Matratze benutzbar zu machen und die Küche ist eher funktionell, aber es stört ihn nicht. Es gibt ihm etwas zu tun, dazwischen.

  
Und es gibt viel dazwischen. Es wäre leichter gewesen, wenn es das nicht gäbe – wenn er es geschafft hätte einen echten Job zu finden, statt dem, den er irgendwie für sich selbst gefunden hatte. Aber er hatte es versucht. Auf dem Bau zu arbeiten war nichts für ihn – zu dünn, nicht zu erwähnen, dass er die meiste Zeit keine Ahnung hatte was er tun sollte, keine Idee was wohin gehörte oder warum. Aushilfe in einem Geschäft war einfacher gewesen, aber auch nicht gut. Er war ein wenig ungeschickt mit Kunden und mit der Mathematik eines Elfjährigen – keine Übung seitdem – ist er nicht gut beim Zählen, überhaupt nicht gut. Und alles andere seitdem war ein Fehlschlag nach dem Anderen.

  
Soweit es um ehrliche, legale Jobs ging war er hoffnungslos. Und die seltenen Wenigen, in denen er vielleicht etwas gut wäre, will er nicht versuchen. Gärtnern, Haushaltsführung, sauber machen … er hatte genug von all dem für eine Lebenszeit und wird nicht bei einem davon Zuflucht suchen, außer er hat absolut keine andere Wahl. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen.

  
Nicht, dass irgendetwas davon hier wichtig wäre.  


Es hatte mit einem Unfall begonnen, das Medium Ding. Harry hatte nach einem Ort zum Bleiben gesucht, traf einige Menschen, um eine der billigsten Wohnungen in London zu mieten. Arm, schlimmer, schlecht. Dann traf er auf Oliver Fergusson, einen Mann mittleren Alters mit durchtriebenen Augen, der sich ständig in der Wohnung umsah, die er zeigte, als würde er erwarten angegriffen zu werden – schenkte besonders nervöse Blicke einem Ort, wo ein Teppich den hölzernen Boden bedeckte. Es hatte Harry neugierig gemacht und als der Mann Harry alleine ließ, um an das Telefon zu gehen, zog der Zauberer den Teppich fort, um zuerst nichts zu offenbaren und dann braune Verschmierungen zwischen den Bodenbrettern zu finden. Getrocknetes Blut.

  
Der Stein der Auferstehung fand seinen Weg auf seinen Finger fast von selbst, aber Harry war zu neugierig gewesen, zu gelangweilt, um es nicht zu tun. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er Menschen beschwören konnte, zu denen er keine persönliche Verbindung hatte, nicht bis zu diesen Punkt. Keinen Namen zu brauchen ist auch eine neue Sache, eine überraschende. Aber als er an die Verfärbung und die Wohnung dachte, wissen wollte, wer hier gestorben war, erschien die Tote. Eine junge Frau in ihren Zwanzigern, schön.  


„Es war ein Drogenunfall“, erklärte sie ihm ohne ein Stück Scham oder Sorge, stand auf dem Teppich, der den Ort versteckte wo sie gestorben war. „Ich bin weggelaufen, und Menschen tun einige dumme Dinge, wenn sie in Not sind. Ich nahm all die Medikamente, die ich hatte, spülte sie runter mit all dem Alkohol, den ich hatte und in dem Wahnsinn der folgte, stach ich mich sechs Mal. Dachte, da wäre etwas in meiner Brust, etwas was sich bewegt. Nicht mein stolzester Moment, ich weiß, aber ein Weg zu gehen, ist ein Weg zu gehen.“  


„Ah“, sagte Harry und legte seinen Kopf schief. Er stelle ein paar neugierige Fragen, erfuhr ihren Namen und womit sie ihr Geld verdient hatte und dass sie nicht bitter über ihr Leben war, nicht mehr. Sie bevorzugte den Tod – das Verlangen war fort, die Verbitterung, die Zukunft nicht zu kennen, keine Richtung zu haben, all die nutzlosen Dinge. Der Tod war friedlicher.  


Harry nahm die Wohnung nicht und als er ging, klopfte er Mr Fergusson auf die Schulter. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Annie ist nicht mehr da – sie bevorzugt das Jenseits“ Und als der Mann ihn mit großen, fast entsetzten Augen anstarrte, nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen, schlüpfte Harry hinaus, über den Stein und die Toten zu beschwören nachdenkend und größtenteils darüber durch die Zeitungen nach einer anderen Wohnung zu suchen. Am Ende des Tages hatte er Oliver Fergusson vollkommen vergessen.  


Zwei Tage später spürte Fergusson ihn irgendwie auf. Ein Anruf von dem Vermieter wartete auf ihn, als er aus seinem Zimmer in der billigen Raumvermietung herunter kam. Fergusson war nervös und unruhig am Telefon, aber auch seltsam aufgeregt. „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben… wenn es nur möglich wäre, ich … da ist eine Frau. Ihre Tochter ist kürzlich verstorben. Wenn Sie…“  


Harry ging mehr aus Neugier als irgendetwas anderes. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Mr Fergussons Freundin, Sofia Gilmore, eine rebellische Tochter hatte, Tina, die ihren ganzen Schmuck und Geld stahl bevor sie damit weglief. Tina wurde ein paar Tage später tot gefunden – ein Autounfall – aber niemand fand das Geld oder den Schmuck, den sie genommen hatte. Harry fragte nicht, warum Tina fortlief, nachdem er Mrs Gilmore traf – sie war eine Frau mit kalten Augen und steifen Gesichtsausdruck mit ständigen Hohn in ihrem Gesicht und einem tiefsitzenden Hass auf ihre Tochter.  


Harry hatte jedoch getan, um was sie bat und beschwor Tina in die Küche der Frau. Tina kam zu ihm nicht als die Sechzehnjährige, die sie gewesen war, sondern als ein achtjähriges Mädchen mit aufgerissener Jeans und einer schlammverschmierten Bluse, breit grinsend mit einer Lücke in ihren Zähnen. Mrs Gilmores spöttisches Grinsen wurde nur breiter und schärfer, als Harry bei ihrer Kinder-jugendlichen Tochter kniete, aber Harry kümmerte es nicht sehr.  


„Ich habe es an einem geheimen Ort versteckt. Ich brauchte es nicht alles, aber Mum hat nichts davon verdient. Sie gehörten meiner Oma, weißt du, und sie war wirklich nett. Mum aber, sie ist überhaupt nicht gut“, sagte das kleine Mädchen, lehnte sich an Harrys Seite und schenkte ihrer Mutter einem Blick von der Seite. „Aber es kümmert mich nicht mehr wirklich“  


„Geld bedeutet nichts im Jenseits“, stimmte Harry zu, ignorierte den Blick, den die ältere Gilmore ihm schenkte und schlang seinen Arm mitfühlend um den Geist. „Wohin hast du es gebracht?“  


Tina lächelte. „Die Hälfte habe ich verschenkt – das Geld – an meine Freunde, die es gebraucht haben. Den Schmuck aber. Den habe ich versteckt“ Es brauchte etwas drängen, um sie dazu zu bekommen den Ort zu offenbaren und sie war nicht zu glücklich, wissend, dass Harry dabei war alles ihrer Mutter zu erzählen, die sie nicht sehr mochte, aber wie alle Geister, war sie getrennt von materiellen Bedürfnissen und es war das Prinzip mehr als der Schmuck selbst, dass sie sauer auf ihn machte.  


„Sie werden den Schmuck im Teich des Nachbarn finden“, sagte Harry nachdem Tina ging. „Tina hat ihn in eine Plastiktüte getan – es gibt einen Zweig an der Seite des Teichs, mit einer Schnur, die mit der Tüte verbunden ist. Das Geld ist jedoch fort“  


Mrs Gilmore dankte ihm nicht und nannte ihn einen Scharlatan, aber Harry bekam zwanzig Pfund für seine Umstände. Es war nicht gerade viel und bei dem Blick, den Mr Fergusson der Frau schenkte, hatte zumindest er mehr erwartet, aber er dankte der Frau trotzdem. An diesem Punkt wurde ihm das Geld sehr knapp und wirklich, er hatte nichts verloren in dem Prozess oder musste auch nicht viel Arbeit hineinstecken. Tatsächlich betrachtete er es als einen fairen Deal.  


Danach sprach es sich irgendwie herum. Mrs Gilmore und ihr Fall wurden keine Seltsamkeit, der Harry nur dieses eine Mal nachgab, sondern nur der Erste von vielen. Am Anfang, als er einen Kunden pro Woche hatte und kaum dafür bezahlt wurde, nahm Harry es nicht ernst. Er nutzte es als einen Weg sich die Zeit zu vertreiben zwischen der Jagd nach einer Wohnung und absolut nichts zu tun zu haben – der Junge, der er gewesen war, war zufrieden mit dem Gedanken, Menschen zu helfen weiterzuziehen und ihnen ''Auf Wiedersehen'' zu sagen oder was auch immer sie wollten, wenn sie ihn baten, diesen oder jenen toten geliebten Menschen zu beschwören. Aber damals war es mehr Entertainment als Arbeit.  


Es wurde mehr – Privileg, Arbeit, Pflicht – als ein verzweifelter Vater zu ihm kam. Er hatte von ihm durch die Mundpropaganda gehört und hatte keinen anderen Ort, an den er gehen konnte. Tom Andrews war ein wohlhabender, alleinerziehender Vater von einem sechsjährigen Jungen, suchte verzweifelt nach Antworten, nachdem die Polizei seinen Jungen aufgegeben hatte. „Sie sagen, er wurde entführt“, erzählte der Mann ihm, verdrehte die Knie seines gepflegten Anzugs in einem verzweifelten Griff. „Aber es gab kein Lösegeld, keine Nachricht, kein Wort, nichts. Es sind jetzt vier Monate“  


Harry nickte und ohne weiteres Aufhebens – ohne zu realisieren, dass er sich hätte Zeit nehmen sollen, um den Mann vorzubereiten – versuchte er es und schaffte es sofort den jungen Eddy Andrews zu beschwören. „Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!“, rief der Junge, versuchte auf den Schoß seines Vaters zu springen, ohne vollkommen zu verstehen, dass sein Vater ihn nicht sehen konnte, und dass er selbst nicht wirklich da war.  


Das ganze Ereignis war elendig. Mr Andrews brach vor Harry zusammen und Harry konnte Eddy nicht dazu bekommen, zu verstehen, was vorging. Es wurden auch nur wenige Antworten entdeckt. Eddy hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihm passiert war, nur, dass er in einem Moment die Straße langging und bald darauf traf er seine Mutter an dem netten, goldenen Ort. Eddy plapperte für den größten Teil des Treffens fröhlich über Mrs Lorelai Andrews, während Mr Andrews weinte, zuerst in Trauer und Entsetzen und dann in ungläubiger Freude, als Harry versuchte Eddys Plappern in etwas Zusammenhängendes zu übersetzen.  


„Danke, danke“, schluchzte Mr Andrews, nachdem zwei Stunden vergangen waren und Harry aus Sympathie auch seine Frau und seinen Großvater beschworen hatte und die Zeit damit verbrachte, das vollkommen bizarre Familientreffen zu übersetzen. Die Frau und der Großvater hatten mehr Antworten, als der aufgeregte Sohn und zwischen ihnen hatten sie herausgefunden, dass der plötzliche Tod wahrscheinlich wegen einem Auto war, das Eddy kommen hörte. Harry wurden tausend Pfund für das ganze Ding gezahlt und nachdem Mr Andrews ging, noch schluchzend, dankte der Zauberer Mrs Andrews und Mr Andrews Senior. Eddy küsste seine Wange, bevor die drei zu dem goldenen Ort zurückkehrten.  


Ein paar Tage später las Harry in der Zeitung, dass Edward Andrews gefunden wurde, begraben in einem flachen Grab in der Nähe seiner Schule. Es sah aus, als wäre er von einem Auto erfasst worden, nach der Zeitung, und obwohl sie noch nach dem Fahrer suchten, hatte Mr Andrews, der trauernde Vater, endlich seine Antworten. Harry ging zu der Beerdigung und bot dem trauernden Vater ein Lächeln an, welche der Mann durch seine Tränen beantwortete.  


Danach hörte Harry auf nach anderen Jobs zu suchen und entschied sich nur ein Medium zu sein – oder ein Hellseher, wie er auch von Menschen genannt wurde. Soweit es mit der Arbeit ging, war es schlecht. Kunden waren selten und nicht alle von ihnen konnten gut bezahlen und einige waren nicht zu zufrieden, wenn die Toten sich einfach weigerten mit ihren lebenden Geliebten zu sprechen. Es bezahlte kaum die Rechnungen am Anfang und das Geld war die Blicke, die er in der Nachbarschaft erhielt, wo er endlich eine kleine Wohnung fand, nicht wirklich wert gewesen. Die waren seitdem nur schlimmer geworden.  


Aber es war hundertmal besser, als einige der Alternativen und auch wenn seine Magie ihn zu einem außergewöhnlich guten und erfolgreichen Dieb oder Einbrecher machen würde, es war einfach nicht in Harry diesen Weg zu gehen. Ein Medium zu sein war ziemlich lächerlich – und er schummelte bei jedem Schritt auf diesen Weg. Immerhin hätte es jeder mit dem Ring machen können. Aber dennoch. Es war etwas.  


Manchmal war es sogar die gute Sorte von etwas.

 

Die Bezahlung für die Beschwörung von David Wilkins genügte für ein paar Wochen, bezahlte die Rechnungen für den vorherigen und den folgenden Monat. Harry lernte eher vorauszuzahlen als später zu zahlen, weil während er Essen, Kleidung und die meisten anderen Notwendigkeiten aus dem Nichts herbeizaubern konnte, konnte er kein Haus oder eine Wohnung machen, wenn er hinausgeworfen wurde. Und er war dem ein paar Mal nahe gekommen.  
Aber irgendwann geht das Geld aus, tut es immer, und für eine Weile scheint kein Job bevorzustehen. Natürlich gibt es immer die zufälligen Menschen in der Nachbarschaft, die von seinem Talent gehört hatten, und ihm eine Handvoll Pfund zahlen für einige Minuten mit ihren toten Vätern und Müttern, Cousinen und Ex-Lovern, aber das ist nicht genug, um die Miete oder die Wasserrechnung zu zahlen. Er hat noch Zeit, natürlich, aber er bevorzugt es ein wenig Extra zu haben, eher als überhaupt nichts. Versicherung könnte man es nennen und Harry lernte etwas misstrauisch zu sein, wie gut oder schlecht sich die Dinge vielleicht entwickeln würden. Ein Beleg des Lebens in einer armen Nachbarschaft.  


Als der Job kommt, kommt er durch die gewöhnlichen Zugänge aber auf eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Weise. Der Pub unten erhält eine Nachricht für ihn, welche die Managerin ihm reicht, als er hindurch geht, um auszugehen. „Ordentlich aussehendes Mädchen, teurer Anzug und Nägel und alles“, sagt sie, als Harry die Nachricht entfaltet. „Sollte gut zahlen, glaubst du nicht?“  


Der Zauberer lächelt. Sie ist nett zu ihm, weil er seine Rechnungen so ähnlich wie rechtzeitig bezahlt, aber er weiß, abgesehen davon kann sie ihn kaum ertragen. Sie ist abergläubisch, jetzt sogar noch mehr, nachdem sie ihn getroffen hatte.  


„Vielleicht“, antwortet Harry und konzentriert sich dann auf das Papier. Menschen hinterließen ihm die ganze Zeit Zettel – Telefonnummern, Treffpunkte und manchmal Namen, Geschäftskarten. Das hier ist anders. Es ist eine Kopie eines Führerscheins von einem George Dawson, und nichts mehr.  


„Interessant“, sagt Harry, lächelt zu seiner Vermieterin und geht dann wieder zurück, hoch zu seiner kleinen Wohnung. Er erkennt eine Herausforderung, wenn er eine sieht und George Dawson scheint eine Herausforderung zu sein. Nachdem er seine Tür schließt und absperrt, legt er das Papier in die Mitte seines billigen Kaffeetisches und schob seine Hände dann in seine Taschen. Der Ring schlüpft, wie immer, problemlos auf seinen Finger und dreht sich mit Leichtigkeit.  


Er endet damit fast zehn verschiedene George Dawsons zu beschwören bei seinem ersten Versuch. Es hat den Anschein, als habe er keinen genügend guten Blick auf das Bild geworfen. Es ist so immer schwer, wenn man mit einem Namen ging und nichts mehr. Stirnrunzelnd entließ Harry sie alle sanft, bevor er wieder auf die Fotokopie sah. George Dawson, geboren in den 80ern. Ein junger Mann, stoisches Gesicht in dem Bild, trug eine plumpe Brille. Er hätte bis jetzt wirklich lernen sollen den Bildern mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, schimpft Harry sich selbst und sieht dann wieder hoch.  


George Dawson, der Eine, den er eigentlich will, ist ein junger Mann in einem billigen Anzug mit mausbraunen Haar und einem tristen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „War klar“, sagt er und ließ sich fallen um in Harrys billigen Armsessel zu sitzen. „War ja klar“  


„Ich schätze schon“, antwortet Harry. Nicht wirklich wissend, was ja klar war, aber nimmt an, dass er es bald genug herausfinden würde. Er hebt die Fotokopie wieder hoch und drehte sie um. Die Rückseite war leer. Er würde das benutzen.  


„Also, was wollen sie wissen?“, fragte Mr Dawson, die Stirn runzelnd. „Habe ich etwas preisgegeben, habe ich sie betrogen? Man würde denken, ein Kerl würde von all diesen Müll frei sein nach dem Tod, weißt du?“  


„Wir werden es kurz halten und dann kannst du zurückgehen“, verspricht Harry und setzt sich mit dem Kopierpapier und einem Stift hin. „Warum erzählst du mir nicht einfach alles?“  


Mr Dawson schenkt ihm einen Blick. „Keine bestimmte Sache dann? Du weiß auch nicht, was sie wollen. War klar“, seufzt er und beginnt dann seine Lebensgeschichte runterzurattern mit der geübten, gelangweilten Leichtigkeit von jemanden, der seit einer langen Zeit seltsame Aufgaben erledigen musste. Er scheint nicht einmal überrascht oder verärgert zu sein beschworen zu werden, nur genervt und seine Haltung macht Harry nur noch neugieriger. Die Toten wissen mehr als die Lebenden, aber die Menschen neigen gewöhnlich dazu zumindest ein wenig überrascht zu sein.  


George Dawson wurde in Birmingham geboren und hatte Computerwissenschaften studiert. Er graduierte ein wenig früher und wurde dann von der Regierung angeworben, da er ein gutes Gedächtnis und ein Auge fürs Detail hatte. Er arbeitete größtenteils mit dem Überwachungskameranetzwerk, erhielt und debuggte das System. Er arbeitete für einen Mann, den er ''diesen schmierigen Bastard'' nannte, wobei er immer noch nicht sicher war, was der richtige Name des Mannes gewesen war. Sein Job war langweilig gewesen. Bis zu den Punkt, an dem er eine Datei über ein paar Politiker, die mit ein paar Ausländern redeten, aufnahm, analysierte und weiterschickte, und sich dann selbst mit einer Kugel in seinem Kopf wiederfand.  


„Scharfschütze“, sagt Mr Dawson, macht eine schießende Bewegung mit seiner Hand. „Direkt durch den Kopf, als ich zuhause ausspannte, Glotze sah. Hab es nicht kommen sehen“  
„Und im Nachhinein?“, fragt Harry, weil die Toten dazu tendieren einige Zeit zu verweilen, nachdem sie sterben, manchmal so lange bis zu ihrer Beerdigung. Diejenigen, die ermordet wurden, bekamen normalerweise heraus, wer sie getötet hatte, bevor sie weitergehen.  


„Hm, hab nicht viel gefunden. Zu weit weg, konnte ihn nicht finden“, seufzt der tote Mann, schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Ich denke das Band war ziemlich wichtig, da ich deswegen getötet wurde. Aber es stört mich nicht wirklich. Habe meinen Dad wiedergesehen. Das ist nett gewesen“  


Harry nickt und schreibt es alles auf das Kopierpapier mit einem billigen, abgebrochenen Bleistift. „Danke“, sagt er, beäugt die Liste an Stichpunkten, die er aufgeschrieben hat. Es ist alles irgendwie sehr wichtig, er weiß das. Er folgt der Politik nicht und hat keine Ahnung, wer die Leute waren, deren Namen er aufgeschrieben hat bei Mr Dawsons Diktat, aber sie bedeuten etwas für jemanden. Es ist interessant, wenn auch nicht für ihn.  


„Nun, ich bin fertig. Hast du irgendwelche persönlichen Nachrichten, die du vielleicht hinzufügen willst?“, fragt er.  


„Nicht wirklich. Ich hasse meine Mum und hatte keine Freunde“, sagt Dawson, sein Kinn nachdenklich kratzend. „Mein Leben war irgendwie jämmerlich“  


„Es tut mir leid das zu hören“, sagt Harry und faltet dann das Papier. „Danke, für deine Zeit. Du kannst jetzt gehen“  


Der Geist nickt und steht auf. „Sag dem schleimigen Bastard, dass er einen Blick auf die heiße Technikerin werfen soll, die im vierten Stock arbeitet. Da ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit ihr“, sagt er und schaudert. „Hat mir ständig die Schauder über meinen Rücken geschickt, während meiner Beerdigung“ Mit diesen Abschiedsworten salutiert er und verblasst dann, lässt Harry alleine in seiner kleinen Wohnung.  


Harry nickt zu sich selbst und schreibt es nieder, wie verlangt. Damit fertig, sieht er wieder auf das Papier, sich fragend was er als nächstes tun soll. Er ist nicht sicher, wer die die Information will, oder ob er überhaupt die Information hat, die sie wollen. Es hat den Nachgeschmack eines Tests und Harry hat schlechte Erfahrungen mit denen. Und natürlich, mit jemanden handeln, ohne zu wissen, wo sie ihr Gehirn hatten…  


Harry steckt schlussendlich die Fotokopie in seine Tasche. Er wird sie behalten, für den Moment, Wenn, wer auch immer es vorbeigebracht hat, wiederkommt, wird er sich darum kümmern. Bis dahin wird er warten.  


Er muss nicht lange warten.

 

Ihr Name, nach ihr selbst, ist Acraea, aber die Art, wie sie es sagt, ist Beweis genug, dass es nicht ihr echter Name ist. Sie lächelt abgelenkt zu ihm, behält den Großteil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit bei ihrem Handy und schenkte Harry nur einen überfliegenden Blick, bevor sie auf das Auto zeigt, ihm sagend einzusteigen, dass sie ihn irgendwohin bringen soll.  


„Nein, danke“, sagt Harry und dreht sich weg.  


„Ich muss darauf bestehen“, sagt Acraea und als er über seine Schulter blickt, hält sie eine Pistole auf ihn.  


Es gibt Dutzende Wege für Harry die Waffe unschädlich zu machen. Ein Schild, ein Aufrufzauber, Apparation… Nur war da die Chance, dass sie sehr wohl abfeuern kann, bevor er es schafft seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und sogar der Elderstab kann ihn nicht retten, wenn er ihn nicht rechtzeitig ziehen kann. Apparation wäre vielleicht schnell genug, aber es besteht das Risiko sich zu zersplintern, während er versucht zu apparieren, das war es nicht wert.  


„Richtig“, sagt er stattdessen und dreht sich zum Auto. Da, wer auch immer ihn wollte, die Möglichkeit hat eine Frau mit einer Pistole zu schicken, um ihn zu holen, haben sie wahrscheinlich die Möglichkeiten für viel mehr. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd und seine Hand gegen die Tasche streifend, wo er den Elderstab hat, steigt er in das Auto, wo sich ihm Acraea und ihre Pistole schnell anschlossen. Sie behält sie auf ihn gerichtet, sogar während sie auf ihren Handy mit ihrer anderen Hand arbeitet und während das Auto sich fortbewegt und die Straße hinunterfährt, schwankt die Pistole nicht einmal.  


Mit einem einzelnen Zauber könnte er das Auto umdrehen und seine Insassen in einen flammenden Feuerball verwandeln. Das im Kopf behaltend, sieht Harry aus dem Fenster, versuchend herauszufinden, wohin sie ihn bringen und warum. Die Straße hinunter, über eine Kreuzung, nach links, nach rechts .... in eine lange Reihe von Lagerhallen hinein, nicht weit von wo Harry lebt. Und dann, nachdem sie eine Weile zwischen den Lagerhäusern fuhren, fahren sie in eines von ihnen.  


Ein Mann wartet dort auf sie, und nach einem Blick entscheidet Harry, dass der Mann höchstwahrscheinlich Mr Dawsons schmieriger Bastard war. Da ist eine Atmosphäre um ihn, die ihn selbst so dargestellt hätte ohne den Anzug, den Haarschnitt, den Gesichtsausdruck – der Regenschirm, der auf seiner Schulter ruht. Eine Aura, sogar, auch wenn Harry nicht wirklich ein Mystiker ist und nicht an Auren glaubt. Nicht diesen Typ zumindest.  


„Nun dann, Mr Potter. Nett von Ihnen vorbeizukommen“, sagt der Mann. Der Regenschirm schwingt herunter. Der metallene Punkt berührt den Zementboden. „Ich hoffe, die Fahrt war angenehm“  


„Erträglich“, sagt Harry, die Fotokopie aus seiner Tasche ziehend und entfaltend. „Er hatte Recht über Sie“, sagt er und überreicht dann das Papier. Es ist wahrscheinlich unnötig – wichtig, unwichtig und, am Ende, wahrscheinlich nur ein Cover, ein Test. Was er herausfand ist nicht, weshalb er hier ist. Er ist hier, weil er es herausfinden konnte.  


„Ah ja“, sagt der Mann, lächelnd und fast zufrieden aussehend mit Mr Dawsons Meinung über ihn. „Ich fürchte, man kann kaum einen Schritt im Leben machen ohne einen Fußabdruck auf dem Ego von jemanden zu hinterlassen. Für mich ist es etwas wie ein berufliches Privileg“  


„Kein Risiko?“, fragt Harry milde und der Mann lächelt nur breiter. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd lässt der Zauberer es stehen. Es ist nicht wichtig. „Wen wollen Sie, dass ich rufe und was wollen Sie wissen?“, fragt er, denkend, dass sie es vielleicht auch einfach hinter sich bringen sollen.  


„Die Sache direkt auf den Punkt bringen, nicht? Ich mag Ihre direkte Herangehensweise“, sagte der Mann und lehnt sich auf den Regenschirm, das Kopierpapier in seine Tasche steckend und für eine Weile Harry nur ansehend. „Harry James Potter. Das ist der Name, den Sie niedergeschrieben haben, als Sie Ihre Wohnung gemietet haben, und dennoch gibt es nirgendwo korrespondierende Aufzeichnungen. Harry Potters gibt es wie Sand am Meer, aber der bestimmte Harry Potter, der Sie sein sollte, existiert nicht. Solche Dinge lassen einen sich wundern“  


„Tun viele Dinge“, antwortet Harry. Er hält es nicht für nötig sich zu verteidigen und erwidert den Blick des Mannes nur fest. Innerlich schimpft er sich selbst. Er war zu offensichtlich und zu genau. Natürlich würde er jemanden neugierig machen – in dieser Welt ist sogar etwas so einfaches wie sich als ein Medium auszugeben etwas Außergewöhnliches. Er hätte unklarer sein sollen und Fehler machen sollen, um Zweifel zu sähen. Er hätte wachsamer sein sollen. Nun, wer weiß, wie viele Menschen mit zu vielen Ressourcen und zu vielen Theorien etwas über ihn wissen und sogar wenn das nur ein Bruchstück von dem ist, was es ist, ist es ein Bruchstück zu viel.  


Die Menschen der modernen Zeit würden Hexen nicht auf Scheiterhaufen verbrennen. Nein, sie werden sie in Laboren sezieren und es ist kein Schicksal, das Harry betrachten will. Da sind so viele leichtere, nettere Wege zu gehen. Er weiß es besser als die Meisten, hatte darüber nun mit über ein Dutzend Menschen gesprochen.  


„Entspannen Sie sich, Mr Potter“, sagt der Mann amüsiert und, ja, in der Tat, schmierig auf die Art, wie er die Worte betont, die Art, wie er lächelt. „Sie sind nicht die erste Person mit… übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten, der ich begegnet bin. Zugegeben, Ihre Fähigkeit ist etwas Neues, Echtes und Mächtig, soweit meine Recherche es sagen kann, aber nicht ganz unbekannt.“ Er gluckst. „Ich bin nicht hier, um Sie zu fangen“  


„Lügner“, antwortet Harry, aber entspannt sich, weil er ein Echo von etwas in der Stimme des Mannes hören kann.  


Desinteresse vielleicht. Das ist kein Mann, der wissen will wie Dinge funktionieren oder wie etwas getan wird. Nein. „Was wollen Sie?“, fragt Harry, dieses Mal mit Interesse anstatt von Feindseligkeit.  


Der Mann gluckst wieder, verlagert sein Gewicht und endet irgendwie damit, dass er sogar noch entspannter und zwangloser aussieht als zuvor. „Ich finde mich oft bedürftig der Dienste eines guten Mediums“, sagt er. „Aber Medien, anders als Harry Potters, gibt es nicht wie Sand am Meer. Besonders nicht die wahrlich Guten“  


„Also wollen Sie meine Dienste?“, fragt der Zauberer. „Ich wusste bereits so viel. Aber...“, er verstummt. „Sie wollen mehr als eine Session. Sie wollen etliche.“  


„Sie würden gut entschädigt werden für Ihre Zeit.“, sagt der Mann und sieht über Harrys Schulter gerade als der Klang von High Heels in dem leeren Lagerhaus hallt. Acraea tritt auf sie zu, mit einem Ordner in ihrer Hand. Sie lächelt, überreicht ihn Harry und zieht dann ihr Handy wieder heraus, etwas eintippend, sogar als sie zum Auto zurückkehrt. „Ihr Vorschuss“, sagt der Mann mit einem Lächeln. „Öffnen Sie es“  


Harry tut das. „Es sind Papiere darin – das Oberste eine Geburtsurkunde. Dann medizinische Aufzeichnungen, Schulaufzeichnungen …. „Hm“, summt der Zauberer nachdenklich. Sie sind gut gemacht und obwohl all die Details vollkommen falsch sind, scheinen sie dennoch wahr. Harry Potter, Sohn von Jane und John Potter, geboren in London – ehrlich. Das Datum war auch vollkommen falsch, obwohl Harry nicht genau weiß, um wie viel. Auf jeden Fall ist es nicht wichtig.  


Das Bankkonto war jedoch nett, wenn auch leer. Aber was am interessantesten ist, ist das Papier am Ende. Es ist ein vages und verwirrendes Dokument, aber es macht, was er willkürlich und unter allen möglichen Tischen macht: eine legale Beschäftigung. Und zu einem Gewerbe macht ihn zu einem zertifizierten Medium. „Ich dachte nicht, dass es so etwas gibt wie übernatürliche Kräfte professionell zu benutzen“  


„Ja, nun, damit sind Sie berechtigt Karten zu lesen und Horoskop Lesungen über das Telefon durchzuführen, wenn Sie es so wollen. Ich verstehe nicht genau, was Sie tun, aber das nächste, was man in diesen Tagen und Zeitalter bekommen kann“, sagt der schleimige Bastard, ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst aussehend. „Nun was sagen Sie?“  


„Zu was?“, fragt Harry und schließt den Ordner. „Alles was Sie gesagt haben, ist, dass Sie meine Dienste möchten. Sie haben nicht gesagt wann, wo oder für wie lange“  


„Sie würden Teilzeit für mich arbeiten – oder soll ich sagen, auf einer freiberuflichen Basis – wann auch immer ich es benötige“, sagt der Mann. „Ich benötige Sie nicht ständig, aber mitunter, wenn etwas … Unerfreuliches geschieht. Ich nehme an, es wäre ungefähr einmal, zweimal im Monat, auf meinen Bedarf ankommend natürlich.“  


„Natürlich, und wenn ich andere Dinge zu tun habe, wenn Sie mich brauchen?“, fragt Harry.  


Der schleimige Bastard lächelt, sanft und scharf zur gleichen Zeit, wie ein Messer umhüllt von Honig. „Nun, kommt Zeit kommt Rat, nicht wahr?“, fragt er. „Natürlich, wenn Sie so freundlich sein könnten mir vor allen anderen nachzugeben, würde ich freudig kleine Gefallen tun, um Ihren Weg zu erleichtern.“  


„Nachdem Sie mir eine falsche Identität geben und Geld anbieten, was ist übrig?“, fragt das nun professionelle Medium, mehr amüsiert als verwirrt.  


„Klienten“, sagt der Mann. „Arbeiten Sie für mich, geben sie mir nach und ich werde sicherstellen, dass Sie genügend gut zahlende Klienten haben, um Sie beschäftigt zu halten – abgesehen von mir natürlich“  


„Natürlich“, murmelt Harry und steckt den Ordner dann unter seinen Arm. Es gibt keine Entscheidung zu treffen, nicht wirklich. „Wie heißen Sie?“  


Der Mann lacht mit was fast wie Freude schien. „Nun, nun, das darf ich nicht verraten“, sagt er amüsiert. „Ich weiß es besser, als meinem Namen Medien zu geben. Sie haben ein bedauerliche Gewohnheit mehr herauszufinden, als sie sollten, wenn sie einen Namen mit einem Gesicht haben“  


„Ich schätze schon“, antwortet der Zauberer, seinen Kopf schüttelnd. Es ist wahrscheinlich am besten, dem Mann nicht zu sagen, dass er nicht einmal einen Namen braucht, wenn er etwas Anderes hatte, um sich leiten zu lassen. Er hatte bereits zu viel verraten. „Nun dann, Mr Bastard. Haben Sie jetzt etwas für mich zu tun oder kann ich zurück nach Hause gehen?“  


Sein neuer Arbeitgeber lacht wieder, jetzt mit Amüsement, das zumindest ehrlich scheint. „Nichts für den Moment, aber ich ahne, dass ich bald genug auf Sie zurückkommen werde, um Sie zu rufen. Danke, für Ihre Zeit, Mr Potter“, sagt er, nickt mit seinen Kopf, fast tief genug, um es eine Verbeugung zu nennen. „Acraea wird sie nach Hause bringen“  


„Danke“, antwortet er mit einem eigenen Lächeln, und dreht sich weg. „Oh“, er hält inne und blickt über seine Schulter zum schleimigen Bastard. „War irgendetwas Wichtiges im Fall von George Dawson oder habe ich meine Zeit verschwendet für Ihr krankes Vergnügen?“  


„Ich tue Dinge nicht ohne einen Grund, Mr Potter“, antwortet der Mann, nimmt das Papier heraus und überfliegt es. „Sie werden für Ihre Mühen bald genug entlohnt werden“  


„Tschüss“, sagt Harry mit einem Nicken und geht weg. Acraea wartet auf ihn im Auto und die Rückfahrt zu Harrys Wohnung ist kurz, verging schnell, während Harry durch die Papiere blättert.  


„Hier“, sagt die Frau, als das Auto hält, und überreicht eine elegante Pappbox. „Ihr neues Handy. Behalten Sie es bei sich. Immer“  


„Richtig“, murmelt Harry, nimmt die Box. Er hat keine Ahnung, was er damit tun wird, aber er kann es herausfinden nimmt er an. Wen nichts sonst, ist es leichter an diesem Punkt es anzunehmen und später zu vergessen, wenn er es nicht kann.  


„Danke“  


Es ist vielleicht einer der interessantesten Tage, die er seit seinem Stolpern erlebt hat.  


Auch einer der produktivsten.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betagelsen von Indica92

Der schleimige Bastard hält sein Versprechen. Am Tag, nachdem Harry es schaffte, herauszufinden, wie man das Blackberry an- und ausschaltet, bekommt er Arbeit. Eine Frau in einem eleganten Geschäftsanzug mit Diamanten an ihren Ohren und Fingernägeln kommt zu ihm, mit einer einfachen Anfrage, verspricht gut zu zahlen. „Mein Ehemann wurde vor vier Jahren ermordet“, sagt sie, knapp und bündig, reicht ihm den Führerschein des Mannes. „Die Polizei hat das Arschloch, das es getan hat, nie gefunden. Ich will es wissen.“

„In Ordnung“, sagt Harry, und überfliegt den Führerschein. Paul McKell, geboren in den Vierzigern, ein grauhaariger Mann mit scharfen Augen, Brille und einem gepflegten Bart. „Ich kann keine Ergebnisse versprechen“, sagt er warnend. „Wenn er seinen Mörder sah, dann wird er wahrscheinlich in der Lage sein es zu sagen, aber wenn es plötzlich geschah oder nichts zu erkennen war…“

„Ihm wurde zwanzig Mal in die Brust gestochen. Er hätte es kommen sehen sollen“, schnappt Mrs. McKell zu ihm.

„Okay“, sagt Harry, schenkt ihr einen Blick. Vier Jahre und sie ist, trotz ihres kühlen Auftretens, noch wütend darüber. Sie hat wahrscheinlich andere Methoden versucht, um es herauszufinden. „Richtig, dann lassen Sie es uns versuchen.“

Paul McKell, wie die meisten älteren Geister, kommt als ein junger Mann. Jünger als Mr. Wilkins sogar, fast ein Teenager. Er runzelt die Stirn über seine Frau und umkreist den Raum unruhig, betastet ein Messer, dass ihm unglaublich wichtig gewesen sein muss, um es im Tod zu behalten. „Sie ist eine Idiotin. Sie denkt, dass mein Bruder mich getötet hat, sodass er das Geld aus meinem Testament bekommt“, sagt Mr. McKell. „Es war aufgeteilt zwischen ihm und ihr und wenn sie beweisen kann, dass er es war, wird sie seinen Anteil an dem Vermögen bekommen.“

„Hat er es? Wird sie?“, fragt Harry, blickt zu der Frau, die ein wenig zuckt, aber ansonsten ruhig bleibt.

„Nein, er war es nicht“, seufzt Mr. McKell, und bleibt beim Fenster stehen, wirft das Messer in die Luft und fängt es an der Klinge wieder auf. „Es war meine Sekretärin. Rina. Hübsches kleines Ding. Ich fürchte, ich hatte etwas wie eine Affäre mit ihr, und sie war nicht sehr glücklich mit mir, als ich sie nicht für ihre Krebsbehandlung bezahlt habe. Die Sache mit ihr zu beenden hat sie nicht viel glücklicher gemacht, das arme Mädchen. Aber sie war so intelligent. Hätte wirklich aufsteigen können mit ihrem Grips.“

„Ah“, sagt Harry und lehnt sich zurück. Die Toten hatten manchmal die interessantesten Dramen zu teilen. „Ist sie tot?“

„Nein, sie wird in einem Krankenhaus sterben – der Krebs hat gestreut, weil sie die Behandlung nicht rechtzeitig bekommen hat. Es gibt nichts, was die Wissenschaft oder Geld nun für sie tun kann“, seufzt Mr. McKell. „Musst du das meiner Frau sagen? Sie wird nicht mehr lange leben, und sie wird mein Leben nach dem Tod hiermit miserabel machen und ich werde wahrscheinlich schon meine Hände voll haben mit Rina.“

„Ich fürchte, sie ist der zahlende Kunde“, antwortet Harry entschuldigend.

Die Gattin ist überhaupt nicht glücklich, aber sie zahlt in der Tat sehr gut. Am nächsten Tag öffnet Harry eine Zeitung und liest über die märchenhafte Aufklärung eines alten Mordfalles, da Rina Edwin auf ihrem Totenbett Mord gesteht.

Der nächste Job kommt, genau wie der schleimige Bastard angekündigt hat, am nächsten Tag. Dieses Mal kommt die Kundin nicht in seine erbärmliche kleine Wohnung, sondern stattdessen bekommt er einen Anruf von einer Kelly Johnson, die sehr gerne mit ihrem Vater sprechen würde, der vor zwanzig Jahren auf See verschwunden ist ohne jemandem zu sagen, wo er sein, offen gesagt, eher teures Cello gelassen hat.

Harry trifft Miss Johnson in ihrer Wohnung in Downtown London, wo sie ihm Tee und Kekse anbietet und fragt, wie es ist ein Medium zu sein.

„Irgendwie wie jeder andere Job. Außer, wenn er es nicht ist“, sagt Harry, nippt an seinem Tee und findet ihn etwas zu mild, aber beschwert sich nicht. Ihm wird immerhin nicht jeden Tag Tee angeboten. „Haben Sie eine Fotografie von Ihrem Vater, oder vielleicht ein Geburtsdatum?“ Er kann einen Geist beschwören nur indem er ein Familienmitglied getroffen hat, aber es hilft, mehr zu wissen. Und es tut nie weh vorsichtig zu sein, besonders jetzt.

„Ja, tue ich“, sagt sie und bietet ihm mehr Informationen, als er braucht in der Form von einem Familienalbum und Geburts- und Sterbeurkunde. Harry überfliegt sie, bis er einen genügend guten Anhaltspunkt von Jonathan Johnson hatte – dessen Eltern gedacht haben mussten, dass sie sehr witzig sind.

Jonathan Johnson war fast fünfzig, als er starb. Ein schwerer Mann mit einem zurückgehenden Haaransatz und dickem Schnauzbart. Er kommt zu Harry genauso aussehend, trägt den Anzug eines Konzertspielers, mit einem Bogen in seinen Händen. Harry findet schnell heraus, warum er sich mehr damit identifiziert, wie er war, als er bereits ein älterer Mann war, als damit, wie er als junger Mann war, wie es die meisten Toten tun – Jonathan Johnson, trotz seines Namens und Todes, war ein sehr zufriedener Mann.

„Liebevolle Frau, großartiges Kind, Ruhm, Reichtum. Ich war ein sehr berühmter und gemochter Cellist, weißt du. Aber kein großer Segler, das gebe ich zu“, lacht Mr. Johnson herzhaft, seine Arme schlangen sich um die Schultern seiner Tochter, ohne, dass sie es wusste. „Kelly will mein altes Mädchen, richtig? Das heißt, mein Cello.“

„Ich schätze schon“, antwortet Harry.

Der Mann seufzt, schenkt seiner Tochter einen liebevollen Blick. „Sie war ein gutes Kind, meine Kelly. Ist sie noch, natürlich, aber schlecht mit Geld. Ist jetzt in etwas finanziellen Ärger, denke ich, Schulden mit ihrem Geschäft. Das Cello von mir würde ungefähr hunderttausend Pfund einbringen von dem richtigen Käufer – problemlos genug, um sie aus dem Ärger zu bekommen.“

Harry nickt langsam, während Kelly Johnson zwischen ihm und der scheinbar leeren Luft, zu der er starrt, hin und her sieht. „Es ist nett, dass du es verstehst. Kannst du mir sagen, wo das Cello ist?“, fragt Harry, sich fragend, warum keiner von ihnen beiden sich danach fühlt persönlicheres auszutauschen. Dann, nach einem Moment und einem Blick zu dem Kruzifix, das Miss Johnson trägt, denkt er, dass sie es nicht brauchen. Diese beiden reden genug, auch wenn nur einer von ihnen es hören kann.

„Gestohlen, vergraben, vergessen. Deshalb bin ich rausgefahren – mein preisgekröntes Instrument verschwand und ich brauchte Zeit alleine, um nachzudenken, meinen Kopf freizukriegen. Danach fand ich es heraus – ein Violinist vom dem Orchester, mit dem ich spielte, nahm es. Hatte auch etwas Geldprobleme, hatte er.“ Mr. Johnson seufzt. „Nachdem ich starb, hatte der arme Junge nicht den Mumm, um es zu verkaufen, oder es zu zeigen – dachte, sie würden denken, er wäre derjenige, der mich umgebracht hätte, er erzählte es mir. Starb vor ein paar Jahren, tat er.“

Harry nickt. „Der Ort?“, fragt er und der Mann erzählt ihm, wo seine Tochter versuchen soll zu graben. „Okay, danke. Gibt es etwas, wovon du willst, dass ich es deiner Tochter erzähle?“

Kelly Johnson warf ihm einem erschrockenen Blick zu, aber ihr Vater lacht. „Nein, nein, das Mädchen weiß, dass ich sie liebe und dass ich stolz auf sie bin. Es würde mir besser gefallen, wenn sie einen ordentlichen Vermögensberater hätte, aber das ist alles“, sagt der Cellist und steht auf. „Obwohl du sie vielleicht wissen lassen solltest, dass mein Cello nicht das Einzige Wertvolle ist, dass der Junge vergraben hat. Was sie mit dem Rest macht, ist ihre Sache.“

Harry nickt und als der Mann verblasst, um ins Nachleben zurückzukehren, erzählt er Miss Johnson, was ihr Vater gesagt hat. Sie dankt ihm mit erstickten Tönen, akzeptierte das Papier, dass er ihr anbietet. Ihre Bezahlung ist nicht so hoch wie die, die ihm Mrs. McKell angeboten hat, aber es ist mehr als großzügig, wenn man ihre finanzielle Klemme bedenkt. Zu wissen, dass sie in einer Klemme steckt, bringt Harry aber nicht dazu es abzulehnen – er hat darüber nachgedacht eine bessere Wohnung zu suchen und jeder Penny wird gebraucht.

Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie davor ist, Beute im Wert von mehreren hunderttausend Pfund zu finden.

 

 

 

Während er immer noch einige der zufälligen Fällen nebenbei bekommt durch die Mundpropaganda und aus der Nachbarschaft, sind es die Fälle, die der schleimige Bastard irgendwie zu ihm schickt, die seinen Weg aus der schäbigen Wohnung zahlen und in eine mit einer echten Küche und einem echten Bad. Er ist kaum eingezogen, als der Bastard selbst nach seinen Diensten ruft in Form von einem kurzen und knappen Telefonanruf, der ihn informiert, dass er seinen Nachmittagstermin absagen soll und dass ein Auto wartet. Harry grummelt, aber sagt den Termin mit Kat Harrison ab.

Das Auto – dieses Mal keine Acraea, aber es stört ihn nicht – bringt ihn zur Stadtmitte, wo er von dem Personal eines sehr teuren Hotels gelenkt wird, um zum Stockwerk zwanzig zu gehen, Raum 210. Er fand sich gegenüber eines gelben Polizeiabsperrbandes wieder.

„Kommen Sie herein, Mr. Potter. Die Polizei hat ihren Teil bereits getan, der, zugegeben, nicht sehr ehrfurchtgebietend war“, spricht eine bekannte, gelangweilte Stimme und Harry duckt sich unter das Band, schloss sich seinem zwielichtigen Arbeitgeber an, der in der Mitte des Hotelzimmersofas saß, als würde er es besitzen.

„Hallo, Mr. Bastard“, grüßt Harry den Mann und bekommt als Antwort ein schnelles Lächeln. Das wäre der Teil, wo sie Nettigkeiten austauschen würden, nur war Harry nicht der Typ für Nettigkeiten und sogar wenn er es wäre, der schleimige Bastard war nicht die Art von Mann, der sie wirklich genießen würde, besonders nicht, wenn sie in den Weg kamen von Ergebnissen. Und für Ergebnisse ist Harry da. „Dann schätze ich, dass jemand hier getötet wurde. Kürzlich?“

„Gestern Abend, um ungefähr elf. Samuel Ferrows, ein … Vertragsarbeiter oder etwas in der Art“, antwortet der Mann, betrachtete seine Nägel. „Zu Tode gewürgt im Schlafzimmer mit einer Drahtschleife, möglicherweise ein Garrotte.“

„Okay.“ Harry nickt, durchquert den Raum und schob die Badezimmertür auf. Es sah nicht aus, als wäre ein Verbrechen dort verübt worden, aber dann wiederum hinterließ Erwürgen keine Blutspritzer, nahm er an. Er würde es nicht wissen, wobei – all die Morde, die er bezeugt hatte, waren seltsam gewesen, magisch oder blutig. Nichts so Einfaches wie eine Strangulation. „Was müssen Sie wissen?“, fragt der Zauberer.

„Was auch immer er mir von seinem Mörder erzählen kann und falls er eine Ahnung hat, was mit dem Koffer gemacht wurde. Und, falls es Sie nicht stört, werden Sie nicht zu neugierig über den Koffer. Es wäre nicht zu… gut, es ist am besten, wenn Sie es nicht wissen“, sagt der schleimige Bastard, schenkt ihm ein fast freundliches Lächeln. „Ich bin sicher, Sie verstehen.“

„Ich bin sicher, ich will es nicht“, antwortet Harry, schob seine Hände in seine Taschen. „Samuel Ferrows“, sagt er, während der Ring an seinen Finger rutscht und er seine Augen schließt. Er denkt an den kürzlichen Tod, den Koffer und den Namen des Mannes, als er den Ring dreht. Als er seine Augen öffnet, ist der Geist da, genauso schnell wie die Anderen.

„Oh, verdammt nochmal“, stöhnt der Mann mit einem starken amerikanischen Akzent, fährt mit seinen Händen durch seine kurzen blonden Haare. Er steht in der Mitte des Schlafzimmers, starrt auf das Bett. „Das hier habe ich vermasselt, nicht wahr? Das hier habe ich wirklich vermasselt.“

„Ich schätze schon“, antwortet Harry freundlich, blickt kurz zum schleimigen Bastard, der mit faulem Interesse zusieht, steht nicht auf und gibt nichts preis durch seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Das einzige, was ihn verrät, ist die Schärfe seiner Augen und die Tatsache, dass er aufgehört hat, abwesend mit seinem Regenschirm auf den Boden zu klopfen.

„Mr. Ferrows, wenn sie so freundlich sein könnten Mr. Potter zu erzählen, wer sie getötet hat, wäre ich Ihnen höchst dankbar“, sagt der Mann, bringt den Geist im Schlafzimmer vor Überraschung zu springen und ein wilder Ausdruck erscheint in seinen Augen.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, wann zur Hölle, wie zur Hölle…?“, fragt der Mann, dreht sich auf der Stelle und schenkt dem Fenster einen wilden Blick, als würde er sich fragen, ob er springen solle.

„Hey, entspann dich Kumpel. Du bist tot“, sagt Harry zu ihm, hoffend, den armen Kerl ein wenig zu beruhigen, indem er lässiger als gewöhnlich ist mit den Toten. „Nichts kann dir jetzt wehtun.“

„Oh, vertrau mir, dieser Bastard wird einen Weg finden, wenn er sich danach fühlt, tut er immer.“, sagt Ferrows fluchend und sah vorsichtig in das Wohnzimmer, wo der schleimige Bastard sitzt, ruhig, wie sonst was. „Er kann mich nicht sehen oder hören, richtig?“, fragt der Geist verzweifelt.

„In dieser Wohnung habe nur ich die Freude“, antwortet Harry mit einem milden, amüsierten Lächeln, sieht an dem Mann hoch und runter. Es ist fast schade - Ferrows war kein schlecht aussehender Kerl gewesen. „Aber er hat das Sagen“, fügt der Zauberer hinzu, nickt zu dem schleimigen Bastard. „Also, wenn es dich nicht stört, würde ich sehr gerne von deinem Mörder hören.“

„Pff“, antwortet der Mann und geht dann die Länge des Raumes auf und ab. „Es war nichts. Ich war, nur… sie war… fuck, mir wurde so leicht etwas vorgemacht, das ist solcher Scheiß“, stöhnt er, fuhr mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht. „Okay, okay, es war diese Frau. Ich dachte, sie war nur ein normales Mädchen. Ich meine, sie hatte eine Ausstattung, die war einfach … du weißt schon? Aber sie schien nicht sehr helle zu sein. Leicht zu umschmeicheln, noch leichter zu, nun… hierherzubringen.“

Harry seufzt. „In Ordnung“, sagt er einvernehmlich. „Also, war es eine Frau, die dich getötet hat?“

„Verficktes Miststück, hat etwas in meinen Drink getan – muss sie haben! Ich wäre nicht so schnell gefallen, wenn sie es nicht getan hätte“, flucht Ferrows, geht etwas weiter auf und ab. „Ich bin nicht so schwach.“

„Richtig, kannst du mir sagen, wie sie ausgesehen hat?“

„Davor oder danach?“, schnaubt Ferrows und erklärt dann. Die Frau war eine lockige Blonde, als er sie hochbrachte, mit grünen Augen und einem runden Gesicht – und Kurven überall nach Ferrows. Nachdem er getötet wurde, hatte sie die Perücke abgenommen, das Bad besucht und kam als eine Brünette mit langen, glatten Haaren, blauen Augen und einem kantigen Gesicht wieder heraus – und mit weniger Kurven als die Blonde hatte.

„Konnte nicht sehen wie sie ohne das Zeug aussah. Ich denke, ihr Haar war braun, aber es war kurz, zurückgebunden. Du weißt schon, wegen der Perücke“, seufzt Ferrows mit Ekel.

„Professionelle Auftragsmörderin dann“, sagt der schleimige Bastard, nachdem Harry ihm alles erklärt hat. „Welche Nationalität hatte sie?“

„Konnte er nicht sagen. Blass, als er sie traf, hellhäutig. Dunklere Haut, als sie ging“, sagt Harry.

„Ziemlich fähig in der Kunst der Verkleidungen dann. Und der Koffer?“

Ferrows runzelt die Stirn. „Nun, sie hat den Koffer offensichtlich genommen. Weiß nicht, woher sie wusste, dass ich ihn hatte – ich bin kein Idiot, ich gebe mit dieser Art von Dingen nicht an. Man bekommt die Hundemeute auf einen gehetzt für diese Art von Reden.“ Er geht wieder im Raum auf und ab, während Harry an dem schleimigen Bastard weitergibt, was er gesagt hat. Während er das tut, hat Ferrows eine Erleuchtung. „Warte, warte, da war etwas – sie hat einen Telefonanruf gemacht, nachdem sie mich erledigt hat. An, ähm… Davidson. Yeah, Davidson.“

„Exzellent“, sagt der schleimige Bastard, nachdem Harry wiederholt, was der Geist sagte. Der Mann steht auf, schwingt seinen Regenschirm hoch und lehnt ihn gegen seine Schulter. Er sieht zufrieden aus. „Das ist alles, was ich brauche.“

„In Ordnung, scheint, als könntest du gehen, danke“, sagt Harry zu Ferrows, der vor Erleichterung zusammensackt.

„Oh Gott, ich dachte, er würde mich spirituell ausweiden“, sagt der Mann. „Ein Wort des Rates an dich, Alter. Bekomm eine bessere Anstellung. Die Bezahlung ist gut, ich weiß, aber nichts ist das Risiko wert. Oder den verfickten Stress. Ehrlich.“

Harry lächelt. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken“, verspricht er und Ferrows beginnt zu verblassen, durch das Fenster und zurück ins Nachleben gehend.

„Nun“, sagt der schleimige Bastard, sein Handy herausziehend. „Das war sehr lehrreich. Sie brauchen kein Gesicht zu sehen, um einen Geist zu rufen. Nur einen Namen. Sehr… interessant.“

Harry beäugt ihn für einen Moment, sich fragend, ob es das wert ist, ehrlich zu sein. Der Bastard hatte ihm gute Kunden gebracht – und die Bezahlung, die er dafür bekommen hat, George Dawson zu beschwören, war mehr als ordentlich. „Ich schätze schon“, sagt er am Ende und nichts mehr. Er ist zu paranoid, um mehr nachzugeben, als er muss und wirklich, der Bastard hat nicht einmal gefragt. „Brauchen Sie mich für irgendetwas anderes?“

„Nicht im Moment, aber behalten Sie Ihr Wochenende offen“, antwortet der Mann. „Ich habe ein Gefühl, dass ich Sie dann brauchen werde.“

„Werde ich“, sagt Harry und als er hinausging, hört er den Mann am Handy sprechen.

Am folgenden Samstag wird er gebeten den Geist von Eliza Hunt zu beschwören und zu befragen – eine Auftragsmörderin mit kurzen braunen Haaren und einer Schusswunde in der Stirn.

 

 

 

Harry denkt gerade darüber nach, dass das Medium-Ding irgendwie sein ganzes Leben geworden ist, statt der kleine, nicht so wichtige Teil zu sein, dem er hin und wieder nachgibt, als er zum ersten Mal in eine polizeiliche Ermittlung geworfen wird. Ein Freund von einer ehemaligen Kundin ruft ihn an, während die ehemalige Kundin den Neuen aus dem Hintergrund berät, sagt ihm die Fakten zu erzählen. Eine der Menschen, die vom schleimigen Bastard geschickt wurde – sie sind sich immer ein wenig bewusster, was Harry tut, als die Anderen, und kümmern sich daher nicht um unnötige Details.

Mr. Fisher war, nur ein wenig früher, zuhause angekommen, um seine Frau mit einer Reihe von Schusslöchern in der Brust vorzufinden. Die Polizei wurde gerufen, die Forensiker gingen gerade durch den Tatort, aber Fisher hatte sie sagen hören, dass es nichts zu finden gab, außer vielleicht für die Kugeln – keine Abdrücke, Fasern, irgendetwas.

„Ich will nur wissen, wer meine Abby umgebracht hat“, schluchzt der Mann in das Handy, erstickt und zu laut und als Harry sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnt, fragt er sich, wann er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, Menschen zuzuhören, wie sie weinen.

„Sagen Sie mir die Adresse, Mr. Fisher.“, sagt er. „Ich werde sobald da sein, wie ich kann.“

Er braucht fast eine halbe Stunde, aber er schafft es zu dem Wohnkomplex, wo Polizeiautos noch die Vorderfront zustellen, mit Vans und Gruppen von Menschen, die neugierig hinübersehen. Harry findet seinen neuen und alten Kunden hinter dem Krankenwagen, wo seine ehemalige Kundin – Mrs. Simmons, deren Sohn verschwunden war und damit endete sich selbst mit einer Überdosis in einem verlassenen Haus zu töten – und sein neuer Klient sitzen. Es braucht etwas Herumschleichen, um an der Polizei, die den Tatort bewacht, vorbeizukommen, aber er schafft es und steht vor seinem neuen und alten Klienten.

„Mr. Fisher?“, fragt Harry und der müde aussehende Mann blickt zu ihm hoch, Augen verquollen und rot, Gesicht blass. „Ich bin Harry Potter. Sie haben mich angerufen, um einen Blick auf den Tod Ihrer Frau zu werfen?“

„Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind.“ Mrs. Simmons ist diejenige, die antwortet, schlingt ihren Arm fester um die Schultern des Mannes.

„Ich bin gerne hier.“ Harry nickt und dreht sich, um zu dem Wohnungskomplex zu sehen. „Schon irgendwelche Neuigkeiten, haben sie Beweise gefunden, irgendetwas?“

„Nichts, dass wir gehört hätten, aber sie haben über eine Genprobe nicht gesprochen, seit sie seine Aussage aufgenommen haben. Wir müssen noch zur Station gehen, um eine weitere zu machen, aber…“ Simmons verstummt und schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Sie gehen noch durch den Tatort; ich denke nicht, dass sie Sie hineinlassen werden.“

„Ah, nun. Es ist nicht immer nötig, ich bin nahe genug“, versichert Harry, beäugte das Gebäude für einen Moment länger, bevor er sich zu Mr. Fisher und Mrs. Simmons dreht. „Vielleicht wäre es am besten, wenn ich es nicht direkt hier mache“, sagt er. Wenn er die Frau des Mannes jetzt rief und mit ihr direkt vor ihm spricht, wenn er zu sehr im Schock war, um auch nur zu beginnen zu trauern, nicht einmal zu erwähnen, sich zu erholen… der Mann würde vielleicht wirklich zusammenbrechen.

Nicht zu erwähnen die ganzen Polizei-Officers, die um ihn herum waren.

„Nein, bitte“, sagt Fisher, verzweifelt aussehend. „Ich muss wissen, dass sie in Ordnung ist, ich muss wissen, dass sie nicht zu viele Schmerzen hatte, bitte!“

Harry seufzt und lächelt zu dem Mann hinunter. „Sterben tut immer weh, aber vertrauen Sie mir, wenn ich das sage, jede tote Person ist in Ordnung“, sagt er so sanft er es schafft. „Der Ort, an den sie gehen, ist schön, friedlich und frei von Stress. Hat Ihre Frau Verwandte oder Freunde, die sie verloren hat?“

„Eltern, Großeltern – sie hat ihren Großvater sehr geliebt“, sagt Fisher mit erstickter Stimme.

„Sie ist jetzt bei ihnen und, vertrauen Sie mir, wenn ich das sage, sie hat eine verdammt gute Zeit dort“, versichert Harry ihm. „Lassen Sie es uns dabei für den Moment belassen, in Ordnung? Ich werde sie fragen, ob sie weiß, wer sie umgebracht hat. Eine Art es zu beweisen, und dann werde ich sie zurückschicken, um bei ihren Großvater zu sein. Und wenn, irgendwann, Sie nicht in zu großen Schock sind, können Sie mich wieder rufen und ich werde sie rufen. In Ordnung?“

„Aber ich will jetzt mit ihr sprechen!“, knurrt der Mann zu ihm, lässt Mrs. Simmons leicht zusammenzucken.

„Hey, Sie da!“, unterbricht eine Stimme, bevor Harry versuchen kann mit einer tröstenden Antwort aufzuwarten. „Wie sind Sie hierhergekommen – wer sind Sie? Das ist ein Tatort, wissen Sie, Sie können nicht einfach--!“

Als Harry hinüber blickt, schreitet ein Mann in einem langen dunklen Mantel mit ergrauendem Haar und dunklen Augen mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf seinem Gesicht herüber. Ein Polizei-Officer, nach der Art wie er geht urteilend, selbstbewusst und in seinem Element wie ein Auror am Tatort eines magischen Unfalls. Es ist fast nostalgisch, außer dass es das nicht ist, nicht wirklich. Er richtet sich gerade auf, bereit, welche Beschuldigung dieser Mann auch haben mochte, entgegenzutreten, wissend, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich vom Tatort rausgeschmissen werden wird.

„Wer sind Sie? Ein Reporter?“, verlangt der Mann zu wissen, blickt zu dem Mann, der die Leute draußen halten soll, dem Harry ausgewichen war. „Wie sind an der Absperrung vorbeigekommen?“

„Wir haben ihn gerufen Inspektor“, sagt Mrs. Simmons, nickt zu Harry. „Da es nicht so aussah, als hätten Sie viel Glück dabei Beweise zu finden.“

„Und Sie sind was, irgendein Privatdetektiv?“, fragt der Inspektor stirnrunzelnd. „Denken Sie, da weiterzumachen, wo Holmes aufgehört hat?“

„Wer?“, fragt Harry, verwirrt und das Stirnrunzeln des Inspektors flackert zu einem Ausdruck der Verwirrung. Harry schüttelt seinen Kopf – es ist egal. „Ich bin Harry Potter, Inspektor. Ein … Medium.“ Wie seltsam es ist, es laut zu sagen.

„Ein Medium?“ Nun ist dort kein Stirnrunzeln oder Verwirrung, nur völliger Zweifel, Ungläubigkeit sogar. Er stößt eine Mischung aus Schnauben und Stöhnen aus. „Ein verdammtes Medium. Wenn Sie denken, dass ich einen Zivilisten in meinen Tatort lasse, sind Sie zutiefst im Irrtum, Mr. Medium.“

Harry lächelt schwach dabei. Das ganze Ding ist seltsam von seinem Ende, er kann sich nur vorstellen, wie es von der anderen Seite aussehen muss. Nicht die Tatsache zu erwähnen, dass Medien, nach der wenigen Recherche, die er über seine Lizenz und all das angestellt hatte, unverlässlich sind und in den meisten Fällen völlige Schwindler. „Ich habe nicht wirklich gedacht hineingelassen zu werden“, sagt er, schiebt seine Hände in die Taschen seines Kapuzenpullovers. „Ich muss es auch nicht wirklich, ich würde keinen Tatort kontaminieren wollen.“

Der Inspektor verengt seine Augen und sagt für einen Moment nichts. „Warum haben Sie ein Medium gerufen?“, fragt er dann, dreht sich zu dem Opfer und Harrys ehemaliger Klientin.

„Sie scheinen nicht viel Glück zu haben und ich habe Mr. Potters Dienste zuvor eingeschaltet“, sagt Mrs. Simmons, hebt ihr Kinn stolz hoch. „Er fand meinem Tommy, nachdem ihr es aufgegeben habt, ihn zu finden. Und ich wollte nicht, dass das Gleiche mit dem armen Gene und Abby geschieht.“

Der Inspektor blinzelt, sah aus, als wisse er nicht, ob er beleidigt sein soll oder nicht. Harry schüttelt seinen Kopf und schenkt dem Mann ein unsicheres Lächeln. „Wie wäre es wenn ich mein Ding schnell mache, sehe, ob ich etwas beitragen kann und dann werde ich mich auf meinen Weg machen und Sie können Ihr Ding machen?“, bietet er an. „Und wenn ich nicht helfen kann, werden wir vergessen, dass wir uns jemals gesehen haben und Sie können Ihren Bericht frei von jeder Form von Seltsamkeit halten.“

Der Inspektor nickt langsam. „In Ordnung“, sagt er. „Dann machen Sie Ihr Ding, Mr. Medium.“

„Nicht hier, denke ich“, sagt Harry, wirft Mr. Fisher einen Blick zu und sieht sich dann um. „Stört es Sie, wenn wir dorthin gehen?“, fragt er, zeigt zu einem leeren Platz zwischen zwei Polizeiautos. Die Augen des Inspektors verengen sich wieder und der Zauberer seufzt. „Sie können mit mir kommen, wenn Sie wollen.“

„In Ordnung, dann lassen Sie uns gehen“, nickt der Mann und nachdem er etwas wie ein tröstendes Lächeln zu Mrs. Simmons und Mr. Fisher wirft, dreht Harry sich um, um dem Inspektor zu folgen, der ihn zwischen die Autos führte.

„Der Name der Frau ist Abby richtig? Abby Fisher“, fragt Harry, berührt den Gaunt-Ring in seiner Tasche.

„Abigail Jane Fisher“, antwortet der Inspektor, verschränkt seinen Arme. „Brauchen Sie ihr Geburtsdatum und Horoskop auch?“

„Nein, die Tatsache, dass sie hier kürzlich gestorben ist, ist ein genügend gutes Erkennungszeichen“, antwortet Harry und schließt seine Augen, denkt an den Namen, an Gene Fisher, an die Tatsache, dass die Frau in der Nähe erschossen wurde und nicht vor zu langer Zeit, während er den Ring an seinem Finger dreht. „Ich werde für einen Moment mit der Luft sprechen, also flippen Sie nicht aus oder rufen die Männer mit den weißen Jacken oder so etwas. Es ist Teil des ganzen Medium-Dings.“

„Das muss ich sehen“, schnaubt der Mann. „Legen Sie los.“

Abigail Fisher ist eine Frau in ihren frühen Dreißigern mit glatten blonden Haaren und Perlen um ihren Hals. Sie sagt zuerst nichts, starrt zum Krankenwagen, wo ihr Ehemann sitzt, bedeckt von einer orangen Decke, getröstet von Mrs. Simmons. „Er hat ein großes Herz, Gene“, sagt Mrs. Fisher dann. „Armes Ding, er wird eine Weile brauchen, bis er über das hinwegkommt. Gedankt sei Gott, dass er Renee hat. Sie wird ihm helfen klarzukommen.“

Harry nickt. „Es ist immer gut Unterstützung zu haben“, stimmt er zu, und ignoriert den erschrockenen, verwirrten Blick, den der Inspektor ihm zuwirft. „Ich werde eine Diskussion zwischen ihnen zwei leiten, wenn er in einer besseren Stimmung dafür ist, wenn du es willst. Er wird es wahrscheinlich.“

„Yeah, ich weiß. Und es wird uns gut tun – es gab viele Dinge, die wir nicht gesagt haben. Wir dachten wir hätten mehr Zeit“, seufzt der Geist und fährt mit einer Hand über ihr Haar, bevor sie zu Harry lächelt. „Es war mein Exfreund“, sagt sie dann. „Jamie Norton. Wir hatten eine steinige Geschichte und dann ging Jamie ins Gefängnis für Einbruch und Körperverletzung – er wurde vor einer Woche entlassen, hat mich die ganze Zeit angerufen, aber ich habe es Gene nicht sehen lassen. Er regt sich leicht auf und ich wollte nicht, dass er sich Sorgen macht.“

„Okay.“ Harry nickt. „Er hat dich weiter angerufen. Dich bedroht?“

„Gene größtenteils. Dachte, wir wären füreinander bestimmt, dass Gene alles durcheinander gebracht hätte und das es seine Schuld war, Dinge wie das. Wollte mir nicht glauben, als ich ihm sagte, dass es schon lange mit uns vorbei wäre, er und ich, und dass Gene jetzt alles ist, was ich will.“ Mrs. Fisher seufzt und lehnt sich an die Seite des Polizeiautos. „Als Jamie vorbeikam, habe ich ihn hereingelassen. Hoffte, dass ein Gespräch von Angesicht zu Angesicht tun würde, was Telefonanrufe nicht geschafft haben. Hat es nicht, er wurde wütend bis…“ Sie macht eine Bewegung mit ihrer Hand und seufzt. „Der erste Schuss ging durch mein Herz. Es war schnell, ich habe kaum etwas gespürt.“

„Ich werde es deinen Ehemann wissen lassen, es sollte seine Gedanken beruhigen“, verspricht Harry. „Wie hat er es geschafft keine Beweise zu hinterlassen?“

„Alles, was er trug, war neu – und zum größten Teil alles Leder, also keine Fasern. Außerdem war er komplett rasiert, also keine Haare, oder so etwas“, sagt die Frau und sieht zu der Fassade der Wohnungen. „Da sind natürlich die Kugeln. Und meine Telefonaufzeichnungen. Und natürlich die Pistole, wobei, wer weiß, woher er die hat.“

„Die Pistole?“, fragt Harry, ein wenig munter werdend. Das wäre der perfekte Beweis. „Hat er die Pistole zurückgelassen?“

Mrs. Fisher zeigt zu einem Blumenarrangement nicht weit entfernt. „Hat sie da vergraben.“

Harry sieht dorthin und nickt dann. Dass sollte genug sein. „Danke, das ist mehr als genug“, sagt er. „Möchtest du etwas hinzufügen, oder vielleicht etwas, wovon du willst, dass ich es deinem Ehemann sage?“

Die Frau zögert und seufzt dann. „Ja, da ist etwas. Aber… das ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Du wirst mich wieder rufen, um mit Gene zu reden, wenn er bereit ist?“

„Wenn er danach fragt, sicher“, verspricht Harry.

„Ja, das wäre besser. Ich werde es ihm dann erzählen. Er ist nicht in der richtigen Verfassung, um es zu hören“, sagt der Geist und lächelt. „Sag Gene, dass ich mich wohlfühle. Es ist nett da drüben und ich habe alle getroffen. Genes Vater ist auch ein ziemlicher Hund! Es war … brillant. Lässt mich ein wenig schuldig fühlen, eigentlich.“

„Du wurdest ermordet, gute Frau. Du verdienst etwas Frieden und Glück“, versichert Harry ihr.

„Danke, ich freue mich darauf dich wiederzusehen und rede mit Gene“, sagt sie und nachdem Harry ihr zunickt, beginnt sie zu verblassen, bis nur Harry und der Polizeiinspektor zwischen den zwei Polizeiautos sind.

„Es war ihr Exfreund Jamie Norton, der letzte Woche aus dem Gefängnis kam“, sagt Harry, dreht sich zum Inspektor. „Überprüfen Sie ihre Telefonaufzeichnungen – er hat sie die ganze Woche über angerufen. Und Sie können die Mordwaffe da drüben finden“, fügt er hinzu, zeigte zu dem Blumenarrangement.

Die Augen des Mannes weiten sich für einen Moment, bevor sie misstrauisch werden. Harry seufzt und schüttelt dann seinen Kopf. Natürlich, er weiß zu viel, verdächtig viel und mit zu vielen Details. „Und ich war gestern die ganze Nacht in einem Pub – Master’s Mesh, die Leute dort sollten in der Lage sein, dass zu bestätigen“, sagt er, weil ein Verdächtiger in einer Morduntersuchung zu werden, ist das letzte, was er braucht.

„Also, soll ich glauben, dass sie gerade zwei Minuten mit dem Geist einer toten Frau gesprochen haben?“, fragt der Mann misstrauisch.

Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. „Müssen Sie nicht, wenn Sie nicht wollen. Aber ich würde raten das Blumenbeet so oder so zu überprüfen“, fügt er hinzu und ging an dem Mann vorbei. „Lassen Sie es erscheinen, als hätten Sie es selbst entschieden es zu überprüfen und es ist, als wäre ich nie hier gewesen.“ Das wird wahrscheinlich das Beste für alle sein.

„Richtig… Aber nur für den Fall gründlich zu sein, wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir Ihre Kontaktinformationen geben – nur für den Fall, dass sich einige Dinge nicht aufklären“, sagt der Mann, streckt seine Hand aus. „Ich bin sicher, Sie haben eine Geschäftskarte.“

„Ich fürchte nicht“, lächelt Harry, nun ein wenig amüsiert. „Nehmen Sie besser Ihren Notizblock heraus, Inspektor.“

Nachdem er seine Adresse und Telefonnummer bei dem Mann ließ, ging Harry zurück zu seinen Klienten und überbrachte Abigail Fishers letzte Nachricht, versichert ihnen, dass es ihr gut ging, dass der Tod schnell war und dass sie mehr reden würden, wenn alles sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Und sie werden denjenigen erwischen, der das meiner Abby angetan hat?“, verlangte Mr. Fisher zu wissen.

Harry sah weg. Der Inspektor, der zugesehen hatte, wie er Abigail Fisher beschwor, gräbt das Blumenbett mit Händen, die von Gummihandschuhen bedeckt sind, um. Er braucht nicht lange, bis er die Pistole findet. Sogar als der Mann jemanden ruft, um ihm eine Beweistüte zu bringen, beäugt er Harry neugierig, aber nicht misstrauisch.

„Yeah, sie werden ihn erwischen“, verspricht Harry.

Seine Unterstützung beschleunigt die Dinge, aber am Ende bezweifelt er, dass er wirklich nötig war. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass die Polizei die Gegend nach der Pistole durchkämmt hätte und Mrs. Fishers Vergangenheit nach potentiellen Feinden überprüft hätte, genauso wie ihre Telefonaufzeichnung zu überprüfen, ohne, dass man es ihnen sagt. Aber es war gut ein Teil einer Polizeiuntersuchung zu sein, wenn auch nur so flüchtig. Es ist nicht, wer er ist und es ist nicht was er hier sein kann, aber es ist wie zurückzuwinken zu der Person, die er einmal war, vielleicht gewesen wäre und das ist einfach… nett.

Wenn schmerzhafte, bittersüße Nostalgie nett genannt werden kann.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betagelsen von Indica92

Das eine Mal, dass er dem Met hilft, Abigail Fishers Mörder zu finden, ist nicht das einzige Mal. Irgendwo zwischen den Ehegatten und Lovern, die ihre Geliebten verloren hatten, Kinder, die sich Anschluss mit ihren verlorenen Eltern wünschen und, manchmal, Eltern, die sich das gleiche wünschten, kommt der Anruf herein. Es ist vielleicht ein paar Wochen nach dem Fall von Mr. und Mrs. Fisher her, der Gott sei Dank nicht zurückgekommen ist, um Harry heimzusuchen. Was auch immer dieser Inspektor gefunden hat, als er Harrys Hinweisen folgte, hat es den Mann genügend zufriedengestellt, sodass Harry nicht befragt wurde oder auch nur danach aufgesucht wurde für weitere Informationen.

Nicht bis zwei Wochen später, aber da ist der Fall von Mrs. Fisher Mörder sogar bereits erledigt und es ist eine andere Sache. Der Inspektor ruft ihn am späten Nachmittag an, fragt ihn, ob er irgendein Talent dafür hat, Tote zu identifizieren.

„Wenn ich die Körper zum Arbeiten habe“, antwortet Harry, hält in der Mitte seines gelangweilten Auf- und Abgehens an, hält das Telefon ruhig an sein Ohr. „Aber, sogar wenn es eine Anforderung der Polizei ist, ich arbeite nicht kostenlos.“ Sein Leben in der schäbigen, kleinen Wohnung mit keinem nennenswerten Bad hat ihn besseres gelehrt. Draußen zu schlafen war nicht unmöglich oder unerträglich, aber er bevorzugt es dennoch, sich zumindest etwas gut zu schlagen, als extrem schlecht. „Ich bin ein professionelles Medium.“

„Es wird ein Honorar geben, wenn Sie mir ihre Identitäten und einen Weg, um Beweise dafür zu finden, geben können“, antwortet der Inspektor. „Oder irgendeinen Weg zur Überprüfung, jedenfalls.“

Harry denkt für einen Moment darüber nach. Es gibt jede Chance, dass er es nicht kann, weil jede Beschwörung eine Art von Glücksspiel ist. Die Toten geben ihm gerne nach und beantworten gewöhnlich seine Fragen ohne Ärger – die ganze Meister-des-Todes-Sache zahlt sich da aus – aber es gibt immer die Chance, dass dieses Mal, dieser Tote, es vielleicht nicht tut.

Harry war jedoch immer etwas schlecht darin gewesen Herausforderungen und Risiken zu widerstehen. Und jetzt ist da auch etwas professionelle Neugier und Stolz. Er verdient sein Geld damit ein Medium zu sein und auch wenn es sich immer noch anfühlt wie schummeln, als würde er seinen Weg durchs Leben täuschen, hat er es lange genug gemacht, damit sich Muster formen, Gewohnheiten. Wenn er alles von einem toten Geist herausfinden kann, und einen Weg es in der körperlichen Welt zu bestätigen … das wäre eine Quelle des Stolzes.

Er muss es nicht tun – aber dann wiederum, er hat auch das Trimagische Turnier nicht gewinnen müssen, und einige Gewohnheiten lassen sich schwer überwinden.

„In Ordnung“, sagt er ins Telefon. „Ich werde es versuchen. Wo brauchen Sie mich?“

Der Inspektor braucht ihn in der Leichenhalle, wo die Körper aufbewahrt werden, im St. Bartholomews. Der Mann trifft Harry in der Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses – stellt sich endlich als Inspektor Lestrade vor – bevor er ihn zwei Treppen hinauf führt, lange Korridore entlang und zu der Leichenhalle.

„Sie wurden vor zwei Tagen in einem Schiffscontainer gefunden“, sagt der Mann, berührt den Ordner, den er mit sich gebracht hatte. „Vier Frauen, drei Mädchen, alle gestorben an Dehydratation. Unsere Spezialisten sagen, dass sie aus dem Mittleren Osten sind, möglicherweise Albanien, aber es ist schwer es genau zu sagen – sie waren seit einer Weile in diesem Container.“ Er hält an kurz bevor sie eintreten, in etwas, wie Harry annimmt, die Leichenhalle selbst ist.

„Sie sind nicht empfindlich oder? Sie sind kein schöner Anblick.“

„Nein, ich bin nicht empfindlich“, antwortet Harry. Hogwarts und Voldemort haben ihn das vor langer Zeit ausgetrieben, bevor ihm auch nur klar wurde, dass er über manche Dinge empfindlich sein sollte.

„In Ordnung dann. Aber sagen Sie es mir, wenn Ihnen schlecht wird. Ich will nicht, dass Sie sich über diese Frauen übergeben“, sagt der Inspektor und öffnet dann die Tür zur Leichenhalle. Die Luft ist dort kälter, abgekühlt, um die Toten zu erhalten, kein Zweifel. Es sind zwei Reihen mit vier Körpern auf den Tischen in dem Raum. Alles dunkle Frauen, die schön im Leben waren und im Tod friedlich und elend aussehen.

„Oh, ihr seid bereits hier!“ Eine weibliche Ärztin, die eine der vielen metallenen Türen an der Seite des Raumes geöffnet hat – die Kühlräume. „Ich war gerade dabei die Mädchen rauszuholen. Ähm…“ Sie blickt neugierig zwischen Lestrade und Harry hin und her, der bereits zwischen zwei der Körper getreten war, um einen besseren Blick zu haben. „Ist das das, ähm…“

Der Inspektor seufzt. „Doktor Molly Hooper, Medium Harry Potter“, sagt er, winkt zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Mr. Potter, es ist so aufregend Sie zu treffen!“, sagt sie lächelnd. „Ich habe alle Arten von Sachen über Medien gelesen, aber ich habe nie einen in Aktion gesehen. Stört es Sie, wenn ich bleibe, Mr. Potter?“

„Harry ist gut und es ist in Ordnung, Sie können bleiben, wenn sie wollen. Solange sie nicht ausflippen“, sagt Harry, lächelt flüchtig zu ihr, bevor er auf eine der toten Frauen hinunter sah. Wahrscheinlich ist es am besten, wenn er mit der Ältesten beginnt und sich hinunter arbeitet, sodass die Jüngeren ein Beispiel von ihren älteren Gefährtinnen haben, nachdem sie gehen können. Schmerzhaft langsame Tode hinterlassen gequälte Geister und er will kein unnötiges Leid verursachen, indem er sie mit seiner Beschwörung schockt.

„Also, Sie brauchen ihre Namen, ihren Ursprung?“, fragt Harry, hochblickend. „Irgendetwas sonst noch?“

„Wie sie so geendet sind, wenn sie es etwas über die Leute sagen können, die sie entführt haben. Alles, was sie sagen können, mehr oder weniger“, sagt Lestrade. „Alles, was wir nutzen können, um ihnen Gerechtigkeit widerfahren zu lassen.“

Harry lächelt. Es war eine nette Wendung der Phrase, ihnen Gerechtigkeit widerfahren zu lassen. „Das sind viele Fakten. Ich werde mich wahrscheinlich nicht an alle erinnern“, sagt er, dreht sich um, um zu den Körpern zu sehen und entscheidet, dass er mit der Mittleren auf der linken Seite beginnen wird. Sie sieht aus als wäre sie die Älteste. „Sie möchten vielleicht Stift und Papier herausnehmen.“

Lestrade nahm seinen Notizblock heraus, während die Ärztin neugierig in der Nähe blieb. Der Inspektor macht zuerst eine aushändigende Geste in Harrys Richtung, als habe er vor, ihm den Notizblock zu reichen, aber der Zauberer blickt nur zu ihm und ignoriert dann die Geste. Er braucht seine rechte Hand für den Ring und er will den Ring – oder die Hand, an der er ist – nicht aus seinen Taschen nehmen, also wird er nichts aufschreiben.

„In Ordnung. Bereit, wenn Sie es sind“, sagt der Inspektor unbeholfen und Harry schiebt seine Hände in die Taschen seines Kapuzenpullovers, blickt hinunter zu der Frau, während er den Ring dreht.

Sie war schön. Lange dunkle Haare und gefühlvolle dunkle Augen, hohe Wangenknochen und zartes Kinn, Lippen, gemacht, um freudig zu lächeln. Als sie ihm erscheint, lächelt sie, wenn auch nicht vor Freude. „Oh, dank sei Gott“, wispert sie und lächelt zu ihm, breit und schmerzvoll. „Ich dachte… ich dachte, wir würden hier beerdigt werden, ohne, dass es jemand weiß. Dank sei Gott.“

Harry lächelt zur Antwort, ein wenig traurig. Er hat ein paar Tote beschwören müssen, die so waren. Fremde auf fremder Küste, verzweifelt wünschend, zuhause beerdigt zu werden. Es wird seinen Job hier leichter machen, wenn diese Frauen nicht unwillig, sondern begierig darauf sind zurückzukommen, aber es ist immer eine etwas sinnlose Sache zu tun. „Ich werde versuchen sicherzustellen, dass du es nicht wirst, aber ich werde dafür deine Hilfe brauchen“, sagt er und ignoriert die Art, wie die weibliche Ärztin zusammenzuckt und keucht, ihren Mund bedeckt und wild um sich blickt, als würde sie versuchen den Geist zu finden.

„Ich werde alles tun, was ich kann, natürlich“, sagt die tote Frau, ein verzweifeltes kleines Lachen ausstoßend. „Werden wir alle. Es war so elendig, die ganze Sache. Es wird gut sein nach Hause zu gehen“, seufzt sie und sieht hinunter auf ihren eigenen Körper. „Ich sehe schrecklich aus“, sagt sie, gluckst und fährt mit einer Hand an ihrem eigenen Gesicht hinunter.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht das, was ich wollte.“

„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel“, stimmt Harry zu und blickt auch zu dem Körper hinunter. „Kannst du mir deinen Namen sagen?“

Die Befragung ist lange und bittersüß. Die Frau, Marigona Besnik, ist mehr als hilfreich, erzählt ihm, wo sie geboren wurde, wie ihre Mutter, Vater, Schwester heißen und alles woran sie sich erinnert von den Männern, die sie und die anderen Frauen nahmen, die sie während der Seeüberfahrt ernährt hatten. Während sie alles erzählt, wiederholt Harry ihre Worte laut für den Inspektor, der es aufschreibt, während die faszinierte, schockierte Ärztin einen Stuhl zum Sitzen findet und das ganze Ding von da beobachtet.

„Ich war solch eine Idiotin. Mir wurde ein reicher Ehemann in Amerika versprochen. Solch… Solch eine junge, dumme Idiotin“, sagt sie, steckt ihre Hände in ihre Achseln und schaukelte leicht hin her, wo sie stand, versuchend, sich selbst zu trösten. „Und meine Schwester hat es mir auch gesagt. Gesagt, vorsichtig zu sein! Habe ich auf sie gehört – natürlich nicht! Habe ich nie.“

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Harry und blickt zu dem Inspektor. „Brauchen Sie mehr, oder soll ich weitermachen mit der Nächsten?“

„Ich denke, dass wird es tun“, sagt der Mann, schaut über die Liste, die er geschrieben hat.

„In Ordnung“, stimmt Harry zu und blickt zu Miss Besnik. „Möchtest du bleiben, während ich mit den Anderen spreche oder willst du gehen?“

„Ist wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ich bleibe“, sagt sie. „Um etwas Unterstützung zu geben. Die armen Dinger, sie hatten solche Angst, besonders die Mädchen.“

Harry nickt und dreht sich zum nächsten Körper. Während Besnik ihm den Namen der Frau gibt – Lule Ismaili – dreht Harry den Ring an seinem Finger und bald beginnt das Beschwichtigen und Befragen von Neuem. Der ganze Job endet als lange und ziemlich grauenhaft, denn umso jünger die Toten werden, umso trauriger und gebrochener wirken sie. Eines der Mädchen kann kaum aufhören zu weinen, um Harrys Fragen zu beantworten, was herzzerreißend zu sehen ist. Normalerweise fühlen die Toten sich nicht so bekümmert – aber diese Frauen müssen sich noch von ihrem Tod befreien.

Sie werden wahrscheinlich eine Weile länger brauchen, bevor sie es schaffen.

Nach fast einer Stunde von Fragen, was bis zum letzten Mädchen ziemlich chaotisch geworden ist für Harry, mit so vielen toten Geistern in der Leichenhalle, sind sie fertig. Die weibliche Ärztin war in absolute Stille verfallen, nachdem sie der ganzen Sache zugehört hatte, ihre Augen groß. Der Inspektor war während der ganzen Sache etwas blass geworden. Trotz seines Unbehagens jedoch schrieb er jedes Wort von Harry, das der weitergegeben hatte, nieder, und er hatte mehrere Seiten Papier voll mit Fakten über die Frauen.

„Danke, Ladies“, sagt Harry zu den Geistern, als der Inspektor ihm zunickt. „Wir haben alles was wir brauchen. Inspektor Lestrade wird versuchen sicherzustellen, dass Sie alle nach Hause kommen, in Ordnung?“

„Ja“, sagt Besnik, die die Kontrolle über die ganze Gruppe zu haben scheint. „Danke.“

Der Dank wird mehrmals wiederholt, bevor sich die ganze Gruppe zusammenkuschelt und verblasst, lässt Harry alleine mit den toten Körpern und den zwei lebenden Menschen. Er seufzt und nimmt seine Hände aus seinen Taschen, reibt sie über sein Gesicht und dann über seinen Nacken. Die Toten zu beschwören raubt ihm nie Energie, da die erforderliche Macht ganz allein von dem Stein kommt, aber das… war ermüdend.

„S-sind sie fort?“, fragt Hooper, vorsichtig aufstehend.

„Yeah, zurückgegangen zu dem goldenen Ort“, nickt Harry und dreht sich zu dem Inspektor um. „Wie war das?“

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denke, dass Sie eine lebende Person zum Befragen hatten“, sagt Lestrade, seinen Kopf schüttelnd und mit seinem Stift auf den Notizblock tippend. „Und fürs Protokoll, das war höllisch gruselig.“

„Die meisten Leute denken das“, stimmt der Zauberer amüsiert zu.

„Sie haben alle englisch gesprochen?“, fragt Lestrade, etwas schnell notierend. „Das wird vielleicht helfen sie zu identifizieren.“

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht“, antwortet Harry und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Die Toten haben keinen Nutzen für Sprachbarrieren.“ Noch tut es der Meister des Todes – alle Toten scheinen für ihn Englisch zu sprechen, auch wenn sie es nicht tun. Er hat das herausgefunden, als er einen chinesischen Mann beschwor und eine halbe Stunde damit verbrachte mit ihm zu sprechen – und nur im Nachhinein informiert wurde, dass der Mann nie in seinem Leben englisch gesprochen hatte.

„Nun, ich denke, es war auf jeden Fall erstaunlich“, sagt die weibliche Ärztin, kommt, um sich ihnen bei den Untersuchungstischen anzuschließen. „Das war wirklich unglaublich. Wie machen Sie das – waren Sie immer in der Lage das zu tun?“ Harry zuckt mit den Schultern und antwortet nicht. Sie runzelt die Stirn und lächelt dann wieder. „Hey, kannst du ähm, dieses Ding für jemanden für mich machen? Sein Name war Sherlock Holmes und -?“

Sie hält inne, als der Inspektor sich umdreht, um ungläubig zu ihr zu sehen, lässt Harry leicht die Stirn runzeln. „Sherlock Holmes? Wer ist das?“, fragt der Zauberer.

„Er war ein Consultant, der früher hin und wieder dem Yard geholfen hat“, sagt Lestrade, dreht sich weg. „Starb vor ein paar Jahren.“

„Er hat ihr früher manchmal gearbeitet“, sagt Dr. Hooper, sieht sich mit einem nostalgischen Lächeln um.

„Und… er war dein Freund?“, fragt Harry, blickt zwischen den zwei hin und her. „Naher Freund?“

„Nun, ähm…“ Hooper verstummt verlegen.

„Nicht wirklich. Sherlock hatte nur einen Freund, und das ist keiner von uns“, sagt Lestrade, schiebt den Notizblock in seine Tasche. „Wenn ihr mit ihm sprechen werdet, dann bin ich hier weg. Ich hatte genug von ihm im Leben.“ Steif seinen Kopf schüttelnd macht er sich auf den Weg zur Tür. „Ich komme auf Sie zurück wegen Ihres Beraterhonorares, nachdem ich die Info ordentlich überprüft habe“, fügt er hinzu und ist dann fort.

„Huh“, sagt Harry nachdem der Mann fort ist und sieht dann zu der Ärztin. „Also, dieser Sherlock Holmes war kein Freund von Ihnen?“, fragt er.

„Nun… ich mochte ihn und-“

„Es tut mir Leid, Doktor. Ich spreche mit toten Leuten nicht aus Spaß“, sagt der Zauberer. „Die Toten neigen dazu davon irritiert zu sein, wenn sie aus keinem guten Grund gerufen werden. Ich rufe keine historischen Personen, keine Exfreunde und definitiv keine unerwiderte Liebe.“

„Oh“, murmelt sie und runzelt die Stirn, sieht hinunter auf ihre Schuhe. Dann seufzt sie, schüttelt ihren Kopf und lächelt traurig. „Yeah, ich schätze, er wäre irritiert, wenn Sie es täten. Sherlock war so.“ Sie seufzt wieder. „Ähm, ich muss die Körper wegräumen. Möchten Sie danach eine Tasse Kaffee trinken? Meine Schicht ist fast vorbei.“

„Sicher, warum nicht“, antwortet Harry und als sie auflebt, denkt er, es ist nötig, hinzuzufügen: „Nur… ich bin nicht interessiert an Frauen. Nur, um unbehagliche Offenbarungen später zu vermeiden.“

„Was, wieder?“, fragt die Frau verärgert und stöhnt. „Die ganzen Guten sind entweder schwul oder verdammt nochmal asexuell! Was muss ein Mädchen hier tun, um einen gut aussehenden, interessanten, heterosexuellen Mann zu finden?“ Sie seufzt und winkt mit einer Hand. „In Ordnung, dann lassen Sie uns einen Kaffee trinken als rein nicht-kompatible Bekannte.“

Der Zauberer gluckst dabei leise. „Das funktioniert.“

 

 

 

Harrys zwei nächsten Fälle kommen vom schleimigen Bastard. Der Erste kam per 'Post', nur findet er den Umschlag auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch, nicht in der Post. Führerschein, Todesurkunde und eine einzige Notiz geschrieben in einer strikten, aber eleganten Handschrift: Finden Sie heraus, mit wem er Geschäfte gemacht hat. Mr. Flynn Edgar hat Geschäfte gemacht mit einem Oliver Mason und wurde erschossen und verbrannt in einem Ölfass, nachdem er die Geheimnisse verraten hat für Geld, das niemals kam.

Der andere Fall braucht etwas länger. Der schleimige Bastard ist nicht da, aber Acraea, deren Name jetzt aus irgendeinem Grund Chere ist, geht mit ihm durch den Tatort auf ihre abgelenkte Art, niemals zu lange von ihrem Handy aufsehend. Harry vermutet, dass sie das Ding benutzt, um ihn aufzunehmen, aber es kümmert ihn nicht wirklich, während er durch die Wohnung geht und dann den Geist des kürzlich verstorbenen Mannes beschwört, der mit sensiblen Daten gefunden wurde, ohne, dass jemand weiß, wer er war oder wie er die Daten bekommen hatte. Dan Campell versucht ihn anzulügen, versucht die Wahrheit zu umkreisen, aber Harry ist nicht nur den Namen nach der Meister des Todes. Die Toten können ihn nicht anlügen.

Er beginnt sich zu fragen, ob der schleimige Bastard das schon weiß.

Nachdem er Chere ihrem Handy überlässt, verbringt Harry einen Nachmittag damit mit Molly einzukaufen, die schnell so etwas wird, was er vorsichtig eine Freundin nennen würde, oder wenn nicht das, dann einen Kumpel. Sie scheint zuerst leise und schüchtern, aber nachdem sie über ihre erste Sorge und Verwirrung und Neugier kommt und Harry es schafft, ihr die Limits begreiflich zu machen – was er tut ist mehr als privat, nicht als eine Regel, aber durch Ethik und Moral, von der er nicht einmal wusste, dass er sie aufgebaut hatte, genauso wie Paranoia. Aber das andere Zeug, über das sie reden, und wenn was Harry über den Tod weiß und denkt und ihre Arbeit in der Leichenhalle des Barts sich überlappen, macht es die Unterhaltungen nur interessanter.

Sie ist ein lebhaftes Mädchen und Harry war nicht einmal klar, wie sehr er das Leben sehen muss, bevor sie ihn davonzerrt, um Kleidung zu kaufen. Sie plappert und nörgelt und tratscht ein wenig, 'Oohs' und 'Aahs' über bestimmte Artikel von Kleidung und stöhnt mit Anerkennung, als sie eine besonders gute Tasse Kaffee findet. Wenn es jemals einen Menschen gab, den man einen Sonnenschein nennen würde, ist es Molly. Wolkenbedeckung beinhaltet.

Sie bittet ihn ein paar Mal öfter mit Sherlock Holmes zu sprechen, aber umso mehr sie fragt, umso weniger klingt es wirklich ernsthaft und umso mehr weiß Harry, dass sie nicht die richtige Person ist, um darum zu bitten. Was auch immer sie und der Mann, der einst mit dem Met gearbeitet hat, hatten, war vollkommen einseitig und obwohl Molly das in den Jahren seit dem Tod des Mannes vergessen hatte, ist Harry zu gewöhnt an Menschen, die um Dinge bitten, die sie nichts angehen.

„Menschen haben wirklich darum gefragt mit historischen Persönlichkeiten zu sprechen?“, fragt Molly eines Nachts in einem Pub, den sie mag und den auch Harry lieb gewann. Es ist, nachdem Harry einen Tag damit verbracht hat, ein Treffen zwischen einer Großmutter und ihren zwei Enkeln zu leiten und Molly drei Autopsien im Barts durchgeführt hat, also ist die freie Zeit willkommen. „Ich meine: Ernsthaft? Wer?“

„Nun, der erinnerungswürdigste war der Mann, der gefragt hat, ob ich Hitler für ihn rufe“, sagt Harry und der Mann in dem Stuhl hinter ihnen spuckt seinen Drink aus. „Eine fragte mich, ob sie mit Kleopatra sprechen könnte und dann war da dieser Mann, der Jesus beschwören wollte, aber er war zu betrunken, um überhaupt viel Sinn zu ergeben. Hmmm… Ein paar Präsidenten der vereinigten Staaten, Marilyn Monroe, hm… Agatha Christie, das war interessant, scheinbar gibt es da ein ungelöstes Mysterium über sie oder so etwas.“

„Hast du mit ihr gesprochen?“, fragt Molly eifrig.

„Natürlich nicht.“ Harry schüttelt den Kopf. „Er konnte keine Familienbeziehung beweisen.“

Sie grinst, nimmt einen Schluck von ihrem Drink. „Irgendjemand sonst?“

„Nun, es ist ziemlich verstreut, und da waren einige wirklich Obskure. Und dann gibt es die Leute, die wollen, dass ich Menschen wie Hernán Cortés oder William Thompson und Menschen wie sie rufe“, sagt er kopfschüttelnd und erklärt dann. „Menschen, die viel Gold hatten und so, es versteckten und niemand weiß, was damit seitdem geschehen ist. Du weißt schon, verlorene Schätze.“

„Ah, natürlich.“ Molly nickt eifrig.

„Molly?“, unterbricht eine männliche Stimme sie neugierig und aufsehend sieht Harry einen braunhaarigen Mann, der näher kam mit einem Stock in der Hand und einem Glas Bier in der anderen. Mit jeden Schritt lehnt er sich auf den Stock, das Humpeln ist schwer und unangenehm. „Du bist es. Lange nicht gesehen.“

„John!“, ruft sie, springt auf und hängt sich um seinen Hals. „Lange nicht gesehen, in der Tat! Wo bist du mein ganzes Leben lang gewesen?“

„In der Klinik zum Großteil“, sagt der Mann, versuchend sie und den Drink, den er getragen hat, zu balancieren, während er Harry einen neugierigen Blick schenkt. „Boyfriend?“

„Schwul. Oder Asexuell, oder so etwas, bin noch nicht ganz sicher“, seufzt Molly, legt ihre Wange auf die Schulter des Mannes und schenkt Harry einen Blick. „Er will es nicht sagen.“

„Hey, Ablehnung ist Ablehnung. Egal, wie man das Geschenk verpackt. Sorry, Schätzchen.“, sagt Harry, salutiert mit seinem leeren Glas.

Sie schnauft und verengt ihre Augen. „Vielleicht bist du ein Nekrophiler.“

„Vielleicht sind wir es beide“, knurrt der Zauberer zurück und blinzelt überrascht, während sie zurückblinzelt, sich klar werdend, was sie gerade gesagt haben. Sie sind gerade beschwipst genug, dass, nach einem Moment von angespannter Stille, die den Hintergrundklang von einem schrecklichen Popsong hat, der im Pub gespielt wird, die Worte sie beide in brüllendes Lachen schicken, Molly erstickt ihres schlecht in der Schulter des braunhaarigen Typens, während Harry verzweifelt versucht, es mit seinen Händen zu tun, sogar während er sein Glas in ihnen hält.

„Ich denke, ich verpasse hier einen Witz“, sagt der John-Typ mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, während Mollys schallendes Gelächter in Kichern verklingt.

„Kannst nichts verpassen, was du nicht wissen willst und wahrscheinlich willst du es nicht wissen“, antwortet Harry, sobald der Moment von absurder Fröhlichkeit vorbeigeht und der arme Mann, an dem Molly nun mit aller Kraft hängt, vollkommen verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her sieht. Glucksend ruft Harry nach einen Nachschlag für sie alle drei, denkend, dass ein guter Abend nur besser werden kann.

Tut er, aber der Morgen danach endet damit nicht so angenehm zu sein.

 

 

 

 

Harry wacht auf mit dem summenden Geräusch von seinem Handy, dass er eine Nachricht erhält. Es ist irgendwo zu seiner Linken und als er verzweifelt versucht, danach zu greifen, fällt er fast von dem Sofa, auf dem er liegt und endet damit sein Handgelenk gegen etwas Kaltes zu schlagen, ein Tisch vielleicht. Er findet sein Handy nach ein paar Versuchen und mit verschwommenen Augen liest er die Nachricht dort.  
Beschwören Sie nicht, unter keinen Umständen, Sherlock Holmes vom schleimigen Bastard.

„Hatte ich nicht vor“, antwortet Harry dem Handy und lässt es auf seine Brust fallen, ihm wird erst da klar, dass er nicht in seiner Wohnung ist – und auch nicht in Mollys. Vorsichtig herumsehend nimmt er die Tapete, das Bücherregal in der Nähe, den Deckenventilator auf. Er hat keine Ahnung. wo er ist.

Was für eine neue Vorstellung.

„Du bist wach“, bemerkt eine vage bekannte Stimme, und seinen Kopf zurücklegend sieht Harry eine Tür, die in eine Küche führt und einen Typen dort stehend in einem gestreiften Pullover und verwaschene Jeans, auf einem Stock lehnend. Braune Haare, blaue Augen, nicht schlecht aussehendes Gesicht, obwohl er wahrscheinlich seit mehreren Monaten nicht gut geschlafen hat, so wie es aussah. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Hat sich schon mal schlimmer angefühlt“, antwortet Harry ehrlich, legt seine linke Hand auf sein BlackBerry und reibt seine Augen mit seiner rechten. „…John, richtig?“, fragt er hoffnungsvoll. „Mollys Freund?“

Der Typ grinst. „Yeah, John Watson“, sagt er und dreht sich um. „Komm schon, ich habe etwas Tee gemacht und wenn du es in die Küche schaffst, werde ich dir sogar die erste Wahl beim Frühstück treffen lassen. Die Auswahl reicht von Müsli bis verbrannter Speck mit Eiern.“

„Charmeur“, stöhnt Harry, aber macht den Versuch, nimmt ungeschickt seine Brille vom Tisch, während er es tut. Es ist eine Weile, seit er so wirklich betrunken war wie letzte Nacht und als er sich auf seine Füße erhebt, erinnert er sich, warum. Er hält Alkohol gut aus, aber die Kopfschmerzen am folgenden Morgen haben die Gewohnheit ihn niederzuringen. Erinnerungen an Voldemort und das Horkrux, das schon lange fort ist – sogar der kleinste Kopfschmerz neigt für ihn dazu ihn wahnsinnige Schmerzen zu erblühen.

„Hier“, sagt Watson, als Harry es schafft seinen Weg in die Küche zu stolpern, reicht ihm ein paar Pillen. „Vielleicht wird das helfen.“

„Man kann nur hoffen“, sagt Harry und schluckt sie trocken, verzieht leicht das Gesicht über den Geschmack, bevor er es schafft nach der Teetasse zu greifen, die der Mann ihm als nächstes anbietet. „Stört es dich schrecklich, wenn ich frage, warum ich hier bin statt … irgendwo sonst?“

„Du warst ein wenig besoffen und ich bezweifelte, dass Molly die Kraft haben würde, dich aus einem Taxi zu zerren, wenn du ohnmächtig werden solltest – was du wurdest“, antwortet der Mann, setzt sich auch. „Sie war auch nicht zu nüchtern am Ende. Es war entweder das hier oder dich in der Gosse lassen und ich dachte, du würdest mein beschissenes Sofa bevorzugen.“

„Tue ich. Cheers“, antwortet der Zauberer und wäscht den Geschmack aus seinem Mund mit ein paar Mundvoll abkühlendem Tee. Es gab einen Moment Stille, die nicht so sehr angespannt oder unbehaglich war, als schmerzerfüllt und dumpf, bevor Watson aufsteht und einige Teller herausnimmt, tischt Harry etwas Schinken und Eier auf, die nicht so verbrannt sind, wie er gedroht hat. Harry fühlt sich nicht zu hungrig, aber eine Kindheit mit den Dursleys macht es ihm körperlich unmöglich Essen abzulehnen, auch wenn es seinen Magen aufwühlt.

„Also, Molly hat mir erzählt, dass du ein Magier aus dem Weltall bist“, sagt der Mann ihm gegenüber, während er an seinem Anteil des Essens knabbert. „Aber sie ist an Wänden hochgesprungen, als sie es mir gesagt hat. Also weiß ich nicht, wie sehr ich auf das, was sie gesagt hat, vertrauen kann.“ Er grinst und greift nach dem Salz. „Du arbeitest mit ihr im Barts?“

„Nein“, sagt Harry, runzelt die Stirn und blickt an sich herunter. Sogar jetzt ist seine Kleidung gebraucht, da er in Gebrauchtwarenläden und so einkauft. „Sehe ich danach aus?“

„Ehrlich? Nein, aber es gibt nur so viele Beschäftigungen, wo Witze über Nekrophilie auch nur entfernt korrekt sind“, lacht Watson, auch wenn etwas unbehaglich klingt. „Wenn auch nicht zu witzig.“

„Ah, nun. Wir haben uns bei einem Job in der Leichenhalle des Barts getroffen, also ist das etwas“, sagt Harry und seufzt, als er sein Handy piepsen hört mit einer weiteren Textnachricht – das Handy, das er im Wohnzimmer gelassen hat. Er fühlt sich nicht danach schon aufzustehen.

„Willst du, das ich es hole?“, fragt Watson amüsiert.

„Nein, ich werde es holen. Was auch immer es ist, es kann für einen Moment warten – meine Klienten können es gewöhnlich“, schnaubt Harry und dreht sich zu seinem Essen. „Ich bin ein Medium.“

Der Mann ihm gegenüber blinzelt überrascht und lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ernsthaft?“

„Ernsthaft wie ein Herzanfall. Nun. So ungefähr immerhin“, antwortet Harry und grinst schief über den Blick, den der Mann ihm zuwirft. Es ist nicht genau misstrauisch, aber es ist ein Anflug von Unglauben da, den er auch mehr von offenen Menschen bekommt. „Es ist okay. Die meisten Leute glauben mir nicht.“

„Und du hast Molly da getroffen? Du warst im Barts, um was zu tun?“

„Einige Leute identifizieren“, antwortet Harry und schluckt das letzte bisschen seines Schinkens.

„Und das hast du?“, fragt Watson, trotz alledem neugierig.

„Yeah, natürlich habe ich keinen physischen Beweis dafür. Nichts, wie das, aber ich habe getan wofür ich bezahlt wurde.“ Harry nickt und steht dann auf, um sein Handy zu holen. Sein Magen dreht sich um und sein Kopf dreht und pocht noch, aber er ist etwas standfest auf seinem Weg zu der Couch und zurück, obwohl er nicht versucht die Nachricht zu lesen, bevor er sicher sitzt. Dieses Mal ist es nicht der schleimige Bastard, sondern Inspektor Lestrade.

 _Toter Security Mann, Mörder frei herumlaufend, muss ihn identifizieren, ASAP_ lautet die Nachricht. Harry hebt darüber seine Augenbraue. Lestrade will jetzt, dass er Mörder identifiziert? Nun, er kann verstehen, dass es nützlich wäre für einen Polizeiermittler einen leichten Weg zu haben Leute zu identifizieren, aber Harry ist immer noch ein Medium und soweit er weiß, sehen die Menschen dieser Welt auf übernatürliche Kräfte von nicht so schmeichelhaften Blickwinkeln.

  
_Im Moment etwas verkatert_ antwortet er, während er an seinem Schinken knabbert. _Habe ich genug Zeit für eine Dusche oder brauchen Sie mich sofort?_

Lestrades Antwort ist keine Textnachricht, sondern ein Telefonanruf, der Harry fast sein Handy auf den Boden fallen lässt. „Ich brauchte die Identität vor fünfundvierzig Minuten“, antwortet der Mann, ohne Harry eine Chance zu geben irgendetwas zu sagen. „Wo sind Sie? Ich werde kommen und Sie holen.“

„Ich bin, äh… Eigentlich habe ich keine Ahnung“, sagt Harry und sieht dann auf zu einen neugierig aussehenden John Watson. „Wo bin ich?“

 

 

 

Es stellt sich heraus, dass Lestrade und Watson einander kennen – sie haben früher zusammen gearbeitet. Damals, als der mysteriöse Sherlock Holmes noch am Leben war. Während Harry sein Gesicht wäscht und tut, was er kann, um den Geschmack aus seinem Mund zu bekommen – was ziemlich viel ist, bedenkt man, dass er noch den Elderstab bei sich hat – tauschen sie Begrüßungen aus und reden darüber, was ihnen seit dem letzten Jahr oder so geschehen ist. Scheinbar hatten sie seit einer Weile keinen Kontakt mehr.

„Nun, es war ein wenig geschäftig in der Klinik. Lange Schichten, du weißt, wie es ist.“, sagt Watson, sieht weg, während Harry das Wohnzimmer wieder betretet, mehr oder weniger bereit zu gehen.

„Zu beschäftigt für ein Bier?“, fragt Lestrade, und er klingt nicht so sehr abgewiesen oder ungläubig, als er verstehend klingt, erwartungsvoll sogar.

„Du warst gestern nicht zu beschäftigt“, bemerkt Harry, fährt mit seiner Hand durch seine leicht platten Haare und verwuschelt sie etwas.

„Einige Typen bei der Arbeit… ich hatte nicht vor so lange zu bleiben“, antwortet Watson unbehaglich und dann nimmt er einen tiefen Atemzug und wechselt das Thema. „Also, seit wann beschäftigt das Yard Medien? Habe nicht gedacht, dass die Dinge so schlecht laufen.“

„Nun, Potter ist verstörend genau und ich brauche die ID von einem Mörder“, antwortet Lestrade, blickt zu Harry und dann zu Watson. „Du könntest mit uns kommen. Wäre wie in den alten Zeiten.“  
Watson lächelt und verzieht sein Gesicht schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Wäre nicht viel von Nutzen, fürchte ich“, sagt er und tippt mit seinen Stock gegen sein gestrecktes rechtes Bein. „Abgesehen davon sind die alten Zeiten aus einem Grund vorbei. Und ich bin nicht Sherlock.“

„Hm“, antwortet Lestrade, blickt hinunter zu dem Bein, dann hoch zu dem Gesicht des Mannes, nicht ganz stirnrunzelnd. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du es wärst“, sagt er leise und dreht sich dann zu Harry. „Nun, dann lassen Sie uns gehen. Wir haben bereits zu viel Zeit verschwendet.“

„Wenn es wirklich eine solche Eile ist, warum haben sie mir dann eher geschrieben als einen Anruf?“, fragt Harry neugierig.

„Weil ich in der Nähe von Menschen war und wissen Sie überhaupt, wie seltsam Unterhaltungen mit Ihnen klingen?“

„Richtig“, nickt der Zauberer amüsiert, sieht zu Watson. Sogar mit Lestrades Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt von Watson scheint die Luft erfüllt von alten Erinnerungen und ungesagten Dingen, schwer und elektrisiert und schmerzhaft, unbehaglich und voll. Sogar ohne dem. Jedoch, hätte er die alten Wunden in Watson sehen können – der Mann ist sogar noch mehr bedeckt mit unsichtbaren Verletzungen, als er es ist. Während er seinen Kapuzenpullover wieder überzieht, spitzt Harry nachdenklich die Lippen. Er hat versucht sich zurückzulehnen und keine menschliche Interaktion zu haben. Es hat nicht zu gut funktioniert – aber keiner von ihnen unternimmt den verzweifelten Versuch von Wiederaufbau, definitiv nicht.

Leichtester Weg zu gehen, wie er herausgefunden hat, ist es, mit dem Strom zu schwimmen. Sein Strom war das Medium-Ding. Wer weiß, was es für John Watson war, aber da Zufälle so gut für Harry zu funktionieren scheinen, vielleicht…

„Ich kaufe dir ein Bier“, sagt der Zauberer, als Lestrade sich umdreht, um die Wohnung zu verlassen. Watson sieht mit einem verwirrten Blick auf und Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wenn du mitkommst, heißt das. Ich werde dir zwei kaufen.“

„Großzügiges Angebot, aber ich denke nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist“, antwortet der Mann mit einem schiefen, freudlosen Lächeln. „Ich bin kein großer Fan vom Ausgehen, wirklich.“

„Das kann ich sagen. Wie funktioniert es für dich?“, fragt Harry offen und hebt seine Augenbrauen, als der Mann über ihn die Stirn runzelt. Der Zauberer ist nicht ganz sicher, was er versucht zu übermitteln. „Komm schon“, sagt Harry wieder und grinst. „Ich zeige dir Magie.“

Etwas Dunkles und Bitteres zuckt in Watsons Augen, aber während Harry wartet, seufzt der Mann und hebt sich auf seine Füße. „Drei Bier“, sagt er, als er humpelt, um seine Schlüssel und sein Handy zu holen. „Vier, wenn es zu lange dauert.“

„Vier sind es“, stimmt Harry zu.

Der Fall dauert nicht zu lange. Harry sieht den Körper in der Leichenhalle – Molly arbeitet nicht und der Student, der den Körper für Harry herauszieht, sieht entschieden unbehaglich aus mit der ganzen Sache. Der Student flüchtet sobald er kann, lässt Harry, Lestrade und Watson alleine mit dem Körper eines großen, blonden Mannes, dem zweimal in die Brust geschossen wurde.  
„Jack Wilson“, sagt Lestrade, blickt über seine Akte. „Arbeitet bei einer Hochsicherheitslagerfirma, genannt LKSecurity.“

Harry nickt und nach einem guten Blick auf das Gesicht des Sicherheitsmannes, schiebt er seine Hände in die Taschen seines Kapuzenpullis und nimmt den Ring. Es ist ein Testament der Macht der Heiligtümer, dass er keines von ihnen letzte Nacht verloren hatte, weil sein Geldbeutel war definitiv leichter, als er es sein sollte, aber dann wiederum, wenn es ihm unmöglich war die Heiligtümer zurückzulassen, dann ergibt es Sinn, dass sie auch niemand stehlen kann.

Nicht, dass irgendetwas davon jetzt wichtig war. Harry konzentriert sich und dreht den Ring und als er seine Augen öffnet, steht Jack Wilson gegenüber der Leiche von ihm, sah auf sich selbst hinunter. Während Watson verwirrt aussieht, zieht Lestrade seinen Notizblock heraus, bereit aufzuschreiben.

„Ich sehe nicht zu schlecht aus, tot“, sagt Wilson, streckt seine Hand aus, um seine eigene Wange anzutippen. „Ich war besorgt, dass dieser Bastard mein Gesicht zerfetzen würde. Das wäre ziemlich eklig gewesen.“

„Ich bin sicher“, antwortet Harry mit etwas Amüsement und hört Watsons verwirrtes Einatmen. Er ignoriert es und lächelt stattdessen entschuldigend zu dem toten Mann. „Normalerweise würde ich dir einen Moment geben, um es zu verarbeiten, aber wir stehen hier unter Zeitdruck. Hast du den Mann gesehen, der dich erschossen hat? Denkst du, du könntest ihn beschreiben?“

„Ich kann mehr als das tun – ich kann das verfickte Arschloch benennen“, schnaubt Wilson und tut genau das. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Mörder ein anderer Sicherheitsmann von der Firma ist. Michael Hill, der vor ein paar Wochen begonnen hat dort zu arbeiten. Wilson hat Hill im Lagerbereich erwischt zu einer seltsamen Stunde – als der Mann frei haben sollte – und während er versucht hat, eine Erklärung zu bekommen, hat der andere Mann ihn erschossen.

„Warte Hill? Er war derjenige, der Wilson gefunden und angerufen hat. Warum sollte er –“, beginnt Lestrade und stoppt dann, Erkenntnis dämmernd. „Richtig…“  
„Hill ist in die Firma eingetreten mit den Vorhaben einzubrechen, etwas zu stehlen. Wilson sah ihn, und der Mann konnte keinen Zeugen hinterlassen“, sagt Watson nachdenklich. „Wenn er da geblieben ist, um den Anruf zu machen, dann hatte er entweder wirklich Mut oder –“

„Oder er hat noch nicht, wonach auch immer er her ist“, stimmt Lestrade zu, bereits sein Handy herausziehend. „Ich sollte noch einen Officer in der Firma haben –“, murmelt er, tippt etwas ein, bevor er das Telefon an sein Ohr hält, bereits zum Ausgang schreitend.

„Also“, sagt Watson, während Harry den toten Geist fortschickt. „Du sprichst mit den Toten, huh?“

„Du denkst nicht, dass ich ein Schwindler bin?“, fragt Harry, lehnt sich an die Metalltüren der Kühlkammern.

„Du warst letzte Nacht bei mir und für ein Schauspiel war es zu detailliert“, antwortet Watson, kommt näher und schob den Körper zurück in die Kammer, schließt die Tür mit einer geübten Hand. „Ich schätze, es gibt immer noch eine Fehlergrenze oder etwas, was ich vielleicht übersehen habe, aber soweit ich sagen kann, scheinst du echt.“

„Danke.“ Harry grinst und als sein Handy mit einer Nachricht piepst, holt er es raus. Es ist vom schleimigen Bastard, wiederholt die Nachricht vom Morgen: Beschwören Sie nicht, unter keinen Umständen, Sherlock Holmes. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd, sperrt er das Handy und schiebt es zurück in seine Tasche und sieht dann hoch zu Watson. „Zu früh für Bier. Wie wäre es stattdessen mit Kaffee?“

„Willst du dich Lestrade nicht anschließen beim Lösen des Mysteriums des toten Wachmannes?“, fragt Watson, seine Augenbrauen heben sich.

„Mysterien sind nicht mein Ding. Ich rede nur mit toten Leuten.“ Harry zuckt mit den Schultern.

Watson lächelt und es ist eine seltsame Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Erleichterung und seltsamer, bittersüßer Nostalgie, die Harry sehr gut kennt und dennoch gar nicht. „In Ordnung“, sagt er. „Kaffee.“

Harry nickt und zusammen gehen sie los. Auf den Weg zum nächsten Coffee-Shop erfährt er, dass John ein Arzt ist und dass er früher, vor ein paar Jahren, ziemlich oft Teil von Polizeiermittlungen war – und dass er es schrecklich vermisst, obwohl der Mann es nicht laut sagt. Harry hört die Lücken und Hinweise in den Worten des Mannes, nicht ganz offensichtlich, aber auch nicht gerade subtil, als würde der Mann fragen wollen, aber es zur gleichen Zeit auch nicht wollen.

Harry denkt darüber für eine Weile nach. Das wenige, was er über Sherlock Holmes gehört hat, macht ihn neugierig, zuerst Lestrade, dann Molly, jetzt John und mit dem schleimigen Bastard, der ihm sagt, den Mann nicht zu beschwören, ist es unmöglich, nicht interessiert zu sein. Aber auf der anderen Seite geht es ihn nichts an und Harry ist ziemlich gut darin geworden, Dinge, die ihn nichts angehen, zu vermeiden und zu vergessen.

„Also, wie war er?“, fragt er endlich, als sie beide mit Tassen und Gebäck beim Fenster sitzen und den Verkehr draußen beobachten. John schenkt ihm einen verwirrten Blick und Harry wird genauer. „Sherlock Holmes. Molly und Lestrade sagten, dass er nur einen Freund hatte und bedenkt man diese kleine Unterhaltung zwischen dir und Lestrade, ist es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass du es warst.“

„…Du liest meine Blogs nicht, huh? Endlich jemand, der es nicht tut. Warum willst du es wissen?“, fragt John nach einem Moment der Stille.

„Weil du es erzählen willst. Blogs?“, fragt Harry neugierig.

Der Mann winkt mit einer Hand. „Ich habe früher ein Online-Tagebuch geschrieben, damals. Es war für meine Therapie, aber Sherlock endete irgendwie damit das Thema meiner meisten Blog-Einträge zu sein“, sagt er und seufzt, fortsehend. „Es ist alles dort.“

Nein, ist es nicht. Nicht mit dieser Stimmlage. Harry sieht still zu dem Mann für einen langen Moment, betrachtet ihn und wundert sich. Offensichtlich waren da Dinge, die ungesagt blieben, auf eine Art, die die Leute gewöhnlich zu Harry schickte, damit sie diese ungesagten Dinge im Nachhinein überbringen können. John jedoch… er scheint nicht wie ein Mensch, der diese Dinge durch Vertreter überbringen will. Anders als Molly, deren erste Reaktion es war, auf die Gelegenheit zu springen, der Gedanke Harry zu bitten, Sherlock zu beschwören, war nicht einmal durch den Kopf des Mannes gegangen. Und er würde es nicht.

„Wie starb er?“, fragt Harry stattdessen, und wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Gebäck zu. Er hatte lange keine Sirup-Torte mehr, was sich wie Jahre anfühlte.

„Er starb an einem unheilbaren Fall von Idiotie. Er hatte einen …. Nun, einen Erzfeind, wenn du es glauben willst, einen Nemesis“, sagt John, schnaubt abwertend bei dem Gedanken. „Und Sherlock, war der Idiot, der er war, entschied sich ihm alleine entgegenzustellen, als wäre es seine Pflicht, den Mann zu besiegen. Gott, verdammter Idiot.“

Harry blinzelt darüber. „Huh“, sagt er und nippt an seinem Kaffee. Nun, klingt das nicht bekannt, denkt er und sieht aus dem Fenster, sich fragend, was passiert wäre, wenn er gegangen wäre, um sich Voldemort entgegenzustellen und permanent getötet worden wäre. Hätte er jemanden hinterlassen wie John Watson, um bitter zurückzudenken und ihn einen Idiot zu nennen, so scharf und gutmütig zur selben Zeit? Vielleicht. Wer weiß.

„Das Schlimmste daran ist, dass jedes Mal wenn ich zurückdenke, umso sicherer bin ich, dass der Moment, in dem er starb, wahrscheinlich der glücklichste war, den der Bastard jemals hatte“, fügt John mit einem Schnauben hinzu und für eine lange Zeit starrt er nur in den Verkehr, seine Augen folgen einem Taxi, als es in der Nähe eines Gebäudes anhielt, und dann, nachdem es einen Passagier rauslässt, auf seinem Weg fortfuhr. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd dreht sich der braunhaarige Mann um, um zu Harry zu sehen. „Was ist mit dir?“

„Was ist mit mir?“, fragt Harry, hebt seine Tasse zu seinen Lippen.

„Was ist deine Geschichte?“

Harry lächelt dünn und sieht weg. „Zu lange und überhaupt nicht relevant“, antwortet er.

„Wenn du das sagst“, antwortet Watson, klingt überhaupt nicht überzeugt und alleine aus diesen Grund entscheidet Harry, dass er dem Mann an einem Punkt etwas Bier kaufen würde, ob er es will oder nicht.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betagelsen von Indica92

Fast hätte er John nichts gekauft – hätte er nicht, wenn der schleimige Bastard besser darin wäre Menschen zu überzeugen. Nachdem er John Watson traf, mit ihm sprach und ihre Wege sich teilten, wird Harry für ein paar Blocks von einem schwarzen Auto verfolgt, bevor er seufzt und wartet, bis es aufholt. Die Assistentin des schleimigen Bastards fährt das Fenster herunter und lächelt abgelenkt zu ihm und mit einem Seufzen steigt Harry ein, fragt sie, was dieses Mal ihr Name ist.

„Echo“, antwortet sie und Harry nimmt das als einen Hinweis und verbringt die Fahrt in Stille, starrt aus dem Fenster und fragt sich, wo er dieses Mal seinen schlüpfrigen Arbeitgeber treffen wird. Schlussendlich ist es ein verlassenes Parkhaus, wo die Lichter flackern und blitzen und der schleimige Bastard wartet, bei einer festen Geländer-Säule, Regenschirm hängt von seinem Armwinkel.

„Sie wollten mich sehen, Mr. Bastard?“, fragt Harry, schließt sich ihm bei der Geländer-Säule an. „Und nicht für die Arbeit, ansonsten wäre ich in einem Tatort oder neben einem toten Körper.“

„Nein“, antwortet der Mann und dreht sich um, um zu ihm zu sehen. „Sie haben einige Bekanntschaften gemacht in der vergangenen Woche. Freunde von einem Sherlock Holmes.“

„Von dem Sie nicht wollen, dass ich ihn beschwöre. Ja, ich habe die Nachricht beim ersten Mal bekommen“, antwortet Harry, legt seinen Kopf zur Seite. Gewöhnlich scheint der schleimige Bastard seiner Diskretion zu trauen, zumindest bis zu einem Grad – ihn zu Tatorten von offensichtlichen heiklen Verbrechen und Situationen bringend, aber presst keine Versprechen oder Schwüre der Geheimhaltung aus ihm. Dieses Mal scheint es anders, was bedeutet, von allen Dingen, die Harry bisher gesehen hatte, Mörder und Assassine und politisch heikle Skandale, alles verblasst in Vergleich zu was auch immer es war, dass Sherlock Holmes getötet hatte.

„Haben Sie wirklich?“, fragt der Mann.

„Ja, aber Sie machen mich _sehr_ neugierig“, antwortet Harry, verengt seine Augen. „Was ist es dann? Kennt er einige weltverändernde Wahrheiten? Schlüssel, um irgendeine weltweite Verschwörung offen zu legen? Was?“

Der schleimige Bastard lächelt darüber, seine Augenbrauen heben sich. „Sie haben eine große Gabe der Vorstellung, Mr. Potter“, sagt er in einem Ton der Gratulation. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass Sie, als ein sehr realistisches Medium, keinen Wert auf solche Dinge legen würden. Ich sehe, ich habe mich grundlegend geirrt.“ Er gluckst und richtet sich auf. „Was auch immer der Grund ist, die Tatsache bleibt. Ich wünsche nicht, dass Sie Sherlock Holmes beschwören. Egal, was der Grund ist. Haben Sie verstanden?“

„Sicher“, sagt Harry liebenswürdig, verschränkt seine Arme und schenkt dem Mann einen etwas leeren Blick. Es war eine Weile her, seit ihm gesagt wurde etwas zu tun, nur weil _jemand es ihm befohlen hatte_. Er mochte den Klang davon jetzt genauso wenig wie er es mit Umbridge mochte.

„Ich meine es“, sagt der schleimige Bastard, schenkt ihm als Antwort einen strengen Blick. „Sie sind immerhin in meiner Beschäftigung und ich kann die Dinge für Sie sehr schwer machen, sollten Sie mir einen Grund geben. Sie würden das nicht wollen, nicht wahr?“

Harry lächelt langsam darüber. Ein Schwenker seines Zauberstabs und er kann diesen Mann vergessen lassen, dass Harry überhaupt existiert. Ein weiterer Schwenker von seinem Zauberstab und Harry kann sich zurücklassen und eine vollkommen andere Person werden. Drohungen gegen seine Person sind in diesem Licht eher amüsant, aber trotzdem kann er die Macht hinter der Drohung spüren. Der schleimige Bastard kann nicht nur liefern, er kann auch mit hinterlistiger Präzision liefern.

Das Problem ist, Harrys Reaktion auf Drohung war immer vollkommen verdreht und rückwärts.

„Ich beschwöre die Toten nur, wenn die Menschen mir einen guten Grund geben“, sagt er – was wahr genug ist, wenn es das auch am Anfang nicht war. „Und bisher, hat niemand mir einen guten Grund gegeben. Molly Hooper steht ihm nicht nahe genug, Lestrade will es nicht und John Watson will alles, außer mit einem Geist durch ein Medium sprechen. Also können Sie beruhigt sein – Ich werde Sherlock Holmes nicht für Sie beschwören.“

„Hm“, summt der Mann, beäugt ihn für einen Moment still bevor er lächelt. „Ich mag es, mich mit Professionellen zu assoziieren“, sagt er, nahm seinen Regenschirm und schwingt ihn träge. „Ihre Arbeitsmoral ist erfreulich, Mr. Potter. Ist sie wirklich.“

„Ich lebe, um zu dienen“, antwortet Harry mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Ich nehme nicht an, Sie könnten diese Arbeitsmoral ausdehnen, um ihr persönliches Leben abzudecken?“, fragt der Bastard, tippt mit seinen Fingern auf den Regenschirmgriff. „Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Sie von hier an keinen Kontakt mit John Watson haben.“

„Das übertreibt es“, sagt der Zauberer mit einem Schnauben. „Brauchen Sie heute Nacht noch etwas anders von mir, Mr. Bastard?“

„Ja, tue ich wirklich“, stimmt er zu und nimmt einen Umschlag aus seinem Jackett. „Namen, Ursprung und Missionsdetails von diesen Individuen, wenn Sie so freundlich wären. Jede zusätzliche Information zu ihren Anführern und potenziellen Organisationen wäre auch willkommen. Es gibt aber keine Eile, also nehmen sie sich einen Tag oder zwei.“

„Zwei Tage sogar. Wie ungewöhnlich“, sagt Harry, nimmt den Umschlag. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.“

 

 

 

 

Sogar als er die Leute beschwört, befragt und die Informationen aufschreibt, die der schleimige Bastard wollte, dass er beschwört, weckt der Gedanke an Sherlock Holmes Harrys Interesse. Obwohl es ihn ein wenig entmutigt, dass trotz dass es Ewigkeiten waren, er noch aus der Neugier seiner Teenager Jahre freibrechen muss, kann er sich nicht helfen. Es hätte ihn nicht gekümmert, wenn es nur Lestrade, Molly und John wären – aber mit dem schleimigen Bastard der solche Mühen auf sich nahm um ihm Nein zu sagen…

Nachdem er den letzten Mann befragt hat, legt der die Fotografien und Berichte, die er geschrieben hatte, in den Umschlag und legt es zur Seite. Dann dreht er abwesend den Ring an seinem Finger, er denkt an Sherlock Holmes und John Watson, Lestrade und Molly und was so geheim sein kann, dass der schleimige Bastard solche Maßnahmen ergreifen muss, damit es so bleibt.

Er hatte immerhin nie gesagt, dass er nicht jemanden für sich selbst beschwören würde.

Der Mann, der erscheint, ist überhaupt nicht, was er erwartet. Es ist ein großer, dunkeläugiger Mann mit zurückgelegten Haar, trägt einen gepflegten Anzug, der ein leicht altes Gefühl an sich hat. Die Uhrkette, der Gehstock, die Schuhe… und das Gefühl des Mannes macht es nur klarer. Das kann nicht der Mann sein, den Harry vorhatte zu beschwören. Dieser Mann gehört in eine vollkommen falsche _Zeitepoche_ , um der richtige Mann zu sein.

„Faszinierend“, sagt der Geist, der nur ein Sherlock Holmes sein kann, auch wenn er nicht der Richtige ist, sich umsehend. „Ich habe mein Auge auf der Welt behalten, während sie alterte und sich veränderte, aber es ist etwas vollkommen anderes, es von diesem Blickwinkel zu sehen.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, geht der Geist zum Fenster, sieht hinaus. „Ah, Automobile. Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese Vorrichtung so beliebt werden würde, so … geschmeidig? Ich hatte einige Ahnungen, aber nichts von dieser Größenordnung, in der Tat nicht.“

„Richtig“, sagt Harry langsam, beobachtet den Mann, während der den Verkehr draußen beobachtet. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich beabsichtigte dich zu beschwören. Entschuldigung deswegen.“

„Oh, ganz und gar nicht. Es ist eine fabelhafte Gelegenheit, nicht viele unter unserer immer größer werdenden Anzahl bekommen die Chance“, antwortet der viktorianische Mann, wirft Harry ein seltsames flüchtiges Lächeln zu, das auf sein Gesicht zu kommen scheint wie eine gut durchdachte Maske. „Natürlich gab es einen Anstieg solcher Fälle, was, glaube ich, dir zuzuschreiben ist.“

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage“, stimmt Harry zu, steht auf und runzelt die Stirn. Da es den Mann nicht zu stören scheint, beschworen zu werden, ließ er den Drang sich zu entschuldigen, gehen und wundert sich stattdessen. Warum hatte es nicht funktioniert? Die Kriterien waren detailliert genug. Name, und drei ziemlich nahe Beziehungen. Sherlock ist nicht gerade ein gewöhnlicher Name, also hätte alleine das ihn ziemlich nahe bringen müssen. Und dennoch, es hatte nicht funktioniert und stattdessen hatte er eine vollkommen falsche Person beschworen.

„Er ist nicht tot“, murmelt Harry zu sich selbst. Es ist die einzige Erklärung, da die einzige Art von Mensch, die er mit solchen Kriterien nicht beschwören kann, _lebende_ Personen waren.

„Sehr gut“, sagt der Holmes, den er beschworen hat, schenkt ihm ein weiteres flüchtiges Lächeln. „Ich habe diesen Plan von ihm verfolgt. Sehr kompliziert und sehr töricht, aber ich nehme an, es liegt in der Familie.“ Er gluckst und sieht aus dem Fenster. „Sag, mein guter Mann, wäre es möglich für uns einen Spaziergang nach draußen zu machen? Ich würde es lieben zu sehen, wie London sich in diesen Jahren verändert hat.“

Harry blinzelt. Plan? Familie? „Du bist sein Vorfahr“, erklärt er mehr, als das er fragt.

„Mehrere Generationen zurück Großonkel, ja. Er wurde nach mir benannt“, antwortet Holmes, glättet die Vorderseite seines Mantels mit einer Hand. Er wirft ein weiteres Lächeln zu Harry. „Jedoch so töricht sein Plan ist, er ist sehr heikel. Umso weniger du weißt, umso besser für ihn und für dich, weil die kleinste Information, wo eine Leere sein sollte, kann ungewollte Neugier wecken. So wie es ist, weißt du bereits zu viel.“

„Ich verstehe“, antwortet der Zauberer. Also, Sherlock Holmes, der Detektiv, um den John trauert, in den Molly verknallt war und mit dem Lestrade gearbeitet hat, hat seinen Tod aus irgendwelchen Gründen vorgetäuscht. Der schleimige Bastard weiß es und verbirgt es – und will nicht, dass Harry die Wahrheit herausbringt. Daher arbeitete Sherlock Holmes irgendwie Undercover. Hatte wahrscheinlich etwas mit diesem Nemesis von ihm zu tun. Es war ein Plan, den Harry respektieren kann – er hatte es selbst benutzt, wenn auch für eine kürzerer Zeit, da er seinen Tod nur für eine halbe Stunde oder so vorgetäuscht hatte.

„Richtig“, sagt er und fühlt sich ein wenig verlegen. Das ist so sehr _nicht sein Problem-Bereich_ , dass er strauchelt. „Sparziergang sagst du?“, fragt er und greift nach seiner Jacke. Holmes richtet sich auf strahlt und Harry seufzt. „Nur erwarte nicht von mir in der Öffentlichkeit mit dir zu reden. Ich werde nicken, meinen Kopf schütteln, aber das wird es sein. Ansonsten werden die Menschen denken, dass ich eine Macke habe.“

„Eine Macke haben“, wiederholt der Mann. „Was für ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck. Sehr wohl, ich werde es im Gedächtnis behalten, dass jedwede Unterhaltung, die wir haben werden, einseitig sein soll.“ Er hält inne, um nachzudenken, tippt mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen seine Lippe, bevor er lächelt. „Würde es dich stören, wenn ich unseren Spaziergang führe, mein lieber Freund?“

„Absolut, es ist dein Spaziergang“, stimmt Harry zu und nachdem er den Umschlag mit dem letzten Fall des schleimigen Bastards schnappt, folgt er dem viktorianischen Geist aus seiner Wohnung. Nachdem er den Umschlag in die Post-Box in der Lobby legt, wo die Leute des schleimigen Bastards ihn holen würden, gehen er und der Geist in den dunklen Abend von London.

Der _Spaziergang_ endet damit fast neun Stunden zu dauern – aber das ist nicht so sehr die Schuld des Geistes, wie es die der Kidnapper ist.

 

 

 

Harry benutzt seine Magie nicht mehr sehr. Teilweise ist es Angst entdeckt zu werden – er ist misstrauisch, dass der schleimige Bastard seine Wohnung beobachtet und überwacht, und es ist keine Chance, die er schon riskieren will. Wer weiß, was für eine Art von Jobs der Mann für einen Zauberer haben würde, wenn bereits die für ein Medium so unangenehm sind. Teilweise jedoch ist es, weil er sie seit einer Weile nicht gebraucht hat. Immerhin hat er genug Geld, um alles zu bekommen, was er braucht und er war nie zu begeistert davon, seine Magie zu benutzen, um die Dinge leichter für sich zu machen.

Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass er es nicht kann.

Als er von der Straße von einem Mann in dunkler Kleidung entführt wird und von einem Schlag gegen den Kopf ohnmächtig wird, gibt es wenig, was er tun kann – aber als er aufwacht in einer Zelle mit einer Kamera und einem bewaffneten Mann vor der Zellentür, ist es eine andere Sache. Die Kidnapper, wer auch immer sie sind, haben die Heiligtümer nicht von ihm genommen – er weiß das sofort weil ihre Anwesenheit in ihm brennt, der Ring ist noch an seinem Finger, der Zauberstab in seiner Hosentasche, der Umhang in seiner Brusttasche. Immer da, wie immer.

„Interessant“, sagt der Geist von Holmes, als Harry vorsichtig aufsteht, seinen Hinterkopf nach Blut abtastet. Keines da, aber der bohrende Schmerz lässt ihn sich auch nicht zu glücklich fühlen über die ganze Sache. Als er seine Person nach weiteren Verletzungen überprüft, wirft ihm der Geist einen Blick zu. „Passiert dir das oft, mein lieber Freund?“

Harry schüttelt seinen Kopf und streckt sich, sich wundernd. Eine Kamera, mit einem stetigen roten Licht brennend, was bedeutet, dass ihn jemand filmt und wahrscheinlich ein Live-Bild von der Zelle zu jemanden geschickt wird. Der Typ hinter den Gittern hat eine Pistole in seinen Händen, locker gehalten, aber offensichtlich bereit zu feuern. Wer weiß, wie viele andere hier sind.

Einer gegen viele waren keine Chancen mit denen er nicht bekannt war, aber ohne zu wissen, wer ihn filmt und wer das sieht, zögert er. Entdeckung ist eine Sache, die er nicht will, es war immerhin eine Sache, die er versucht zu vermeiden. Die Medium-Sache war gut und schlecht dafür – gut, weil er bereits so besonders war, dass die Leute nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, ob da vielleicht mehr war. Und offensichtlich schlecht, weil ein Medium zu sein, bereits ein wenig zu besonders war.

„Hmm“, summt Holmes und sieht zu der Wache. „Es gibt wenig, was ich tun kann, um dir in einem Kampf zu helfen, mein lieber Freund, aber vielleicht kann ich etwas weniger körperliche Hilfe anbieten“, sagt er und geht direkt durch die Gitter und durch die Wache auf der anderen Seite. „Ich werde mich ein wenig umsehen und in ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten zurückkehren, außer etwas tritt auf. Vielleicht kann ich einen Blick auf, wer auch immer hier hinter steckt, werfen.“

Harry sagt nichts, will nicht, dass die Kamera es aufnimmt und mit einem Lächeln geht Holmes, lässt Harry alleine in der Zelle.

„Also“, sagt Harry, richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Wache. „Das ist gastfreundlich. Stört es Sie, mir zu sagen, worum es geht und was Sie von mir wollen?“

Die Wache antwortet nicht, nicht, dass Harry es von ihm erwartet. Die ganze Sache hat ein präzises, professionelles Flair an sich – das ist nicht nur eine zufällige Entführung, er wird hier nicht als Geisel gehalten, weil es passend war. Es ist auch nicht etwas hasserfülltes, weil wenn es das wäre, dann hätte er bereits die volle Wucht davon gespürt. Nein, das ist etwas anderes, das hat einen Zweck und braucht nicht viel für Harry, um herauszufinden, was sie wollen könnten.

Entweder hat er jemanden beschwört, den er vielleicht nicht hätte beschwören sollen, oder diese Leute wollen von ihm, dass er jemanden beschwört, den er wirklich nicht beschwören sollte. So oder so, es sind seine angeblichen Fähigkeiten als Medium, die sie wollen, nichts anderes.

Seufzend setzt Harry sich auf die Bank am Ende der Zelle, starrt zuerst auf die stille Wache und dann auf den Boden. Es gibt so viele Wege aus einer nichtmagischen Zelle, dass er nicht einmal anfangen muss, sie zu zählen. Und eintausend Wege mehr, um eine Person lahmzulegen, oder eine große Gruppe von Menschen. Er geht die Möglichkeiten in seinem Kopf durch, fällt zurück auf sein halbvergessenes Training als zukünftiger Auror, bedenkt die Risiken und Nutzen.

Holmes kehrt früher zurück, als er versprochen hatte, geht durch die Wand mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Es ist eine recht kleine Anlage, zwei Stockwerke und acht Räume insgesamt“, sagt er. „Der Hof ist eben und abgezäunt. Industriegebiet, glaube ich, aber die Industrie von diesen Tagen und die Industrie, wie ich sie kenne, unterscheiden sich sehr, also liege ich vielleicht falsch.“ Er verschränkt seine Arme und sieht zu der Wache. „Abgesehen von diesem entzückenden Gentleman sind drei andere Männer im Gebäude. Sie sind in einem Büro im oberen Stock und sie haben eine Art von lebendigen Bild von dir. Als ich ihnen einen Besuch abgestattet habe, stritten sie darüber, wer gehen würde, um dich zu treffen.“

Harry lehnt sich zurück gegen den Boden und verschränkt seine Arme. Also geht das Video nicht zu weit, es sind nur vier Menschen. Das war … leicht.

Holmes schenkt ihm einen Blick. „Hast du einen Plan?“, fragt er. „Ich werde jede Hilfe anbieten, die ich kann, aber meine Möglichkeiten sind, offensichtlich, beschränkt.“

Harry schüttelt seinen Kopf und sieht zu der Sicherheitswache, die außerhalb der Zelle auf- und abgeht. Pistolen sind unglücklicherweise schneller als Zauber, aber wenn er vorsichtig ist, kann er den Mann treffen, bevor er bemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Hoffentlich hat er nicht seine Kampfreflexe verloren, während er so lange als Muggel gelebt hat.

Nun, alles was übrig bleibt, war, es zu versuchen.

Harry verlagert sein Gewicht auf seinem Platz und schiebt vorsichtig seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen. Der Elderstab springt zu seinen Fingerspitzen sogar noch bereitwilliger als der Stein der Wiederauferstehung und als Harry seine Finger um den Stab legt, erfüllt ihn das alte Gefühl, _einfach in seinem Element zu sein_. Es war so lange her, seit er die Chance hatte…

Er zaubert einen stummen _Muffliato_ , ohne auch nur seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche zu ziehen und als das rote Licht der Kamera zu flackern beginnt, zieht er den Todesstab und zielt schnell und sicher auf die Wache. Der Schockzauber kommt so mächtig heraus, dass es die Gitterstäbe zittern lässt und der Mann dahinter einige Fuß zurück geworfen wird, wo er zusammenbricht. Es ist innerhalb von Sekunden vorbei und als Harry schnell aufsteht, öffnet _Alohomora_ das erschütterte Gitter vor ihm, Holmes starrt mit offener Faszination zu ihm.

„Mein lieber Freund, du bist eindeutig voller Überraschungen“, sagt der Geist, folgt ihm, während Harry neben der Wache kniet. Ein Schnipsen und ein _Obliviate_ und es ist getan, bereit, die anderen drei zu finden.

„Es lässt einen sich fragen, was du bist. Ein Medium, ein Magier…“, sinniert Holmes, folgt nach Harry, als der Zauberer weitergeht. „Hier links, die Treppen werden am Ende des Korridors sein…“, weist der Geist an und Harry dreht sich nach links, zieht den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang aus seiner Tasche, während er das tut. Es ist ewig her, seit er ihn benutzt hat, aber er fließt über ihn, bekannt und vollkommen tröstlich. Wie ein Schutz in all seinen körperlichen und emotionalen Implikationen. Er muss ihn öfter benutzen.

„Faszinierend“, sagt Holmes, seine Augen wandern und sehen nicht ganz zu ihm.

Harry ignoriert den Geist und geht stattdessen die Treppe hinauf. Ein _Muffliato_ unterbricht die Videoübertragung, also haben die anderen Kidnapper wahrscheinlich bereits bemerkt, dass etwas verkehrt ist. Es gilt keinen Moment zu verschwenden, also eilt er weiter und der Moment, in dem er einem Mann begegnet, verschiebt er den Umhang gerade genug, um einen weiteren Schockzauber abzuschießen. Als der Mann auf den Boden zusammenbricht, eilt Harry an ihm vorbei. Der Dritte ist genauso leicht erledigt wie die zwei Ersten, aber der vierte unternimmt einen Fluchtversuch, versucht sogar, in Deckung zu gehen. Es hilft ihm nicht viel – es ist sehr schwer vor einer unsichtbaren Person davonzulaufen.

Alles in allem ist es schnell vorbei. Vielleicht sogar enttäuschend schnell.

„Nun, das war wirklich…etwas Besonderes“, sagt Holmes, holt zu ihm auf, gerade, als Harry den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang entfernt. „Du scheinst eindeutig einige interessante Tricks im Ärmel zu haben.“

Harry lächelt leicht darüber, schiebt den Umhang in seine Tasche und kniet neben dem vierten Entführer, um die Erinnerungen des Mannes zu löschen. „Und ich habe vor, sie in meinen Ärmeln zu behalten“, sagt er, ging zu den anderen zwei und wiederholt die Prozedur. Sie würden mit Kopfschmerzen aufwachen und keiner Ahnung, was sie getan hatten oder warum – alles Wissen über Harry und seine Fähigkeiten würde fort sein. Es gab ein Risiko, dass sie nicht die Einzigen waren, die es wussten, natürlich, aber für den Moment war es genug, soweit es um Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ging.

„Warst du immer in der Lage solche Wundertaten zu vollbringen?“, fragt Holmes träge, während Harry zu den Computern geht und beginnt sie verschwinden zu lassen, nur für den Fall.

„Ich wurde mit der Fähigkeit geboren. Brauchte einige Zeit, um zu lernen, wie man es benutzt, natürlich, aber alles braucht Zeit“, antwortet Harry und mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs verschwinden die Kabel auch. „Es ist nicht etwas, wofür ich Werbung mache. So modern wie sie ist, diese Welt, ist ein wenig zu misstrauisch gegenüber allen übernatürlichen Dingen. Es ist schlimm genug ein Medium zu sein.“

„Ah, ich verstehe“, nickt der Geist, schenkt ihm einen Blick. „Dann war deine eigene Welt viel aufgeschlossener?“

Harry hält in der Mitte davon den Rest der Überwachungsausstattung zu entfernen inne und starrt zu dem Geist. Nach einem Moment lacht er und dreht sich zurück zu seiner Aufgabe. „Ich schätze, dass kommt auf die Perspektive an“, antwortet er und schwenkt seinen Zauberstab ein letztes Mal. Draußen geht die Sonne auf – es war eine lange Nacht und er ist müde. Mehr als müde. „Okay, fertig. Ich werde nach Hause apparieren und ich weiß nicht, ob du mir folgen kannst, wenn ich es tue, also…“

Der Geist verschränkt seine Arme. „Dann ziehst du dich zurück? Du hast nicht vor herauszufinden, wer verantwortlich ist für all das oder was möglicherweise einen solchen Angriff auf deine Person motivieren könnte?“, fragt er leicht enttäuscht klingend.

„Ich bin müde, mein Kopf tut weh und es kümmert mich so oder so nicht wirklich“, antwortet Harry, schiebt den Elderstab zurück in seine Tasche. „Wenn sie es wieder versuchen, dann werde ich mich wieder um sie kümmern, aber gerade jetzt will ich nur von hier verschwinden.“ Er schenkt den Geist ein schiefes Lächeln. „Du kannst gerne bleiben, aber ich denke, dir wird etwas langweilig werden.“

Der tote Mann seufzt und lächelt dann. „Abgesehen von deinem erstaunlichen Mangel an Neugier war das ein ziemliche Erfahrung“, sagt er und nickt mit seinem Kopf, was wie eine Verbeugung erscheint. „Ich danke dir hierfür. Aber ja, ich glaube, es ist Zeit für mich zurückzugehen. London ist zu einer sehr hellen und lebhaften Stadt gewachsen seit meiner Zeit, aber mein Boswell wartet.“

„Erstaunlicher Mangel an – ich habe dich beschwört, nicht?“, sagt Harry, obwohl er zum großen Teil keine Ahnung hat was der Mann mit _Boswell_ meint. Es ist jedoch nicht wirklich wichtig. „Danke für die Gesellschaft und sorry nochmal, dass ich dich ohne Grund beschworen habe.“

„Das ist so in Ordnung“, sagt Holmes, lächelt und verblasst dann.

Harry sieht für einen Moment zu den Ort, an dem der Mann gestanden hat, bevor er einen weiteren Blick herum wirft und dann zurück nach Hause appariert.

Der schleimige Bastard ist da, als er erscheint, sitzt in seinem Armsessel mit seinem Regenschirm in einer Hand und einer Teetasse in der anderen. Seine Augen weiten sich, als Harry von nirgendwo erscheint, seine Hand zittert und die Teetasse klappert gegen den Unterteller, bevor er sich beruhigt. „Sie hatten eine späte Nacht wie ich sehe.“, sagt er.

Harry zeigt ihm den Finger, geht in sein Schlafzimmer und geht schlafen.

 

 

 

 

 

Er träumt öfter als es ihm gefällt und immer über die gleiche Sache. Er, Hermine und Ron stehen am Ufer des Großen Sees. Hogwarts ist irgendwo hinter ihnen, steht und wirft einen Schatten auf sie wie ein riesiger Schutzgeist – und zu ihrer Linken ist das weiße Grab von Dumbledore, beeindruckend und unbedeutend und gänzlich unwichtig.

Und das ist es. Es ist kein guter oder schlechter Traum. Nichts passiert – sie sind nur da, stehen, starren auf das Wasser als würden sie warten, dass etwas geschieht, aber das ist wahrscheinlich eine Interpretation, die Harry selbst versucht in den Traum einzuflößen, damit es etwas Sinn ergibt. Oder vielleicht nicht – weil er den Grund weiß, warum er von dieser bestimmten Szene wieder und wieder träumt. Nichts, außer sie, der See, Hogwarts, Dumbledores Grab und vollkommene Stille.

Sein Geist kann nicht zur Sprache kommen, um die Lücken zu füllen.

Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn es ein reiner Albtraum wäre. Wenn Ron und Hermine sich direkt vor seinen Augen in Inferni verwandelt hätten oder innerhalb von Sekunden verfault wären oder wenn sie geschrien oder angeklagt, gebeten hätten, irgendetwas. Wenn Dumbledores Grab in Sand zerbrochen wäre, wenn Hogwarts Feuer gefangen hätte, wenn der Schwarze See giftig geworden wäre und alle Kreaturen unterhalb der Wellen bauchaufwärts zur Oberfläche geschwommen wären. Es wäre besser gewesen. Es würde ihm etwas geben. Etwas, um sich festzuhalten, etwas zu vermeiden, irgendetwas.

Dennoch ist da nichts, Nacht für Nacht und er kann keinen Abschluss finden. Und wieder wacht er zu dem Gefühl von Leere auf, denkend, dass da etwas sein sollte, dass er etwas fühlen sollte. Nichts.

So wacht er auch an diesem Morgen auf, langsam und gleichmäßig und unvermeidbar. Da ist kein Ruck, kein überraschendes Gefühl, nichts, er kommt nur zu sich und findet sich wach wieder mit dem Traum noch im Inneren seiner Augenlider. Er seufzt, schwer und tief und nicht ganz genervt oder müde oder irgendetwas von der Art und es ist nur… ein weiterer Morgen.

Außer, dass die vorherige Nacht nicht _nur eine weitere Nacht_ war.

Harry steht etwas schneller auf als gewöhnlich und überprüft die Wohnung. Es ist still und dunkel und zuerst denkt er sie ist leer und dass der schleimige Bastard in der vergangenen Nacht – Morgen – gegangen war wie ein vernünftige Mensch es würde. Er findet sich selbst irre und der schleimige Bastard sitzt in seiner Küche, trinkt Tee und beäugt den Bildschirm eines Laptops, der in der vorherigen Nacht noch nicht da war.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter“, sagt der Mann, ohne aufzusehen. Er tippt mit allen Fingern seiner linken Hand, überraschend elegant und sieht, um alles in der Welt aus, als würde er hierher gehören, an Harrys Küchentisch. Als wäre es mehr seine Wohnung als Harrys. „Ich vertraue, Sie haben gut geschlafen.“

„Sie _sind_ wirklich ein Bastard“, sagt Harry und er kann den Ton von widerwilligen Erstaunen nicht aus seiner Stimme halten. Er hat dunkle Lords und dunkle Zauberer, Mörder, Killer, Monster gesehen und dennoch, er muss noch ein einziges Individuum treffen mit so viel Unverfrorenheit wie dieser Mann. „Was machen Sie noch hier – haben Sie nicht Orte, an denen Sie sein müssen, Leute zu nerven?“

„Nicht im Moment. Das Privileg und Vorteil in dem moderneren Zeitalter zu leben – fast alles kann dieser Tage aus der Ferne getan werden“, sagt der Mann, nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Tee und setzt die Tasse dann ab. Mit einer beiläufig festen Hand schließt er den Laptop und sieht dann zu ihm auf. „Ich fürchte, ich muss mich für gestern entschuldigen. Mir war Ihre Entführung nicht bewusst.“

„Es passiert“, antwortet Harry, nicht ganz sicher, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf, statt zu versuchen es herauszufinden und geht dann an dem Mann vorbei, um selbst etwas Tee zu holen. Er fürchtet, er wird es brauchen, für den Fall, dass der Bastard sich dazu geneigt fühlt, länger zu bleiben und so wie es aussieht, tut er das.

„Ich habe schockierend wenige Beweise, aber soweit ich es sagen kann, haben Sie sich um die Situation mit einer Gründlichkeit gekümmert, für die man Ihnen applaudieren muss. Nicht zu erwähnen: Fähigkeit“, sagt der Mann, beäugt Harry, als er sich eine Tasse Tee macht. „Ihre Fähigkeiten gehen über die eines Mediums hinaus, bemerke ich. Weit hinaus.“

„Hm“, murmelt Harry unverbindlich zurück und nimmt einen Schluck. Es ist ein wenig zu heiß, aber das Gefühl der Hitze ist genau das, was er braucht, um vollkommen aufzuwachen. Als er einen weiteren Schluck nimmt, schließt er seine Augen, schnell nachdenkend. Hier braut sich eine Situation zusammen, eine sehr schlechte Situation, und er muss sich darum kümmern.

„Ich verstehe Ihren Drang sich zu verstecken, natürlich. Vorteile der Zeit kommen mit Rückschlägen und die Menschen dieser erleuchteten Tage mögen vielleicht nicht vollkommen verstehen. Und wofür die Menschen nicht die Intelligenz oder die Aufgeschlossenheit haben zu verstehen haben sie die Gewohnheit, nun. Es mit dem exakten Gegenteil zu begegnen“, fährt der Bastard gelangweilt fort, lehnt sich in Harrys Stuhl zurück. „Ich jedoch habe Sie bereits informiert, dass ich bekannt bin mit dem Übernatürlichen.“

Harry schnaubt darüber leicht. Nein, hatte der Mann eigentlich nicht – er hatte nur gesagt, dass Harry nicht der Erste war. Sich umdrehend um gegen die Küchentheke zu lehnen sodass er zu den Mann sehen kann nimmt der Zauberer einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Tee. „Was wollen Sie?“, fragt er, hebt seine Augenbraue.

Der Bastard lächelt fast sanft darüber, obwohl die harte Schärfe im Glühen seiner Augen den Ausdruck umdreht. „Was ist das Ausmaß Ihrer Kräfte?“, fragt er und als Harry nicht antwortet, dreht der Mann sich um seitlich auf den Stuhl zu sitzen, lehnt seinen Ellbogen auf die Rückenlehne. „Sie haben die Fähigkeit die Geister der Toten zu beschwören und sie zu befehligen. Sie können zerstörerische Stöße verursachen die, trotz, dass sie immateriell sind, einen Effekt auf physische Objekte und Menschen haben. Sie können auch Objekte zerstören, ohne _irgendeine_ Spur der zerstörten Materialien zu hinterlassen. Und dann haben sie die Macht die Erinnerungen der Menschen zu beeinflussen, sie ganze Ereignisreihen vergessen zu lassen. Und als Letztes, aber definitiv nicht das Letzte, Entfernungen von mindestens dreißig Kilometern zu teleportieren.“

Harry sagt zuerst nichts, zu überrascht und bestürzt. „Wie?“, fragt er dann. Er hat einen Muffliato benutzt, also hätte keine Überwachungsausstattung funktionieren sollen und er hatte die Computer zerstört. Es sollte nichts übrig sein.

„Ich habe Ihre Bewegungen letzte Nacht durch das Überwachungskamera Netzwerk verfolgt, von welchen ich den Beweis Ihrer Entführung erhalten habe und ich war in der Lage, dem Weg des Gefährts zu folgen, in dem sie zu dem Gebäude transportiert wurden, in dem sie fest gehalten wurden. Dort war es nur ein Thema die Hinweise, die zurückgelassen wurden, zu beobachten und die Zeugen zu befragen“, sagt der Mann, klang fast gelangweilt, aber mit einem scharfen Blick in seinen Augen. „Die offensichtlich nicht viel wussten, keine Ahnung habend, wer Sie sind oder was sie in den letzten vier Tagen getan haben.“

„Das ist alles?“

„Offensichtlich nicht“, schnaubt der Bastard. „Da war auch die Tür der Zelle, in der sie festgehalten wurden, die aufgebrochen wurde mit einer unnatürlichen Kraft, die keinen physischen Beweis von sich selbst hinterlassen hat, nur das Ergebnis. Da war Beweis für Computer im Gebäude, aber die Computer waren einfach fort. Nicht entfernt, sondern fort. Und schlussendlich erschienen Sie aus dem nichts direkt vor mir. Es war ziemlich schwer nicht zu bemerken.“

„Ah“, antwortet Harry und nimmt einen weiteren Schluck Tee. Also dann gab es keinen wirklichen _Beweis_ , nur Hinweise.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu sorgen. Die Hintermänner der Entführung wurden inhaftiert, und die Crew wird in ungefähr einer Stunde fertig sein den Tatort zu reinigen. Es wird dort keinen Beweis für Ihre Kräfte geben, davon können Sie sicher sein.“, sagt der Bastard, lehnt seine Wange gegen seine Knöchel. „Jedoch bin ich _nicht_ der Einzige, der hiervon weiß. also, wenn sie sich dazu geneigt fühlen sich in meiner Erinnerung einzumischen, werden Sie bald die Konsequenzen tragen.“

Harry lächelt darüber, unfähig sich zu helfen. „Habe nicht daran gedacht.“, sagt er und überrascht sich mit der Erkenntnis, dass er es wirklich nicht hatte. Der Bastard ist schlussendlich nichts wenn nicht ein Mann mit einer Million Alternativplänen, und niemand ist so großspurig wie er ohne eine verdammt gute Versicherung. Es ist das Risiko nicht wert. Jedoch muss dennoch Schadenskontrolle betrieben werden. Die Frage ist, wie viel davon?

Kann er seinen Lebensstil, den er aufgebaut hat halten, merkwürdig und verdreht aber seltsam tröstlich, tote Menschen und Tatorte und alles? Oder wird er es alles zurücklassen müssen und mit einem neuen Gesicht neu anfangen, ein neuer Ort? Er mag die Idee nicht sehr – er mag es er selbst zu sein auch wenn er nicht der Mann war von dem er dachte, er würde es werden.

„Sie denken über etwas nach“, sagt der Mann in seiner Küche, seine Augen verengen sich fast aber nicht ganz. „Möglicherweise Methoden um ihre Spuren zu verwischen, vielleicht?“

„Ja“, bestätigt Harry und setzt die Tasse ab. „Ich wollte es niemanden wissen lassen. Die Medium Sache, ich hätte das nie anfangen sollen, aber ich bin schlecht mit euren gewöhnlichen Jobs und ich muss irgendwie ein Auskommen haben.“, gibt er zu und verschränkt seine Arme. „Aber es beginnt etwas voll zu werden in der Gruppe von Menschen die mein Geheimnis kennen.“

„Und wie viele Menschen sind in dieser Gruppe?“

„Ich, Sie und wen auch immer sie es erzählt haben“, sagt der Zauberer. „Ich bin Ihnen dankbar, auf eine Art. Sie haben alles so viel leichter gemacht für mich, mit den Papieren und der wirklichen Arbeit. Aber Sie wissen viel zu viel.“

„Ah, aber zu viel ist nur das was falsch genutzt wird“, sagt der Bastard, nicht wirklich besorgt so wie es aussieht, aber so etwas wie das. Er kann sagen, dass da mehr ist in dem Geheimnis, dass Harry hütet und es macht ihn wachsam. Der Zauberer muss es ihm lassen – er ist sehr gut darin aufmerksam zu sein.

„Von wo der Kreis zurück geht zu der Frage, was wollen Sie?“, fragt Harry. „Ich beschwöre die Toten für Sie weil Sie gut zahlen und ich weiß, dass wenn ich es nicht tue, Sie jemand anderen dazu bekommen werden es zu tun. Weil ich weiß, dass auf eine Art, Sie die Informationen, die sie haben für einen guten Grund brauchen. Aber ich werde nicht _mehr_ tun.“

„Hmm… nein, ich sehe, dass Sie das nicht werden“, stimmt der Mann zu. „Was vielleicht zum Besten ist. Ihre Fähigkeiten als Medium haben bereits zu viel Interesse an Ihnen geweckt. Die Männer, die Sie entführt haben, wollten mit einem kürzlich verstorbenen Regierungsvertreter sprechen mit einigen Schlüsselinformationen über bestimmte … heikle Projekte der Vereinten Nationen. Wenn Sie es hätten … nun, der Schaden hätte groß sein können.“

„Ich hätte es nicht“, antwortet Harry.

„Nicht einmal mit einer Pistole am Kopf?“

„Besonders nicht mit einer Pistole am Kopf.“ Der jüngere Mann nickt. „Ich habe Moral und ich _fürchte_ den Tod nicht.“

„Ich schätze ein Mann in Ihrer Position würde es nicht. Es muss … tröstlich sein.“ Der Bastard gluckst leicht und runzelt dann die Stirn. „Und dennoch, trotz Ihrer Moral, haben sie meine Befehle missachtet und Sherlock Holmes beschworen.“

Harry hält dabei inne und verengt seine Augen. „Sie Bastard, Sie haben meine Wohnung verwanzt“, wird ihm klar. Der andere Mann sagt nichts, hebt nur seine Augenbrauen über ihn und Harry schnaubt. „Habe ich. Wie könnte ich widerstehen wenn Sie sich solche Mühe geben mich dazu zu bringe es nicht zu tun? Wenn Sie nichts gesagt hätten, hätte es mich nicht gekümmert.“

„Neugier ist der Katze tot, Mr. Potter.“, sagt der Bastard dunkel, aber mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich bin keine Katze und Sie werden mich nicht töten. Auf jeden Fall habe ich Sherlock Holmes nicht beschworen, oder zumindest nicht den Richtigen, offensichtlich. Aber ich hatte eine interessante Nacht mit Sherlock Holmes den Älteren – den ziemlich viele Ururgroßvater des Anderen“, gibt Harry zu und greift wieder nach seiner Teetasse, nimmt einen weiteren Schluck. „Ich werde es niemanden erzählen“, fügt er hinzu. „Es geht mich nichts an.

„Es ging sie auch von Anfang an nichts an und dennoch haben sie trotzdem Ihre Nase hineingesteckt“, sagt der schleimige Bastard und steht auf. „Das Problem ist nicht nur beim _Erzählen_ , sondern auch im _Handeln_. Sie sind bekannt geworden mit drei verschiedenen Individuen, die Sherlock Holmes kennen, die denken er ist tot und die es weiter glauben müssen. Und sollte ihr Verhalten reflektieren was sie wissen-.“

„Wird es nicht“, unterbricht Harry. „Ich sehe vielleicht nicht so aus, aber ich kenne den Wert davon, für tot gehalten zu werden. John hat mir ein wenig über die Situation, in welche Sherlock Holmes angeblich starb, erzählt und ich verstehe es, tue ich wirklich. Holmes hat Zeug zu tun, wahrscheinlich diesen Nemesis von ihm betreffend und er kann das einfacher tun wenn er diesen Vorteil hat. Ich bin kein Idiot.“

„…Nein, sind Sie nicht“, sagt der andere Mann nach einem Moment und sammelt seinen Regenschirm ein von wo er über der Rückenlehne eines anderen Stuhles hängt. „Aber ich brauche etwas mehr. Diese Information ist sehr delikat, da nur Sherlock Holmes und ich eingeweiht sind in das Wissen, dass er nicht tot ist. Und, um Ihre Redewendung auszuleihen, es wird voll in der Gruppe.“

Harry lächelt. „Ich werde Ihnen keine Schwüre ablegen“, sagt er.

„Ich habe es nicht von Ihnen erwartet“, sagt der Bastard, schenkt ihm einen neugierigen Blick. „Das einfache Wort eines Mannes bedeutet wenig. Nein. Stattdessen will ich wissen was Ihre tödlichste Fähigkeit ist. Nennen Sie es eine Versicherung.“

„Meine tödlichste?“, fragt Harry und gluckst freudlos, lehnt sich ein wenig zurück. Es ist eine lange Liste, die er hat, diese Liste von all seinen _tödlichen_ Fähigkeiten. Aber die tödlichste? „Warum würden Sie es wissen wollen? Sodass Sie, was, sicher sein können, ich werde es nicht gegen Sie benutzen?“

„Das Wissen würde mich sehr beruhigen?“, antwortet der Mann mit einem eigenen freudlosen Lächeln. „Ihre Reaktion sagt mir, dass Sie viele tödliche Fähigkeiten haben. Übernatürliche Fähigkeiten. Die zerstörerische Kraft, die sie am Tatort Ihrer Entführung befehligt haben, vielleicht? Was noch?“

Harry lacht darüber, nicht sehr fröhlich. Die Art wie der Mann es sagt, lässt es fast klingen als würde Harry ihn hinhalten, das letzte Bier umarmen oder ein besonders pikantes Gerücht. „Ich kann Menschen meinen Will beugen und sie alles tun lassen, was ich will“, sagt er dann, nur um die Reaktion des Mannes zu sehen.

Es gibt fast keine nennenswerte; der Mann zuckt nicht einmal mit der Wimper. „Alles?“, fragt der Bastard, so ruhig und lässig wie immer.

„Nun, alles was körperlich möglich ist“, verbessert Harry. „Es ist keine Fähigkeit, die ich nutze, es ist … nun. Nicht wirklich nett. Ich habe Wege einen Menschen sofort zu töten, natürlich, aber mit dieser könnte ich einen Mann eine belebte Straße hinunter gehen und jeden töten lassen, dem er begegnet, seien Sie Fremde oder seine eigenen Familienmitglieder, daher … meine tödlichste Fähigkeit.“

„Ich verstehe“, sagt der Bastard nachdenklich und die lässige Maske verrutscht etwas. Den Blick, den er Harry schenkt ist ein neuer, nachdenklich, abwägend und nur das geringste Bisschen verwirrt. Aber nicht verängstigt, aber nicht so weit davon entfernt. „Ich schätze, es gibt einen Grad der Dankbarkeit, die diese Welt fühlen sollte, wissend, dass sie ein Mann sind mit einigen Prinzipien.“

Harry zuckt mit den Schultern, schiebt seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Menschen Fähigkeiten wie diese missbraucht haben. Ich habe keine Absicht diesen Club beizutreten“, sagt er und legt dann seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Ist das eine ausreichende Versicherung?“

„Ja, für den Moment.“ Der Mann nickt, nimmt etwas aus seiner Tasche. Eine überraschend, altmodische Taschenuhr, welche er ansieht und dann mit einer glatten, gut geübten Bewegung wegsteckt. „Es ist Zeit zu gehen.“, sagt er, dreht sich um seinen Laptop einzusammeln. „Es gibt Arbeit zu erledigen. Ich danke für Ihre Gastfreundschaft; sie waren ein sehr faszinierender Gastgeber.“

„Gerne“, schnaubt der Zauberer. „Sie möchten vielleicht ihre Wanzen einsammeln bevor Sie gehen“, fügt er hinzu, lässt den Mann inne halten. „Denken Sie nicht, dass ich Sie einfach da lasse. Sie lassen sie hier und ich zerstöre sie.“

„Ah gut. Fühlen Sie sich frei, das zu tun. Sie haben bereits Ihrem Zweck gedient“, sagt der Bastard mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Guten Tag Mr Potter. Ich werde Sie bald wieder sehen.“

„Rufen Sie vorher an – ich werde den Kessel aufsetzen“, antwortet Harry mit einem Augenverdrehen, aber als der Mann geht, seine Jacke einsammelnd und einfach davonschreitet als wäre er nicht ziemlich kriminell hereingekommen, schätzt der Zauberer, dass er es vielleicht tut.

Es ist seltsam jemanden zu haben der so viel _weiß_. Aber Harry war immer ziemlich gut mit seltsam.

 


	5. Kapitel 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betagelesen von Indica92

Für ein paar Tage geschieht nichts wirklich Ungewöhnliches und alles scheint sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Es gibt keine weiteren Entführungsversuche und obwohl er ziemlich sicher ist, dass ihm manchmal ein schwarzes Auto folgt, versichert ihm der schleimige Bastard, dass es nichts ist, worum er sich sorgen muss. Lässt ihn glauben, dass das Auto eher eines von denen des Bastards ist, als das von jemand anderen. Es ist ein wenig irritierend, aber er kann damit leben, also ignoriert er das Auto. Es ist immerhin nicht immer da, und niemals zu offensichtlich – und Harry hat einen großen Teil seines Lebens damit verbracht von jemanden beschattet zu werden, also ist es nichts Neues.

Während es keine weitere Erwähnung von Sherlock Holmes, der nicht tot ist, gibt, gibt es einige über Menschen, die es sind. Harry hat ein paar einfache Fälle. Eine Frau, die ihren wohlhabenden Freund verloren hat und wissen wollte, wo ihr Freund ihre Familienjuwelen versteckt hatte, nur um herauszufinden, dass der Freund sie verkauft hatte, um den Anschein, reich zu sein, aufrechtzuerhalten. Ein junger Mann, der seinen Vater verloren hatte und mit dem er über diese Frau reden wollte, die er zu heiraten plante – die die Assistentin seines Vaters gewesen war. Nichts wirklich Ungewöhnliches oder übermäßig Herausforderndes – nichts, bis Lestrade ihn anruft und dann kommt, um ihn zu holen.

„Ich weiß, es ist … nun. Aber wir haben fast keine Beweise, abgesehen von dem Offensichtlichen und wir müssen wirklich den Rest von ihr finden“, sagt der Inspektor, während Harry neben dem Leichentisch in die Hocke geht, um einen näheren Blick auf den abgetrennten Kopf eines dunkelhaarigen Mädchens zu werfen. Sie sieht friedlich aus und er kann nur hoffen, dass sie tot war, als ihr Kopf abgeschnitten wurde.

„Haben Sie einen Namen?“, fragt Harry, weil er nicht vollkommen sicher ist, dass er einen Geist beschwören kann, wenn er nur den Kopf hat. Wahrscheinlich schon, aber es schadet nie, gründlich zu sein.

„Emilia Morris“, antwortet Lestrade und mit einem Nicken beschwört Harry das arme Mädchen.

Nur ist sie nicht wirklich arm. „Voll cool. Ich bin wie die kopflosen Reiter, nur falsch herum“, sagt sie, sieht ihren eigenen abgeschnittenen Kopf und Harry muss ein Schnauben vor überraschten Lachens unterdrücken, das droht durchzukommen, als sie mit ihren Fingern durch ihren eigenen Hals winkt. Sie sieht fasziniert aus.

Abgesehen davon jedoch ist der Fall nicht wirklich fröhlich. Sie wurde geschnappt, als sie nach Hause ging, nachdem sie einen Tag damit verbrachte Party mit einem Freund zu feiern und das war alles, was sie sagen konnte – sie war nicht wieder aufgewacht. Nicht, bis sie bereits auf der anderen Seite war.

„Denkst du, du könntest herausfinden, wo der Rest von dir ist?“, fragt Harry nachdenklich. Einige Tote können es, aber die meisten verlieren ihre Verbindung zu ihren Körpern, wenn sie zu zerstört sind und sie scheint mehr als nur zerstört.

„Ich kann… etwas fühlen, aber ich wäre nicht in der Lage, es auf einer Karte zu zeigen“, sagt Emilia Morris und zeigt mit einem Stirnrunzeln in eine Ecke. „Dort ist etwas. Und etwas da lang.“ Sie zeigt wo anders hin und dann wieder und wieder. „Ich denke ich wurde in Stücke zerschnitten. Wie cool ist das denn, jemand hat mich zerteilt!“

Harry schüttelt seinen Kopf und dreht sich zu Lestrade. „Sie ist vielleicht in der Lage mich dorthin zu führen, wo der Rest von ihr gefunden werden kann, aber es würde eine Weile dauern. Wer weiß, wie weit wir gehen müssen.“

„Wir müssen nicht _gehen_ , ich habe ein vollkommen gutes Auto zur Verfügung“, antwortet der Inspektor. „Lassen Sie uns gehen."

Sie gehen wirklich – es braucht den gesamten Tag, während Harry und Miss Morris auf dem Rücksitz sitzen und nach links und rechts und geradeaus zeigen, während Lestrade fährt. Sie finden ihr Bein, ihre Arme und die Hälfte von ihrem Torso, während der Tag vergeht und am Ende ist Harry müde und der unwillige Empfänger von einer Menge Aufmerksamkeit, während er und Morris Lestrade und der Gruppe aus anderen Detectives das andere Bein der toten Frau zeigen.

„Woher wissen wir, dass er nicht derjenige ist, der sie zerschnitten hat?“, fragte eine der Untergebenen von Lestrade, sieht misstrauisch zu Harry. „Woher sonst könnte er all das wissen.“

„Nun, man sagt, er sei ein Medium-„

„Ein Medium! Es gibt nicht so etwas wie Medien. Er fälscht es irgendwie, tun sie alle-„

„Nun, wenn er es nicht ist, dann woher weiß er-„

„Offensichtlich weil er der Mörder ist. Wir sollten ihn einsperren-„

Harry ignoriert sie und sieht zu wie Lestrade vorsichtig das abgetrennte Bein aus der Mülltonne nimmt und es sanft in eine Beweistasche fallen lässt, die von einem der forensischen Leute gehalten wird. Neben ihnen sieht Morris sich um, beginnt nun auszusehen, als würde die ganze Situation ihre Faszination verlieren.

„Sie haben mich in eine Mülltonne geworfen. Wie uncool ist das?“, murmelt sie, verschränkt ihre Arme und schnauft, lässt Harry ihr ein amüsiertes Lächeln zuwerfen.

„Gute Arbeit. Ein weiteres Stück und wir haben einen ganzen Satz“, sagt Lestrade, dreht sich zu Harry. „Es stört Sie nicht, oder?“

„Nicht wirklich“, antwortet Harry, unterdrückt ein Gähnen. „Lassen Sie es uns hinter uns bringen und dann kann ich gehen und mich ordentlich ausschlafen.“

„Richtig.“ Lestrade nickt und dreht sich dann zu seinen Leuten um, um ihnen Befehle zu geben – sie nehmen das Bein zum Labor und untersuchen es nach Beweisen und so weiter. Als er sich umdreht, um Harry und Morris zurück zum Auto zu führen, hört Harry einen der Leute des Inspektors hinter sich murmeln.

„… Seherlock war ein Freak, aber zumindest hatte er etwas Beweise, wie er es getan hat.“

Harry hält kurz inne, wirft der Frau ein Stirnrunzeln zu, die leicht zuckt und dann zurückstarrt, ihre Hände auf ihre Hüfte legt und auf seine Zurückweisung wartet. _Freak_ ist kein Wort, dass Harry besonders mag – jemand anderes betreffend, der auf einer ernsten Mission ist, wie Harry annimmt, dass Sherlock Holmes es ist – lässt es noch abscheulicher wirken als zuvor.

„Wollen Sie etwas, Mr. Medium?“, fragt die Frau scharf.

Harry schnaubt und dreht sich weg, um Lestrade zu folgen. Trotz allem ist die Frau noch eine Polizistin und nein, es kümmert ihn nicht wirklich, was sie von ihm oder jemand anderem denkt. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er sie mag oder nett zu ihr sein würde – oder überhaupt mit ihr reden würde, was er nicht wird. Er hatte bereits genug Zeit mit voreingenommenen Miststücken und Fanatikern verschwendet und er muss es nicht mehr.

Sie finden den Rest von Morris' Torso angeschwemmt am Ufer der Themse und nachdem er eingesammelt wurde, schickt Harry Emilia Morris auf ihren Weg und wurde dann selbst fortgeschickt. Lestrade hatte keine Zeit ihn zu fahren. Er hatte Beweise zu untersuchen und einen Mörder zu jagen und Harry hat seinen Teil getan. Als er fortgeht, vorhat ein Taxi für sich zu finden, bemerkt er, dass die Leute des Bastards ihn wieder beschatten.

Sich denkend, dass er das vielleicht auch ausnutzen kann, wird er langsamer und winkt seine nicht so unauffälligen Bodyguards näher und besorgt sich eine freie Mitfahrt nach Hause.

 

 

Harrys Entschlossenheit, dass, was er weiß, für sich zu behalten, wird auf die Probe gestellt, als John Watson ihn anruft, was wie ein langer Tag bei der Arbeit klingt, und ihn fragt, ob er auf ein Bier ausgehen will. Was Harry sieht: Es war nicht nur ein langer Tag, als er den Mann in Masters Mesh trifft. Es war eine lange Woche, schlaflos und schwierig.

John sagt jedoch nichts. Er ist nicht die Art von Mann, die durch Ärger gehen und ihn dann teilen will. Nein, er ist mehr wie Harry, als Harry selbst es mag. Die Art von Person, die ihren Weg durch alles schaffen und es danach niemals jemanden erzählen wird. Die Art von Person, die ihn besser verstehen würde, als selbst der schleimige Bastard es tut – und die es genau aus diesem Grund niemals wissen wird. Harry will kein Verständnis, nicht mehr als John es will.

Also trinken sie stattdessen für eine Weile in Stille, kommentieren ein Fußballspiel, das auf dem Fernseher läuft oder jemanden, der etwas weiter entfernt sitzt, oder ein Ereignis, von dem sie in der Zeitung gelesen haben. Harry bleibt bei nichts von dem wirklich auf dem Laufenden. Fußball bedeutet ihm nichts, noch die Menschen um ihn und obwohl er die Zeitung liest, bleibt nichts wirklich hängen. Aber er hat die Fähigkeit des Unterhaltens ohne wirklich etwas beizusteuern gemeistert und es kann fast behaglich genannt werden. Entfernt, aber behaglich.

Es ist wahrscheinlich diese entfernte Behaglichkeit, die, nach zwei Stunden von Reden über nichts und sich ihren Weg durch gute sechs Bier zwischen ihnen zu trinken, John sich zu ihm drehen lässt mit einem Vorschlag in seinen müden Augen. Da ist mehr – die schlaflosen Nächte, der tiefsitzende Trauer und _die leere Wohnung, in der er lebt und von der er es nicht ertragen kann sie zu teilen, sogar mit einem Lover_ , und es ist fast angsteinflößend, wie leicht Harry das sehen kann. Weil es bedeutet, dass John vielleicht etwas wie das in ihm sehen kann. Harry schläft gut, und träumt von den gleichen Dingen wieder und wieder und kann keinen Schlussstrich ziehen und vielleicht ist das in seinen Augen.

Der Zauberer dreht sich weg, denkt es durch. Er trinkt das Letzte von seinem Bier und lehnt sich dann zurück. Neben ihm beobachtet John ihn, lehnt seine Wange an seine Handfläche und sieht nur zu, leise und ungezwungen und entfernt verstehend, wartend. „Wenn du nicht …. Nun, wir können einfach trinken“, sagt er nach einem langen stillen Moment zwischen ihnen und dreht sich zu seinem eigenen Drink.

„Könnten wir“, stimmt Harry zu und sieht sich um. Er trinkt nicht gerne. Die Nachwirkungen sind es nie wert und nichts, was sie anbieten, schmeckt nahezu so gut wie er sich erinnert. Feuerwhiskey hatte den Geschmack von Flammen und Magie und Selbstbewusstsein und er vermisst das schrecklich, wann auch immer er auf den seltsamen Geschmack von Muggel-Bier zurückgreift. Sogar Butterbier, so jugendlich wie es jetzt zu sein scheint, war besser gewesen, nur wegen der Magie darin. Aber dann wiederum, ist das nicht der Grund, warum er trinkt. Er räumt es nicht ein, nicht wirklich, aber er ist sich seiner zu bewusst, um nicht zu wissen, wie einsam er ist und wie sehr ihn das hier, von Menschen umgeben zu sein, auch wenn es Fremde waren, tröstet.

Es sind nicht die Toten die ihn stören – die Toten und die Lebenden haben nur wenige Unterschiede zwischen sich, wenn man alle Dinge bedenkt. Aber die Toten sind nicht warm, sie atmen nicht, sie riechen nicht nach Schweiß und schlechtem Atem und sie streifen oder stoßen nicht gegen einen, wenn er durch eine Menge von ihnen geht. Er hat all die Spiritualität, die er braucht. Er trinkt, sucht die vollen, gemütlichsten Pubs aus, wo Menschen übermäßig freundlich sind, mir nichts dir nichts Kumpel werden, nur um sich am Morgen zu vergessen, denn für eine lebende Person war Spiritualität nicht genug.

Wenn er Johns Angebot annimmt … war da ein Versprechen auf mehr. Geheimen Orten unter Decken, erhitzte Körper und so viel körperlichen Kontakt wie er ertragen kann. Es wäre zu gut, Harry weiß so viel, er ist nicht gerade eine Jungfrau und er kennt etwas von Johns Ruf – der Mann mag vielleicht nicht der Bestaussehendeste da draußen sein, aber da ist etwas an ihm, dass ihn leicht über den Durchschnitt macht, wenn es zu diesen Dingen kommt. Harry würde das genießen. Er weiß so viel, was auch immer es war. Er würde es wahrscheinlich mehr genießen, als er es sich jetzt vorstellen kann.

… Aber nein.

„Entschuldige“, sagt der Zauberer endlich, und winkt für einige Sekunden. „Ich stehe nicht wirklich darauf."

„Also, nicht so sehr schwul als asexuell. Genauso wie Sherlock“, antwortet John mit einem Seufzen, schenkt ihm einen Blick, der zum gleichen Anteil Enttäuschung als auch verärgertes Verständnis ist.

„Nein. Nicht wirklich asexuell“, antwortet Harry, lehnt sich zurück, weil es das nicht ist. Er hatte dem seit einer Weile nicht viele Gedanken geschenkt, aber er weiß, dass, wenn die Umstände richtig wären, er es sehr genießen würde. Er _hat_ es sehr genossen. Das Problem ist die Tatsache, dass Harry zu lange selbstlos war, um es weiter zu sein. Er kennt John nicht gut. Er weiß, der Mann ist nett, sieht gut aus und hat Selbstvertrauen in seine eigene Sexualität, aber er weiß auch, dass der Mann sich nicht wirklich einen Jota um ihn kümmert. Für John, ist Harry nur _dieser Medium-Freund von Molly, der mit Lestrade arbeitet_. Alles andere war nur ….Zweckmäßigkeit.

„Wenn ich mit jemanden schlafe, müssen für mich Gefühle dabei sein.“ Der Zauberer zuckt mit den Schultern, grinst betrübt. Es wäre tröstlich, sicher. Mehr für John als für ihn wahrscheinlich, aber am Ende des Tages – oder der Nacht – wäre es alles, was es wäre. John ist nicht sein Typ – der Mann ist zu sehr wie er selbst, viel zu sehr – und auf Johns Seite, nun. Es gibt einen Grund, warum der Mann so viele schlaflose Nächte hat, und warum der Ausdruck von bitterer Verletzung in seinen Augen aufscheint, wann auch immer jemand den Fehler macht Sherlock Holmes' Namen zu erwähnen.

Es wäre ein schrecklicher Morgen danach – und Harry ist nicht gut mit denen.

„Vernünftig“, antwortet John mit einem Schnauben, nicht wirklich zustimmend und schenkt ihm einen Blick von der Seite. „Entschuldige“, sagt er dann. „Ich hätte nicht … es ist sowieso irgendwie seltsam, damit, dass du den gleichen Namen wie meine _Schwester_ hast. Wirklich, wir können einfach vergessen…“

„Nein, nein. Es ist okay. Ich… verstehe es“, sagt Harry und er tut es wirklich, weil es verführerisch ist. Aber die Peinlichkeit, die folgen würde, die Leere, davon etwas Falsches, Vorgetäuschtes gehabt zu haben und dann zurück zu Normalität zu gehen… „Wenn ich weniger verkorkst wäre, würde ich es wahrscheinlich annehmen.“

„Du musst dir keine Gedanken machen“, sagt der ältere Mann mit einem eigenen schiefen Lächeln. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich das gedacht habe – ich bin zu alt für dich. Das sieht jeder mit seinen Augen … wie alt bist du überhaupt?“

Harry wirft ihm dabei ein kleines schiefes Lächeln zu. „Man sollte eine Dame nie nach ihrem Alter fragen",  antwortet er, statt die Wahrheit zu sagen, dass er wirklich keine Ahnung hat. Zu kompliziert, so sehr, dass er selbst es vermeidet darüber nachzudenken, so sehr er es kann. Es ist aber jetzt leicht und so lässt er den Gedankenzug fortziehen, als er seine Wange auf seine Fingerknöchel lehnt, schenkt seinem Begleiter einen neugierigen Blick.

John sieht seltsam aufgeheitert davon aus abgewiesen zu werden. Aber dann wiederum, er hatte schuldbewusst ausgesehen, überhaupt gefragt zu haben. „Dann ist er es?“, fragt Harry, überrascht sich fast selbst, da es nicht ist, was er vorhatte zu sagen.

„Was? Wer?“

„Sherlock Holmes offensichtlich.“

„Offensichtlich“, schnaubt John und runzelt dann die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit, er ist es?“

„Der Grund, warum du hier bist“, antwortet Harry, winkt herum, in dem Pub, der voller Betrunkener ist, die sie ignorieren. „Langer Tag oder eine lange Woche in der Arbeit macht die Leute nicht … nun zumindest denke ich das. Also ist es etwas mehr und wirklich nichts gibt einem so sehr den Drang zu trinken wie Menschen.“ Und es ist offensichtlich für jeden mit Augen und etwas wenigem Wissen über Johns Vergangenheit. Schmerzhaft offensichtlich.

John beäugt ihn für einen Moment leise. „Redest du jemals mit Menschen, die du kanntest?“, fragt er plötzlich. „Wie auf die Art, wie _du_ mit Menschen redest.“

„Nein", antwortet Harry ehrlich. Er hatte es, wenn auch nur einmal, aber das war vor langer Zeit und er könnte es nicht, nicht mehr. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf, will auch nicht mehr wirklich darüber nachdenken. Es führt nie zu einer guten Stimmung. „Erzähl mir von ihm", sagt er stattdessen. „Ist er das wirklich wert?“ Denn es gab viele verschiedene Arten zu trinken, aber John trinkt wie ein unglücklicher Mann, versunken in Depressionen. Er war so auch beim letzten Mal und Harry fragt sich wirklich, ob der Mann jemals in einem Pub trinkt, als wäre es ein glücklicher Anlass.

John schnaubt und dreht sich um, um wegzusehen. Er sagt für eine Weile nichts, aber die Stille ist nicht so sehr unbehaglich als sie nachdenklich ist, während sie sich zwischen ihnen erstreckt. Um sie rauscht die Musik des Clubs weiter in ihren chaotischen Ablauf, ignoriert von ihnen zwei, bis der medizinische Mann seufzt. „Ja, war er. Er war ein _einmaliges_ Individuum.“

„Einmalig?“, fragt Harry, nun mehr verwirrt als neugierig, weil, was sollte das heißen? Einmalig?

John grinst, ein wenig unbehaglich. „Ich habe in letzter Zeit etwas seltsame Literatur gelesen … einzigartig. Individuell. Überragend?“, fragt er und dann ist es als wäre ein Fluttor, dass der Mann gehalten hat, aufgebrochen. „Sherlock war… kalt, arrogant, ignorant über die seltsamsten Dinge und Experte über noch seltsamere Dinge. Er hat gewöhnlich drinnen mit einer Pistole geschossen und hat sich fast mit _Nikotin_ _Pflastern_ überdosiert. Er war ein unglaublicher Schauspieler und ein wenig ein Arschlosch. Er kümmert sich nicht um seine Mitmenschen, nicht außer es gab ein Mysterium oder etwas wie das war beteiligt. Behielt Experimente in der Küche, Körperteile im Kühlschrank. Er war… clever, so intelligent, dass es so war, als würde man ein schwarzes Loch beobachten, wenn er dabei war – man wurde hineingesaugt, ob man es wollte oder nicht und dann ging er und explodierte über einen.“

„Und dumm“, bemerkt Harry, erinnert sich an ihre erste Unterhaltung über Sherlock Holmes.

„Gott, _so_ dumm", stimmt John mit einem Stöhnen zu, sinkt in seinen Stuhl zusammen, bis seine Stirn den Tisch traf. „Der aufmerksamste Mensch auf der Welt – oder der zweitaufmerksamste – und Gott verdammt blind. War aber wahrscheinlich eine gute Sache. _Nicht sein Ding_.“

„Es tut mir leid“, bietet Harry an, nicht wirklich ein Trost, er weiß, aber es gibt nicht viel anderes, was er sagen kann.

„Yeah, nun. Es hat mich nicht gekümmert. Er war ein… guter Freund", seufzt John, verschränkt seine Arme auf dem Tisch, damit er seine Wange auf sie legen kann. „Wollte das nicht ruinieren. Hätte ich nicht. Nur, ist er gegangen und wurde umgebracht.“

Harry schenkt dem Mann einen mitfühlenden Blick. Dabei ist John überhaupt nicht wie er – Harry hat nie so schlimm in seinen Gefühlen _verweilt_. Mit Ginny vielleicht, aber er war jung und sie war hübsch und wuchs auf, um eine _Löwin_ zu sein von allen Dingen und er war, nun. Ein _Teenager_. Aber seitdem? Nein. Und definitiv nicht so – nichts, dass ihn für zwei Jahre trauern lassen würde. Er bezweifelt eher, dass er jemals so etwas fühlen wird – er ist zu anpassungsfähig. Wenn sein Herz brechen würde, würde er trauern, sich sammeln und weiterziehen – all das wahrscheinlich innerhalb einer Woche.

Sich mehr als nur ein wenig unbehaglich fühlend, klopft er auf Johns Schulter, fragt sich, was er tun soll. Zum ersten Mal fühlt er sich schlecht gegenüber Sherlock Holmes – gegenüber sich selbst. Missionen waren wichtig, so viel weiß er und er kann das Opfer, das Holmes bringt, schätzen, auch wenn er keine persönliche Beteiligung darin hat. Aber jetzt, jemand so _zurückgelassen_ sehend…

Wäre es so gewesen, wenn Harry länger als eine halbe Stunde tot geblieben wäre?

 _War_ es so?

„Weißt du was?“, sagt er schlussendlich. „Wir brauchen etwas Stärkeres als Bier.“

„Viel stärker", stimmt John zu und zusammen bestellen sie etwas, das die Nacht vage, neblig und verwirrend macht – und endlich glückselig vergesslich.

 

 

 

 

Es wird eine Gewohnheit, auf Johns Sofa aufzuwachen nach einer Nacht in der Bar. Eine schlechte Gewohnheit, denkt Harry. Nicht nur scheint seine Brieftasche jede Nacht, in der sie ausgehen, in einer alarmierenden Rate leer zu werden – und Harry ist sich dem Geld sehr bewusst dank seiner Kindheit, also lässt ihn sich jeder verlorene Pfund schlecht fühlen. Aber auch weil sie eine schlechte Mischung abgeben, wenn sie trinken. Johns Depression vermischt sich mit seiner eigenen Apathie und sie können trinken bis sie nicht einmal mehr Sterne sehen. Harry hat lange genug auf der Straße gelebt, um zu wissen, was für ein gefährlicher Pfad das war und denkt, es ist Zeit, dem ein Ende zu setzen – sogar bevor der schleimige Bastard ihm simst und ihn informiert, dass Johns Familie eine Geschichte des Alkoholismus hat und dass John beginnt zu wirken, als würde er beginnen dieser Geschichte gerecht zu werden.

John schläft noch, also steht Harry selbst auf, findet das Aspirin und legt etwas für John heraus, nachdem er seinen Teil nahm. Er verbringt die nächsten zehn Minuten damit zu versuchen Tee zu machen. Während er unter Kopfschmerzen leidet, schafft er es schlussendlich gerade so, um den Kessel anzuschalten und die Tassen hinzustellen. Gerade rechtzeitig, damit John sich mit einem Stöhnen auf den Weg aus dem Schlafzimmer macht, macht einen Umweg zum Bad.

 _Irgendwelche Vorschläge für außerplanmäßige Aktivitäten?_ schreibt Harry an den Schleimigen Bastard, während er Tee macht, legt seinen Kopf in seine Hand und gähnt, sich wundernd. Er mag die Tage nach dem Trinken wirklich nicht. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bevor die Dinge wieder normal sind und obwohl es daran etwas Angenehmes gibt, mit dem Brummen und dem Gefühl betrunken zu sein, ist es nicht so interessant, nicht wirklich.

 _Ich bin seit einer Weile der Meinung, dass John Watson ein hündischer Begleiter in seinem Leben gut tun würde._ antwortet der schleimige Bastard fast sofort, lässt Harry schnauben – weil wenn es jemals einen _Tonfall_ in einer SMS gab, schafft der schleimige Bastard es mit Bravour. Es ist auch ziemlich angsteinflößend, weil Harry weiß, dass es kein gedankenloser Vorschlag ist. Wenn der Mann es vorschlägt, ist das, weil es etwas gibt, etwas _Bewiesenes_. Es lässt Harry sich wundern, ob der schleimige Bastard John Watson studiert hat auf die Art wie er tote Menschen studiert, und seine Gewohnheiten, Vorlieben und Abneigungen herausfindet.

Wenn man die unausgesprochene Sorge um Sherlock Holmes des schleimigen Bastards bedenkt, dessen bester Freund John Watson ist, ist es vielleicht genau das. Tatsächlich mag es vielleicht sogar sein, dass der schleimige Bastard sich um John Watson _kümmert_ , auf seine eigene Art. Es würde einige Dinge erklären.

„Ohh, ich fühle mich, als hätte jemand eine Bohrmaschine in meinen Kopf getan“, stöhnt John, als er endlich in die Küche humpelt. Auge blutunterlaufen und Gesicht blass, Krücke irgendwo vergessen, was ihn zwingt, an den Wänden und an irgendwelcher Möbel zu lehnen, als er vorbeigeht.

„Aspirin. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich mich bereits bedient habe“, antwortet Harry und winkt zu der Tasse, die er bereitgestellt hat. „Und Tee.“ Kurze Sätze sind leichter zu schaffen, stellt sich heraus.

„Danke“, sagt John, schnappt sich das Aspirin und spült die zwei Pillen mit dem Tee hinunter, setzt sich gegenüber von Harry. Er fährt mit einer Hand durch seine Haare, sein Gesicht hinunter, verzieht dann das Gesicht. „Was für einen guten Doktor ich morgen abgeben werde. Ich wette, ich werde die Patienten den ganzen Tag verschrecken.“

Harry lächelt darüber leicht. „Jepp", stimmt er zu. Es werden wahrscheinlich ein paar Tage vergehen, bevor die Zeichen der vergangen Nacht verschwinden. Eine sehr schlimme Sache für jemanden in Johns Beschäftigung, weil wer auf Erden würde gerne von einem Doktor behandelt werden mit einem Kater? „Ich denke, ich werde aufhören zu trinken“, sagt er unbeholfen und es kommt überhaupt nicht so heraus, wie er vorhat. Er hatte vor es abzuschwächen, es irgendwie sanfter zu machen, aber sein Kopf funktioniert nicht richtig. „Ich mag die Nachwirkungen nicht so sehr.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie irgendjemanden zu sehr gefallen", stimmt John mit einem Seufzen zu und nimmt einen Schluck Tee, lehnt sich zurück und seufzt schwer. „Ich sollte es wahrscheinlich auch.“

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmt Harry zu und schenkt ihm einen Blick. „Warum tust du es nicht?“

„Vielleicht werde ich das", antwortet John, aber es klingt mehr sarkastisch als fest entschlossen. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und sieht weg. Und für eine Weile trinken sie nur in Stille Tee, nachdenkend. Nun Harry zumindest tut das, denkt über alles nach. Er geht in Pubs, um sich wie ein menschliches Wesen zu fühlen oder zumindest hat es so angefangen. Nun jedoch… Er hat jetzt Bekanntschaften, einen Freund in Molly, vielleicht sogar auch in John, also muss er sich nicht mehr in eine Menge von Fremden werfen, um sich lebendig zu fühlen.

Also ist das Einzige, was bleibt, die Einsamkeit, die er selten eingesteht, aber die da ist. Er hat den Großteil, wenn nicht sein ganzes Leben, in Gesellschaft verbracht. Zuerst bei den Dursleys, so schlecht ihre Gesellschaft auch war, dann all die anderen Schüler in Hogwarts, dann im Grimmauldplatz, wo Ron und Hermine zu ihm gezogen waren, lebten für lange, bequeme Jahre bei ihm, bevor alles den Bach runterging. Es sind die Morgen, an die er sich am besten erinnert und die er nun am meisten hasst, allein aufwachen, alleine essen, alleine seinen Tag beginnen.

„Vielleicht würde mir auch ein Hund gut tun", murmelt er, mehr zum schleimigen Bastard als sich selbst, ließ John ein wenig hochschrecken.

„Was?“, fragt der andere Mann verwirrt.

„Ah, nun…. Ein Typ, den ich kenne braucht einen Hund, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.“ Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte nur, mir würde auch einer gut tun. Ich habe nie…“, er verstummt, runzelt die Stirn. Er hatte Hedwig, aber danach war er für eine Weile nicht bereit für ein anderes Haustier. Es hatte sich angefühlt wie ein Verrat. Sie war immerhin seine Familie gewesen und es war ein Bund, der nicht ersetzt werden konnte. Es war aber seitdem eine lange Zeit vergangen, und er fühlte nicht mehr diese alte Schuld überlebt zu haben. Und umso mehr er darüber nachdenkt, zurückdenkt an Hedwig, Hagrid und Fang, Sirius und Tatze und ja... „Ich hätte gerne einen Hund.“

„Das ist plötzlich", sagt John, aber nicht in Uneinigkeit. Er sieht nachdenklich aus und während er sich in der Wohnung umsieht, kann Harry fast fühlen, wie sich die Räder in seinem Kopf drehen, Zahnräder klicken gegeneinander. „Ich hatte früher einen Hund als ich ein Kind war“, murmelt der Mann. „Nach der Armee habe ich darüber nachgedacht vielleicht wieder einen zu haben, aber dann traf ich Sherlock und er war nicht wirklich ein Hunde-Typ. Und definitiv kein Mensch, dem man mit einem Hund vertraut. Also habe ich nie, aber vielleicht…“

Harry lächelt unsicher und trinkt seinen Tee aus. „Weißt du was? Lass uns ein Tierheim besuchen oder so etwas. Jetzt.“

„Du machst Witze", antwortet John mit einem Stöhnen.

„Tue ich nicht. Ich will einen Hund holen und du wirst mitkommen, als emotionale Unterstützung.“ Harry nickt und streckt sich. „Zuerst werde ich aber dein Bad benutzen. Ich denke, ich habe Bier in den Haaren.“

John schnaubt aber er sieht nachdenklich aus, als Harry zum Bad geht, um sich zu waschen. Als Harry herauskommt, sich erfrischt fühlend und mit magisch gereinigter Kleidung, findet er den Mann auf dem Wohnzimmersofa mit dem Laptop auf seinem Schoß. Hinuntersehend sieht Harry den Mann Karten für lokale Tierheime überprüfen.

Sie gehen zehn Minuten später und Harry fühlt eine gemischte Art von Zufriedenheit und Erstaunen über die Art wie John sich ein wenig besser zu fühlen scheint. Sein Bein scheint viel besser. Nur dieses kleine Ziel vor Augen habend ein Tierheim zu besuchen. Der schleimige Bastard weiß, was er sagt, denkt der Zauberer, folgt dem überraschend schnellen John in ein Taxi.

Das Tierheim ist ein freundlicher Ort und nachdem Harry ein paar unauffällige Glamours über sich selbst und John wirft, um die Art, wie sie aussehen zu verstecken, sind die Anwesenden dort sehr glücklich ihnen die Tiere zu zeigen, die nach einem Zuhause suchen. Zuerst denken sie, dass er und John ein Paar sind, das zusammen nach einem Hund sucht und als sie fragen, welche Art von Haus sie haben, überkommt John ein seltsamer Kicheranfall.

„Ähm, wir sind nicht zusammen. Wir suchen nach unterschiedlichen Hunden für unsere _getrennten_ Wohnungen", sagt Harry, während John sein Kichern schlecht in seiner Schulter unterdrückt.

„Oh, okay", sagt die Aufsichtsperson, peinlich berührt aussehend und schenkt John einen Blick, der ihn sogar noch mehr kichern lässt.

„Sie haben das früher auch über Sherlock und mich gedacht", erklärt der Mann Harry, noch wie ein Idiot grinsend. „Ich habe immer gedacht, es wäre _er_ , weil er dieses Aussehen hatte, die Art, wie er sich bewegte, sprach. Ich schätze nicht", sagt er und gluckst wieder. „Wirke ich schwul auf dich Harry?“

„Im Moment bist du sehr schwul", sagt Harry mit einem Schnauben.

Es sind gut dreißig Hunde an diesem Ort, in großen Käfigen und laufen im Hinterhof herum, sieht aus, als würden sie ihr Leben im Tierheim sehr genießen. Einige von ihnen – die kleinsten, süßesten – haben _Reserviert_ -Zeichen an ihren Käfigen und während sie an diesen Käfigen vorbeigehen, erklärt die Aufsichtsperson, wie diese und jene Familie Gefallen an diesen und jenem Hund gefunden hatte und wie sie nur die Lebensumstände überprüfen müssen, um sicherzustellen, dass die Hunde gut dran sein werden. Scheinbar ein Grundsatz, dem das Tierheim religiös folgt.

Keiner der Hunde berührt eine Seite in Harry. Er kümmert sich nicht um die Kleinen, sie kläffen zu viel und zu scharf für ihn, da er seine stillen Stunden genießt und einen ruhigen Hund braucht, weil seine Klienten eine ruhige Atmosphäre brauchen, wenn sie zu ihm kommen – was nun öfter der Fall ist, jetzt da er einen ordentliche Wohnung hat, um sie zu treffen. Er kümmert sich auch nicht um die mittelgroßen Hunde, die meisten von ihnen sind zu energiegeladen und während John Gefallen an einer Bulldogge findet, die faulenzend in der Mitte des Käfigs ausgesteckt liegt, gefällt Harry das Aussehen der Bulldogge nicht sehr. Er hat schlechte Erinnerungen an Bulldoggen.

Zuletzt führt die Aufsichtsperson sie zum hintersten Ende, wo die größten Käfige sind und daher die größten Hunde. Fast keine von ihnen sind reserviert und wahrscheinlich aus einem guten Grund – groß, energiegeladen und ziemlich einschüchternde Kreaturen wie sie, sind nicht leicht zu adoptieren, besonders da die meisten der größeren Züchtungen kürzere Lebensspannen haben nach der Aufsichtsperson. Harry hört kaum zu, sicher nun, dass er hier wahrscheinlich keinen passenden Hund finden wird – als seine Augen auf dem größten von allen Käfigen dort fallen, der zwei enorme Hunde hält.

„Ah, diese zwei Unglücksraben", sagt die Begleitperson, als sie vor den Käfig treten. Das Paar Hunde, zwei unterschiedliche Arten, liegen in der Ecke in einem losen Haufen aus Gliedern, schnarchen. Oder, der Graue tut es, der Schwarze öffnet seine Augen, sobald Harry näher tritt und behält seine Augen auf ihm und der Aufsichtsperson.

„Sie gehörten früher einem alten Mann, der vor ein paar Wochen gestorben ist – keiner seiner Verwandten konnten die Hunde aufnehmen, also haben sie sie hierhergebracht“, sagt die Aufsichtsperson, kniet an der Käfigtür. „Keiner von ihnen ist jung – der Irish Wolfhound ist jetzt fast sechs und die Deutsche Dogge ist vier. Das ist der Grund, warum niemand an ihnen interessiert – außerdem die Tatsache, dass wir es lieber hätten, wenn sie zusammen genommen würden, als dass sie getrennt werden, da sie nun seit Jahren zusammen waren. Wenn es so weitergeht, müssen sie …. nun.“

„Hm", antwortet Harry, lehnt seinen Ellbogen an den Käfig. Sie sehen …. Nun, nicht _ganz_. Sirius war langhaarig in seiner Animagusgestalt und die schwarze Dogge hat glattes Fell. Und Remus hatte offensichtlich nicht so sehr wie ein Hund ausgesehen, mehr wie ein Wolf und Mensch zusammen. Aber dennoch. Es ist bemerkenswert wie sehr sie ihn an seinen alten, toten Paten und Lehrer erinnern. „Was sind ihre Namen?“

„Die  Dogge heißt Dexter und der Irish Wolfhound Horatio", sagt die Aufsichtsperson mit einem Grinsen. „Dexter die Dogge und Horatio der Hound nennen wir sie.“

Harry schnaubt und blickt hinter sich, als er Schritte zu ihm kommen hört. Es ist John, der einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hat. „Etwas gefunden?“, fragt Harry, hebt seine Augenbraue.

„Diese Bulldogge, Gladstone. Ich denke, er würde mir gefallen", sagt John, sieht zurück und die Aufsichtsperson lächelt strahlend.

„Das ist wundervoll!“, sagt sie, steht wieder auf. „Einfach wundervoll. Wenn Sie mit mir kommen, werde ich die Papierarbeit aufsetzen und Gladstone als reserviert markieren, sollen wir? An was für einen Ort leben sie?“

Als die Aufsichtsperson John fortführt, dreht Harry sich um, um wieder zu Horatio und Dexter zu sehen und kniet sich nieder. Sie sind wirklich ein Paar von gut aussehenden Hunden. Auch _riesige_ Hunde, aber Harry hatte immer eine Vorliebe für große Hunde, trotz Fluffy. Sie scheinen auch ein gutes, ruhiges Temperament zu haben, aber das ist wahrscheinlich wegen ihrem Alter. „Hallo, Jungs“, sagt er und die Deutsche Dogge hebt seinen Kopf. „Wie ist der Käfig?“

Dexters Schwanz beginnt hoffnungsvoll zu wedeln und Horatio hebt seinen Kopf, blinzelt zu dem Zauberer. Harry lächelt.

Er mochte Käfige auch nie.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betagelesen von Indica92

Harry nimmt Dexter und Horatio zum ersten Mal mit raus. Er gewöhnt sich an das Konzept, zwei zahme Biester zu haben, die sanft an seiner Seite trotten, während er geht, als der schleimige Bastard anruft. Es waren seit dem letzten Mal fast zwei Wochen vergangen – als der Bastard ihn in seinem eigenen Zuhause konfrontiert hat – und Harry erwartet es nicht und dennoch, als das schwarze Auto neben ihm zum Halten kommt und der Mann heraustritt, glatt und graziös und den immer anwesenden Regenschirm hält wie eine Mischung aus einem Stock und einem Schwert, ist er nicht überrascht.

Die Verärgerung, die Harry dafür spürt, dass sein Spaziergang – sein _erster_ Spaziergang mit seinen neuen Haustieren – unterbrochen wird, verschwindet, als er näher auf das Gesicht des Mannes sieht. Der Bastard lächelt, lässig und nur ein klitzekleines bisschen selbstzufrieden, aber es erreicht seine Augen nicht. Tut es selten, natürlich, da das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Bastards öfter falsch als echt ist, aber dieses Mal ist es anders. Die Augen des Mannes sind anders – beunruhigt und müde. Und so ist es der Rest des Mannes.

„Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal geschlafen?“, entschlüpft Harrys Mund fast versehentlich, aber er hält sich nicht damit auf, beschämt zu sein. Bisher war der Bastard jedes Mal, als er den Mann sah, nichts als perfekt ausgeglichen und sah aus, als sei er in ekelhafter guter Gesundheit, leichtes Übergewicht nichtsdestotrotz. Selbstsicher, überlegen, ekelhaft zufrieden mit seinem Leben und einfach generell vornehm, ohne wirklich so auszusehen. Es ist… _unwirklich_ ihn so zu sehen, fast erschöpft.

Das Lächeln des Bastards wird breiter und vertieft sich ein wenig, geht über die gewöhnliche, automatische Maske hinaus. „Es waren ein paar Tage, seit ich das letzte Mal geschlafen habe“, gibt er zu, ohne dass es ihm peinlich zu sein scheint, während er die Autotür schließt und sich dann auf seinen Regenschirm lehnt. „Ich benötige Ihre Dienste sofort, Mr. Potter. Sie werden dafür gut entschädigt.“

„Werde ich immer.“ Harry blinzelt verwirrt. Er wird jedes Mal, wenn der schleimige Bastard ihn ruft, direkt auf sein Konto vierstellig bezahlt und das ist nicht _gut entschädigt_? Was war es dann? „Nun, wie immer stehe ich Ihnen zur Verfügung“, antwortete Harry. Er tätschelt abwesend Dexters Schulter, während die deutsche Dogge winselt. Sie versucht ihn wieder dazu zu bekommen, weiterzugehen. „Wollen Sie, dass ich…?“, beginnt er zu sagen und verstummt dann. Es ist unmöglich, dass er, seine Hunde und der Bastard auf den Rücksitz des Autos des Mannes passen werden.

Der Bastard sieht weg und nickt dann zu dem Auto, in dem er gekommen war. Da ist ein schwarzer Van mit getönten Fenstern hinter ihnen stehend und wartet. „Ich habe Vorbereitungen für Sie und Ihre neuen Begleiter getroffen. Steigen Sie ein“, sagt der Mann und zeigt mit dem Regenschirm zu dem Van.

„In Ordnung“, murmelt Harry. Teils Verärgerung, teils Amüsement in seiner Stimme. Natürlich – er hätte es wissen sollen. Der dreiste Bastard. Der Zauberer hält sich nicht damit auf zu streiten oder überhaupt zu fragen, wohin sie fahren und führt Dexter und Horatio zu dem Van. Ein Mann in einem dunklen Anzug tritt heraus und öffnet den Kofferraum, wo zwei Hundekörbe auf die großen Hunde warten. Gott sei Dank scheinen keiner von Harrys Hundebegleitern ihnen negativ gegenüberzustehen und springen einfach freundlich nach etwas schieben hinein. Harry selbst nimmt auf dem Rücksitz des Vans Platz – und der Moment, in dem er seinen Gurt schließt, bewegen sie sich.

Es dauert fast eine halbe Stunde, um dorthin zu kommen wohin sie fahren - und es ist nicht Harrys Wohnung oder ein einsames, industrielles Lagergebiet, die der Bastard zu bevorzugen scheint, nein. Stattdessen verlassen sie den geschäftigeren Teil der Stadt und enden in einem spärlicher bebauten Gebiet, wo weniger gewaltige Gebäude und mehr private Gärten sind. Die vorzüglichen Villen vorbeiziehen zu sehen, lässt Harry ein wenig neugierig werden – und als der Van bei einem Tor langsamer wird und dann in das abgezäunte Anwesen umgeben von großen, alten Eichen abbiegt, beginnt er, sich ein wenig schummrig zu fühlen.

Das ist neu und Harry findet, dass so sehr er bequem und vorhersehbar mag, er das Gefühl überrascht zu werden, vermisst hat, neugierig zu sein und ungeduldig und ein wenig schlecht vor Vorfreude. Es war eine Weile, seit er sich leicht genug gefühlt hatte, um dem Gefühl nachzugeben und sogar noch länger, seit er es geschafft hat, ihn genug zu bewegen, um es wirklich herbeizuführen.

Das Haus, vor dem sie anhalten, ist vielleicht nicht eines der größten oder schönsten Villen, die Harry jemals gesehen hat, aber es ist da. Es hat zwei Stockwerke und Ranken wachsen über die Vorderseite, mit durch das Wetter verfärbten, alten Statuen die vorne stehen, stehen vor dem Springbrunnen, der nicht gerade extravagant ist, aber auch nicht ganz bescheiden. Als die Autos stehen bleiben und Harry die Tür öffnet, um auszusteigen, steht er dem feinen Wassersprühregen gegenüber, der vom Springbrunnen kommt.

„Dieser Ort gehört Ihnen“, rät Harry, als der Bastard zu ihm stolziert, öffnet seinen Regenschirm währenddessen und dreht ihn, um sich vor dem Springbrunnen zu schützen.

„Nicht ganz, aber ich habe einen legal erworbenen Schlüssel und die Erlaubnis, die Villa so zu  benutzen, wie ich es als nötig erachte“, stimmt der Mann mit einem Lächeln zu, das nicht ganz seine Augen erreicht, während der Mann, der den Van gefahren hat, Dexter und Horatio herausbringt. Er reicht Harry die Leinen. „Bitte“, sagt der Bastard, während die zwei großen Hunde über den Boden zu seinen und Harrys Füßen schnüffeln. „Lassen Sie uns hinein gehen.“

„Nach Ihnen“, stimmt Harry zu und folgt ihm die marmornen Stufen hinauf durch die Doppeltüren in eine große Eingangshalle. Er erwartet fast eine Menge an Dienern auf den Bastard wartend zu finden, aber die Halle ist leer und es hallt laut, als der Bastard sich umdreht, die Tür hinter Harry schließt und dann alle drei Schlösser mit einer festen Hand schließt.

Bevor Harry sich eine Art ausdenken kann, auf der er die Frage, _warum drei Schlösser, welche Art von Villa mit neun Fuß hohen Zaun, der wahrscheinlich elektrisch und mit Maschinengewehren bewacht ist, braucht drei Schlösser,_ formulieren kann, dreht sich der Bastard und bedeutet ihm zu folgen. Die Stufen an der Seite der Halle hoch, durch einen Flur mit weichem Teppich und in einen riesigen Raum, der nicht wirklich _Wohnzimmer_ genannt werden kann, aber was es wahrscheinlich ist, nach dem bequem aussehenden Sofas und so beurteilend.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich kann Ihnen keine Erfrischungen anbieten“, sagt der Bastard und schreitet zum größten Sofa und setzt sich in die Mitte. Er beanspruchte das ganze Ding mit dieser einfachen, fast nonchalanten Bewegung. „Dieses Haus wird nur selten genutzt und hat daher kein erwähnenswertes Personal. Nur einen Verwalter und einen Haushälter. Bitte, setzen Sie sich.“

Harry nickt langsam, lässt Dexter und Horatio von den Leinen und lässt sie durch den Raum wandern, wie es ihnen gefällt. Der Bastard, falls es ihm nicht gefällt, sagt nichts und als Harry sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Sessel setzt, nickt er nur zufrieden. „Also“, sagt der Zauberer und hebt eine Augenbraue. „Was haben Sie vor?“

Der Bastard verzieht das Gesicht und zieht einen Umschlag aus seinem Jackett. „Ich habe eine schwierige und delikate Aufgabe bei Hand, die sich als eine gewisse Herausforderung erwiesen hat. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich bestimmtes …. Wissen zu sammeln, aufrechtzuerhalten und natürlich an bestimmten Menschen weiterzugeben, was nicht wirklich von jemand anderen geführt werden kann. Das Problem ist, dass alle Geheimagenten, die sich in den letzten zwei Wochen als fast nützlich für mich erwiesen haben, die bedauerliche Angewohnheit zu sterben entwickelt haben, kurz bevor sie Bericht erstatten sollten.“

„Ah“, murmelt Harry und lehnt sich in seinem Sitz zurück. Seine Augen gleiten fort vom Bastard und folgen Horatio, der neugierig die Beine von einem riesigen Piano beschnuppert, das vor den großen bogenförmigen Fenstern stand. „Und Sie brauchen mich, um sie zu beschwören und herauszufinden, was sie getötet hat.“

„Unter anderen Dingen, ja“, stimmt der Bastard zu und runzelt milde die Stirn über Dexter, dessen Erkundung ihn zu den Schuhen des Mannes geführt hatte. „Größtenteils bin ich besorgt, was sie vielleicht ihren Mördern vor ihrem Tod gesagt haben. Die meisten von ihnen wurden … brutal gefoltert.“

„Ich verstehe. Wenn es seit zwei Wochen vorgeht, warum sind Sie nicht früher zu mir gekommen?“, fragt Harry.

„Es gab Dinge zu klären, bestimmte Tatsachen zu bedenken – und natürlich, so vertraulich wie Sie sind, es gibt bestimmte Dinge über meine Beschäftigung, die ich nicht einfach mit irgendjemanden teilen kann, sogar einem Medium“, seufzt der Mann. „Nicht nur ist die Information, die ich in diesem speziellen Fall brauche, ein nationales Geheimnis. Es bringt auch diejenigen, die es kennen, in tödliche Gefahr. Es gibt tausende Menschen, die ihre Seelen, unsterblich oder anders, für nur einen Teil davon verkaufen würden.“

Der Zauberer nickt langsam, lehnt seinen Ellbogen auf die Armlehne und seine Wange auf seine Knöchel, beäugt den Mann. Das erklärt den müden Ausdruck, der den Bastard schlecht aussehen lässt – er hatte wahrscheinlich mehr als ein paar Nächte übersprungen und versuchte, die Situation einzudämmen. „Richtig“, sagt er und greift rüber zu einem Umschlag. „Dann fangen wir besser an.“

„In der Tat. Aber noch nicht jetzt“, sagt der Bastard langsam und sieht ihn fest an. „Ich fürchte, ich werde zuerst einen Schwur der Geheimhaltung von Ihnen verlangen müssen. Die Informationen, die Sie gleich erfahren werden, sind immerhin geheim.“

Harry braucht nicht mehr als einen Blick auf das vorsichtige, ernste Gesicht des Mannes werfend, damit er erkennt, dass der Mann nicht über wörtliche Versprechen oder auch nur irgendeine Art von Papieren, die Schweigepflicht und wer weiß was noch beinhaltet, redet. Nein, er fragt nach einem _Schwur_ , einen magischen – einen Bindenden. Sich zurücklehnend und seine Arme verschränkend, starrt Harry zurück zu dem Mann. Woher weiß er es?

„Bitte“, sagt der Bastard und lächelt wieder, obwohl der Ausdruck einen mahnenden, tadelnden Hinweis hat. „Sie verraten mehr als Ihnen klar ist, wenn Sie sprechen – mehr über Ihre Fähigkeiten und Ihre Grenzen. Ich kann nicht, natürlich, der Details gewiss sein, aber ich weiß, dass Sie Schwüre schwören können, anders als die meisten Menschen es können. Ihre Schwüre haben ein übernatürliches Gewicht an sich – Sie haben das übermäßig offensichtlich gemacht, als Sie mir erzählt haben, dass Sie mir keinen schwören würden.“

Harry schnaubt leise. Natürlich. Er hatte während dieser Konfrontation etwas zu locker gelassen – aber der Mann hatte so viele seiner Fähigkeiten ausgegraben, dass es nicht mehr wichtig erschien auf seine Worte zu achten. Er fragt sich für einen Moment, ob er versuchen soll, zu der Gewohnheit zurückzukehren, aber am Ende ist es an diesem Punkt nicht mehr wichtig. Eine Menge war herausgekommen und der schleimige Bastard weiß genug, um anzunehmen und zu raten – und der Rest, nun. Der Rest war nur mehr von demselben.

Er würde keinen Unbrechbaren machen – kann er nicht, man brauchte eine dritte Person dafür. Er kann es für andere Menschen tun, aber nicht selbst. Auf seine Magie zu schwören, das kann er leicht genug tun, aber er will nicht, nicht wirklich. Zu viele Möglichkeiten und er hasste die fadenscheinigen verbalen Schwüre – zu leicht zu beugen und zu brechen, kaum mehr wert als ein gesprochenes Versprechen. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass er das Wort Magie nicht laut sagen will, nicht zum schleimigen Bastard. Es ist leichter, wenn man von ihm als _Medium_ denkt. Leichter, als ein Zauberer zu sein. Ein Medium zu sein kann wissenschaftlich diskutiert werden. Ein Zauberer zu sein auf der anderen Seite…

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue?“, fragt Harry mehr aus Neugier, als dass er es wirklich vorhat. So seltsam es ist, sich dem klar zu werden. Er hat gelernt, seinem seltsamen Arbeitgeber zu vertrauen – der schleimige Bastard war einfach so. Ein Bastard, aber nicht einmal nahezu so schlimm wie er hätte sein können. Harry ist kein Idiot – er weiß um der Ressourcen, die der Mann hat. Die Macht, die er ausübt, die Autorität und Angst, die er befehligt. Der schleimige Bastard hat mehr Macht in seinen Fingerspitzen, als Voldemort sich jemals erträumen konnte – und diese Macht hätte Harry vor langer Zeit ruinieren, sezieren und klonen können, wenn es das Verlangen des Mannes wäre. Und dennoch hatte er es nicht.

Der schleimige Bastard wirft ihm einen Blick zu, hebt seine Augenbraue und es ist die Art von Blick, die ein verzweifelter Vater einem Kind gibt, dass etwas fragt, auf das es bereits die Antwort kennt. Es lässt Harry fast grinsen, aber er unterdrückt das Verlangen. „In Ordnung. Welche Art von Schwur wollen Sie von mir?“, fragt Harry und tippt mit den Umschlag gegen sein Knie.

„Nur, dass Sie das, was Sie heute hier erfahren, für sich behalten werden und nur mit mir und mit meiner Erlaubnis teilen können“, sagt der Bastard und schaut ihn fest an. Er lässt es einfach klingen, aber die Schwierigkeit hallt hinter den Worten, weil er wirklich das will. Nicht nur Harrys Wort darauf – er will eine Bestätigung. „Können Sie das tun?“

Harry nickt langsam. „Kann ich“, sagt er nachdenklich und kratzt abwesend über den Rücken seiner rechten Hand. Es in Schriftform zu tun, scheint der leichteste Weg, obwohl es auch ziemlich _magisch_ ist. Aber weniger als einfach etwas in der Art von _Ich schwöre auf meine Magie_ … und so weiter zu sagen. „Haben Sie Papier?“

Der Bastard hebt eine einzelne Augenbraue darüber. „Papier?“, fragt er, als wenn er niemals dieses Wort gehört hätte.

„Ja, Papier. Etwas, worauf man schreiben kann. Ich könnte das benutzen.“ Harry zeigt auf den Umschlag. „Aber ich bezweifle eher, dass Sie darauf mein Blut wollen.“

„Ihr Blut?“, fragt der Mann, stand auf und ging zu einem nahen Schreibtisch. „Sie wollen nicht sagen, dass Sie Ihre Verträge in Blut schreiben?“

„Nur die Bindenden.“ Harry schnaubt und legt den Umschlag nieder und wirft einen Blick auf seine Hände. Es wäre leichter, wenn er ein Messer hätte, aber er hat es nicht und er fühlt sich nicht danach, den Mann um eines zu bitten. „Danke“, sagt er stattdessen und nimmt die drei Blatt glattes, schweres Papier, dass ihm vom Bastard angeboten wird, an. Er betrachtet sie nachdenklich. Dann fällt er einen Entscheidung. Er legt zwei nieder und benutzt das Dritte, um sich selbst scharf in den Finger zu schneiden.

Die Augenbrauen des Mannes wandern nach oben, als er sich vorlehnt, um Harry zuzusehen, wie er das Blut von seinem blutenden Finger in seiner Handfläche sammelte. „Können Sie mir sagen, wo wir sind?“, fragt Harry, während Horatio leise im Hintergrund winselt und Dexter schnell näher zu Harry geht, um besorgt an Harrys Knie zu schnüffeln.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn Sie unseren genauen Aufenthaltsort nicht kennen.“

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich das tue, wenn Sie meinen Schwur wollen“, antwortet Harry und  schenkt dem Mann einen Blick. „Aber ich brauche nicht die Adresse. Ich brauche den Namen des Hauses – als was es bekannt ist. Als was Sie es kennen.“

Der Bastard sieht ihn für einen Moment fest an, bevor er sich leicht zurücklehnt, fast als würde er zu Harry an seiner Nase hinuntersehen aber nicht ganz. „Die Narbe auf Ihrem Handrücken. Ist das ein Schwur?“

„Nein, es ist die Erinnerung an die Folter einer Lehrerin“, antwortet der Zauberer. „Sie hat es falsch formuliert – _Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen ist_ eine Richtlinie, kein Gesetz. Wenn es _Ich kann keine Lügen erzählen_ oder _Ich werde keine Lügen erzählen_ gewesen wäre, dann könnte ich es nicht.“

„Hm“, sagt der Mann und verschränkt seine Arme. „Wir sind im Ahnenhaus der Holmes Familie.“

Harry hebt darüber eine Augenbraue, bevor er sich zu dem Papier dreht. Der Schwur ist leicht genug geschrieben, obwohl das Ergebnis leicht chaotisch ist: mit roten Klecksen und viel zu großen Buchstaben. _Was auch immer ich im Ahnenhaus der Holmes Familie erfahre, werde ich unter keinen Umständen teilen, außer wenn der Mann, der bei mir war, als ich die Information erfuhr, es erlaubt. Unterzeichnet, Harry James Potter._ Es ist einfach, aber als Harry seinen Namen zu Ende schreibt, kann er fühlen, wie sich die Bindung bildet.

Als er leise auf die Seite ausatmet, erzittern die blutigen Worte unter seinen Finger und brennen sich dann in das Papier. „Solange das unversehrt bleibt, werde ich nicht in der Lage sein, über das zu sprechen, was ich hier erfahre, außer mit Ihnen und mit Ihrer Erlaubnis“, sagt Harry und reicht das Papier, auf dem nun der Schwur ist, weiter zu dem Bastard. Der Mann nimmt es behutsam an und hält es dann näher zu seinem Gesicht, um auf die nun geschwärzten, fleckigen Worte zu sehen.

„Faszinierend“, murmelt der Mann leise.

„Entschuldigung wegen dem Chaos“, sagt Harry und leckt über seine Handfläche, reinigt und saugt an seinem verwundeten Finger in seinem Mund. „Ich würde normalerweise einen Füller für diese Art von Dinge verwenden, aber ich habe keinen bei Hand“, murmelt er.

„Hm. Und das ist bindend?“, fragt der Bastard, während Horatio an Harrys Seite kommt, schloss sich Dexter an, der bei den Füßen des Zauberers saß und nun sein Kinn auf Harrys Knie legte.

„Es bindet mich.“ Harry zuckt mit den Schultern und fährt mit seiner sauberen Hand zuerst über Dexters Kopf und Hals und krault dann Horatios Hals. „Zufrieden?“

„Angemessen. Mehr verzaubert, wirklich“, sagt der Bastard und sieht über den Brief zu ihm hinunter. „Sie stecken voller Überraschungen, Mr. Potter.“

„Und Sie sind zum Umfallen müde“, antwortet Harry mit einem Schnauben – sogar diese Darstellung des Okkultismus hatte nichts getan, um den müden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mannes fortzujagen. „Also, wie wäre es, wenn wir hiermit anfangen?“, fragt der Zauberer und nimmt den Umschlag.

„Ja … ja, ich denke wir sollten“, stimmt der Mann zu. Er legt den Schwur vorsichtig auf den Kaffeetisch und setzt sich wieder auf das große Sofa. Aber seine Augen wandern zwischen dem Schwur, Harry und Harrys Hand hin und her, sogar als er sich entspannt zurücklehnt. „Lassen Sie uns beginnen.“

„Ja“, stimmt Harry zu. Er weiß, dass die ganze Sache wahrscheinlich zurückkommen würde, um ihn zu verfolgen, wenn er den Mann das nächste Mal sah und… es kümmert ihn nicht wirklich. Er greift nach dem Umschlag und öffnet ihn, tätschelt Horatios Kopf und zieht dann das erste Blatt Papier heraus, eine Fotokopie eines Führerscheins. Es ist Zeit mit dem Beschwören zu beginnen.

Es ist weit nach Mitternacht, als er fertig ist. Nach einigen Pausen und sehr langen und mühsamen Befragungen von Geistern, die größtenteils lieber ihre eigenen Fehler vergessen hätten und weitergegangen wären. Nicht alle von ihnen waren die Leute des Bastards. Einige waren seine Feinde, wenn man ihre Reaktionen beurteilte, anderen kannten den Mann überhaupt nicht, aber sie alle wurden von einer einzigen Sache verbunden, die Harry, wenn er ein wenig fantasievoller wäre, eine Verschwörung genannt hätte.

Er lässt sich aber nicht weiter darüber wundern. Er hat die schlechte Gewohnheit zu sinnieren in Neugier und Neugier in Handlungen zu verwandeln – bewiesen durch Draco Malfoy und Harrys Beschwörung von Sherlock Holmes den Älteren – und er kann durch den Gesichtsausdruck des Bastards sagen, dass das nichts ist, in das er seine Nase stecken sollte. Und schlussendlich sind es nicht die Befragungen selbst, die die ganze Sache so lang erscheinen lassen... es ist die Tatsache, dass es sehr lange ist. Über neun Stunden durchgehendes Beschwören, mit kaum einer Atempause und keinem Essen in der Zwischenzeit.

Ein Medium zu sein war nie zuvor so anstrengend.

„Gut“, sagt der Mann selbst. Er hält ein Smartphone in seiner Hand. Seine Daumen tippen leicht etwas. „Sehr gut.“

Harry hebt eine einzelne Augenbraue darüber, bevor er die kopierten Führerscheine hinlegt und aufsteht. Er ist keiner, der dafür geeignet ist, lange zu sitzen und zehn Stunden beginnt ihn an seine Grenzen zu bringen. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass er müde ist und mehr als nur ein wenig ausgehungert – obwohl der Bastard, nach der Art, wie er darum kämpft auch nur seine Augen offen zu halten, beurteilend, es sogar noch mehr ist.

„Also, ist diese Nacht zu Ende?“, fragt Harry hoffnungsvoll. Er dreht sich um, um zu Dexter und Horatio zu sehen. Er hatte sich die Zeit genommen, sie hinauszulassen und die Leute des Bastards waren nett genug, um Futter für die beiden Hunde bereitzustellen, aber sie sehen so müde aus über die ganze Sache wie er es ist. Sie liegen in einem verknoteten Haufen unter dem großen Klavier und wimmern leise.

„Mehr oder weniger. Ich, unglücklicherweise, habe noch mehr als eine lange Nacht an Arbeit vor mir“, seufzt der Bastard. Er reibt eine Hand über seine Augen und steckt dann sein Handy wieder ein. „Ich bin Ihnen verpflichtet, Mr. Potter. Seien Sie sich versichert: Ihre Belohnung hierfür wird mehr als großzügig sein.“

„Daran habe ich keine Zweifel“, stimmt der Zauberer zu. Er schiebt seine Hände in seine Jackentaschen und beginnt abwesend mit dem Gaunt-Ring zu spielen. Er ist noch warm und ein wenig klamm, nachdem er stundenlang an seinem Finger war. Aber er kümmert sich nicht um das Geld. Im Moment hat er genug mit ein wenig Extra – seine Klienten zahlen heutzutage gut und als ein Berater für das Met zu arbeiten ist auch nicht etwas, über das man die Nase rümpfen muss. Er arbeitet größtenteils für den Bastard, weil es ihm passt, mehr als das er das Geld braucht.

Der Bastard lächelt, nimmt wieder seinen Regenschirm und benutzt ihn, um sich aus dem Stuhl zu heben. „Dann werde ich meine Leute Sie und Ihre Haustiere nach Hause fahren lassen. Ich bin sicher, Sie wollen mich jetzt loswerden.“

„Hmm.“ Der Zauberer zuckt mit den Schultern. Abgesehen von der Arbeit, den toten Menschen, der ganzen Verschwörungssache und dem Ganzen Im-Haus-Bleiben-Ding … hatte es ihn nicht gestört. Es stört ihn nicht. „Ich freue mich darauf, mein Bett zu finden“, sinniert er und runzelt dann über seinen Arbeitgeber die Stirn. „Wie Sie es auch sollten.“

„Oh, verführen Sie mich nicht. Das Konzept einer warmen Mahlzeit, einem Glas Wein und zwölf Stunden ungestörten Schlaf hat mich seit der letzten Woche oder so verfolgt. Aber ich habe nicht die Zeit mich auszuruhen, nicht jetzt“, stöhnt der Bastard fast. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und sammelt dann die Papiere vom Kaffeetisch ein – Harrys Schwur darunter. „Kommen Sie“, sagt er und dreht sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen. „Je schneller wir gehen, umso schneller sind Sie zuhause.“

„Richtig“, seufzt Harry. Nun, es geht ihn nichts an, denkt er und nimmt die Leinen rufend nach seinen Hunden. Dexter kommt bereitwillig auf seine Füße, aber Horatio steht mit viel mehr Mühe auf, seufzt und wirft Harry dabei verratene Blicke zu. Scheinbar war er mehr als bereit unter dem Piano zu schlafen.

„Wenn ich fragen darf, warum haben Sie solch große Tiere gewählt? Ich gebe zu, sie sind bewundernswerte Kreaturen, aber nicht gerade praktisch in einer Wohnung von der Größe, in der Sie leben“, bemerkt der Bastard, während Harry die Leinen anlegt. Er gibt Horatio ein entschuldigendes Tätscheln und Dexter ein liebevolles. Sie waren bemerkenswert ruhig, während dem ganzen Beschwören von toten Dingen – obwohl sie natürlich nicht in der Lage waren, die Toten besser wahrzunehmen als der schleimige Bastard es kann.

„Sie schienen in Ordnung zu sein“, antwortet der Zauberer. „Warum haben Sie entschieden diesen Marathon an okkulten Befragungen im Ahnenhaus der _Holmes_ durchzuführen?“, fragt er zurück. „Dieselbe Holmes-Familie wie die von _Sherlock_ Holmes, nicht wahr?“

„Nun, die Villa ist geeignet. Es ist einer der wenigen Orte, wo ich absolut sicher sein kann, dass es keine moderne Überwachungsausstattung gibt“, sagt der Bastard ruhig und blickt sich ein letztes Mal im Raum um, bevor er Harry hinausführt.

„Und Sie haben Zugriff darauf, weil Sie Holmes' Betreuer sind?“, fragt Harry neugierig. „Wird so nicht die Person hinter einem Geheimagenten genannt?“

Der Bastard schenkt ihm einen hochamüsierten Blick, aber er antwortet nicht. Stattdessen führt er Harry den Gang und ein paar Treppen hinunter und zurück zur Eingangshalle, bevor er ihm bedeutet, vorzugehen, damit sie gemeinsam aus dem Gebäude treten können. „Hier werden sich unsere Wege trennen“, sagt der Mann. Er zeigt zu seinem eigenen privaten Auto und dem Van, der auf Harry wartet. „Ich hoffe, der Tag hat Ihnen keine Umstände bereitet.“

„Umstände? Seit wann kümmern Sie sich um – Himmel, Sie müssen wirklich müde sein“, lacht Harry. Er ist nicht in der Lage, es zu unterdrücken. Nicht nur eine, sondern zwei Versicherungen, dass er gut entschädigt werden würde und nun eine allgemeine Entschuldigung? Merlin. „Beenden Sie Ihre Geschäfte und schlafen Sie etwas, Bastard. Sie beginnen mir ernsthafte Sorgen zu bereiten.“

„Seien Sie versichert, ich werden den Versuch machen“, sagt der Mann mit einem Seufzen. „Gute Nacht, Mr. Potter.“

„Nacht, Bastard“, sagt Harry. „Gute Jagd.“

 

 

 

Die Bezahlung, die er für die Marathon-Beschwörung bekommt, ist etwas furchteinflößend und als er seinen Bankauszug kontrolliert, muss Harry sich fragen, woher genau sein Geld kommt? Die eigenen Koffer des Bastards oder woanders? Gibt es eine Art von Budget irgendwo, die eine Klausel für die Bezahlung von Medien hat? Es ist ein erschreckender Gedanke, also denkt Harry nicht daran. Es ist so einfacher – und wahrscheinlich auch gesünder.

Stattdessen konzentriert er sich darauf, sich an Dexter und Horatio zu gewöhnen und dass sie sich an ihr neues Leben mit ihm gewöhnen. Gott sei Dank sind die Hunde mehr als freundlich und ob sie ihn sofort mögen, weil er sie aus dem Tierheim gerettet hat oder weil er einfach frei genug ist, um Stunden mit Spaziergängen zu verbringen, weiß er nicht, aber er ist trotzdem dankbar. Sie sind beide extrem gut trainiert und benehmen sich gut und, wie sich herausstellt, sind sie für Harrys Job sehr nützlich.

Da ist etwas daran einen Hund wie Dexter zu haben, der gefühlvoll zu einem Klienten starrt, sein Kinn auf ihre Knie lehnt und freundlich und liebevoll ist auf eine Art, wie nur ein Hund es kann. Es beruhigt sie auf eine Art, die Harry selbst noch schaffen muss. Horatio ist nicht ganz so freundlich wie Dexter und bevorzugt es auf Harrys Sofa zu liegen statt Umgang zu pflegen, aber an dem Verhalten des alten Hundes ist etwas tröstliches, wie er immer ist, als gäbe es auf der ganzen weiten Welt nichts, worum man sich sorgen muss.

Sie scheinen auch einen scharfen Sinn für Schmerz zu haben – was, wie Harry vermutet wegen ihren vorherigen Besitzer sein kann, der kranke alte Mann, der sie aufgezogen hat.

„Nun, es ist so“, sagt eine weibliche Klientin, Janice Alberton, während sie abwesend Horatios Hals krault und Dexters Kopf streichelt. Als sie hereinkam, war sie nervös und zittrig und sah aus, als wäre sie nicht ganz sicher, was sie tat oder warum und jetzt kann Harry nur mit Erstaunen zusehen, wie sie sich zurücklehnt, scheinbar vollkommen ruhig. „Meine Mutter starb vor zwei Wochen – Herzanfall. Es war so plötzlich. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Herzprobleme. Nichts, was wir vorhersehen konnten. Eines Tages war sie einfach … fort.“

„Ja, manchmal kann es geschehen“, stimmt Harry langsam nickend zu. Es ist Trauer in den Augen der Frau, die Art, die die Menschen gewöhnlich zum Weinen bringt – besonders mit dem Gedanken an eine Beschwörung, die vor ihnen liegt. Aber die Frau lächelt, sieht hinunter zu Horatio und ihr Gesicht bleibt trocken. Es ist fast bemerkenswert. „Also ist es Ihre Mutter, von der Sie wollen, dass ich mit ihr spreche?“

„Ja. Es ist… nun. Es gibt Dinge, die blieben ungesagt.“

Eigentlich ist es viel mehr als das. Mrs. Rachel Alberton hatte ein Testament, aber in ihren älteren Jahren wurde sie etwas paranoid und nun wusste keines ihrer sieben Kinder, wo das Testament war oder wie sie den zuständigen Notar erreichen konnten. Es gab eine Art von Streit zwischen Miss Alberton und ihren Geschwistern, weil ihre Mutter ziemlich reich war. Harrys Klientin selbst kümmerte es nicht – sie hatte eine erfolgreiche Karriere – aber sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihre Geschwister um das Erbe streiten zu sehen. Sie wollte das Testament finden, sodass sie etwas Frieden bei der Beerdigung ihrer Mutter hatten.

Die ganze Geschichte, soweit Harry es hört, ist beladen mit Gefühlen und Sorge, aber sogar als Harry Mrs. Rachel Alberton beschwört, um herauszufinden, dass sie eine ziemlich schwierige Frau ist, die nur wenig Gutes über irgendeines ihrer Kinder zu sagen hat, kommt es nicht soweit. Alle von Harrys Sinnen und Instinkten schreien, dass Janice Alberton eine sehr sensible Frau ist, die leicht erregt ist und dennoch, sogar als Harry die schneidenden Bemerkungen ihrer Mutter wiederholt, ist der meiste Schmerz, den sie zeigt, ein verletzter Blick und ein Stirnrunzeln, aber keine Tränen, kein Weinen, nicht einmal ein zitternder Atemzug. Als sie geht, ist ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, sie verbringt eine Extra-Minute damit Harrys Hunde zu streicheln und geht dann mit einem Danke auf ihren Lippen.

„Nun… das war gut.“, sagt der Zauberer und sieht hinunter zu den zwei großen Hunden, die ihm erwartungsvolle Blicke zuwerfen. Dexter wedelt hoffnungsvoll mit seinem Schwanz und Horatio streckt sich mit einem Gähnen.

„Vielleicht wurden sie als Assistenzhunde trainiert. Sie trainieren Hunde für alle Arten von Sachen“, schlägt John später an diesem Tag vor. Gladstone trottet glücklich an seiner Seite, passt sich perfekt an das Tempo des Humpelns des Doktors an. „Damals als ich… Als ich im Dienst verletzt wurde, hat meine Therapeutin vorgeschlagen, dass ich einen psychiatrischen Assistenzhund bekommen sollte – ich hatte einige… nun.“ Er verzieht das Gesicht. „Sie dachte, es würde helfen. Wenn ich Sherlock nicht getroffen hätte. Vielleicht hätte ich einen bekommen.“

„Psychiatrischer Assistenzhund?“, fragt Harry ein wenig amüsiert und verwirrt. Hunde als Seelenklempner. Wer hätte das gedacht? „Warum würde deine Therapeutin so einen vorschlagen und nicht einen normalen Assistenzhund? Das würde mehr Sinn ergeben, wenn man bedenkt…“ Er nickt zu Johns Stock.

Zu seiner Überraschung lässt es den Mann irgendwie selbstmissbilligend Schnauben. „Es hat dir niemand erzählt?“, fragt er. „Es ist eigentlich nichts falsch mit meinen Bein. Es ist psychosomatisch – alles in meinen Kopf. Ein Symptom von PTBS, nach meiner alten Therapeutin.“ Er schnaubt wieder, schüttelt seinen Kopf und sieht weg. Für einen Moment herrscht Stille, bevor er zu Gladstone hinunter sieht, die mit der Zunge aus dem Maul hängend zu ihrem Besitzer hochsieht. „Gladstone hat etwas Benimmtraining, aber ich denke, das ist nur was, das das Tierheim getan hat.“

„Hm, nun, es würde einige Dinge erklären. Soweit ich weiß, war der Mann, dem meine Jungs zuvor gehört haben, ziemlich krank“, sinniert Harry. „Aber es ist irgendwie seltsam.“ Deutsche Doggen und Irische Wolfshunde haben nicht gerade eine lange Lebenserwartung, also ergibt es nicht viel Sinn, sie so zu trainieren. Außerdem, wenn sie trainiert sind, dann ist es ziemlich seltsam, dass sie nicht adoptiert wurden, bevor Harry vorbeikam.

„Es könnte sein, dass sie nur klug sind.“ John zuckt mit seinen Schultern, gerade als sie im Park ankommen.

„Ja, vielleicht“, stimmt Harry zu. Bald danach lassen sie ihre Hunde frei laufen. Dexter und Horatio übernehmen die Führung, während Gladstone langsamer hinter ihnen trottet und als die Hunde gehen, um den abgezäunten Park zu untersuchen, finden Harry und John einen Platz zum Sitzen und Zuschauen.

„Ich wollte dir danken“, unterbricht John irgendwann die Stille. Harry wirft ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und lässt den anderen Mann husten und wegsehen. „Wegen vor ein paar Tagen?“

„Der Tag, an dem ich dich abgewiesen haben oder der Tag, als ich dich mitgezerrt habe, um einen Hund zu bekommen?“, fragt Harry und lächelt schief zu dem Mann.

„Beides“, gibt John zu, seufzt, „Es war… Es ist eine Weile her seit ich, nun. Es ist eine Weile her, seit mich jemand gefragt hat auszugehen, oder umgekehrt, nur für ein Bier und nichts mehr. Sogar länger, seit ich mich danach gefühlt habe anzunehmen.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern und sieht weg. „In den letzten paar Jahren habe ich eine Menge guter Freundschaften ruiniert, indem ich versucht habe, etwas anderes daraus zu zwingen, während ich betrunken war. Also. Danke, dass du mich nicht gelassen hast.“

Harry lächelt darüber, beides mitfühlend und irgendwie nachsichtig. Er kann verstehen, was der Mann meint – er hat auch den Drang gefühlt, am Anfang, wenn auch nicht auf dieselbe Weise. Die ersten Tage, ersten Wochen .. er hatte sehr hart versucht etwas zu ersetzen, was er verloren hatte. Er hatte auch fast Erfolg, bevor sein Gewissen ihn hinderte. Sich umdrehend, um wegzusehen, lässt Harry sein Lächeln verschwinden. Nicht sein bester Moment. Eher sein schlimmster, wirklich.

„Waren du und Holmes lange zusammen?“, fragt er und zieht sich selbst aus diesen dunklen, unbehaglichen Erinnerungen.

John zuckt leicht zusammen und stößt dann ein Seufzen aus, das fast wie ein Zischen klingt. „Waren wir nicht“, sagt er. „Jeder dachte, aber … Sherlock mochte das nicht wirklich. Und ich war nicht wirklich… es ist schwer zu erklären.“ Der Mann schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Sherlock war … Es war nicht romantisch, oder sexuell, überhaupt nicht so, es war… Ich weiß nicht. Ein Freund sagte mir, dass es die Gesellschaft ist, die ich am meisten vermisse…“

Harry hebt seine Augenbraue. „Die Gesellschaft“, murmelt er und legt dann seinen Kopf zurück um hoch zum Himmel zu sehen. Das kann er sehr gut verstehen, dieses einzelne, beladene Wort, schwer mit Bedeutung. Davon, verstanden, akzeptiert, vervollständigt zu werden von einer anderen Person. Merlin, er vermisst es auch. So sehr.

„Ich hatte auch so jemanden. Zwei eigentlich“, sagt er bevor er sich aufhalten kann. „Meine besten Freunde – wir haben zusammen gelebt. Ich, Hermine und Ron. Sie waren ein Paar, kurz vorm Heiraten, aber ich habe mich nie wie ein drittes Rad gefühlt. Ich fühlte mich mehr wie ein Stück von einem Puzzle mit ihnen, ungezwungen an meinen Platz.“ Er verstummt mit einer Grimasse und blickt dann zu dem anderen Mann. „In etwa so?“

John nickt langsam, blickt in die Ferne und runzelt die Stirn. „Ja, ein Stück von einem Puzzle.“

Wieder das Gesicht verziehend, nun über den wehmütigen, schmerzvollen Ton in der Stimme des anderen Mannes, sieht Harry weg, folgt Dexter und Horatio mit seinem Blick, als die Hunde herumrennen, die Schmetterlinge jagen. Zuvor hatte er sich für John schlecht gefühlt und vielleicht ein kleines bisschen genervt und Verstehen wegen Sherlock Holmes und seinem Nicht-Tod. Jetzt --- Jetzt kann er sich nicht helfen und den Funken Eifersucht nicht unterdrücken.

Sherlock Holmes ist, immerhin, am Leben und rennt wegen seiner Geheimmission herum, irgendwo in der Welt – und es gibt die Möglichkeit, dass er zurückkehrt, dass John mit seiner andern Hälfte wiedervereint wird.

Es gibt keine solche Möglichkeit für Harry.

„Was ist ihnen passiert?“, fragt John. „Deiner Hermine und deinem Ron.“

„Wir wurden getrennt“, antwortet Harry, schüttelt seinen Kopf und zuckt dann zusammen, als sein Handy ein Summen ausstößt, was bedeutet, dass er eine Nachricht erhalten hat. Sein BlackBerry hervorholend öffnet Harry die Nachricht, überhaupt nicht überrascht zu sehen, von wem sie ist.

_Haben Sie eine Möglichkeit einen schlafenden Zustand in einer Person auszulösen ohne die Benutzung von Medizin oder körperlicher Verletzung? Bevorzugt sofortig?_

Harry hebt über die Nachricht eine Augenbraue. Er ist nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten soll. Denkt der schleimige Bastard, dass er einige seiner Feinde erledigen würde? Hat der Mann den Hinweis nicht verstanden, als Harry ihm von seinen Kräften erzählte? Außer… Nun, es ergibt Sinn. Harry hatte es sicher selbst so erfahren – nach vier schlaflosen Tagen, war er nicht einfach in der Lage sich hinzulegen und zu schlafen, zu hibbelig durch den einfachen Mangel davon.

 _Was stimmt nicht damit, Pillen zu nehmen?_ , schickt Harry zurück, während John woanders hin sieht, um seinem Schreiben etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.

 _Ich verabscheue es Drogen zu nehmen. Sie neigen dazu, nachteiligen Effekt auf meine mentalen Kapazitäten zu nehmen. Können Sie es tun?_ , schickt der schleimige Bastard zurück und es überrascht Harry nicht im Mindesten, dass dem Mann klar war, für wenn das magische Schlaflied war.

 _Ja, aber es gibt die Chance, dass nur ich in der Lage sein werde, Sie danach aufzuwecken_ , schickt Harry und beißt auf seinen Daumennagel. Es gibt natürlich einen Zauber dafür, mehrere. Das Problem mit Zaubern war, dass sie manchmal nicht nachließen. Besonders, wenn sie mit dem Elderstab gezaubert wurden – was alles ist, was Harry hat. Wenn er den Mann nur Schlafen schicken würde und gehen würde, dann gibt es eine Chance, dass der Mann für den Rest seines Lebens schlafen würde und keine Menge an Medizin oder Stimulation würde ihn jemals wieder aufwecken.

 _Dann werde ich auf Sie in Ihrer Wohnung warten_ , antwortet der schleimige Bastard sofort und ließ Harry ein wenig zusammenzucken.

„Etwas Ernstes?“, fragt John. „Ein Klient?“

„Arbeitgeber. Ich werde gerufen“, antwortet der Zauberer und schiebt das Handy zurück in seine Tasche. „Entschuldige, ich werde das hier kurz halten müssen.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du einen Arbeitgeber hast. Ich dachte, du wärst mehr wie ein Freiberufler“, sagt der andere Mann und nickt dann. „Dann werden wir unser Hunde-Date auf ein anderes Mal verschieben?“, fragt er, während er nach seinem Stock greift.

„Ich nehme an, wir werden es müssen“, sagt Harry mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln und ruft nach Dexter und Horatio.

Der schleimige Bastard ist, wie er versprochen hat, in Harrys Wohnung, als er ankommt – darinnen, sitzt auf Harrys Sofa, als würde es ihm gehören. Es ist auch ein Auto vor dem Gebäude mit einem Mann in einem dunklen Anzug, der hinter dem Steuer sitzt, aber das ist fast immer so.

„Wie kommen Sie ständig herein?“, fragt Harry, als er herein kommt, lässt seine Hunde los und schüttelt seine Jacke ab. „Sie können keinen Schlüssel haben, oder? Warten Sie, Sie haben sich wahrscheinlich irgendwie ein Duplikat machen lassen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass es helfen würde, Sie draußen zu halten, wenn ich die Schlösser ändern lassen würde?“

„Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht“, stimmt der Bastard mit einem ironischen Lächeln zu und neigt seinen Kopf zurück, um zu ihm zu sehen. Die Schatten unter seinen Augen sind nun viel deutlicher und der Mann sieht blass und krank aus.

„Sie haben keinen Schlaf bekommen, seit ich Sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, huh?“, fragt Harry, obwohl er nicht wirklich die Antwort braucht. Es ist schmerzhaft offensichtlich, dass dem nicht so ist – sogar Dexter und Horatio bemerken es, die deutsche Dogge geht schnurstracks zu dem Mann, während Horatio hoch zu Harry sieht und dann zu dem Bastard und dann wieder zu Harry, als würde er erwarten, dass er das Problem löst.

„Ich habe gestern den Fehler gemacht, etwas Kaffee zu trinken und nun hat sich die Schlaflosigkeit gefestigt“, gibt der Bastard zu, während Harry näher kommt. „Es ist… etwas peinlich“, sagt der Mann, nur klingt er nicht so sehr beschämt als einfach nur erschöpft. „Normalerweise habe ich absolut keine Schwierigkeiten einzuschlafen. Es ist tatsächlich das Gegenteil.“

„Ja, nun, jeder hat seine Grenzen“, antwortet Harry, unterdrückt den Drang die Stirn des Mannes zu befühlen, um zu sehen, ob er sich so kalt und klamm anfühlt, wie er aussieht. Er sieht stattdessen weg, fühlt sich selbst etwas seltsam. „Können Sie einen Moment warten? Ich werde nur meine Bettwäsche wechseln, dann können Sie mein Bett benutzen. Sie sehen aus, als würden Sie es brauchen.“ Er selbst kann auf dem Sofa schlafen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.

„Es ist nicht nötig-“

Harry nahm kein ''Nein'' als Antwort und der Mann seufzt schwer, während er in sein Schlafzimmer geht und die Bettwäsche wechselt. Danach scheucht er den Mann herein, ignoriert seine Einwände und schafft es ziemlich leicht. Er denkt, dass es zum Großteil wegen dem todmüden Zustand des Mannes ist, der ihn zu lethargisch macht, um wirklich zu kämpfen.

„Ich frage mich, haben Sie eine Karriere im Gesundheitsbereich bedacht? Sie haben all die richtigen Manieren für eine Krankenschwester“, grummelt der Bastard, als Harry ihn zwingt, sich zu setzen.

„Das liegt daran, dass sie sich wie ein Baby benehmen“, antwortet Harry mit einem Schulterzucken und nach einem Moment kniet er sich nieder, um die Schuhe des Mannes abzunehmen. „Wollen Sie Ihren Gürtel abnehmen oder soll ich?“

Der Bastard seufzt wieder schwer, aber öffnet seinen Gürtel. „Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen die Menge an Vertrauen, die ich in Sie lege“, sagt er, zieht den Gürtel ab und legt ihn beiseite. „Sie werden natürlich entschädigt-“

„Hören Sie schon mit den Entschädigungen auf. Alles, was ich tun werde, ist, Sie schlafen zu schicken“, sagt Harry und steht wieder auf. Es ist eine ziemlich seltsame Sache, alles davon, aber irgendwie fühlt es sich merkwürdig natürlich an. Aber dann wiederum, wenn man bedachte, dass ihre Interaktion gewöhnlich die Beschwörung von toten Geistern beinhaltete, ist das im Vergleich fast normal und natürlich. Wenn auch etwas seltsam, in sozialer Hinsicht. „Wann wollen Sie aufwachen?“

„Bevorzugt am nächsten Morgen“, sagt der Mann und legt sich mit einem Seufzen hin, sieht für Harrys Bett eher zu groß aus – aber dann, der Mann ist fast ein Fuß größer als er. Dennoch, er sieht seltsam behaglich dort aus, und egal der Größe, überhaupt nicht fehl am Platz. „Sieben Uhr wäre passend.“

„In Ordnung“, stimmt Harry zu und blickt zur Uhr. „Sie werden höllische Kopfschmerzen haben, wenn sie vierzehn Stunden lang schlafen.“

„Ich habe bereits Kopfschmerzen. Ich will nur etwas ausruhen“, antwortet der Mann mit einem gereizten Heben der Lippen und sieht mit trüben aber dennoch sehr scharfen Augen zu ihm. „Ich kann nicht meine gewöhnlichen Standards leisten mit diesen Grad an Schlafmangel, also wenn Sie sich freundlicherweise darum kümmern könnten, wäre ich dankbar. Wenn es Sie nicht stört.“

„In Ordnung, in Ordnung“, sagt der Zauberer mit einem leichten Schnauben. Da ist der Bastard, den er kennt. „Schließen Sie Ihre Augen“, befiehlt er und als der Mann mit einem weiteren übertriebenen Seufzen gehorcht, zieht er den Elderstab. Da ist eine Anspannung um die Augen des Bastards und die Linie seiner Lippen ist fest – sein ganzer Körper scheint steif und unbehaglich. Es braucht nur ein leise gewispertes _''Obdormius''_ und all das verschwindet, lässt den Mann vollkommen locker und entspannt in Harrys Bett und sich der Welt vollkommen unbewusst.

Den Elderstab wegsteckend zieht Harry die Decke auf den Mann und deckt ihn zu. Es sollte seltsamer sein, denkt er, als er die Lichter ausschaltet und zurück ins Wohnzimmer geht. Der _Schleimige_ _Bastard_ schläft in seinem Bett, weil er mit der Erlaubnis des Mannes einen Zauber auf ihn gelegt hatte. Es sollte seltsamer sein, nur _jemanden_ hier zu haben. So nahe. So leicht.

Sich auf das Sofa setzend mit Horatio, der hochsprang, um neben ihm zu liegen und Dexter, der sich fast auf seine Füße legt, lehnt Harry sich zurück und denkt nach.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betagelesen von Indica92

Gewöhnlich wird Harry am Morgen angerufen oder kontaktiert. Meistens fühlt es sich an, als hätten die Menschen, die zu ihm kommen, sich die Zeit genommen, ihre Möglichkeiten abzuwägen, nehmen sich einen Tag und eine Nacht, und dann kontaktieren sie ihn erfrischt am Morgen, zu der anständigen Stunde zwischen zehn und elf, bereit ihrer Wahl und den Konsequenzen, die damit kommen, ins Auge zu sehen. Seien es untröstliche Geliebte oder Kinder, die von ihren Eltern getrennt wurden. Die Niedergedrückten, die nach einem Weg aus ihrem Ärger suchten durch diesen oder jenen Schatz, von den ihre toten Bekannten wussten oder den sie versteckten, oder etwas vollkommen anderes, es braucht eine Weile, bevor ein Mensch von sich fragen zum Tun geben kann, wenn es darum geht die Toten zu beschwören.

Aber es passiert auch auf andere Weise. Später Nachmittag oder früher Abend, oder eine andere Stunde dazwischen oder danach – immerhin funktionieren nicht alle Menschen nach dem gleichen Tagesablauf. Einige Menschen grübeln über ihre Probleme für Tage, bevor sie, mit der Unterstützung von Alkohol und einer guten Nacht im Pub, den Sprung ins Ungewisse wagen. Obwohl er mehr an die Morgenanrufe gewöhnt ist, kann Harry mit denen, die am späten Abend oder fast nachts anrufen, genauso leicht umgehen. Nur wenige wollen sich gleich, nachdem sie angerufen haben, treffen – oder am selben Tag oder sogar dieselbe Woche. Dabei ist der schleimige Bastard wirklich einzigartig, weil er anruft und dann muss Harry bereit sein, gewöhnlich so schnell wie möglich, zu welchen Zweck der Mann auch immer die Toten beschwört braucht.

Die Anrufe, die mitten in der Nacht kommen, die sind besonders. So besonders, dass Harry nur zwei von ihnen ertragen musste, und seitdem nicht mehr von seinen Klienten gehört hat. Das war, natürlich, ohne die Scherzanrufe – er bekommt eine Menge von diesen, nachdem sich die Gerüchte über seine Fähigkeiten verbreitet hatten. Die Menschen, die dazu neigen mitten in der Nacht anzurufen, sind selbst auch besonders. Etwas verzweifelter als die Meisten und etwas mehr darauf erpicht, ihre Geschäfte mitten in der Nacht zu führen. Und bisher ging es bei beiden der seltenen zwei Fälle nicht darum ''Auf Wiedersehen'' zu sagen oder einen versteckten Schatz oder so etwas zu finden. Nein, bei ihnen ging es um Vergebung.

„Bitte, _bitte_ , ich kann nicht _schlafen_ , ich kann nicht…“, bettelt der dritte Anrufer in der Nacht. Er schluchzt in das Telefon. „Es war meine Schuld, es war…. Ich muss. Ich weiß nicht. Irgendetwas. Ich muss es wissen. Gott, _bitte_.“

Harry seufzt und lehnt sich auf dem Sofa zurück. Er kann so oder so nicht schlafen, etwas an der Anwesenheit des schleimigen Bastards lässt ihn sich fühlen, als solle er Wache halten. Es ist eine Weile her, seit er das gefühlt hat, den Drang zu beschützen. „Natürlich“, sagt er in das Telefon und fährt mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. „Sie wissen, wohin Sie kommen sollen?“

„Ja, danke, _danke_!“, schluchzt der Mann in das Telefon und hängt auf, ohne seinen Namen zu sagen oder wie lange er brauchen wird. Harry hat es nicht wirklich erwartet – so wenig Erfahrung er hat mit dieser Art von Verzweiflung. Er denkt, dass die Menschen dazu neigen, Dinge zu vergessen, wenn sie verstört genug sind. Es ist auf jeden Fall nicht wichtig. Er will sowieso nicht schlafen.

„Schlaft weiter, Jungs“, sagt er zu Dexter, der seinen Kopf hebt und Horatio, der nur ein Auge öffnet, als ihr Besitzer aufsteht. „Niemand geht irgendwohin.“ Horatio scheint mehr als bereit auf diesen Rat zu hören, aber Dexter folgt ihm in die Küche als stiller, dunkler Schatten. Er sieht zu, wie Harry sich selbst und seinem baldigen Klienten einen Kessel Tee macht.

 _Werde einen Mitternachtsklienten haben. Bitte erschießen Sie ihn nicht_ , schreibt er an die namensändernde Assistentin des Bastards, während er darauf wartet, dass das Wasser kocht. Er ist nicht dumm genug, nicht zu wissen, dass die Frau das Haus beobachten lässt – sie hat es wahrscheinlich umzingelt, beobachtet und ein halbes Dutzend Kameras, die alle ein Live-Bild zu ihrem persönlichen Büro senden. Und es sind wahrscheinlich Scharfschützen auf dem Dach. Bereit, ihren Boss gegen jede potenzielle Bedrohung zu verteidigen.

 _In Ordnung, ich werde ihn hoch beglei_ ten, antwortet sie fast sofort. Harry starrt lange auf die Antwort, bevor er seufzt. Natürlich, die Frau wird keine unbekannte Person in die Nähe ihres Bosses lassen, wenn der Mann nicht bei Bewusstsein ist. Was hatte er gedacht? Aber es ist in Ordnung für Harry, also zuckt er mit den Schultern und dreht sich um, um den Tee fertig zu machen.

Sein Klient braucht fast eine Stunde, um anzukommen. Der Mann sieht schäbig aus. Mit fettigem Haar und einem fahlem Gesicht. Er sieht aus, als hätte er nicht besser geschlafen als der schleimige Bastard. Die Assistentin des Bastards macht den Mann nicht weniger nervös. Die Art, wie sie leise hinter ihm geht und als Harry dem Mann zum Sitzen auffordert, zittert er leicht. Seine Hände zucken an den Aufschlägen seines abgenutzten Mantels.

„E-Es tut mir leid, Sie zu dieser Stunde anzurufen, aber ich konnte nicht…. Ich musste etwas tun“, sagt der Mann und sieht zwischen Harry und der Frau hin und her. „Ich… ich habe von Ihnen gehört. Darüber, was Sie tun, und ich dachte nur…. dass Sie vielleicht, dass Sie mir vielleicht helfen können.“ Er verstummt unbehaglich und sieht nun zu der Frau, die seinem Blick gelangweilt begegnet.

„Ähm“, sagt Harry und sieht hoch zu der Assistentin des Bastards. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Sie in der Küche warten würden, äh-„

„Argeia“, sagt sie und nimmt ihr Handy heraus. „Sicher“, fügt sie hinzu und geht in die Küche, ohne Harry oder seinem Klienten einen zweiten Blick zu schenken. Der Mann gegenüber Harry entspannt sich, wenn auch nur leicht. Seine Augen flackern zu Harry und dem Tee, der auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen steht, dann zu Dexter und Horatio, die zusehen, aber etwas besorgt Abstand halten.

„Es ist in Ordnung“, versichert Harry. Er schenkt ohne zu fragen den Tee ein und reicht dem Mann die Tasse ohne einen Unterteller. Das Zittern des Mannes hätte das Ding gegen die Tasse scheppern lassen, so wie es ist, kann der Mann kaum die Tasse still halten, ohne den Tee auf sich zu schütten. „Wir sollten uns darum nicht sorgen und stattdessen weitermachen mit was Sie wollen?“

„Frieden“, antwortet der Mann und nimmt einen schnellen, verzweifelten Schluck Tee. Es hilft kaum die Nerven des Mannes zu beruhigen, aber er entspannt sich ein wenig. „Ich… das ist vertraulich, richtig?“, fragt der Mann.

„Bis zu einem Punkt, natürlich“, stimmt der Zauberer zu, obwohl es nun mehr von einem theoretischen Interesse war. Harry hatte heute bereits mehrere Muffliatos gezaubert. Einen gerade, bevor der Mann angekommen war. Also ist er ziemlich sicher, dass niemand lauscht – außer natürlich Argeia, die im nächsten Raum ist und jedes Wort hören kann. „Wenn Sie jedoch ein Verbrechen begangen haben…“

„Sie würden die Polizei informieren?“, fragt der Mann, während er zurückschreckt. „Aber sollten Sie nicht, wie…“

Harry lächelt. „Ich bin kein Priester“, sagt er einfach. „Ich bin ein Medium. Und ich gehorche dem Gesetz genauso wie jeder andere Mensch. Wenn ich Beweise für ein Verbrechen erhalte, von dem ich denke, dass ich die Polizei davon informieren muss, werde ich das tun.“ Er hält für einen Moment inne und sieht ernst zu dem Mann. Dieser Teil hatte seinen zweiten nächtlichen Klienten davonlaufen lassen. „Haben Sie ein Verbrechen begangen?“

Der nervöse Mann verzieht das Gesicht und sieht hinunter auf seine Tasse. „Ich bin nicht sicher, aber… aber wenn ich es habe, dann verdiene ich es“, murmelt er und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ich habe vielleicht jemanden getötet.“

„Vielleicht?“

„Es war… Ich war betrunken. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es getan habe. Ich bin gefahren und da war… Ich denke. Ich habe vielleicht…“, der Mann verstummt und nimmt einen zitternden Atemzug. „Sie können es sagen, richtig?“, fragt er verzweifelt. „Wenn ich jemanden umgebracht habe, können Sie es sagen?“

Harry sieht ihn ernst an. Er ist kein Mörder. Das ist leicht genug zu sagen. Harry hatte seinen gerechten Anteil an Mördern, beides, vor und nach seinem Sprung gesehen – mit dem Bastard hatte er sogar das Privileg einige Professionelle kennen zu lernen. Dieser Mann ist nicht einer von ihnen. Er hat nicht den Geist, den Mut, das hohle Feuer in seinen Augen. Wenn er jemanden getötet hat, wird es ihn umbringen.

Wenn er jemanden umgebracht hat, diese Person, von der er denkt, dass er sie vielleicht überfahren hat, dann wird es sein erster und einziger Mord sein.

„Ja, ich kann es sagen“, sagt der Zauberer und stellt seine Tasse ab. Bei Umständen wie diesen braucht er keinen Namen. Dieser Mann ist Identifikation genug. „Aber denken Sie, dass Sie dem gewachsen sind?“, fragt er, um sicher zu sein. „Denn wenn Sie jemanden überfahren habe, werde ich die Polizei rufen.“

Der Mann zögert, sieht mit geplagten Augen und einem blasseren Gesicht als zuvor, hoch zu ihm. „Ja, bitte“, wispert er dann und sieht wieder hinunter auf seine Teetasse. Er trinkt es alles auf einen Schluck, stellt die Tasse beiseite und lässt dann seinen Kopf hängen. „Bitte.“

Harry nickt, lehnt sich zurück und schiebt seine Hände in seine Tasche. Zeiten wie diese lassen ihn sich wirklich fragen, was sein Sinn in dieser Welt wirklich war – was er wirklich mit seinem Leben macht. Irgendwie, seltsamerweise, fühlt es sich wie eine gute Sache an, in Nächten wie diesen. Weniger wie eine Beschäftigung – und definitiv weniger wie etwas, was er tun kann, weil er zufällig das richtige Werkzeug dazu hat.

In Nächten wie diesen, fühlt es sich wie eine Pflicht an.

 

 

 

Nachdem die Polizei kam und ging und Harrys Klienten mitnahm, verbringt Harry den Rest der Nacht damit, alte Zeitungen noch mal zu lesen und wahrscheinlich eine ungesunde Menge an Tee zu trinken. Die namensändernde Assistentin des Bastards schließt sich ihm im Wohnzimmer an, nachdem die Polizei kam, beschlagnahmt das Sofa und sagt kaum etwas. Sie verbringt ihre Zeit stattdessen damit auf ihr Handy zu starren. Aber sie nimmt die Tasse Tee an, die Harry ihr anbietet.

Um genau sieben Uhr geht Harry zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Der Bastard hat sich irgendwann in der Nacht auf die Seite gedreht und liegt nicht ganz zusammengerollt in Harrys Bett. Eine Hand unter dem Kissen, die andere Hand liegt ruhig vor ihm. Er runzelt die Stirn, während er schläft, aber etwas der kränklichen Schatten unter seinen Augen sind verschwunden.

Er wacht mit einem leichten Zucken auf und während er auf die Wand hinter Harrys Bett blickt, schiebt der Zauberer den Elderstab ruhig zurück in sein Versteck. „Guten Morgen“, grüßt Harry den Bastard, als der Mann sich dreht, um über seine Schulter zu sehen. „Fühlen Sie sich besser?“

„Mr. Potter“, sagt der Mann. Er rutscht etwas, als wolle er aufstehen, aber hält kurz inne und beendet dann die Bewegung. „Oh, natürlich“, sagt der Mann und sieht sich in Harrys Schlafzimmer um. „Unter meinem Schlafentzug habe ich die Benutzung von Medizin zurückgewiesen und Ihre unorthodoxe Hilfe gesucht.“

„Gerne“, antwortet Harry mit einem Schnauben und klopft dem Mann auf die Schulter. Das gewöhnlich ordentliche Shirt des Mannes ist zerknittert und faltig, und sein Haar, gewöhnlich zurückgekämmt, sieht unordentlich aus. Es ist, eigentlich, ein ziemlich guter Look an ihm. „Kommen Sie“, sagt der Zauberer. „Ich habe Frühstück gemacht und es ist etwas Tee für Sie bereit.“

„Haben Sie, in der Tat?“, fragt der Mann. Er klingt überrascht.

Harry schnaubt nur und zieht die Decke von dem Mann weg, bevor er hinausgeht und ihn alleine lässt, um seine Krawatte zu binden. Dexter und Horatio blicken währenddessen zu ihm hoch, aber Argeia ist fort, bis er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kommt. Er ist nicht zu überrascht – sie hat wahrscheinlich entschieden, dass er nun in einem Zustand ist, in dem er sich selbst verteidigen kann, als sie hört, wie ihr Arbeitgeber aufwacht. Oder er würde um Hilfe rufen, wenn er mehr braucht.

„Jemand war hier. Mehrere Menschen“, sagt der Bastard, als er aus Harrys Schlafzimmer tritt. Seine Anzugjacke in einer Hand und die andere versucht die Falten aus seinem Hemd zu streichen. „Sie hatten einen Klienten, danach hatten sie mehrere andere Gäste, aber nur kurz. Oh, und meine Assistenten war auch hier, natürlich.“

Harry wirft dem Mann einen überraschten Blick zu. Er ist daran gewöhnt, dass der Mann mehr weiß als er sollte, aber gewöhnlich war es, weil der Mann die Technologie und Ressourcen hat, um zu spionieren, erpressen oder jede Information weitergeben kann, die er braucht. Dieses Mal jedoch gibt es keine Überwachungsausrüstung und Harry hat nicht das Summen einer Textnachricht vom Handy des Mannes gehört. „Woher wissen Sie das?“

„Sie haben noch ein Tee-Set für mehrere Personen auf dem Tisch und es gibt verweilende Gerüche. Außerdem sind Sie seit einer Weile wach und Sie haben Ihre Bettwäsche seit einigen Stunden vom Sofa geräumt“, sagt der Bastard und runzelt die Stirn. „Sie haben die Polizei gerufen, um Ihren Klienten zu holen?“

„Er hatte jemanden mit seinem Auto überfahren, während er betrunken war.“ Harry zuckt mit seinen Schultern. Der Mann wirft ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu und er seufzt. „Ich bin kein Priester. Ich bin nur bis zu einem Punkt vertraulich.“

„Durchaus“, murmelt der Mann und sieht noch immer seltsam zu ihm. „Frühstück?“, fragt er dann und lässt seine Jacke auf den Armlehnen des Sofas liegen.

„In der Küche.“ Harry winkt und geht, um das verräterische Tee-Set vom Wohnzimmertisch zu räumen. Bis er fertig ist und das Geschirr in die Küche gebracht hatte, hat der Bastard sich bereits auf sein Omelette gestürzt.

„Dann fühlen Sie sich besser?“, fragt Harry, während er das Geschirr in das Spülbecken stellt, ignoriert wie Dexter ihm folgt und nun mit gefühlvollen Augen zu ihm sieht, weil scheinbar sein Frühstück früher haben will.

„Ja, etwas. Ich habe die Kopfschmerzen, die Sie mir versprochen haben“, seufzt der Mann und lehnt sich zurück. „Ich… denke, dass eine Entschuldigung nötig ist. Wäre ich in einem besseren Geisteszustand gewesen, wäre mir zweifellos klar gewesen, was für eine dumme Idee es ist, hierherzukommen, wie ich es tat. Es gibt andere Methoden, um Schlafentzug zu bekämpfen, die nicht beinhalten, den Frieden von anderen zu stören. Also, Sie haben meine Entschuldigung.“

„Es ist nicht nötig.“ Harry schüttelt seinen Kopf, gießt etwas Wasser auf das Geschirr und dreht sich dann um, um den Mann ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Es ist nicht so, als wären Sie ein störender Hausgast, wenn Sie tief und fest schlafen.“

Der Bastard verzieht leicht das Gesicht und dreht sich wieder zu seinem Essen. Er beendet es langsam, nachdenklich, und spült das Omelette mit etwas Tee hinunter. Harry sieht ihm nur zu, bevor er leicht lächelt. Der Mann ist wirklich verlegen. Ob es ist, weil er aus heiterem Himmel zu Harry gekommen ist, erfüllt durch Schlaflosigkeit, oder wegen dem verlängerten Moment reiner Schwäche, in den er sich begeben hat, indem er sich von Harry solange schlafen legen ließ, weiß der Zauberer nicht, aber es ist nichtsdestotrotz amüsant. Außer vielleicht der Teil, wo die Verlegenheit gefärbt ist durch nachträgliche Sorge.

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass Sie nun wissen, dass ich Moral habe“, bemerkt Harry.

„Entschuldigung?“, fragt der Bastard mit seiner gewöhnlichen Trockenheit nach, die fast seine Verwirrung überdeckt.

„Ich würde mich nicht über Sie lustig machen und während Sie unter meiner Fürsorge sind, würde ich Sie zu keinem Schaden kommen lassen. Sie wissen das, oder Sie sollten es“, schnaubt der Zauberer. Der Mann hat ihm immerhin genug nachspioniert und / oder verfolgt.

„Oh. Ja, natürlich weiß ich das. Sie haben ziemlich feste Moralvorstellungen. Ungewöhnlich, wenn man die Zeiten bedenkt“, stimmt der Man zu. „Aber es ist interessant zu wissen, dass Ihre Vertraulichkeit flexibel ist. Besonders, wenn man einige der Dinge bedenkt, die ich Sie habe tun oder sehen lassen.“

„Ja, aber Sie arbeiten für die Regierung.“ Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es gibt vielleicht einige… seltsame Dinge, die hin und wieder kommen, aber am Ende arbeiten Sie für das Wohl des Ganzen. Und wirklich, wem würde ich Sie melden? Dem Premierminister?“ Es gibt eine sehr große Chance, dass sogar der nicht viel gegen diesen Mann tun kann.

Der Bastard lächelt leicht darüber und sieht weg, beendet seinen Tee mit einem Schluck, der fast grazil wirkt, bevor er die Tasse abstellt. Er scheint nicht in Eile zu sein und lehnt sich stattdessen einfach in seinem Stuhl zurück und dreht sich um, um zu Harry zu sehen. „Mit Ihren Fähigkeiten könnten Sie alles und jeden haben, den Sie wollen. Sie wären ein erstklassiger Dieb und es gäbe keine Bank, die sicher genug ist, um Ihnen zu widerstehen. Sie haben die Macht, mich Ihrem Willen zu beugen. Meine Existenz aus dieser Welt zu löschen und sicherzustellen, dass niemand Sie jemals erwischen wird. Und dennoch tun Sie es nicht. Sie arbeiten für Ihren Lebensunterhalt und Sie _vermeiden_ es, Ihre Fähigkeiten zu benutzen.“

Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ja, was ist damit?“

„In Ihrer Welt: Werden jedem solch hohe Moralvorstellungen gelehrt?“

Der Zauberer sagt zuerst nichts und sieht nur zu dem Mann. Natürlich weiß er es, Harry ist überhaupt nicht überrascht, dass er es tut. Er muss sich jedoch wundern, wie er es herausgefunden hat, was ihn verraten hat. Es gibt einige Kräfte in dieser Welt, so viel weiß er, obwohl es offensichtlich nichts wie ihn gibt. Es gibt Medien, echte Medien, da sie echt sein müssen, damit der Bastard sich mit ihnen abgibt. Also könnte Harry einfach einer von ihnen sein, statt etwas anderes. Also: „Was lässt Sie denken, dass es etwas wie _meine Welt_ gibt?“

„Weil Sie sehr offensichtlich nicht von dieser sind“, sagt der Bastard mit einem Blick zu Harry. „Ihr Verhalten, Ihre Manieren, Ihre Moral, offensichtlich Ihre Kräfte und zuletzt die Art, wie Sie mit der Welt um sich herum interagieren. Sie sind unkonventionell, distanziert, Technologie verträgt sich nicht mit Ihnen und Sie können kaum Ihr eigenes Handy benutzen, und sogar jetzt haben Sie weder einen Computer noch einen Fernseher und Sie scheinen weder das Eine noch das Andere zu vermissen. Und manchmal sehen Sie auf die Welt um sich, als könnten Sie es nicht glauben. Es nicht verstehen. Daher kommen Sie von einer vollkommen Anderen.“

Harry lächelt leicht darüber. „Von welcher Art von Welt komme ich dann?“

„Einer, wo Medien die Regel sind und nicht die Ausnahme. Wo Schwüre bindend und in Blut geschrieben sind, wo Schwüre nicht gebrochen werden können. Wo ein Mensch einen anderen kontrollieren kann, und es nicht ungehört ist, wo man Eisentüren aufbrechen kann, als wären sie aus Papier, wo sofortige Teleportation die Norm ist. Wo es nicht überraschend ist, jemanden mit einem Wort in den Schlaf zu schicken – fast wie ein Zauber, sollte ich sagen“, listet der Bastard auf und sieht mit einem ruhigen Blick zu ihm. „Wenn ich mehr zu Fantasie neigen würde, würde ich Sie eine Hexe nennen, einen Zauberer, eine Art von Magier. Und wo Sie herkommen, sind Sie nicht alleine, sondern einer von hunderten, tausenden. Wo Sie herkommen, sind Sie, mit all Ihren Kräften und außergewöhnlicher Moral, der Standard.“

„Eine Hexenwelt?“, fragt Harry und gluckst. Verdammt, der Mann ist gut.

„Ich habe Recht“, sagt der Mann und richtet sich etwas auf. „Ich habe absolut Recht.“

„Ja, haben Sie. Und nein, nicht jedem von uns werden dort so _hohe Moralvorstellungen_ gelehrt“, antwortet Harry mit seinen Kopf schüttelnd und stößt sich von der Theke ab, um das Geschirr vom Frühstück des Mannes einzusammeln. „Möchten Sie etwas mehr Tee?“

„Nein“, antwortet der Mann und sieht mit einem klitzekleines bisschen Verärgerung zu ihm. „Sie möchten nicht davon sprechen. Ich verstehe, aber sicherlich ist Ihnen klar, dass ich das Thema nicht fallen lassen kann.“

„Ist es mir“, sagt Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Aber nichts zwingt mich, es Ihnen leicht zu machen.“

Der Bastard verengt seine Augen, aber als Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sich nicht verändert, seufzt er. „Können Sie nur einige Fragen beantworten? Nichts zu spezifisches, nur etwas um… mich zu beruhigen.“

„Fragen Sie und ich werde sehen, ob ich es kann“, verspricht der Zauberer und nimmt das Geschirr zum Spülbecken.

„Könnten Sie, indem Sie meinen Namen kennen, mehr über mich erfahren oder mich zwingen, mehr zu tun, als Sie es ansonsten könnten? Könnten Sie Ihre Kräfte leichter an mir verwenden, wenn Sie meinen Namen hätten?“

„Ich könnte Sie leichter finden, aber das ist alles.“ Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. „Namen sind nur Identifikation. Es ist keine eigentliche Macht in ihnen. Nicht für mich zumindest.“

„Hm, ich verstehe“, summt der Mann und ist für einen Moment still. Er denkt über etwas nach. „Wenn das, was Sie über die Moralvorstellungen, die nicht jedem von Ihrer Art gelehrt werden, wahr ist… können mehr von Ihren Menschen in diese Welt kommen?“

Harry zögert ein wenig dabei, weil er nicht wirklich sicher ist. „Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, aber ich bezweifle es“, sagt er endlich. Er war hierher durch einen Unfall gekommen und sogar das hatte Mühe gebraucht. „Ich bezweifle es sehr.“ Und wirklich, wenn jemand kommen würde, wären sie es wahrscheinlich schon vor langer Zeit.

„Wie sind Sie hierhergekommen?“ fragt der Bastard, verengt seine Augen.

Harry schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Ich hatte es nicht vor – ich hatte ein anderes Ziel. Ich stolperte.“, antwortet er ehrlich und dreht sich um, um zu dem Mann zu sehen. „Eine weitere Frage. Nur eine.“

Der andere Mann ist für eine lange Zeit still und sieht nur nachdenklich zu ihm. Als er endlich seine Frage stellt, spricht er langsam, als würde er die Worte probieren. „Wenn Sie könnten, würden Sie zurückgehen?“

„Nein“, antwortet Harry. Es ist die Wahrheit. Er würde nicht. Es gibt dort nichts, was auf ihn warten würde. „Aber wenn ich könnte, würde ich dorthin gehen, wohin mein eigentliches Ziel war.“

„Aber Sie können es nicht“, bestätigt der Bastard.

Es ist mehr als die eine weitere Frage-Regel, aber es ist nicht wirklich wichtig, also seufzt Harry und schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich kann nicht“, gibt er zu und dreht sich weg. Er hat das nun für eine Weile gewusst, natürlich, aber es tut noch weh, es laut zuzugeben. „Keine weiteren Fragen“, sagt er und gibt etwas Spülmittel zu dem Geschirr, bevor er es einweichen lässt.

„In Ordnung“, stimmt der Bastard freundlich zu. „Obwohl ich hoffe, dass Sie wissen, dass ich, für meinen Teil, froh bin, Sie hier zu sehen. Ihre Hilfe hat sich bei mehreren Fällen als … unbezahlbar erwiesen. Eine Anzahl an schweren Fälle hätte mich Wochen wenn nicht Monate gekostet, ohne ihre Hilfe.“

„Ich weiß“, stimmt Harry mit einem halben Lächeln zu und blickt über seine Schulter zu dem Mann, während der Bastard aufsteht, glatt und selbstsicher wie immer. „Werden Sie mir jetzt Ihren Namen verraten?“, fragt der Zauberer, obwohl es ihn an diesem Punkt nicht mehr wirklich kümmert. Er muss den Namen des Mannes nicht kennen, um zu wissen, wer er ist.

Der Mann scheint darüber nachzudenken, als er seinen Stuhl zurückschiebt und näher zu Harry tritt. „Werden Sie mir Ihren verraten?“

„So langweilig es scheint, Harry James Potter _ist_ mein Name“, lacht der jüngere Mann. „Sohn von James und Lily Potter, wohlgemerkt, nicht John und Jane.“

„Ah. Ich werde Ihre Geschichte anpassen lassen, wenn Sie es wünschen“, sagt der Bastard und sieht mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm hinunter.

„Es ist okay.“ Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es ist irgendwie leichter, ein von völlig neuer Harry Potter auf dieser Seite zu sein. Es ist nicht so, als könnte ich hier sein, was ich dort war, oder jedenfalls, was ich geworden wäre“, sagt er. James und Lily haben noch und werden immer einen besonders Platz in seinem Herzen haben, aber sie waren Menschen, die in einer anderen Welt beerdigt wurden. Es ist leichter, sie hinter sich zu lassen, als sie hierher zu schleppen, um ein weiteres Gewicht von 'Hätte sein können' auf seinen Schultern zu tragen. „Also ist es gut-“

Harry blinzelt für einen Moment vollkommen verdutzt, wie nahe der Bastard ist, von dem Gefühl der Lippen des Mannes auf seinen eigenen. Warm, anschmiegsam sogar, und fort, bevor er herausfinden kann, was vorgeht oder was er deswegen tun soll. Alles, was zurückbleibt, ist das Gefühl des Druckes gegen seinen Mund, der Geschmack von Tee und Omelette und das Gefühl von vollkommener und reiner Verblüffung.

„Mein Name ist Mycroft, und ich hoffe mit dir Zeit wirst du lernen diese Welt nicht mehr so abzulehnen“, sagt der Mann, richtet sich auf und sieht mehr als nur ein wenig aufgewühlt von seiner eigenen Tat aus.

„Ich lehne diese Welt überhaupt nicht ab“, antwortet Harry und blinzelt noch immer vor Überraschung. „Und was zur Hölle war das, Bastard?“

Der Mann lächelt, arrogant und schleimig wie immer, und glättet mit einer Hand seine Krawatte. „Ich bin sicher, du kannst es herausfinden“, sagt er fast herablassend, aber nicht ganz, und dreht sich um, um zu gehen. „Nun, ich fürchte, ich muss ich gehen, Ich danke dir für deine großzügige Gastfreundschaft, obwohl ich betonen muss, dass dein Bett eines der unbequemsten ist, in denen ich jemals geschlafen habe.“

„Hey“, beschwert Harry sich, noch verwirrter, als er dem Mann aus der Küche folgt. „Du kannst nicht einfach-„

„Ich fürchte, ich muss. Ich habe bereits zu viel Zeit verschwendet“, sagt der Mann und sammelt seine Jacke und seinen Regenschirm ein. Er lächelt und schreitet zur Tür. „Es war reizend und du wirst für deine Geduld bezahlt werden. Ich bin sicher, aber jetzt muss ich wirklich gehen. Guten Tag, Mr. Potter.“

„Du… Du _Bastard_ “, murmelt Harry, nachdem er mit Dexter und Horatio alleine ist. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und dreht sich um, um zu der Deutschen Dogge an seiner Seite zu sehen und dann zu dem irischen Wolfshund, der das Sofa besetzt. „Was zur Hölle war das?“

Dexter wedelt mit seinem Schwanz, während Horatio gähnt, und keiner der beiden bietet eine zufriedenstellende Antwort an.

 

 

 

 

Harry trifft sich an diesem Tag mit Molly auf einen Kaffee. Sie nehmen ihre Becher mit von dem Geschäft, dass sie gewöhnlich besuchen, und Molly gurrt aufgeregt über Dexter und Horatio. Sie spazieren herum. Sie stöhnt darüber, wie sie keine Zeit hat, um mit ihm zum Park zu gehen und er antwortet kaum. Er ist zu abgelenkt. Er fühlt es noch, den Kuss des Bastards, auf seinen Lippen nachklingend.

„Sie sind süß, natürlich, aber warum solch große Hunde?“, fragt Molly und legt ihre Hand auf Dexters Rücken, als sie bei einer Parkbank anhalten, um zu trinken. „Ich selbst habe eine Katze, Toby, und er ist ziemlich perfekt für meine Wohnung, aber zwei groß Gefährten wie diese zwei… wird es nicht eng?“

„Ich mag sie.“ Harry zuckt mit den Schultern und schubst spielerisch gegen Horatios Seite, als der große Hund sich fast auf seine Füße legt. Es stört ihn nicht – der Morgen in seinem Apartment ist kalt und den Hund zu haben, der auf seinen erfrorenen Zehen liegt, ist mehr als angenehm. „Sie schienen richtig.“

„Hm. Ja, ich nehme an, ich kann dich nicht wirklich mit einem dieser kleineren Hunde sehen, die so kläffen.“ Molly grinst und sieht dann zu ihm hoch. Das Grinsen verschwand und sie legt ihren Kopf etwas zu Seite. Sie sieht nun neugierig aus. „In Ordnung, was ist los? Du siehst aus, als hättest du eine Zitrone verschluckt. Ohne sie zu schälen.“

Harry lacht. Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, was das bedeuten soll. „Nur etwas… es ist nicht so wichtig“, versichert er ihr, aber ihre erwartungsvollen Augenbrauen fragen nach mehr und er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ein Typ, für den ich gelegentlich arbeite, küsste mich. Ich versuche herauszufinden, was das bedeuten soll.“

„Ooh!“, haucht Molly und richtet sich mit leuchtenden Augen auf. „Also bist du schwul! Komm schon, erzähl mir alles. Ist er heiß? Magst du ihn? Ist er nett?“

Der Zauberer runzelt darüber die Stirn, weil, nun, er hat keine Ahnung. „Es ist nicht wichtig. Es ist keine so große Sache. Ich wette, er wollte mich nur verwirren“, sagt er, weil das Sinn ergeben würde. Nur tut es das auch wieder nicht. Der Bastard scheint nicht diese Art von Mensch zu sein, die persönliche Grenzen nur für einen Scherz brechen würden. Oder einen Scherz machen würden, der keinen Spott, trockene Kommentare und die Art von Humor beinhaltet, den nur die Arroganten verstehen würden. „Also, wie geht es dir?“, fragt Harry in einem schwachen Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln. „Du warst mit diesen Barmann zusammen, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, bin ich und er ist wundervoll. Danke, und ändere nicht das Thema.“ Molly grinst etwas breiter und schiebt sich näher an seine Seite. „Erzähl mir mehr über diesen geheimnisvollen Arbeitgeber von dir. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du einen Arbeitgeber hast. Uuh, Büroromanzen-“

„Ohne die Büros.“ Harry lacht. „Es ist nicht so. Er kommt nur hin und wieder vorbei und ich tue ihm Gefallen – und werde gut dafür bezahlt, wohlgemerkt, aber dennoch. Es ist kaum eine Arbeitsbeziehung. Eigentlich ist kaum irgendetwas.“ Außer, dass es das ist, weil in der ganzen weiten Welt kennt der schleimige Bastard ihn am besten, weiß mehr über ihn als irgendjemand sonst. Es ist verständlicherweise gleichzeitig ein angsteinflößender und überraschend tröstlicher Gedanke.

„Oh, wenn kümmert das? Hast du ihn zurückgeküsst?“, fragt Molly eifrig.

„Nein. er ging, bevor ich mehr als Stottern konnte“, schnaubt Harry und gibt nach, da ihre Hände fest seinen Oberarm umfassen und ihn aufgeregt festhalten. „Okay, ernsthaft. Es war nicht gerade lebensverändernd – wir haben geredet, er hat mich aus heiterem Himmel geküsst und dann war er weg. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet oder was ich deswegen tun soll.“

„Also, der Typ hat dich geküsst und ist damit davongekommen? Brillant!“ Molly lacht.

„Ja, sicher. Aber was soll es bedeuten?“, fragt Harry seufzend.

„Offensichtlich ist er an dir interessiert“, erklärt sie geduldig, was von ihrem breiten Grinsen ruiniert wird.

„Er hat zuvor nicht gerade Interesse gezeigt“, sagt der Zauberer und verdreht seine Augen. „Außer vielleicht professionell.“ Und als eine Art von seltsamer, intellektueller Übung. Der Mann ist ziemlich interessiert an seinen Fähigkeiten und seiner Geschichte, zumindest in letzter Zeit. Aber dann wiederum, wer wäre es nicht – wenn Harry nicht selbst ein Zauberer wäre, wäre er es auch.

„Dann war er wahrscheinlich besorgt, wie du reagieren würdest und hat entschieden, es für sich zu behalten, sodass er keine gute Arbeitsbeziehung oder so etwas ruinieren würde“, sagt Molly mit einem sicheren Nicken. „Und nun hast du etwas getan, was ihn denken lässt, dass du vielleicht offen für etwas mehr bist und er macht seinen Zug. Vielleicht hat du etwas gesagt oder etwas getan?“

„Wie was?“

„Ich weiß nicht – etwas. Du wirkst auf diese Art ziemlich uninteressiert an Menschen, die meiste Zeit über. Wenn nicht asexuell, dann zufrieden zölibatär, weißt du?“, sagt sie und nickt zu sich selbst „Vielleicht dachte er, du wärst es, aber dann hast du etwas gemacht und nun denkt er, dass er bei dir bessere Chancen hat. Oh, oh, vielleicht hast du Interesse an jemand anderen gezeigt, oder er dachte, dass du es hättest, und jetzt macht er seinen Zug, weil er eifersüchtig ist und nicht will, dass jemand anderes dich bekommt!“

Harry schnaubt leise über sie, während sie wehmütig seufzt und sich an seine Schulter lehnt. „Ich hasse es dir das zu sagen, aber mein Leben ist kein Liebesroman.“

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Es ist ein übernatürlicher Thriller. Aber _dennoch_ , es muss etwas sein.“ Sie strahlt zu ihm hoch. „Erzähl mir, was es ist? Was hast du getan, um deinen heroischen Arbeitgeber zu ermutigen, einen Sprung in die trüben, unsicheren Tiefen der Liebe zu wagen?“

„Okay, jetzt klingst du einfach nur gruselig. Ich habe nichts getan – und er ist definitiv auf keine Art heroisch. Er ist so unheroisch, wie man nur sein kann.“

Molly stöhnt und schüttelt sich ein wenig. „Oh, komm schon, Harry. Hör auf so ein Spielverderber zu sein – erzähl es mir einfach!“

Der Zauberer seufzt und runzelt dann nachdenklich die Stirn. Es ist unmöglich, absolut unmöglich. Als erstes, dass der Bastard an ihm interessiert wäre? Das ist einfach… der Kuss war ein ziemlich eindeutiger Beweis, aber dennoch ist es eher seltsam. Der Bastard ist der _Bastard_. Er lebt und atmet wahrscheinlich durch die Macht seiner reinen, selbstzufriedenen Arroganz. Und Harry hat absolut nichts getan, um ihn zu so etwas zu ermutigen? Oder hatte er das?

„Oh“, murmelt er und runzelt etwas stärker die Stirn. „Ich… ich bin mit jemanden ausgegangen“, sagt er und denkt an John und den unbeholfenen Vorschlag im Masters Mesh. Er hatte auch in Johns Wohnung geschlafen und am folgenden Tag waren sie ausgegangen und hatten die Hunde geholt. Und der schleimige Bastard hatte am gleichen Tag nach seinen Diensten gerufen. „Zweimal eigentlich“, sagt er dann und erinnerte sich, wie der schleimige Bastard auch das Hunde-Date _unterbrochen_ hat, dass Harry und John vereinbart hatten.

„Ich wusste es! War es ein Mann?“, fragt Molly fröhlich.

„Es war John Watson – nicht so“, sagt Harry, als ihr Gesichtsausdruck sich in etwas Kompliziertes und vielleicht Besorgtes verwandelt. „Wir sind nur auf ein Bier ausgegangen. Ich habe in seiner Wohnung gepennt. Wir gingen in ein Tierheim – und das zweite Mal trafen wir uns im Park, um Horatio, Dexter und Johns Gladstone ein wenig laufen zu lassen. Es war vollkommen platonisch.“

„Oh. Richtig. Gut.“, sagt Molly und lehnt sich wieder an seine Seite. „Es tut mir leid, es ist nur. John ist wie… Ich meine, mit Sherlock, und…“

„Ja, ich weiß“, stimmt Harry zu und seufzt. Das wäre eine chaotische Wiedervereinigung, wenn Holmes irgendwann entscheiden würde, zurückzukommen, aber im Moment ist es nicht sein Problem. „Also“, sagt er und schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Du denkst, dass ich mit John ausgegangen bin, hat vielleicht, ich weiß nicht… etwas ausgelöst?“

„Wenn dein Arbeitgeber davon weiß, und dachte, es wäre etwas romantisches, dann sicher, ich denke, das hat es vielleicht“, sagt Molly lächelnd. „Die Frage ist nun: Bist du an ihm interessiert?“

Harry runzelt die Stirn und lehnt sich ein wenig zurück. Dexter streckt sich demonstrativ vor der Bank aus und sah zu ihm hoch. Er will offensichtlich endlich weitergehen, aber Harry ignoriert ihn, um stattdessen über den Bastard nachzudenken. Ist er das? Könnte er es sein? Er hatte zu John gesagt, dass er Gefühle braucht. Könnte da so etwas wie das sein, zwischen ihm und dem Bastard? „Ich habe keine Ahnung“, sagt er endlich ein wenig hilflos.

„Nun, sieht er gut aus? Ist er nett? Interessant?“, drängt Molly weiter.

„Ich… habe keine Ahnung“, sagt Harry wieder. Gut aussehen? Nun, er hat Männer gesehen, die schlechter aussehen. Interessant? Das war eine Art, wie man es ausdrücken kann. „Nett ist definitiv nicht das Wort, das ich benutzen würde, um ihn zu beschreiben. Er ist… vornehm, arrogant, ein wenig herablassend, selbstzufrieden, überheblich und wahrscheinlich ein wenig zu allwissend“, sagt er und runzelt die Stirn. „Und er ist absolut der schleimigste Typ, den ich jemals in meinem ganzen Leben getroffen habe.“

Molly runzelt die Stirn. „Okay“, sagt sie langsam. „Das klingt nicht zu gut. Vielleicht solltest du stattdessen sexuelle Belästigung melden.“

Harry schnaubt und schüttelt seinen Kopf. Es klingt nicht gut, nein. Aber seltsamerweise ist es… „Er ist auch der… faszinierend ist nicht richtig. Fesselndste? Ja, der fesselndste Mann, den ich jemals getroffen habe“, gibt er zu. „Und mein Leben ist definitiv besser geworden, seit ich ihn getroffen habe.“ Und nur ein Teil davon ist wegen dem Geld.

„Hm. Ich schätze dein Dilemma“, sagt Molly und dreht sich um, um zu Dexter zu sehen, der nun vor ihnen sitzt, mit der Leine zwischen seinen Zähnen, während Horatio leise zu Harrys Füßen schnarcht. „Vielleicht“, beginnt sie nachdenklich. „Wenn du kannst, wenn es nicht deine Arbeit riskiert und alles, vielleicht solltest du es versuchen. Wenn du ihn nicht magst, kannst du ihm den Laufpass geben, richtig? Was ist das schlimmste, das passieren könnte?“

„Ein magischer Weltkrieg“, antwortete Harry sofort. „Zwischen alternativen Realitäten.“

Sie lacht, hoch und sorglos und er fühlt sich ein wenig besser – trotz der Tatsache, dass es so ziemlich die Wahrheit ist.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betagelesen von Indica92

Der Bastard weiß natürlich die Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage, ohne, dass es ihm gesagt werden musste. Harry ist sich nicht ganz sicher, woher der Mann es weiß, aber er ist absolut sicher, dass er es tut – sogar bevor die zwei etwas verwirrten Männer von dem Möbelgeschäft eines späten Morgens kommen. Sie tragen Harrys neues teures Doppelbett herein und sind gleichzeitig bereit, das Alte wegzubringen und das Neue für ihn aufzubauen. Der Zauberer wehrt sich nicht dagegen und behält nur seine Hunde an der Leine, während die Männer ein- und ausgehen und ihn mit einem neuen Bett zum Einweihen zurücklassen.

„Ein wenig anmaßend von dir, Bastard“, bemerkt er, als der Bastard ein wenig später selbst kommt und eine einzelne, orange Rose bei sich trägt. „Das Bett meine ich.“

„Eine einfache Geste der Sorge. Das versichere ich dir, nichts mehr. Dein Rücken kann dein altes Bett unmöglich lieber mögen als meiner das tat“, sagt der Mann und überreichte ihm die Blume mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln. „Du musst nicht mehr darin hineinlesen.“

Harry verdreht seine Augen, aber nimmt die Rose an. Er fragt sich, welche Art von versteckter Bedeutung sie vielleicht hat – denn mit diesem Mann gibt es immer irgendeine versteckte Bedeutung. „Also, ist das ein gesellschaftlicher Besuch, oder benötigst du meine Dienste?“, fragt Harry. Er lässt den Mann mit einer Handbewegung hereinkommen und schließt die Tür, nachdem der Mann das tat.

„Ein wenig von beiden. Ich hoffte, du würdest eine … kleine Beschwörung für mich durchführen und danach gehen wir vielleicht für ein frühes Abendessen aus. Ich habe einen Tisch in einem … bescheidenen, kleinen Restaurant in der Innenstadt reserviert“, sagt der Bastard und lächelt, während er einen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche zieht. „Oder, wenn du dich nicht nach Abendessen fühlst, dann wäre ich nicht vollkommen dagegen, einen Spaziergang zu machen.“

Harry schnaubt leise, nimmt den Umschlag an und schaut hinein. Wieder ein Führerschein. „Also, einfach so gehen wir plötzlich miteinander aus? Werden wir überhaupt nicht über das alles reden?“

„Offensichtlich werden wir ziemlich viel reden, wie es für solche Dinge üblich ist, aber ich dachte nicht, dass es nötig sein würde über die Anfangspunkte zu sprechen, da wir uns beide über die Entwicklungen im Klaren sind und offensichtlich nicht abgeneigt sind, fortzufahren“, sagt der Mann und wirft ihm einen Blick zu. „Außer, du hast unausgesprochene Sorgen, die du zuerst aus dem Weg räumen möchtest.“

„Tue ich, aber lass uns das erledigen, bevor wir dazu kommen. Sollen wir?“, fragt Harry und winkt mit dem kopierten Führerschein. „Also, Bastard, was willst du mit diesem … Ronald-Adair-Typ?“, fragt er und wirft einen schnellen Blick auf den Namen. Junger Typ, nicht schlecht aussehend – und offensichtlich tot, ansonsten hätte der Bastard ihm nicht die Kopie gebracht.

„Seinen Mörder bestätigen – und ich dachte, ich hätte dir bereits meinen Namen genannt?“, sagt der andere Mann und wirft ihm einen weiteren Blick zu, der jedoch diesmal tadelnd ausfällt. „Es ist Mycroft, falls du es vergessen hast.“

Harry lächelt leicht darüber. Er hatte es eigentlich vollkommen vergessen. „Es tut mir sehr leid, aber du hättest es mir schon viel früher erzählen sollen. Ich fürchte, jetzt ist es hängengeblieben, und für mich wirst du für den Rest unseres Lebens der schleimige Bastard sein“, sagt er und grinst ein wenig breiter, als der Mann seufzt. „Denk davon als einen Kosenamen.“

„In Ordnung“, sagt Mycroft mit einem leidenden Seufzen. Aber er scheint nicht genervt – eigentlich ist da ein Hinweis auf Humor in seinen Augen. Er hängt seinen Regenschirm in seine Armbeuge und nickt zu dem Papier, das Harry hält. „Sollen wir diese Beschwörung hinter uns bringen?“

„Gewiss.“

Ronald Adair ist ein junger, gut aussehender Mann. Innerhalb des Fotos und außerhalb. Er kommt zu Harry mit einem leicht knittrigen Anzug und einer Uhr, die so teuer ist, dass sie fast im dämmrigen Licht von Harrys Apartment zu leuchten scheint. Davon abgesehen, scheint es nichts allzu bemerkenswertes über ihn zu geben – besonders da er keine Ahnung zu haben scheint, wer Mycroft ist oder warum er gerufen wurde.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, sagt er, als Harry ihn fragt, warum er ermordet wurde. „Ich nehme an, ich wurde erschossen, aber ich habe nicht wirklich… Nun ich bin nicht einmal sicher. Einen Moment war ich da an meinem Computer, überprüfte eine Kodierzeile für die Seite und als nächstes-“, er schnippt mit seinen Fingern und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Als nächstes war ich bei meinem Dad.“

„Du bist nicht sicher, _wie_ du gestorben bist?“, fragt Harry überrascht.

„Nicht wirklich. Es ist ziemlich schnell passiert. Mein Kopf ist ein wenig zersprungen, also nehme ich an, ich wurde erschossen. Aber nun, es ergibt keinen Sinn. Wer würde mich erschießen wollen?“ Der junge Mann zuckt mit seinen Schultern und lehnt sich gegen die Armlehne von Harrys Sofa. Er spitzt seine Lippen. „Nun, ich habe etwas auf der Seite entdeckt – ein Virus, denke ich, aber ich hatte nicht wirklich Zeit, es zu überprüfen.“

Wenn man bedenkt, dass der junge Mann mit Online-Poker arbeitete, eigentlich mehr als ein Spieler als ein Programmierer, kann Harry nicht wirklich verstehen, warum das wichtig ist. Das oder irgendetwas anderes, was Adair anzubieten hat – was sehr wenig ist. Sein Dad war normal gestorben, nichts wirklich Ungewöhnliches ist geschehen, und dann war er einfach tot. Mycroft, falls er etwas Besonderes in dem allen sieht, sagt nichts. Er seufzt nur mit leichter Unzufriedenheit und legt den Planer weg, nachdem Harry den verwirrten Geist entlässt.

„Nun, ich habe nichts mehr erwartet. Nicht wirklich“, gibt der Mann zu und schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Nun, es ist ein Gedanke für eine spätere Stunde. Aber sollen wir nun nach diesen Sorgen von dir sehen?“, fragt er dann. Er schlägt ein Bein über das andere und sieht Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Du hast keine?“, fragt Harry. Er schob die Kopie zurück in den Umschlag und legt ihn zwischen ihnen beiden auf den Tisch, die andere Hand liegend auf Horatios Hals. „In deiner Position denke ich, wäre ich etwas besorgt, wenn man alles bedenkt.“

„Nicht wirklich. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass, falls ich irgendeine Sorge aus deiner Seite haben sollte, dein Glauben, was richtig und was falsch ist, dich dazu zu bringen wird, mich zu informieren, und mich zu beschützen“, sagt der Mann und klingt absolut ruhig und zufrieden. „Und ich bezweifle, dass es etwas gibt, worum ich mich sorgen müsste – wenn es das gäbe, wären wir nicht hier und würden das nicht diskutieren, weil du es niemals auch nur bedenken würdest. Du bist, schlussendlich, ein Mann, der sich lieber der Enthaltsamkeit üben würde als Verletzung oder Schaden eines anderen Menschen zu riskieren.“

Harry schüttelt seinen Kopf. Verdammt sei der Mann und verdammt sei seine eigene Moral. „In Ordnung“, sagt er und stimmt zu, weil der Mann in jedem Punkt Recht hatte. „Meine Sorgen dann. Was willst du von mir, Bastard?“

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung?“, fragt Mycroft stirnrunzelnd.

„Was willst du von mir?“, wiederholt Harry und hebt seine Augenbrauen. „Ich mag vielleicht kein Genie sein, aber ich bin kein Idiot. Ich kann, aus dem Stand, ein halbes Dutzend Dinge nennen, die du von mir bekommen könntest. Leichterer Zugang zu meinen Fähigkeiten, bessere Chance mich zu studieren, meine Vergangenheit herauszufinden, potenziell meine anderen Kräften zu deiner Verfügung zu haben, gesteigerter Schutz, dank welche persönlichen Gefühle auch immer ich für dich vielleicht entwickle, und so weiter. Also?“

Der Mann runzelt die Stirn und lehnt sich dann zurück. „Im Geist der Ehrlichkeit muss ich zugeben, dass das Sorgen sind, die ich bedacht habe. Aber in erster Linie erhalte ich die Gesellschaft von einem faszinierenden, besonnenen Mann mit bewundernswerter Moral und entschlossener Willenskraft. Ein Mann, der seit dem Anfang einen bemerkenswerten Grad an Verständnis und Akzeptanz gezeigt hat – ein mutiger und kluger und über die Maßen unabhängiger Mensch, der nicht eingeschüchtert wird durch den Kampf mit Entbehrung und der, seit dem Anfang, mich auf gleicher Höhe getroffen hat.“

Als der Zauberer seine Augenbrauen hebt, lächelt Mycroft dünn. „Und natürlich ist die Tatsache, dass ich die Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit von einem ziemlich gut aussehenden Mann erhalte, auch nicht gerade schlecht.“

Harry hustet darüber leise und sein Gesicht fühlt sich plötzlich heiß an. „Ich… richtig“, sagt er. „Okay, nur um der Klarheit willen: Was genau hat dich darauf gebracht … das zu beginnen?“ Er deutet vage zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Es war eine Weile, seit ein Mann, anfangs wenig mehr als ein Fremder, vor mir als ein Gleichgestellter stand, weder versuchend mehr Autorität durchzusetzen, noch vor meiner zurückweichen, sondern sicher und fest und auf gleicher Höhe mit mir zu stehen. Das hat mich früh als etwas … ziemlich bemerkenswertes getroffen“, gibt Mycroft zu. „Ich hatte nicht vor, etwas wegen meinen Interesse zu tun vor deiner Diskussion mit Doktor Watson im Master’s Mesh.“

„Wo du herausgefunden hast, dass ich vielleicht mehr als heterosexuelle Tendenzen habe?“, fragt der Zauberer neugierig, der nicht einmal wissen will, wie diese Unterhaltung in einem lauten Pub belauscht wurde. Es mussten ziemlich nahe Wanzen sein, sogar an ihrer Person, und ja…

„Ja, und dass du vielleicht älter bist als du aussiehst“, stimmte Mycroft zu. „Nur aus Neugier: Wie alt bist du wirklich?“

Harry verzieht darüber das Gesicht. „Willst du die einfache oder die komplizierte Antwort?“, fragt er und es ist nicht so sehr eine Überraschung, als eine Erleichterung, dass es ihn an diesem Punkte nicht mehr wirklich stört, es zu erklären.

„Beide, wenn ich darf.“

Der Zauberer nickt. „Ich wurde 1980 geboren. Also, um es leicht zu machen: Ich bin in meinen Dreißigern“, beginnt er.

„Und dennoch siehst du aus wie ein Mann in seinen Zwanzigern.“ Mycroft nickt. „Und das ist die einfach Antwort. Was ist die komplizierte?“

„Ich habe nur ungefähr zwanzig Jahre davon erlebt, wenn man davon spricht, sie von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu leben, wie Menschen es tun.“ Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. „Zwischen einer Welt und der anderen habe ich die dazwischenkommenden Jahre verloren. Ich bin in einem bestimmten Jahr gegangen und auf der anderen Seite nach dem Kalender ein wenig über zehn Jahre später angekommen.“

„…also bist du so alt wie du aussiehst?“, fragt Mycroft stirnrunzelnd und sieht zum ersten Mal etwas besorgt aus. Aber dann wiederum, dass würde ihn doppelt so alt machen wie Harry, wenn Harry das Alter des Mannes nahezu richtig schätzt.

„Nein“, widerspricht Harry. „Ich habe die zehn Jahre verloren. Sicher, mein Körper ist wahrscheinlich so alt, wie er scheint. Wer weiß, wie die Details wirklich funktionieren. Aber die zehn Jahre dazwischen… sie waren tausende für mich. Sie waren Lebzeiten – Äonen“, sagt er und lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Es ist eine trickreiche Disziplin, zwischen den Realitäten zu reisen. Der Raum dazwischen ist chaotisch, unkontrollierbar. Mehr Zeit als Distanz und was scheint, als sollte es ein gerader Weg von einer Seite zur anderen sein, ist eigentlich ein Labyrinth aus Spiralen und Strudeln. Und ich stolperte.“

„Du sagst das öfter, _stolpern_ “, sagt Mycroft langsam. „Was bedeutet es?“

„Wir haben einen Pfad geöffnet – einen leichten, breiten Pfad, den wir alle benutzen sollten, um hinüberzugehen. Ich… ich bin gestolpert. Man kann es nicht anders sagen. Ich war da, mit allen anderen und das nächste, was ich weiß, war, dass ich plötzlich verloren auf der Seite war, unfähig meinen Weg zurück zum Weg zu finden. Und bei Merlin, ich habe es versucht.“ Harry lacht leise schaudernd. Sogar jetzt lässt ihn sich die Erinnerung kalt anfühlen. Es gibt kein Gefühl von _verloren_ _sein_ , wie sich zwischen den Realitäten zu verirren. Es ist ein kleines Wunder, dass er davon keine Albträume hat. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich gewandert bin, für was sich anfühlt wie Äonen, bis ich einen Weg hinausgefunden habe.“

„Interessant“, murmelt Mycroft und sieht ihn fest an. „Du warst dort nicht der Einzige?“, fragt er und als Harry seinen Kopf schüttelt, nicht bereit, alles genau jetzt zu teilen, nickt der Mann. „In Ordnung. Wie alt _fühlst_ du dich?“

„Manchmal fühle ich mich uralt. Manchmal fühle ich mich, als wäre ich tausende Jahre oder mehr in dieser Welt gewesen, als wäre ich da, als die Kelten hier lebten und als die Römer einmarschierten. Manchmal fühle ich mich, als wäre es erst eine Woche her, dass ich in der Schule war, als ich hierher mit nichts stolperte, außer mir selbst.“ Sich selbst und die Heiligtümer, aber Mycroft muss noch nicht von ihnen wissen. „Mein _Zeitempfinden_ ist heutzutage irgendwie durcheinander. Ich weiß nicht, wie alt ich bin“, sagt Harry endlich. „Es ist nicht möglich, es zu messen.“

Mycroft nickt und lässt das Thema fallen. Er scheint mit der Antwort, die er bekommen hat, zufrieden zu sein, so mangelhaft sie auch war. „Hast du andere Sorgen, Harry?“

„Nicht gerade jetzt“, gibt der Zauberer zu und seufzt erleichtert das Thema Alter aus dem Weg zu haben. Es fühlt sich genauso verschwommen an wie die Erinnerungen an die Zeit dazwischen. „Ich werde damit auf dich zurückkommen.“

Der Mann nickt wieder. „Also, Abendessen?“, fragt er. Mycroft hebt seine Augenbrauen und lächelt milde. „Oder ein Spaziergang?“

„Ein Spaziergang. Ich traue Dexter und Horatio noch nicht kein Chaos zu veranstalten, wenn ich sie alleine lasse“, erklärt Harry mit einem Kopfschütteln. Mycroft verzieht leicht das Gesicht, aber macht keine Einwände. Er wartet nur, bis Harry seine Jacke und die Leinen für die Hunde geholt hat.

Ein Spaziergang stellt sich als eine … interessante Idee heraus. Größtenteils, weil Mycroft es nicht besonders mag, was Harry herausfindet,sobald sie aus seiner Wohnung gehen. Harry ist nicht gerade ein Athlet und nimmt sich gewöhnlich Zeit zum Wandern und Umhersehen, aber Mycroft bringt Hinauszögern zu einem ganz neuen Level, während er die ganze Zeit nicht danach aussieht. Außerdem ist da die Tatsache, dass sie ein irgendwie amüsantes Bild abgeben. Harry in seinem Kapuzenpullover mit Dexter und Horatio an der Leine und Mycroft mit seinem makellosen Anzug und Regenschirm und gepflegtem Haarschnitt.

„Es fühlt sich fast an, als wärst du mein Bewährungshelfer“, schnaubt Harry zu sich selbst, bis sie es zum Park schaffen. Er bekommt einige seltsame Blicke, aber nicht seit einiger Zeit – nichts, abgesehen von den Blicken, die die Menschen gewöhnlich einem bekanntem Medium schenken. Obwohl, was kann in diesem Fall _gewöhnlich_ genannt werden, wirklich…

 „Hast du jemals etwas getan, um einen zu benötigen?“, fragt der Bastard und hebt seine Augenbrauen.

Harry denkt zurück. Er hat… körperlich und magisch Menschen angegriffen, den Privatbereich angegriffen, ist in eine Bank eingebrochen, hat nahezu heilige Relikte zerstört und den Tod von einer Person verursacht, namentlich Tom Riddle, bei mehreren Gelegenheiten, außerdem daran gearbeitet eine Regierung zu stürzen und hat, grundsätzlich als ein Freiheitskämpfer gearbeitet… „Oh, nein“, sagt er und schenkt dem Mann einen Blick. „Wir reden nicht über mich – du weißt bereits mehr über mich, als ich über dich weiß. Um Merlins Willen, ich kenne nicht einmal deinen Nachnamen!“

„Tust du nicht, in der Tat? Ich dachte, inzwischen wäre es kein großes Geheimnis mehr. Ich habe dir genug gegeben, um es selbst zu deduzieren“, sagt Mycroft. Er sieht amüsiert aus und lebt etwas auf beim Anblick einer Parkbank. „Wollen wir uns setzen? Ich fürchte, ich bin nicht wirklich für diese Art von … Bewegung zu haben“, sagt er. Mycroft ließ das Wort klingen wie etwas unangenehmes und gesellschaftlich inakzeptables.

„Es deduzieren?“, fragt Harry, als sie sich setzen. Dexter winselt mit etwas, was fast wie Verärgerung klingt, aber Horatio legt sich schnell um Mycrofts Beine und sieht scheinbar eine verwandte Seele in dem Mann. „Wie soll ich etwas wie das deduzieren? Es ist nicht so, als hättest du mir irgendetwas gegeben, um mich leiten zu lassen.“

„Sicherlich habe ich das“, widerspricht der Mann. „Du kennst einige meiner Beziehungen und Zugänge zu bestimmten… persönlichen Informationen genauso wie persönliche Besitztümer von einer bestimmten Familie. Sicherlich ist der Sprung keine zu große Herausforderung.“

„Wenn du die ganze Zeit so mit mir sprechen wirst, wird das hier der kürzester Versuch einer Werbung in der Geschichte“, sagt Harry ohne Leidenschaft und schafft es, nur dem Mann mit den Worten zum Lächeln zu bekommen. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd streichelt der Zauberer den Rücken seiner Deutschen Dogge tröstend und denkt darüber nach. Eine Familie? „Holmes?“, fragt er und dreht sich um, um zu dem Mann zu sehen. Das ist der einzige Name, die einzige Familie, die mehr als einmal in Mycrofts Gegenwart aufgekommen ist. Sherlock Holmes, seine Mission, das Ahnenhaus der Holmes-Familie… „Mycroft Holmes“, sagt Harry und testet den Namen, während der Mann zustimmend nickt. „Passt zu dir, aber nicht so gut wie der schleimige Bastard.“

Mycroft seufzt leidend, aber der Blick, den er Harry zuwirft, ist voller nachsichtigem Amüsement. „Natürlich.“

„Es ist deine eigene Schuld, du _bist_ ein schleimiger Bastard.“ Harry zuckt mit den Schultern, dann dreht er sich ein wenig auf der Bank herum, damit er dem Mann leichter ins Gesicht sehen kann und lehnt seinen Ellbogen gegen die Parkbank. „Also, bist du verwandt mit Sherlock Holmes?“

„Mein jüngerer Bruder“, stimmt Mycroft zu und verzieht leicht das Gesicht. „Also ist deine Einschätzung von mir als Sherlocks … Betreuer gewissermaßen nicht weit von der Wahrheit entfernt.“

Harry grinst darüber leicht. Es ist seltsam, so viel … Menschlichkeit in dem Mann zu sehen. Zuvor hatte es geschienen wie eine unbewegliche Macht, gemacht aus reiner Autorität und, ja, Schleimigkeit. Zu bezeugen, wie der Mann so menschlich war, mit familiären Beziehungen und alles… es ist seltsam tröstlich. „Du musst solch eine seltsame Familie haben. Du, leitest die Welt, wie du sie kennst, er täuscht seinen Tod für eine Geheimmission vor. Was macht der Rest deiner Familie?“

„Nun, das ist ein Geheimnis“, sagt Mycroft mit einem Lächeln, welches breiter wird, als Harry seine Augen verengt. „Es tut mir leid, dich zu enttäuschen, aber die Besonderheiten in unserer Anzahl gehen nur so weit. Unsere Familie ist dieser Tage nicht gerade groß. Es gibt nur mich, Sherlock und unsere Mutter in der unmittelbaren Familie und dann gibt es einige entfernte Cousins, mit denen wir sehr wenig Kontakt haben und das ist es mehr oder weniger.“

Für einen Moment denkt Harry darüber nach, zu fragen, was mit dem Vater des Mannes geschehen ist, aber entscheidet sich dagegen. Es ist nicht gerade Material für ein erstes Date. Nicht, dass er schon oft auf Dates war und die, die er hatte, waren etwas einseitig, dank der Tatsache, dass in der Welt Harrys Leben ein offenes Buch für jeden war – und das er die Menschen, die er gedatet hatte, seit Jahren kannte. „Bist du in der Villa aufgewachsen, die wir besucht haben?“, fragt er.

„Nein, Sherlock und ich sind näher an der Innenstadt aufgewachsen. Die Villa gehörte früher meiner Tante, der ältere Schwester meiner Mutter, die vor ungefähr zwanzig Jahren gestorben ist – niemand hat seitdem ständig da gelebt“, sagt Mycroft. „Aber wir haben dort die Ferien verbracht. Die Villa ist ausgestattet, um Weihnachtspartys zu feiern. Unsere Familie mag nicht groß sein, aber der Freundeskreis meiner Mutter ist sehr umfangreich.“

„Ah“, nickt Harry und versucht sich nicht ein wenig eifersüchtig zu fühlen, so, wie er sich immer fühlt, wenn Menschen über ihre Familienerfahrungen sprechen. Wer weiß wie viele Jahre in seinem Leben und er war noch immer nicht aus dem kleinen Junge aus dem Schrank herausgewachsen, der hoffnungslos auf entfernte Verwandte hoffte, die ihn befreiten.

„Gibt es etwas anderes, was du über mich wissen möchtest?“, fragt der andere Mann studiert gedankenverloren den Griff seines Regenschirms.

„Lass es nicht wie Arbeit klingen“, sagt Harry und schlägt leicht gegen die Schulter des Mannes. „Das sollen Menschen, die miteinander ausgehen, tun, nicht wahr, einander kennen lernen?“

„Vielleicht, aber deine Vergangenheit scheint unendlich interessanter als meine.“

„Nicht für mich“, sagt der Zauberer ehrlich – aber dann wiederum: Er hatte seine eigene Vergangenheit gelebt, also war nichts davon wirklich Neuigkeiten für ihn. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und wendet seinen Blick wieder auf Mycroft und beabsichtigt, eine weitere Frage zu stellen, als das kleine, fast schüchterne Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mannes ihn innehalten lässt. „Was?“, fragt Harry. Er ist unfähig sich zurückzuhalten und errötet leicht. Er fragt sich, ob er etwas Dummes gesagt hatte.

„Du findest mein Leben wirklich interessant“, sagt der Mann, obwohl noch immer ein fragender Hauch darin lag. „Es kann nicht einmal nahezu so aufregend oder außergewöhnlich sein wie deines und dennoch findest du es wirklich interessant.“

„Nun, offensichtlich“, sagt Harry kopfschüttelnd. Warum wäre es das nicht? Er hat nie zuvor einen Muggel getroffen, der so mächtig und so… außergewöhnlich und vage anwesend ist. Mycrofts Fähigkeit, sich zu verbergen, ist sogar größer als Nymphadora Tonks und dennoch macht der Mann es ohne die Hilfe von übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten. Er lässt es undurchdringlich wirken ohne Mühe. Es war mehr als verlockend, fähig zu sein, hindurchzukommen und den Menschen darunter zu sehen.

Mycroft lächelt und sieht weg. Es ist vielleicht der ehrlichste Gesichtsausdruck, den Harry bisher auf dem Gesicht des Mannes gesehen hat. „Ich gebe zu, als ich bezeugt habe, dass du vielleicht nicht dagegen bist eine … Beziehung zu beginnen, habe ich mich über deine Beweggründe gewundert. Abgesehen von dem offensichtlichen habe ich wenig, was ich jemanden wie dir anbieten kann. Und was ich anbieten kann, Geld, Sicherheit, Macht, Zugang… willst du nicht, nicht ohne es dir zu verdienen“, sagt er und schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Dumm, wie es ist, da ich deine Ethik kenne, deine Moral, fürchtete ich doch, dass die … Neuheit davon alles ist, was dich interessiert.“

Harry blinzelt leicht darüber überrascht. Wenn es anziehend war, den Menschen zu sehen, der Mycroft sein könnte, war es noch mehr zu sehen, dass der Mann wirklich etwas _unsicher_ sein konnte. Mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar fahrend, starrt Harry auf das Gesicht des Mannes und wundert sich, wann die bekannten Gesichtszüge, so oft verzogen in herablassendes Lächeln oder spottendes kleines Grinsen, begonnen haben so … verzaubernd auszusehen.

„Harry?“, fragt Mycroft. Er dreht sich um, um zu ihm zu sehen und mit einem Kopfschütteln greift Harry nach vorne. Er muss sich fast auf seine Knie aufrichten – Mycroft ist um so vieles größer als er, dass sogar, wenn sie sitzen, es einen eindeutigen Größenunterschied gibt – aber abgesehen davon kommt ihr Kuss so leicht und natürlich. Eine Hand neigt sanft das Kinn des Mannes und dann lehnt er sich leicht vor und sie berühren sich.

Was es perfekt macht, ist Mycrofts sofortige Reaktion – wie der Regenschirm losgelassen wird und sich ein starker Arm um Harrys Taille legt. Eine weitere Hand greift hoch, um Harrys Wange zu umfassen. Abgesehen davon, ist der Kuss fast keusch, aber die mühelose Intimität, die wirklich, wirklich nicht so leicht kommen sollte, macht es mehr als nur wett.

„Mm…“, summt Mycroft, als sie sich trennen und lässt nur Inches zwischen ihnen. „Wenn meine Schwächen zuzugeben, das aus dir bringt, sollte ich mich öfter darum bemühen.“

„Wag es nicht“, sagt Harry und ist unfähig, sich davon abzuhalten zu grinsen. Er ist sich entfernt der geschockten Blicke bewusst, die ein vorbeikommender Jogger ihnen zuwirft und der Tatsache, dass er Dexters und Horatios Leinen losgelassen hat, aber an diesem Punkt kümmert es ihn nicht wirklich. „Ich mag meinen Bastard genauso wie er ist, vielen Dank auch.“

„Hm. Das tust du, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, außer einer Sache“, gibt Harry zu und zieht die linke Hand des Mannes von seiner Wange. „Was ist das?“, fragt er und tippt mit der Fingerspitze gegen den Ring am vierten Finger des Mannes. Er hebt dabei seine Augenbrauen. Er hatte es zuvor bemerkt, aber es schien damals nicht ganz so wichtig wie jetzt.

„Ah, das“, murmelt Mycroft. Er zieht seine Hand zurück und betrachtet den einfachen, goldenen Ring an seinem Ringfinger. „Ich hoffe, du denkst von mir nicht als ein Ehebrecher.“

„Ich denke, du bist die Art von Mann, der sich nicht um Ehe kümmern würde, wenn er etwas anderes wollte, Bastard“, antwortet Harry ehrlich. „Wenn du verheiratet _und_ an mir interessiert wärst, hättest du mich entweder nicht angemacht oder du hättest dich geschieden.“ Trotz allem, was der Mann ist, ist untreu nicht etwas, was Harry sich vorstellen kann. Um untreu zu sein, braucht es immerhin Mühe und für Mycroft war es wahrscheinlich so leicht, wie einen Knopf zu drücken seine eigene Scheidung zu arrangieren.

„Hätte ich“, gibt der Mann lächelnd zu. „Es ist zu Annehmlichkeitszwecken und für Erscheinung“, sagt er dann. „Ich habe zwei unterschiedliche Karrieren und es hilft meinem … eigentlichen Job so gewöhnlich und vergessbar wie möglich zu erscheinen. Am Anfang wurde ich gelegentlich von Angeboten abgelenkt und … nun. Ein Ring an meinem Finger hat die meisten von ihnen aufgehalten.“

„Also hast du vorgeben verheiratet zu sein, um Menschen davon abzuhalten, dich anzubaggern?“, fragt Harry nun ein wenig amüsiert.

„Nun, es war eine Weile, seit es jemand versucht hat, aber ja“, gibt Mycroft zu. „Es waren fast zwanzig Jahre, seit ich begonnen habe, diesen Ring zu tragen. Damals war die politische Atmosphäre ein wenig anders und mein… Geschmack war besser versteckt als gezeigt. Es war einfacher, sich einzufügen als ein hetero verheirateter Mann, als als homosexueller Single.“ Er lächelt leicht und rieb den Ring mit seinem Daumen. „Ich fürchte, ich habe ihn so lange getragen, dass ich nicht einmal daran gedacht habe, ihn zu entfernen.“

„Oh“, murmelt der Zauberer und starrt auf das kleine Schmuckstück. Er kann sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie es gewesen sein musste, weil er niemals vielen Vorurteilen wegen seinen sexuellen Vorlieben gegenüber stand, nur für sein Blut, Ideale und Unfälle von Geburt und Tod. Zu denken, dass ein kleiner Ring genug war, um so viel zu verstecken. Es ist eine seltsame Art von Schild… aber dann wiederum, der Gaunt-Ring ist eine seltsame Art von Beruf.

„Ich werden ihn entfernen, wenn du es wünschst“, verspricht Mycroft und zog den Ring sanft ab. Er lässt einen weißen Streifen an seinem Finger zurück. Ein Testament, wie lange er ihn getragen hat. „Die Zeiten haben sich verändert und es ist sowieso nicht mehr nötig.“

„Wird es die Dinge nicht schwerer machen, erklären zu müssen, wie du gestern verheiratet warst und heute nicht?“, fragt Harry und blinzelt, als Mycroft seine Hand nimmt und den Goldring hineinlegt. Er ist noch warm vom Finger des Mannes.

„Es ist nichts, was ich nicht bewältigen kann. Das versichere ich dir“, sagt der Mann mit einem Lächeln. Er hebt seine nun ringlose Hand und schiebt Harrys Haar beiseite. Der Daumen fährt die verblasste Narbe auf der Stirn des jüngeren Mannes nach. „Und es wird leichter sein, wenn von mir als einen geschiedener Mann, der schwul geworden ist, denkt, als dass man denkt, ich wäre ein verheirateter Mann mit einem männlichen Geliebten.“

Harry grinst leicht darüber. „Du bist überheblich, Bastard“, sagt er und schließt seine Finger fest um den Ring.

Mycrofts Lächeln wird breiter und der Kuss, der folgt, ist sogar noch besser, als der Letzte.

 

 

 

 

Das nächste Mal sieht Harry Mycroft nach zwei Kaffees mit Molly, einem Hundedate mit John und drei verschiedenen Beschwörungen, zwei von ihnen kam durch Mycrofts Verbindungen, wenn man nach ihrer Natur und wie gut sie zahlten, urteilt. Dieser Tage ist es schwerer, dass zu sagen, da Harrys Ruf als ein High-End-Medium immer genau und leicht zu kontaktieren, nur etwas teuer, bekannter wurde, also werden Beschwörungen, die weniger als im dreistelligen Bereich zahlen, selten.

Es ist witzig, wie er so an alles gewöhnt ist, dass es nun als die vollkommen akzeptable Norm erscheint, Fremde zu treffen und über ihre Probleme zu sprechen, ihre verstorbenen Liebenden oder ihre Probleme mit Geld und wie weit ein kleiner Schubs vom Jenseits sie bringen könnte. Es ist oft ein Element von Gier und Selbstsucht in der ganzen Sache und Harry beginnt es zu akzeptieren und sich nicht darüber zu wundern, auch wenn diejenigen, die ''Auf Wiedersehen'' sagen wollen oder jemanden finden wollen, oder nur einen Abschluss wollen noch immer bevorzugte Klienten sind. Sogar wenn sie die Gewohnheit haben, vor ihm in Tränen auszubrechen – obwohl es jetzt weniger ist, mit Dexter und Horatio, die als ein emotionaler Puffer dienen.

Mit den Beschwörungen, die nun die Norm sind und weniger seiner Aufmerksamkeit benötigen – es geschieht jetzt so leicht, so bequem, so automatisch, dass es nicht wirklich Nachdenken benötigt – ist es die Beziehung mit Mycroft, die die nachdenklichen Stunden dazwischen ausfüllt. Es war eine Weile – Jahre, Äonen, für immer- und es ist interessant und etwas unterhaltend, zu versuchen, herauszufinden, was wohin gehörte und wie es alles funktionierte in einer romantischen Beziehung. Nur die Terminologie amüsierte ihn endlos – weil sein Bastard war nicht die Art von Mann, die man _Freund_ oder _Lover_ nannte. Das nächste zu richtig, was er schaffte, wäre den Mann seinen _Lebensgefährten_ zu nennen und das kann er nicht, noch nicht – nicht, bevor sie zumindest ein halbes Jahr zusammen sind und vielleicht ein gemeinsames Bankkonto haben.

Molly ist hier natürlich seine helfende Hand alles herauszufinden. Sie hat vielleicht keine Erfahrung mit Romantik zwischen Männern und natürlich kann sie nicht im Mindesten verstehen, wie Mycroft einfach ist, aber sie hat die Vorstellung eines Klassenzimmers voller Teenager-Mädchen und eine bestimmte Art mit Worten, die es leicht macht für Harry etwas herauszufinden, sogar wenn sie es nicht tat.

„Also, du bist sicher, dass es das wert ist, sogar wenn er, wie hast du es genannt, der schleimigste Typ aller Zeiten ist?“, fragt sie neugierig über Kaffee und etwas exzellentes Gebäck, das sie scheinbar nicht essen will.

„Ja, ich denke schon.“ Harry nickt. Es gibt keine Art, wie man Mycroft beschreiben kann, ohne es etwas schlecht klingen zu lassen, natürlich, also weiß Molly nur, was er anbieten kann. Arrogant, selbstzufrieden, überheblich… nichts davon ist passendes Material für eine funktionierende Beziehung, aber dennoch. All das macht die flüchtige Erscheinung der anderen Seite des Mannes nur anziehender.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich wirklich mit einem normalen Typen zusammen sein könnte“, gibt Harry etwas verlegen zu. Mycroft bringt ihm Blumen, sicher, aber Harry ist nicht wirklich der Blumen- und Schokolade-Typ. Noch einer für ehrliches Herz-zu-Herz und romantisches Candle-Light-Dinner, perfekte, vollständige Ehrlichkeit und ein endloser Fluss an Komplimenten. Kompromisslose Hingabe und jeder einzelne Moment gemeinsam verbracht. Nein, das war sein Untergang mit Ginny. Die Tatsache, dass sie das Gewöhnliche wollte und Harry es nicht war, nicht sein konnte. Er bevorzugt es so, wie es mit Mycroft ist, nicht zu wissen, wann, wie oder warum der Mann auftauchen würde, wo die Grenze zwischen Arbeit und Vergnügen wirklich liegt und ob es verborgene Motive gibt oder nicht.

Es war einfach so viel interessanter, nicht genau zu wissen, wo er wirklich mit dem Mann steht. Sogar mehr so, da er absolut sicher ist, dass das Gefühl nicht nur zweiseitig war, sondern es sich wahrscheinlich _nie ändern_ würde. Fünfzig Jahre mögen vielleicht vergehen und die Schicht Mysterium, Verwirrung und unbeantwortete Fragen würde noch da sein. Und bei Merlin, Harry war bereits auf halbem Weg in die Idee verliebt.

„Ich nehme an, du wärst es nicht“, stimmt Molly zu und wirft ihm über ihre Kaffeetasse einen Blick zu. „Nun, wenn du mit einem gebrochenen Herzen endest, ist meine Schulter für dich da, Kumpel. Ganz allein für dich.“

„Und für deinen gutaussehenden Barmann. Wie laufen die Dinge an dem Ende?“, fragt Harry und das Thema ist gewechselt.

Das Hundedate mit John ist etwas informierender, aber nicht wegen Harry, sondern wegen Mycroft. Während er und der Doktor ihre hündisches Begleiter in dem umzäunten Park freilassen, bei der Dexter die Jagd führt und Horatio und Gladstone faul hinterher trotten, setzen sie sich und reden miteinander. Zuerst über nichts, über vergangene Tage, über das Wetter, über die Arbeit – Johns Arbeit zum Großteil, weil man nur schwer beiläufig über Harrys Arbeit reden kann.

Dann kommt „Kennst du Mycroft Holmes?“ über Harrys Lippen, bevor er zweimal darüber nachdenken kann.

John blinzelt und wirft ihm einen teilweise misstrauischen und teilweise besorgten Blick zu. „Sherlocks älterer Bruder.“ Er nickt langsam und gibt nicht viel preis. „Warum?“

„Es stellt sich heraus, dass ich seit Monaten für ihn arbeite“, antwortet Harry und starrt ihren Hunden nach. „Habe seinen ganzen Namen erst vor ein paar Tagen erfahren.“

„…oh.“, sagt John und sieht ihn lange an. „Du … machst deine Sache für ihn?“

Harry grinst dünn darüber und blickt zu dem anderen Mann. „Ja, ich mache meine Sache für ihn“, stimmt er zu. „Siebenundfünfzig Fälle von ihm alleine bisher“, fügt er hinzu. Nicht, dass er zählt oder irgendetwas, aber nun, sein Telefon hat eine Aufzeichnung über Telefonanrufe und Textnachrichten.

„Huh“, murmelt John und sieht stirnrunzelnd weg. „Also denkt er auch, dass das, was du tust, real ist?“

„Ich würde sagen: Tut er. Mit all dem Geld, das er mir zahlt“, sinniert Harry. Er lehnt sich zurück und legt seine Ellbogen auf die Rückenlehne der Bank. Er wirft dem Mann einen Blick zu. „Stört es dich?“

„Was meinst du?“

„Nun, dir muss bewusst sein, was er wirklich ist. Dass ich für ihn arbeite, ist vielleicht ein wenig eine Behinderung für unsere Freundschaft, also wenn es dich stört…“ Harry zuckt mit seinen Schultern und dreht sich weg. „Abgesehen von Molly bist du mein einziger… nun, ich habe nicht so viele Freunde, wirklich, also könnte ich einen gebrauchen, der nicht zu laut über mein Liebesleben kreischt“, grinst er und blickt wieder zu dem Mann.

John lächelt und schüttelt seinen Kopf. Er hat einen irgendwie wehmütigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Nein“, sagt er dann. „Nein, es stört mich nicht. Es … es ergibt eigentlich Sinn. Was du tust, wie genau es ist… es ergibt Sinn, dass Mycroft auch etwas davon würde haben wollen.“ Er nickt sich selbst zu und entspannt sich wieder. Er wird etwas lockerer. „Das ist aber ein schwieriger Weg. Sherlock erzählte mir, dass Mycroft einer der gefährlichsten Männer der Welt ist und ich glaube ihm.“

„Ich weiß.“ Harry nickt, weil es in jeder Bewegung Mycrofts steckt, so normal der Mann auch manchmal erscheint. „Aber ich mag es ziemlich. Ich hätte nicht begonnen mit ihm auszugehen, wenn ich es nicht täte.“

John stieß ein würgendes Stottern aus und Harry grinst leicht zu sich selbst. „Ausgehen“, würgt der Mann heraus. „ _Mycroft_?“

„Ja, nun. Ich habe eine Vorliebe für Regenschirme – ich wurde einmal von einem Mann mit einem pinken Regenschirm gerettet. Viele geliebte Erinnerungen.“ Harry grinst und lacht dann über den Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes. „Ja, lass uns das Thema wechseln, okay?“

„Bitte.“ John nickt und sie tun es. Sie reden über die Nachrichten und über einen Mord in einem geschlossenen Raum, den John sich durch einen Anfall von Langeweile angesehen hat. Scheinbar starb der Mann, erschossen durch eine Art von Kaliber-Kugel, die gewöhnlich aus einer Handpistole abgeschossen wird, in einem geschlossenen Raum. Es wurde fast als ein Selbstmord zu den Akten gelegt, aber es gab keine Pistole, also war es noch offen.

„Natürlich kann man ziemlich genau mit einer Handpistole von einem Gebäude zum anderen schießen, aber es gibt keinen freien Schuss in einer vernünftigen Entfernung, das nächste wäre ein halber Kilometer weg, also…“ John zuckt mit den Schultern und machte mit seiner Hand eine Schussbewegung nach. „Handpistolen sind ziemlich genau, aber nicht so genau.“

Harry hat wenig Interesse an Muggelverbrechen und so, aber es war interessant genug als Gesprächsthema. Besonders, als John den Namen des Opfers erwähnt. Ronald Adair. Der Zauberer sagt nichts darüber, natürlich, er spricht nicht über die Fälle des Bastards. Er schätzt das Vertrauen des Mannes mehr als das, aber es lässt ihn nachdenken. Ein Online-Poker-Meister, erschossen mit einer Handfeuerwaffe, obwohl keine zu sehen war. Mycroft war an der ganzen Sache interessiert? Interessant.

Das nächste Mal trifft Harry Mycroft nach einer Autofahrt mit der PA des Mannes, die Harry ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkt als gewöhnlich. Aber sie sagt nichts und Harry erwidert den Gefallen, bis sie vor einem ziemlich großen Gebäude nahe dem Zentrum von London anhalten, wo sie aussteigt und ihm die Türe aufhält.

„Sie werden ihn im vierzehnten Stock finden“, sagt sie. „Seien sie bis dahin still.“

Also ist Harry still. Er platzt vor Neugier. Die Eingangshalle ist gewaltig und gepflegt und vollkommen leer, also macht er sich auf den Weg zum Aufzug und dann hoch. Er kann sich nicht helfen und sich wundern, wie still es ist. Doch der vierzehnten Stock lässt den Aufzug laut erscheinen, als die Aufzugtüren sich öffnen, um ihn zuerst in einen Korridor zu entlassen, dann in eine Halle gefüllt mit Tischen und bequemen Stühlen, mit einigen Bildschirmen, die einige Tische voneinander trennen und einige Topfpflanzen und Blumenarrangements hier und da, teilten einige Teile voneinander. Was Harry am meisten erstaunt, ist, wie die Halle halb voll mit Menschen ist. Männer und Frauen, die größtenteils Geschäftskleidung tragen, etwas Zeitung lesen, andere arbeiten mit Computern oder Palmtops, einige saßen bei den Fenstern und rauchten.

Und dennoch ist der ganze Raum vollkommen still – niemand räuspert sich auch nur.

Neugieriger als zuvor – besonders da, trotz der Tatsache, dass Harry in seiner verwaschenen Jeans und Kapuzenpulli nicht gerade hineinpasst niemand auch nur zu ihm sieht – geht der Zauberer vorwärts. Er muss ein paar Mal innehalten und zwei Mal hinsehen, da er diesen oder jenen Mann in einem Anzug mit Mycroft verwechselt, bevor seine Augen auf dem Mann selbst landen, bei einem offenen Fenster mit einer Zigarette in einer Hand sitzend, während die andere auf der Tastatur des Laptops auf seinen Knien liegt.

Mycroft sieht auf, als Harry näher tritt und lächelt. Er hebt die Hand, die die Zigarette hat und hält seine Finger grazil in einer Bewegung, die zeigt er, solle still sein, bevor er leise seinen Laptop schließt. Er ist so leise wie der Raum um ihn herum, während er die Zigarette in einem Aschenbecher ausdrückt und dann aufsteht, um Harry fortzuführen. Es macht den jüngeren Mann nur noch neugieriger. Es ist fast wie in einer Bibliothek, nur noch schlimmer und besser gleichermaßen, weil es gemütlich und irgendwie angsteinflößend ist.

„Wir können jetzt sprechen“, sagt Mycroft, nachdem sie aus der Halle raus sind. Sie gehen durch ein paar Korridore in einen kleineren Raum. Der Mann lächelt. Er ist eindeutig durch Harrys Neugier amüsiert, während er sich hinunterlehnt und die Wange des Zauberers küsst. „Meine Entschuldigung für die Verwirrung. Stille ist unerlässlich im Diogenes-Club. Der kleinste Husten kann einen als Mitglied ausgewiesen werden lassen, wenn man es zu oft wiederholt.“

„Ich verstehe“, antwortet Harry. Er lehnt sich hoch und zieht den Mann in einen weniger keuschen Kuss – es ist nicht so, als wären sie viktorianische Jungfrauen, keiner von ihnen, und er ist ziemlich neugierig, wie es schmecken würde, nachdem er den Mann mit Tabak gesehen hat. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du rauchst“, sagt er. Er zieht sich zurück und ist sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sehr er den Geschmack mag.

„Es ist eines der vielen Laster, die ich mit wenig Erfolg versucht habe einzustellen.“, stimmt Mycroft zu. Er legt seinen Computer ab, setzt sich dann und zieht an Harry, damit er neben ihm sitzt. „Wie geht es dir, mein Lieber?“

„Gut genug. Aber höllisch neugierig“, sagt Harry. Er lehnt sich gegen die solide Wärme des Mannes und sieht mit offenen Interesse zu ihm hoch. „Weil dieser Ort persönlich scheint, Bastard. Etwas, was du oft tust, und bisher hast du mir wenig deiner Gewohnheiten gezeigt.“

„Ja, ich versuche mich etwas mehr zu öffnen. Ich gebe es zu“, sagt Mycroft mit offenem Amüsement. „Der Diogenes-Club ist etwas, was ich sehr genieße – die Gesellschaft von Menschen, die nicht dazu neigen, Zeit mit unnötigen Höflichkeiten zu verschwenden. Es ist eine beruhigende Atmosphäre für geistige Arbeit.“

„Unnötige Höflichkeiten?“, fragt Harry amüsiert. „Das ist ziemlich seltsam von dir kommend. Du bist der Meister der unnötigen Höflichkeiten?“

„Nur der Anschein, mein Lieber“, antwortet der andere Mann. Ein Arm ruhte behaglich um Harrys Taille. „Ich nehme an, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir ungezwungen werden mit der Anwesenheit des Anderen und den Drang unser Bestes zu zeigen. Du wirst mich als einen etwas schlechten Unterhalter finden.“

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen“, stimmt der Zauberer zu und lächelt etwas breiter. Er mag diese Worte sehr, _mein Lieber_. Besonders die Art, wie sie von Mycrofts Zunge rollen, so offensichtlich und leicht, als wenn es das gewöhnlichste und normalste wäre, was er jemals ausgesprochen hätte. Wenn es das definitiv nicht ist. „Dennoch. Trotz dieser Werbung von uns, du rufst mich nicht nur einfach so. Was kann ich für dich tun?“

Mycroft hält inne. Seine Hand spielt mit dem Saum von Harrys Kapuzenpulli. „Stört es dich?“, fragt er plötzlich. „Dass deine Gesellschaft nicht das einzige ist, was ich wünsche?“

Harry gluckst darüber und lehnt sich hoch, um einen Kuss auf das Kinn des Mannes zu drücken. Mit jedem anderen Mann vielleicht. Eine Sache, wie das, könnte einen leicht annehmen lassen, dass der Andere nur mit ihm spielte, um etwas zu bekommen, wie Harrys Fähigkeiten. Aber nicht mit Mycroft. Der Mann würde sich nie darum kümmern, wenn es leichtere und unpersönlichere Wege gäbe, es zu bekommen und wirklich… „Es wäre ansonsten langweilig. Ich bin gerne nützlich.“

„Ah, mein Lieber, du bist ein Schatz“, antwortet der andere Mann mit einem liebevollen Kopfschütteln. „Ich habe mir deine Hilfe bei etwas gewünscht. Es beinhaltet keine Beschwörung, denke ich“, fügt er hinzu und lehnt sich ein wenig entspannt zurück. „Eine … Kollegin von mir hatte vor kurzem eine Tragödie in ihrer Familie – ihr Ehemann wurde brutal ermordet, was direkt vor ihrer siebenjährigen Tochter geschehen ist. Besagte Tochter hat seitdem begonnen einige… abnormale Level von Bewusstsein zu zeigen.“

„Okay.“ Harry nickt langsam. Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, wohin der Mann mit seiner Geschichte geht.

Mycroft lächelt leicht. „Die Kollegin in meiner Frage war früher ein Medium in meiner Beschäftigung“, erklärt er. „Ihre Gabe… verging, nachdem sie ihre Tochter hatte und hat mir seitdem nur geholfen andere Medien zu kontaktieren. Ihre Tochter ist jedoch stärker und scheint etwas Probleme zu haben, ihre Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren. Meine Kollegin kann die Situation nicht eingrenzen und fürchtet, dass, sollten die Dinge so weitergehen, der Verstand ihrer Tochter nicht intakt bleiben wird. Die Toten, die sie sieht, neigen dazu, gewaltsam und grauenhaft zu sein.“

Während der Mann verstummt, runzelt Harry leicht die Stirn. Er sieht weg. Seine sogenannte Fähigkeit funktioniert überhaupt nicht so – er kann keine Geister sehen, außer, er beschwört sie mit dem Gaunt-Ring. Er hatte gewusst, dass es Geister anders als die, die er beschwor, gab, dass es davon sogar viele gab – aber er kann keinen Kontakt mit den verweilenden Geistern herstellen, nicht, ohne zuerst fähig zu sein, sie zu identifizieren und zu beschwören. Es gibt wenig, was er darüber weiß, was andere Medien auf der Welt durchmachen, nicht zu erwähnen über das kleine Mädchen.

„Bastard, ich bin… Meine Fähigkeit funktioniert nicht so – es ist nicht passiv“, sagt Harry endlich. „Ich sehe die Toten nicht, wenn ich sie nicht beschwöre – dieser Raum könnte voller Geister sein und ich würde es nicht wissen.“

„Ich weiß, ich habe es genauso beobachtet“, stimmt Mycroft zu. „Aber du hast mehr Wissen. Wissen über andere Bereiche dieser Art von Kräften. Und deine Fähigkeiten über die Toten endet nicht beim Beschwören – du kannst sie auch befehligen.“

„Woher weißt du das?“, fragt der Zauberer ehrlich überrascht.

„Die Toten belügen dich nie, egal wie sehr sie es auch wollen. Und sie kommen und sie gehen, wenn du es ihnen sagst, ohne Versagen.“ Der Mann zuckt mit den Schultern. „Die Deduktion ist einfach. Du hast autoritäre Macht über die Toten. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber es ist wahr.“ Er verstummt und lächelt dann. „Natürlich ist Bezahlung involviert, aber ich werde es verstehen, wenn du nicht wünschst, etwas mit diesem Fall zu tun zu haben. Es ist deine Wahl.“

Harry nickt langsam, beißt sich auf die Lippe und sieht weg. Er bezweifelt sehr, dass er viel tun kann – er arbeitet als ein Medium, aber er ist keines, nicht wirklich. „In Ordnung“, sagt er schließlich. Wenn er nichts tat, würde er sich nur fragen, bereuen und sich schuldig fühlen und das ist etwa,s was er nicht mag. Er hatte genug Schuld für ein Leben. „Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich werde es versuchen.“

„Danke“, sagt Mycroft und küsst ihn fest auf die Lippen, bevor er aufsteht und zur Tür geht. Während Harry mit einer Hand durch sein Haar fährt und seinen Kapuzenpulli glatt streicht, schaut der ältere Mann aus den Raum und ruft jemanden herein.

Immerhin stellt der Nachmittag sich als ziemlich interessant heraus.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betagelesen von Indica92

Laura und Elena Newman sind ein verhaltenes Paar, als sie eintreten – Laura ist ein kleines Mädchen in einer roten Jacke und mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie folgte ihrer ziemlich jungen Mutter, Elena, die aussieht als hätte sie sich in den vergangenen paar Jahren zu viele Sorgen gemacht und konnte die Falten nicht ganz von ihrer Stirn bekommen. Die Falten werden nur tiefer, als sie Harry sieht. Sie sieht an ihm hoch und runter, sieht seine schäbigen Turnschuhe und den Kapuzenpullover und fand ihn offensichtlich mangelhaft.

„Das ist Ihr bestes Medium?“ Sie dreht sich zu Mycroft um, der nur liebenswürdig lächelt und die Tür hinter ihnen schließt. Er verschließt den Raum vor dem Rest der Welt.

„Harry ist sehr exakt, ja“, sagt der Mann ruhig und winkt dem Paar Platz zu nehmen. „Bitte.“

Mrs. Newman runzelt die Stirn, zuerst zu Mycroft dann zu Harry, aber tritt vor. Sie und ihre Tochter nehmen auf dem Sofa Platz. Mycroft setzt sich in einen Armsessel zwischen ihnen und Harry und für einen kurzen, merkwürdigen Moment fühlt Harry sich, als wäre er bei einer Anhörung oder in einer Art von Streit, bei dem Mycroft den Schlichter spielt.

„Nun denn“, sagt Mrs. Newman und schenkt Harry einen Blick. „Was können Sie mir über meine Tochter sagen?“ Es klingt fast wie eine Herausforderung – oder eine Drohung – und in diesem Moment kann Harry in ihr viel mehr lesen als in ihrer Tochter. Sie war einst Mycrofts Medium. Es ist alles da: In der stolzen Haltung ihres Kinnes und ihrer Schultern – und in der modischen Kleidung, die sie sogar jetzt trägt. Sie war einst in Harrys Position und sie wurde gut bezahlt, nur hatte sie ihm Gegensatz zu Harry, der ein tiefsitzendes Bedürfnis hatte, den Großteil von dem, was er verdiente, zu sparen, es genauso stetig ausgegeben, wie sie es verdiente – und sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt.

Und dann, mit der Geburt ihrer Tochter, verschwanden ihre Fähigkeiten und sie wurde nutzlos mit nur einer Erinnerung, was sie gewesen war. Es hatte sie fast bitter gemacht – und in einigen Fällen war sie es, ist es und sie kann sich nicht zwingen es nicht zu sein. Dass, sinniert Harry zu sich selbst, kann in ihrer Tochter gelesen werden. Sie haben den gleichen Haar-Stil, die gleichfarbigen Mäntel, gleichfarbige Hosen – und wenn man nach dem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens urteilt, hat sie die gleiche Karriere vor sich wie ihre Mutter, wenn ihre Mutter irgendetwas dabei zu sagen hatte.

„Hm“, antwortete Harry und lehnt sich zurück. Er sieht zwischen den beiden hin und her. Die Mutter versuchte ihr Leben durch ihre Tochter wieder zu erleben. Er hatte das zuvor gesehen – mit der Malfoy-Familie und dass endete ziemlich schlimm.

„Nun?“, verlangt Mrs. Newman. „Sagen Sie etwas!“

„Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin kein Telepath. Ich kann keine Gedankenlesen“, antwortet Harry. Aber mit seinen Kunden wurde er gut, die Kleinigkeiten zu lesen, also ist da eine Art von Gedankenlesen, nicht das es laut gesagt werden musst. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd sieht er zu der jungen Laura, die mit den scharfen Augen einer Siebenjährigen zu ihm aufsieht, nur nicht ganz. Stirnrunzelnd lehnt Harry sich ein wenig vor und stützt seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knie ab. Da ist etwas Bekanntes in den Augen des kleinen Mädchens. Spiegelungen vielleicht.

„Warum kommen sie nicht in Ihre Nähe?“, fragt Laura plötzlich. Sie ließ ihre Mutter zusammenzucken und Mycroft einen nachdenklichen Blick über sie alle werfen.

„Was meinst du?“, fragt Harry zurück, obwohl er sich mehr oder weniger sicher ist genau zu wissen, was sie meint.

„Die Toten. Sie kommen nicht in deine Nähe“, antwortet Laura und dreht sich um, um ans andere Ende des Raumes zu sehen. „Sie wollen nicht einmal hier sein, weil Sie hier sind. Ich denke, sie haben Angst vor Ihnen.“

„Laura?“, fragt Mrs. Newman. Sie sah zwischen ihr und wohin sie sah hin und her, und sah scheinbar nichts.

„Ah, nun.“ Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. Sie kommen wahrscheinlich nicht in seine Nähe weil er ihr Meister ist – auch wenn seine Herrschaft über sie nicht so umfassend ist. Oder es sind vielleicht die Heiligtümer, die sie vertreiben – das würde auch Sinn ergeben, da sie einst dem Tod selbst gehörten. „Es ist ein kleines Mysterium des Lebens, nehme ich an.“

„Lügner. Sie wissen, warum“, sagt Laura und das Stirnrunzeln kommt wieder. Harry zuckt wieder mit den Schultern und sie spitzt die Lippen. „Können Sie dafür sorgen, dass sie mich auch fürchten? Ich will nicht mehr, dass sie in meine Nähe kommen.“

„Laura!“, rief Mrs. Newman. Sie klang empört. „Natürlich kann er das nicht und selbst wenn er es könnte – das ist keine Art… wie kannst du ein Medium sein, wenn die Toten vor dir davonlaufen? Denk an deine Zukunft.“ Sie dreht sich zu Harry und runzelt die Stirn. „Alles, was wir wollen, ist, herauszufinden, wie wir sie weniger … aggressiv machen können. Sie lassen Laura nachts nicht schlafen und sie hat Albträume. Wir wollen nur, dass sie einen Gang runterschalten, das ist alles.“

„Nun, das ist jedenfalls, was Sie wollen“, stimmt Harry zu und dreht sich um, um wieder zu dem Mädchen sie sehen. Sie wollte etwas ganz anderes. Den ganzen Okkultismus los sein und ein normales Mädchen sein, dem es erlaubt ist, mit anderen normalen Mädchen zu spielen, wahrscheinlich. Das ist es, was Harry an ihrer Stelle gewollt hätte.

„Sag mir, Laura. Weißt du, wer die Toten sind, die dir folgen?“, fragt Harry.

„Können Sie sie nicht selbst sehen?“

„Nein, kann ich nicht und selbst wenn, die Chancen, dass ich sie kennen würde, sind sehr gering.“ Der Zauberer lächelt. „Also warum erzählst du mir nicht von ihnen?“

„Sie können nicht?“, fragt Mrs. Newman und dreht sich zu Mycroft. „Er kann nicht einmal die – welche Art von Medium ist er?“

Mycroft lächelt nur und sieht zu Harry und Laura. Harry zuckt über die schockierte Frau die Schultern und richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Laura, die nach einem Moment, in dem sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe biss, ihren Blick auf die Ecke des Raumes richtete. Dann beginnt sie zu erklären. „Ein verbrannter Mann und ein Mann mit einer blutenden Wunde in seiner Brust, eine Frau mit abgeschnittenem Kopf, eine weitere mit einem Loch in der Stirn, ein alter Mann ohne Arme und ein Junge mit Schnitten über seinen ganzen Körper und so weiter.“ Während sie die Beschreibungen herunterrasselt, wird Mrs. Newman neben ihr blass – und Mycroft beginnt die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Was ist los?“, fragt Harry.

„Mrs. Newman hat für viele Jahre für mich gearbeitet und durch diese Jahre hatten wir, wie ich sie mit dir habe, Fälle. Die Geister, die die junge Laura beschreibt, sind unter den Menschen, für deren Tode wir keine Erklärungen finden konnten und deren Identitäten wir manchmal nicht entdecken konnten“, erklärte Mycroft.

„Es sind meine Fehlschläge, die Laura jagen?“, fragt die Frau und ihre Hände zitterten etwas. „Aber, aber, ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, um diese Geister weiterzuschicken, ich-“

Harry spitzt die Lippen und sieht in die Ecke, die, für ihn, leer erscheint. Nach Hogwarts und seiner ursprünglichen Welt hat er nie mit Geistern interagiert, ohne sie zuerst beschworen zu haben – die Welt, in der er jetzt ist, ist anders und die Geister sind nicht offensichtlich. Tatsächlich war er darum ein wenig froh und hatte nichts getan, um es zu ändern. Er wollte nicht einmal die Toten sehen, außer, wenn er sie mit dem Ring rief. Aber…

Er sieht zu Laura, die auf ihre Knie starrt. Für ihr Alter ist sie stark und klug, aber nicht genug, um das zu lösen. Nicht stark genug, um zu verstehen. Sie kann nicht einmal zu den Toten sehen, die ihr folgen und sie hat Angst. Zu versuchen, die Geister durch sie zu zerstreuen, würde nicht funktionieren – alles, was es tun würde, wäre, ihr neue Albträume zu geben.

„In Ordnung“, murmelt Harry und lehnt sich zurück wo er sitzt und denkt es durch. Nekromantie ist nicht sein Ding, auf die eine oder andere Art, nicht abgesehen davon, die Heiligtümer zu besitzen… aber es gibt etwas in seinem Hinterkopf. Eine Vermischung der Recherche, die er, Hermine und Ron getan hatten, wo sie versuchten einen Weg zu finden, Voldemort zu besiegen – und die übernatürliche Wahrnehmung, die er über die Heiligtümer selbst hatte, der Ruf des Zauberstabs und die beschützende Anwesenheit des Umhangs und, natürlich, der Ring, der sich nun mehr wie ein Teil anfühlt, als die anderen zwei es jemals taten. Die Artefakte des Todes, in den Händen des Meisters des Todes, eine berauschende Kombination. Obwohl er versuchte es zu ignorieren, drang es bis in seine Knochen ein.

Er ließ sie immerhin zurück, zumindest zwei von ihnen. Der Zauberstab war in Dumbledores Grab, der Ring verloren im Verbotenen Wald, vergessen und freudig zurückgelassen, nur um an seiner Seite wieder aufzutauchen, als er stolperte. Sie waren ein Segen, der Zauberstab besonders – sein eigener war verloren und so war der Elderstab alles, was er hatte. Aber dennoch. Sie waren mit ihm, als wären sie ein Teil von ihm.

Und heute zu sagen, dass sie es nicht wären, ist eine offensichtliche Lüge. Sie sind so sehr ein Teil von ihm, dass nur er sie wahrnehmen kann – bewiesen durch die Tatsache, dass trotz all der Zeit Mycroft immer noch nicht weiß, oder nicht einmal _bemerkt_ , dass Harry jedes Mal, wenn er beschwört, er seine Hände in seine Taschen steckt.

„In Ordnung“, sagt der Zauberer wieder und greift in seine Tasche. Der Ring schlüpft an seinen Finger, ohne, dass er es auch nur versucht. „Wir werden sehen, was wir tun können“, sagt er und dreht den Ring. Er befiehlt den Geistern in dem Raum zu ihm zu kommen.

Laura schreit leise auf und zuckt zusammen, als die Toten zwischen ihr und Harry erscheinen – ein Dutzend oder so. Während Mrs. Newman versucht, ihre überraschte Tochter zu beruhigen, lehnt Harry sich zurück und starrte von einem Toten zum nächsten.

Sie sind überhaupt nicht so, wie er es gewöhnt ist. Die Toten, die er sieht, sind zum Großteil zufrieden und genießen bereits den Frieden des Nachlebens. Abgesehen von dem gelegentlichen griesgrämigen Geist, sieht er _ganze_ Seelen. Die hier sind das nicht – diese flackernden, verblassten Nachbilder von Seelen, die bereits weitergegangen sind, ließen nur ein Echo ihrer gepeinigten Schreie zurück. Es ist das erste Mal, dass Harry irgendeinen Grund hat, den Unterschied zwischen einer Seele und einem Geist zu sehen. Er beschwört Seelen. Er kümmert sich um Seelen. Medien auf der anderen Seite arbeiten mit Nachbildern, den _Geistern_.

„Nun denn“, sagt er. Er sieht hinunter zu Laura, die an die Seite ihrer Mutter gekuschelt sitzt. Sie ist nicht bereit aufzusehen. „Lass uns dieses Chaos lösen.“

Es ist nicht leicht. Anders, als Seelen, die intakte Erinnerungen und Intelligenz haben – und oft noch gesteigert – erinnern sich die Geistern an kaum etwas, außer den Gefühlen, die sie bei ihrem Tod gespürt haben, also gibt es wenig, dass sie als eine Erklärung anbieten können. Sie können nicht einmal um Hilfe bitten, für die sie offensichtlich gekommen sind. Und mehr als das, sind sie verwirrt und haben nahezu Angst vor Harry. Es erinnert Harry ein wenig an die Geister von Hogwarts – es gab eine Zeit, als sie ihm auch weiträumig ausgewichen sind.

Gott sei Dank braucht Harry diese Geister nicht, um mit ihnen zu sprechen. Jetzt, da er sie sehen kann, kann er leicht mit ihren Seelen sprechen. Jack Adams, der von einem Brandstifter lebendig verbrannt wurde, Jake Dryff, der von einem Arbeitskollegen mit einer Kettensäge zerstückelt wurde, Amanda Smith, die von ihrem Freund geköpft wurde, Daniela Hollander, die von einem Mann erschossen wurde, von dem sie dachte, dass er ihr Freund wäre, Oliver Callaghan, der das Opfer von einer Gruppe von betrunkenen und highen Hooligans wurde, der kleine Jeffrey Jones, der von seiner Stiefmutter ermordet wurde…

Eine nach der anderen kamen die Seelen, die er rief und als Harry ihre Geschichten Mycroft erklärt, der sie in seinem Planer aufschreibt, sammeln die Seelen ihre gebrochenen Geister ein und gehen weiter. Während sie das tun, starrt Laura Harry mit großen Augen an. Sie versteht nicht, was passiert ist und ist ehrfürchtig, wie leicht er es tut, was sie nicht kann und den Raum leert. Mrs. Newman sieht auch mit großen Augen zu Harry, aber es ist Eifersucht und Bitterkeit in ihnen und ein wenig Angst, die sie ihre Tochter fester halten lässt.

„Das ist der Letzte“, sagt Harry, als Tom Quinn mit seinem schlimm zerfetzten Geist geht. Der Zauberer sieht hinunter zu Laura. „Sind noch mehr Geister hier?“, fragt er und sie schüttelt schnell den Kopf. „Gut“, nickt er und als sie sich von ihrer Mutter befreit, lächelt er. „Willst du sie immer noch nicht mehr sehen?“

Mrs. Newman sagt dieses Mal nichts, beißt sich auf ihre Lippen und sieht zwischen Harry und den selbstzufrieden aussehenden Mycroft hin und her. Scheinbar fallen alle Arbeitsmöglichkeiten und glorreiche Zukunft als ein Medium, die sie für ihre Tochter geplant hatte, in sich zusammen und als sie zu Laura hinuntersieht, nickt sie zustimmend. „Was auch immer du willst, Liebling“, sagt sie und küsst die Stirn des Mädchens.

„Gibt… Gibt es einen Weg, sie jetzt aufzuhalten, aber sie später zurückkommen zu lassen, wenn ich das will?“, fragt sie.

„Ja.“ Harry nickt. Etwas, das zuvor kaum da war in seinem Hinterkopf, wird aufgerissen und er weiß, wie. Es ist nicht einmal schwer, nicht wirklich. „Dann denkst du, du möchtest vielleicht später versuchen, ein Medium zu sein?“

„Vielleicht. Ich mag es nicht jetzt, aber vielleicht, wenn ich älter bin.“ Laura zuckt mit den Schultern und sieht hoch zu ihrer Mutter. „Ich will zuerst zur Schule gehen. Kann ich, Mum?“

„Natürlich kannst du“, verspricht sie und sieht zu Harry. „Wie werden wir das tun?“

„Nun… Ich muss zuerst etwas machen und ich kann das nicht hier“, antwortet Harry nachdenklich. Er würde auch Silber brauchen … seinen Kopf schüttelnd dreht er sich zu Mycroft. „Ich muss kurz für einen Moment zuhause vorbeischauen. Es sollte nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde dauern.“

„Gewiss“, sagt Mycroft. „Wir werden natürlich warten.“

Harry nickt und dreht sich zu Laura und Mrs. Newman. „Bin bald zurück“, sagt er und steht von seinem Stuhl auf. Mycroft nickt zu der Tür an der Seite des Raumes und Harry tritt hinaus zu einem leeren Korridor, wo er nach einem Blick um sich, nach Hause disappariert.

Das Silber zu bekommen ist leichter, als er denkt – es ist ein Juweliergeschäft nahe seiner Wohnung und ein schneller Besuch bringt ihm eine Kette und einen billigen Silberanhänger, der vollauf genügen wird. Während Horatio und Dexter, die zu Harrys Erleichterung keinen Ärger gemacht haben und scheinbar geschlafen haben, während er unterwegs war, zu sehen, benutzt er den Elderstab, um das Silber in der Luft zu verwandeln. Es formt sich vor ihm in eine neue Form. Zuerst ein Dreieck, dann darin ein Kreis und dann eine Linie vom oberen Ende des Dreiecks durch den Kreis. Das Symbol der Heiligtümer des Todes.

Und des Meisters des Todes.

Den Ring aus seiner Tasche ziehend, steckt er ihn an seinen Finger und schließt seine Hand um das Symbol, das er geschaffen hat. „Wer auch immer das trägt, steht unter meinen Schutz“, sagt er und zwingt die Schur in das Silber. „Kein toter Geist oder Seele irgendeiner Art soll denjenigen nahe kommen, der das trägt.“

Das Silber scheint zu leuchten, als er seine Hand öffnet. Es schwingt und vibriert durch die Macht, die er hineingezwungen hat. Zufrieden fädelt Harry das Symbol an die Kette und appariert zu dem Korridor im Diogenes Club, und kehrt zurück zu seinem Arbeitgeber und seinen Klienten.

„Trage das und die Geister werden nicht in deine Nähe kommen“, sagt er und reicht dem kleinen Mädchen die Kette, die er gemacht hat. „Nimm es ab und alles, wird wie zuvor sein. In Ordnung?“

„Danke“, sagt Laura und obwohl sie offensichtlich eine Millionen Fragen stellen wird, wiederholt ihre Mutter nur ihre Worte. Sie gehen kurz darauf. Laura sieht viel glücklicher und jünger aus als zuvor und etwas Gewicht scheint von den Schultern ihrer Mutter gefallen zu sein.

„Interessant“, sagt Mycroft, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schließt. „Der Unterschied zwischen einer Seele und einem Geist. Faszinierend“, fügt er hinzu und sieht dann zu Harry. „Der Anhänger hingegen… es war ein interessantes Symbol. Du würdest nicht darüber nachdenken, einen Kult zu beginnen, hm?“

„Oh, du kannst mich mal, Bastard“, sagt Harry seufzend. Er kann es fühlen: Eine Veränderung geht in ihm vor und er ist noch nicht sicher, was es bedeutet oder wie er sich deswegen fühlt. Er hatte es zuvor gewusst. Er hatte es benutzt und einen Vorteil daraus gezogen, aber das ist das erste Mal, dass er es fühlt. Der Meister des Todes, in den er sich irgendwann begonnen hat zu verwandeln.

 

 

 

Es ist der Anfang von etwas und nicht nur das Bewusstsein der Schatten die hier und da flackern, über dieser Straße oder jenem Menschen hängen, zwischen den Gängen des lokalen Einkaufszentrum gehen, aber auch ein neue Art von Klienten beginnen zu Harry zu sonderbaren Stunden am Abend zu kommen, nicht für eine Beschwörung – sondern für Rat, oder Erleichterung und manchmal für Verständnis. Mrs. Newman verbreitet Worte über Harry mit keiner Zurückhaltung und plötzlich trifft Harry mehr Medien als er gedacht hatte, dass es auf der Welt gäbe.

Aber es ist interessant. Einige von ihnen sind alt, andere junge, einige Männer, einige Frauen. Manche haben Tragödien in ihrer Vergangenheit, Gräueltaten, die sie bezeugt haben, Tode, die sie nicht aufhalten konnten – aber einige, einige sind einfach, mit nicht verloren oder gewonnen auf dem Weg, manche wurden einfach so geboren. Aber bei ihnen allen gibt es den Bestandteil des Unbekannten, wie es auch bei Laura und Elena Newman war – dass sie sich nicht ganz sicher sind, was sie sind oder wie sie tun können, was sie können.

Und sie alle neigen dazu, ihren Anteil an Fehlschlägen zu haben, ob der Misserfolg ein Geist ist, denn sie nicht weiterschicken konnten, oder nicht schafften zu rufen oder zu verstehen, sobald der Geist durchkam. Die meisten von ihnen kommen zu Harry, in der Hoffnung, diese alten und neuen Verletzungen gelindert und befreit zu werden, als wenn er ein Masseur wäre mit besonders guter Fähigkeit, die Anspannung von Jahren zu lindern.

„Es war 997, denk ich. Ein Gebäude in Los Angeles brannte ab, mit ungefähr zwanzig Menschen darin. Sie riefen mich, um sicherzustellen, dass keiner dieser Geister zurückblieb, weißt du, bevor sie beginnen, es wiederaufzubauen“, sagt einer von ihnen. „Der Bauunternehmer war so ein spiritueller Mensch. Ich schaffte es, die meisten weiterzuschicken, aber da waren ein paar, die ich einfach nicht… Ich konnte nie herausfinden was sie versuchten zu sagen…“

„Es ist mein Großvater“, knurrt ein Anderer halb genervt und halb verzweifelt. „Er war ein gemeines Arschloch. Er starb, als ich ungefähr dreizehn war. Wir hassten ihn alle. Er trank, er fluchte wie niemand sonst auf der Welt und natürlich schlug er jeden, den er konnte – er misshandelte meine Mum, als sie ein Kind war, wirklich schlimm. Gott, wir waren so glücklich, ihn fort zu sehen – aber nein, natürlich nicht, er musste hier bleiben, sucht meine Mum heim…“

„Da sind diese zwei Mädchen, Zwillinge, ungefähr vierzehn“, erklärt eine Weitere. „Sie waren Mordopfer – und der Mörder. Er hat alle möglichen ekelhaften Dinge getan, bevor… nun, bevor wir sie fanden. Nun, ich sage, wir, aber ich war derjenige, der all die Arbeit machte. Ich habe fast zwei Tage durchgehende Suche gebraucht, um es zu schaffen. Aber danach… Nun, wer auch immer der Bastard war, er hat etwas wirklich Schreckliches getan. Diese Kinder, diese armen Mädchen, sie…“

Und so weiter. Es ist fast erschreckend, wie viele von ihnen von Geistern gestalkt, verfolgt oder absolut belästigt werden, denen sie versucht haben, zu helfen – und manchmal von Geistern, mit denen sie nichts zu tun haben wollen. Aber es ist leicht genug zu lösen. Die verbrannten Geister folgen bereitwillig ihren Seelen, nachdem alles erklärt wurde und sogar der mürrische Großvater geht weg, als Harry es ihm befiehlt und die Mädchen, sobald alles gesagt und getan ist, gehen gerne. Es ist leicht und irgendwie lohnend, auch wenn die folgende Ehrfurcht, die Harry erhält, etwas besorgniserregend ist. Es fühlt sich für ihn immer noch nach Schummeln an, sogar mehr jetzt, da die Heiligtümer in sein Wesen übergehen.

Aber was am nervigsten ist, ist, dass Mrs. Newman nicht nur Harrys Fähigkeiten verbreitet hat, die irgendwie genauer sind, als die von anderen Medien. Sie hat scheinbar auch von der Kette erzählt, die Harry für Laura gemacht hat – die Kette, die perfekt funktioniert auf eine Art, wie es kein Davidsstern oder Pentagramm tut. Und jetzt als ein Ergebnis will fast jedes Medium, dass Harry eins herstellt – oder geben eine Bestellung für mehrere auf.

„Es ist nicht für mich“, sagt eine von ihnen. „Aber manchmal, während ich arbeite, renne ich in andere mit der Gabe und nicht alle nehmen es gut auf.“ Es gibt ein paar, die es für ihre Kinder wollen und einige Seltene wollen es für sich selbst, aber die Tatsache bleibt, dass sie es einfach wollen.

Aber Harry kann nicht – und wird nicht – sie einfach so machen. „Es tut mir leid“, sagt er wieder und wieder. „Dieses Symbol gehört mir. Ich habe Laura eines gegeben, weil ich sie getroffen habe. Ich mochte sie und glaubte, dass sie es brauchte. Aber ich werde nicht anfangen, Anhänger mit meiner eigenen Macht und spirituellen Schutz zu füllen und sie Fremden geben. Es tut mir leid, aber so funktioniert es einfach nicht.“

Einige verstehen es, Andere nicht und ein paar fragen, ob sie funktionieren würden, wenn jemand anderes, als Harry, sie machen würde. Alle von ihnen wollen wissen, was es bedeutet und als Harry es nicht erklärt, werden sie genervt. Am Ende gehen sie alle ohne ein Stück Silber, aber ein paar nehmen mit sich eine Skizze, wie das Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes aussieht. Sie haben vor, es selbst zu machen. Harry stört es nicht und wenn die Anhänger, die sie machen, etwas Schutz bieten, ist es ihm Recht. Aber er war sein ganzes Leben lang selbstlos und die Macht des Meisters des Todes ist nicht etwas, mit der man aus Mitleid spielt.

„Ich glaube, du hast einen neuen Trend innerhalb der Gesellschaft deiner Kollegen begonnen“, bemerkt Mycroft später zu ihm, nachdem er Harrys Sofa mit seinen leichten Manieren, seinem Regenschirm und seinen Laptop übernommen hat. Horatio hat danach Mycrofts Füße als den perfekten Ort erkoren, um sich darum zu legen und zu schlafen, aber es scheint ihn nicht sehr zu stören, während er auf seinen Laptop tippt. „Sieh dir das an, mein Lieber.“

„Die… getrennte Kreis-Triade?“, liest Harry mit einem Maß an Unglauben von einer Website mit einem dunkelblauen Hintergrund und was aussieht wie einer Anleitung, wie man ein Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes macht und warum es funktionierte. Es beinhaltete Symbolismus über Kreise und Dreieinigkeit und Vereinigung und was es bedeutet, es zu trennen – etwas darüber, spirituelle Balance zu stören auf harmonische Art und einfach den Träger von einem solchen Anhänger von der Geisterwelt zu trennen. Und das Symbol konnte mit einer einzigen Linie gezeichnet werden, während man eine frühere Linie nur zweimal durchtrennte, was irgendwie auch symbolisch war.

„Ich bin neugierig. Liegen sie irgendwie richtig mit ihren Annahmen?“, fragt Mycroft, während Harry neben ihm sitzt, um einen näheren Blick auf die Website zu werfen. Scheinbar symbolisiert die Zahl zwei Trennung, unter anderen Dingen.

„Nein, nicht wirklich“, antwortet Harry. Aber die ganze Sache ist gut recherchiert und theoretisiert, dass es eigentlich irgendwie plausibel klingt. „Es wird eigentlich das Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes genannt“, sagt er. „Der Kreis, das Dreieck und die Linie symbolisieren drei verschiedene Gegenstände.“

„In der Tat?“, fragt Mycroft. „Und was sind diese Gegenstände, diese Heiligtümer des Todes?“

„Hmmm… Nichts, um was du dich sorgen müsstest“, antwortet Harry und lächelt, als der Mann ihm einen gereizten Blick zuwirft. „Sieh mich nicht so an, Bastard. Ich muss auch einige Geheimnisse vor dir haben.“

„Musst du in der Tat, hm?“, fragt der Mann, schließt den Laptop und zieht Harry mit einem Arm an seine Seite. „Ich verstehe – immerhin ist es nicht so, als würdest du jemals alles, was es über mich zu wissen gibt, erfahren“, sinniert Mycroft und schenkt ihm einen Blick. „Es gibt etwas, was ich gerne wissen würde, wenn du dich geneigt fühlst, es mir zu erzählen.“

„Frag mich und ich werde sehen, ob ich mich geneigt fühle, zu reden“, antwortete Harry mit etwas Amüsement. Er blickt hinunter zu Dexter, der sich betont gegen seine Knie drückte und eifersüchtig über die Aufmerksamkeit, die er Mycroft schenkte. Er streichelte den Hund mitfühlend, wenn auch etwas abgelenkt.

Der Mann schenkt ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln, bevor er ernst wird. „Nachdem, was du mir erzählt hast, schlussfolgere ich, dass du nicht der Einzige warst, der von einer Realität in eine andere ging – und offensichtlich, dass der Unterschied zwischen unseren zwei Realitäten größtenteils auf deine Art beschränkt ist, ist deine Anwesenheit in einer Realität und Abwesenheit in dieser. Ich glaube auch, dass du nicht der Einzige warst, sondern dass ziemlich viele von deiner Art in eine andere gegangen sind. Was ich nicht schlussfolgern konnte, war der Grund: Warum bist du von einer Realität in eine andere gegangen?“ Er verstummt nachdenklich und hebt dann eine Augenbraue. „War es eine Art von Kolonisierung? Oder Evakuation?“

„All das und du sagst, du weißt es nicht?“, antwortete Harry amüsiert und krault Dexters Hals.

„Evakuation dann“, sagt Mycroft zufrieden. „Vor was? Krieg? Globale Katastrophe?“

Harry lächelt dünn und lehnt sich traurig zurück gegen den Arm des älteren Mannes. „Es gab einen Krieg, aber der endete vor ein paar Jahren. Nein, es war eine Krankheit“, antwortet er schließlich. „Es gab diese Plage, nein… eine Pandemie. Niemand wusste, wo es begann oder wie. Einige dachten, es wären die Muggel gewesen, die … nichtmagische Art, die es begonnen haben. Entweder das, oder andere magische Wesen, weil sie eifersüchtig waren. Es ist nicht wirklich wichtig, woher es gekommen ist. Alles, was zählte, ist, dass es nur uns betraf, und dass es in ein paar Jahren unser Bevölkerung halbiert hatte und es gab keine Heilung. Man bekam den Nebel, wie es genannt wurde, und starb innerhalb einer Woche.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Mycroft ist für einen Moment still, bevor er sich etwas gegen die Couch entspannte. „Also, unfähig eine Heilung zu finden, haben die Gesunden unter euch einen Weg gefunden zu entkommen, bevor ihr infiziert werdet. Du warst unter den Evakuierten.“

„Ich war einer der letzten, der ging – ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet und half mit der Evakuierung.“ Der Zauberer nickt und gluckst. „Sie hatten solche Angst, sie alle. Angst, zu sterben. Es kümmerte mich nicht wirklich, aber viele dieser Menschen waren mir wichtig, also stellte ich sicher, dass diese Menschen alles erledigt bekamen und dann sicher hindurch gingen. Ich habe nicht… Ich habe die ganze Sache nicht verstanden, wirklich, aber ich hatte immer eine seltsame Beziehung mit dem Tod, also habe ich den Nebel nicht so sehr gefürchtet, nehme ich an.“

„Aber du sagtest, du würdest lieber dorthin gehen, wohin du eigentlich gehen solltest, als hier zu bleiben“, sagt Mycroft.

„Ja, weil alle Menschen, die ich kenne. Menschen, die meine Familie sind, jetzt dort sind“, antwortet Harry und lehnt sein Kinn auf die Schulter des größeren Mannes. Hermine und Ron waren auch unter den Letzten – er kann nur hoffen, dass sie ohne Probleme hindurchkamen. Hoffen, und sich niemals vorstellen, wie seine Träume ihn so beharrlich erinnern. Sinnlose, nutzlose Träume, die nichts boten, am wenigsten einen Abschluss.

„Aber ich nehme an, die Dinge hätten schlechter sein können., sinniert der Zauberer und lächelt hoch zu dem Mann. „Ich bezweifle, dass ich solch einen erfreulichen Bastard dort gefunden hätte.“

„Schmeichler.“ Mycroft lächelt und lehnt sich hinunter, um seine Lippen zu küssen. „Aber du erzählst mir dennoch nicht alles.“

„Hmm, nein“, stimmt Harry fröhlich zu, während die Deutsche Dogge zu seinen Füßen tief seufzt und sich auf den Kaminvorleger legt. Sie gab scheinbar auf, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu kämpfen. „Stört es dich?“

Der Mann gluckst. „Nicht so sehr, als es mich eigentlich sollte“, sagt er. Seine Finger heben sanft Harrys Kinn, bevor er die Lippen des Zauberers in einen sanften Kuss zieht – und dann einen mit mehr Entschlossenheit und Intensität. Harry summt vor Freude gegen den Mund des Mannes. Er grinst leicht über die entschieden ungraziöse Art, wie Mycroft seine Grenzen testete und saugte sanft an der Zunge des Mannes. Dabei, beim Küssen ist Mycroft so hilflos menschlich wie der Rest von ihnen – weich, nass, intim und, nein, es gab kein Entkommen, etwas dreckig.

„Jetzt bleibt die Frage, ob du wünscht, durch die gewöhnlichen Methoden der Werbung zu gehen und unser erstes Mal besonders zu machen, wie man sagt oder ob…“ Mycroft verstummt. Sein Daumen rieb über Harrys geschwollene Lippen und machte die Art, wie er es klingen lies, sanfter, wie eine Art von dummer Freizeitbeschäftigung von anderen Menschen.

„Oder ob du mich überzeugen kannst, jetzt mit dir ins Bett zu steigen, ohne romantische Dates und Zeremonien?“, fragt Harry. Er grinst und knabbert sanft an dem Daumen des Mannes, während der sanft gegen seine Zähne drückte. „Ich glaube, ich mag dich gern genug, Bastard.“

„Hohes Lob, in der Tat“, antwortet Mycroft mit amüsiert gehobenen Augenbrauen und einem lang leidenden Lächeln, bevor er ihn wieder küsste, tiefer als zuvor. Harry lacht ein unterdrücktes Glucksen gegen die Lippen des Mannes, schlang seine Arme um die Schultern des Mannes und zog ihn dann zu sich hinunter. Mycroft hält dagegen. „Nein, nein. Ich habe dir kein fünfhundert Pfund Bett gekauft, damit unser erstes Mal zusammen dein Sofa beehrt“, grummelt der Mann gegen seine Lippen, während er sanft Horatio wegscheucht mit einem Schubs von seinem Fuß.

„Ich wusste, du hattest Hintergedanken“, lacht Harry, aber steht auf bei dem hartnäckigen Ziehen des Mannes. Etwas an der ganzen Sache ist falsch – damit, wie Mycroft ihn in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer führt, wenn es wirklich andersherum sein sollte. Aber dann wiederum, der Mann hatte von Anfang an so gehandelt, als gehörte ihm der ganze Wohnungsblock.

Bis Mycroft seine eigene Krawatte gelöst und sie wahllos auf den Boden geworfen hatte, hörte es jedoch auf, wichtig zu sein.

 

 

 

 

 

Irgendwann später, das meiste davon war ziemlich angenehm, lehrreich und auch ein wenig überraschend, liegt Harry faul auf Mycrofts etwas verschwitzten Rücken und lächelt zufrieden zu sich selbst. Es war immerhin eine lange Zeit. Lang, länger und Äonen, darauf ankommend aus welcher Perspektive man es sieht und er hatte die reine Körperlichkeit von Beziehungen wie dieser, die er ziemlich fröhlich mit dem Mann aufbaut, vermisst. Auch wenn es nicht ganz ist, was er erwartet hat, soweit es um Dinge geht, die man in der Privatsphäre des Schlafzimmers macht.

„Du fauler Bastard“, seufzt er zu sich selbst, aber er kann sich nicht wirklich genervt deswegen fühlen.

„Mmm, ich fürchte nicht alle von uns haben den Körper von einem Zwanzigjährigen“, brummt Mycroft in das Kissen. Er hebt sein Rücken und senkt sich mit seinem Atem unter Harrys Wange.

„Ja, nein, das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür kaum mitzumachen“, antwortete Harry. Er grinst und dreht sich um, damit er seine Nase gegen den Rücken des Mannes reiben kann.

„Es hat dich nicht gestört. Es stört dich nicht“, sagt der Mann selbstsicher. Er dreht seinen Kopf ein wenig und sieht aus dem Augenwinkel zu Harry mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Es hat dir gefallen.“

Der Zauberer lacht und entspannt sich dann auf dem Körper des Mannes. Er war zu müde, um mehr zu tun, als die Körperhitze zwischen ihnen zu ertragen. „Ich kann es nicht leugnen“, murmelt er und schließt seine Augen. Er hat die schlechte Angewohnheit, sich nützlich fühlend zu wollen und mit Mycroft, der großzügig alle Versuche wegwarf, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen – oder tatsächlich irgendetwas groß zu machen – und stattdessen Harry die ganze Arbeit machen ließ, hatte er genau das getan.

Es war … seltsam. Und nett. Und sehr bastardig, wirklich – nicht so sehr sich fügend als beschließend, keine Energie zu verschwenden, überhaupt keine und dennoch einen guten Anteil des Nutzens zu bekommen.

Harry kichert zu sich selbst und zwingt sich, sein Gewicht vom Rücken seines Geliebten zu nehmen. Mycroft brummt nicht erfreut und lässt ihn wieder kichern. „Entschuldige, ich habe Durst“, sagt der Zauberer. „Ich werde mir ein Glas Wasser oder so holen – und dann bin ich gleich zurück. Willst du etwas?“

„Dass du dich bewegst. Kannst du es nicht beschwören?“, grummelt der Mann.

„Ich könnte, aber bevor ich mich unter Kontrolle bekomme, beschwöre ich am Ende die Themse zusammen mit dem Glas.“ Harry kichert zu sich selbst und presst einen weiteren Kuss auf die bloße Schulter des Mannes. „Ich bin gleich zurück.“

Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, zu versuchen, herauszufinden, wo seine Jeans und Boxer waren – etwas wie seine Jeans sah er unter seinem Bett, aber er ist zu faul und fühlt sich zu gut, um sie aufzuheben – geht Harry nackt aus dem Schlafzimmer. Dann, einen seltsamen Mann auf seinem Sofa liegend, sieht er, dass der Mann mit seinen Händen seine Augen bedeckt und einen entschieden schmerzhaften Ausdruck auf seinem blassen Gesicht trägt, dreht der Zauberer sich um, hebt seine Jeans doch auf und versucht es noch einmal.

„Hi“, sagte er zu dem Mann, der seine Augen aufschlägt und dann auf ihn hinuntersieht – was er überraschend gut tut, wenn man bedenkt, dass der Mann liegt und weit unter Harrys Augenhöhe ist. „Also: Was zur Hölle ist hier los?“, fragt Harry und richtet die Worte mehr zu Horatio und Dexter, als dem Mann. Größtenteils, weil er im Moment etwas unfähig ist, komplizierte Sätze zu bilden wie: „Wer sind sie, wie sind Sie hereingekommen, muss ich die Polizei rufen und Sie haben zwanzig Sekunden ihre Existenz in meinem Wohnzimmer zu erklären, bevor ich Sie aus dem Fenster schmeiße.“

Vollkommen ungerührt wedelt Dexter mit dem Schwanz und Horatio schläft wieder ein.

„Habt ihr aufgehört?“, fragt der dunkelhaarige Mann und nahm sehr vorsichtig die Hände von den Ohren. „Bitte, sag mir, ihr habt aufgehört.“

„Offensichtlich“, antwortet Harry mit zuckenden Augenbrauen. Wie lange war der Mann hier, in seinem Wohnzimmer, und lauschte? Musste Harry den Elderstab holen und einen Obliviate oder zwei versuchen?

„Ja, ja, natürlich. Oh, Gott sei Dank“, sagt der Mann mit einem tiefen Seufzen voller aufrichtiger Erleichterung und schwingt sich auf in eine sitzende Position. Er schenkt Harry einen Blick, der gleichzeitig Erstaunen und Ekel ausdrückte, mit einem Hinweis auf vollkommene Ungläubigkeit, die irgendwo dazwischen eingeschoben war. Es ist die Art von Blick, die die Worte „Wie konntest du nur?“ perfekt erfasst. „Ich lobe sie für Ihre Energie“, sagt er und es klingt überhaupt nicht wie ein Kompliment – und auch nicht wie eine Beleidigung. Mehr wie etwas, was jemand zu einem Hund oder einer Katze sagt, wirklich, wenn sie etwas besonders Kluges getan haben.

Harry verengt seine Augen. Es ist etwas, was er noch testen muss, aber er glaubt, dass er den Elderstab rufen kann, ohne einen Zauberstab zum Beschwören. Dieses Mal wäre es das Risiko vielleicht wert. „Was wollen Sie?“, fragt er, weil es ihn nicht kümmert, wer der Mann ist oder wie er hereingekommen ist – Mycroft hat ihm mehr als eindeutig bewiesen, dass jeder überall hineinkommen kann mit etwas Mühe. Alles, was er will, ist, dass der Mann geht.

„Reden mit…“ Der Mann macht eine willkürliche Bewegung zu Harrys Schlafzimmer und verzieht leicht schaudernd das Gesicht. „Ich bin gut für kreative Methoden, Langeweile zu vertreiben, aber es ist etwas sehr falsches daran, zu hören, wie sein eigener Bruder rummacht.“ Er sagt das letzte Wort wie etwas besonders ekelhaftes und was vielleicht durch das Gesetz illegal gemacht werden sollte.

„Dann hättest du gehen sollen und einen Termin vereinbaren sollen, wie ein normaler Mensch“, antwortet Mycroft und öffnet die Tür, die Harry geschlossen hatte und geht herein. Er trägt eine etwas faltige Hose und ein sehr faltiges und möglicherweise ruiniertes Hemd. Er blitzt zu dem blassen Mann, bevor er zu Harry sieht und schief lächelt. „Ich entschuldige mich für meinen Bruder. ER hat keinen Sinn für persönliche Grenzen.“

„Das sehe ich“, antwortet Harry und dreht sich um, um mit größerem Interesse zu dem blassen Mann zu sehen. Sein mentales Bild von Sherlock Holmes war größtenteils durch Sherlock Holmes Senior entstanden und dieser Mann ist gar nicht wie er. Groß und dünn und dunkelhaarig, sicher, aber da enden die Ähnlichkeiten. Harry kann die Familienähnlichkeit zwischen Mycroft und Sherlock sehen – das dunkle Haar, die Augen und etwas an den Wangenknochen, obwohl sie eindeutig nach verschiedenen Verwandten darüber hinaus kamen.

„Woher wusste er, wo er dich finden würde? Warum kennt er überhaupt… hier?“, fragt Harry.

„Ich habe Mycrofts namensverwirrte Assistentin gefragt“, antwortet Sherlock mit einem angewiderten Schnaufen, während es kaum wert war, es zu sagen. Und das war es wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

„Also, du hast zugestimmt in das Vereinigte Königreich zurückzukehren?“, fragt ihn Mycroft und fährt sinnlos glättend über den Kragen seines ruinierten Hemdes.

„Ja, habe ich“, antwortet Sherlock. Er überschlägt seine Beine und starrt zu seinem Bruder. „Er ist hier. Moran ist hier und es ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt, ihm eine Falle zu stellen.“

„Und du brauchst meine Ressourcen, natürlich. Genauso wie Informationen und, möglicherweise, ein williges und authentisches Lockmittel. Richtig.“ Mycroft seufzt und schließt für einen Moment seine Augen. „Warum konnte das nicht bis morgen warten?“

„Er weiß, dass ich hier bin und er weiß, dass ich hinter ihm her bin – ich weiß, dass er hinter mir her ist. Wen er herausfindet, dass ich näher an ihm dran bin, als er denkt, dass ich es bin, verschwindet er vielleicht. Ich muss … vorsichtig sein.“ Sherlock verzieht das Gesicht. „Was auch immer getan wird, muss jetzt getan werden, nicht morgen. Ich habe vielleicht nicht – wir bekommen vielleicht eine solche Chance nicht wieder. Wenn er die Chance hat, zu verschwinden, sehen wir ihn nie wieder.“

Mycroft seufzt wieder. Er setzt sich auf einen von Harrys Sesseln und blickt nachdenklich zu dem Zauberer. „Ich entschuldige mich, mein Lieber, aber er hat Recht – das kann nicht warten“, sagt er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, du vergibst mir.“

„Nach dem? Ich würde dich mit Mord davonkommen lassen.“ Harry lacht leise. Er hatte es sowieso mehr oder weniger erwartet und sich darauf vorbereitet. Mycrofts Pflichten sind wichtig, wichtiger als Harry leicht verstehen kann oder auch nur will, wirklich. Er hat bereits herausgefunden, dass, wenn ihre Sache ein dauerhaftes Arrangement wird, er plötzliche Verabschiedungen und Verschwinden, lange Abwesenheiten, Mitternachtsanrufe, späte Nächte und möglicherweise Mordversuche und wer weiß was sonst noch würde ertragen müssen. Aber er konnte damit leben.

„Hmm… ich nehme an, du würdest“, sinniert Mycroft mit selbstzufriedener Überlegenheit und greift mit seiner Hand nach Harry. Er küsst sanft die Knöchel des Zauberers, während Sherlock auf dem Sofa leise, missbilligende Geräusche macht. „Aber natürlich…“, brummt Mycroft. „Du könntest mit uns kommen. Ich denke, es wäre eine ziemlich interessante Nacht, wenn man alle Dinge bedenkt. Deine Fähigkeiten könnten nützlich sein.“

„Oh? Welche Art von interessanter Nacht reden wir?“, fragt Harry neugierig. Er lehnt sich an den Stuhl und verschränkt seine Finger mit Mycrofts.

„Offensichtlich werden wir Mycrofts Entführung arrangieren. Er ist das einzige Lockmittel, dass gut ist.“ Sherlock schnaubt mit einem schmerzhaften Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Könnt ihr das bitte nicht in Gesellschaft machen? Und ist er nicht ein wenig jung für dich, Mycroft? Was würde Mummy sagen?“

Mycroft ignoriert ihn und lächelt stattdessen hoch zu Harry. „Wie er sagt“, stimmte er zu und reibt einen Finger über Harrys Handrücken. „Was sagst du, mein Lieber? Du hast immerhin… ein Ding für Entführungen. Mehrere sogar. Es alles in Aktion zu sehen wäre …faszinierend.“

„Oh, wäre es, hm?“, antwortete der Zauberer mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. „Wer ist jetzt der Schmeichler?“

„Oh Gott“, murmelt Sherlock mit Ekel. Er schlägt seine Hände über seine Ohren und beginnt etwas wie „Höre das nicht, ich höre das nicht…“ zu murmeln.

„Empfindlicher Kerl, dein Bruder“, bemerkt Harry amüsiert.

„Du hast keine Ahnung“, stimmt Mycroft mit einem Kopfschütteln zu.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betagelesen von Indica92

Am Ende war Harrys Teil in dem Plan der Holmes‘ Brüder minimal. Er und Mycroft stellten sich für ein paar Stunden als Köder da: in einem schmerzhaft öffentlichen Date, ein Abendessen in einem schrecklich teuren Restaurant und ein Spaziergang danach, auffällig und scheinbar sorglos. Später kann Harry sich nicht genau erinnern, an welchen Punkt im Park sie entführt wurden – es war so glatt und unbemerkbar getan, dass sogar in seiner Erinnerung später sein Bewusstsein nur in Dunkelheit fällt, ohne, dass er dem groß Aufmerksamkeit schenkt.

Er wacht nicht auf, bis alles vorbei ist. „Sie wussten von dir. Nicht alles offensichtlich, nicht einmal so viel, wie ich weiß, aber sie wussten von deinem Ruf als Medium und vermuteten, dass es nicht alles ist“, erklärt Mycroft später, als Harry gegen das Betäubungsmittel kämpft, um ganz aufzuwachen. In einem Raum, den er nicht kennt, aber der tröstlich scheint. Es riecht vertraut – es riecht wie der Bastard. „Sie wollten das Risiko nicht eingehen.“

Es ergibt Sinn – es ist, was Harry getan hätte. Sie, wer auch immer _sie_ sind – oder waren, an diesem Punkt ist die Vergangenheitsform wahrscheinlich passender – hatten wahrscheinlich vermutet, dass sie Mycroft nicht einfach schnappen konnten, ohne dass Harry Ärger machte und sie konnten ihn auch nicht einfach zurücklassen, nicht, wenn sie wussten, wie gut Harry Menschen verfolgen kann – und an diesem Punkt gibt es keinen Ort auf Erden, wo Mycroft sich vor ihm verstecken kann. Oder versteckt werden könnte. Logisch Harry mitzunehmen – und ihn die ganze Zeit bewusstlos und harmlos zu halten.

„Alscho“, sagte Harry. Er wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich für eine Stunde oder so nuscheln wird und es kümmert ihn nicht wirklich. Selbstrespekt ist eine nette Sache, die man ignorieren konnte und der verschwindende Nebel des Betäubungsmittels hilft ihm dabei sehr. „Wa` isch` gescheh`n? Un` wo bin i`? `erlock?“

Mycroft scheint Gott sei Dank fähig zu sein, sein Nuscheln übersetzen zu können. „Wir sind in meiner Wohnung. Nun, einer von ihnen“, sagt er. Eine Hand streichelt durch Harrys Haar, die andere hielt eine Taschenuhr. Der Mann sieht ruhig mit einem leicht amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck darauf. „Sherlock ist derzeit nicht hier – er wird von deinem Freund, Inspektor Lestrade, zusammengestaucht und, in ungefähr zehn Minuten, wird John auf der Polizeistation ankommen, wo er zweifellos fortfahren wird, indem er Sherlock schlägt. Ich habe bereits arrangiert, dass ein Sanitär auf der Station anwesend sein wird, um sich um ihn zu kümmern, für den Fall, dass John seine Nase bricht und sich danach nicht geneigt fühlt, ihm zu helfen.“

Harry blinzelt zu seinem Geliebten hoch, vage bemerkt er, dass er auf einem Sofa liegt – mit seinem Kopf in Mycrofts Schoß und seine Füße auf einem Kissen. Es ist sehr nett hier zu sein, auf mehr als eine Art.

Sein eigenes Sofa ist nicht halb so groß zum einen, oder so weich – oder hat Mycroft darauf, der sein Haar streichelt. „Huh“, sagt Harry blinzelnd. „I merk du erzählscht mir nisch, wa paschiert is“, lallte er, aber nicht genervt. Er war viel zu entspannt und locker, um genervt zu sein. Und ein wenig zu high.

Mycroft lächelt. Er schließt die Taschenuhr mit einem Schnappen zu und sieht zu ihm hinunter. „Der Prozess der Ereignisse war ziemlich linear. Wir wurden gefangen, du wurdest bewusstlos gehalten. Sie haben mich bedroht, indem sie dich bedroht haben und sie versuchten mich dazu zu bringen, Sherlocks Position zu verraten, was ich offensichtlich nicht getan habe. Am kritischen Punkt ist Sherlock mit der Kavallerie eingetroffen. Oder, um ehrlicher zu sein, er hat dem Scotland Yard eine Bombendrohung zukommen lassen und in dem Versuch, einen terroristischen Angriff zu stoppen, haben sie schlussendlich das Letzte von Großbritanniens größten kriminellen Imperium ausgeschaltet und unsere Leben gerettet, obwohl sie nie in irgendeiner wirklichen Gefahr waren.“

Harry schnaubt leise darüber. Er würde darauf wetten, dass sie nur die Hälfte der Chance gehabt hätten bei der Gefahr, in der sie waren, lebensbedrohliche, nervenzerreißende Gefahr, und dass Mycroft es nie zugeben würde. „‘Astard“, murmelt Harry zu dem Mann. Er hebt eine schlaffe Hand und nimmt ungeschickt die Krawatte des Mannes. „Warum sin wir nich auf der Polischeischation?“

Mycroft blinzelt. „Warum sind wir nicht beim Scotland Yard?“, fragt er nach und Harry nickt. Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie als Geisel gehalten wurden und gefoltert worden wären oder so etwas, würde es Sinn ergeben, dass die Polizei sich mit ihnen würde unterhalten wollen. Warum ist Harry eigentlich nicht im Krankenhaus?

„Ich erscheine nicht auf Polizeistationen und dachte, dass du niemanden viel bringen würdest, bevor du aufwachst“, antwortet Mycroft sanft. Er befreite seine Krawatte sanft aus Harrys Griff und nahm stattdessen seine Hand. „Du wurdest natürlich von einem Spezialisten untersucht. Das Betäubungsmittel sollte keine schlimmen Auswirkungen haben, nachdem es nachgelassen hat natürlich. Ich habe beobachtet, dass du keine große Liebe für Krankenhäuser hast, also dachte ich, dass du dich vielleicht auch hier erholen kannst, wo es dir gefällt. Und in guter Gesellschaft.“

„‘Astard“, sagt Harry wieder und dieses Mal mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Mycroft lächelt. „Es bin nicht ich, den ich gemeint habe“, gibt er zu und blickt weg von Harry und auf den Boden neben sich. Verwirrt sieht Harry hinunter, um Dexter und Horatio zu finden, die vor der Couch liegen. Beide sehen aufmerksam zu ihm hoch. „Ich habe es auf mich genommen, sie hierher bringen zu lassen“, sagt der Mann, der langsam mit seinen Fingern durch Harrys wilde Haare fährt und Harry bemerkt es nicht. Er ist überrascht, dass Mycroft seine Füße unter Horatios Flanke gesteckt hat.

„Danke“, lallte Harry mit einem Lächeln. Er streckt eine Hand aus und streichelt schwach Dexters Stirn. „Gu`er Junge“, murmelt er und die Deutsche Dogge schließt seine Augen und entspannt sich. „Wie lang brauch da Betäubngschmittel nosch?“, fragt Harry.

„Du solltest dich in ein paar Stunden wacher fühlen“, antwortet Mycroft.

„Mm…“, nickt Harry und schließt seine Augen. Es ist nicht schlimm, soweit es um seinen medizinischen Zustand geht. Nichts wie eine Vergiftung, entfernte Knochen, gebrochene Knochen oder fremde Seelen in der Stirn herumzutragen. Er kann etwas Betäubungsmittel und Verwirrung ertragen. „Isch helfe dir nisch noch mal mit Kidnappern“, sagte er matt. „Auscher um zu rettn.“

„Ja, ich glaube das wäre zum Besten“, stimmt Mycroft zu.

Er sitzt da und streichelt Harrys Haare, für die Ewigkeit von zwei Stunden, bis die Droge nachlässt, und Harry sich wieder normal bewegen und sprechen kann. Harry fühlt sich aber noch nicht danach aufzustehen und Mycroft bewegt sich nicht, bis er es tut, außer, um sich auf der Couch neben ihm auszustrecken, aber das stört Harry definitiv nicht.

Es ist entweder früher Morgen oder Abend, als Harry wieder aufwacht – er hat Stunden dazwischen verloren, aber das ist nicht zu überraschend, wenn man bedenkt, dass er wer weiß wie lange betäubt verbracht hat und er nicht wirklich wusste, wie viel Uhr es war, als er mit seinem Kopf auf Mycrofts Schoß aufgewacht ist. Es kümmert ihn aber nicht besonders – heutzutage ist die Zeit für ihn eine abstrakte Sache.

Es ist nichts abstraktes an dem warmen Körper, der sich von hinten an ihn kuschelt oder dem Gewicht von Mycrofts Arm um seine Taille oder dem leisen warmen Atem gegen seinen Nacken oder die Art wie Mycroft sofort weiß, dass er wach ist und ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Seite von seinem Hals begrüßt. „Fühlst du dich besser, mein Lieber?“

„Ja, sehr“, gibt Harry zu. Er dreht sich ein wenig zu ihm und lächelt. Er mag das – die stille, kleine Nische in dem Universum, dass Mycrofts Arme um ihn sind. „Hi, Bastard. Wie geht’s Sherlocks Nase?“

„Ich denke mir, dass sie gehörig gebrochen ist, aber ich kann mir nicht sicher sein. Ich habe vor Stunden mein Handy abgeschaltet – deines auch.“

Harry hebt eine Augenbraue darüber und dreht sich komplett um, um sich gegen die Brust des Mannes zu drücken. „Hast du, huh?“, fragt er. Er ist sich bewusst, wie besonders das ist. Für Mycroft ist die sofortige Kommunikation über ein Telefon und so wahrscheinlich so wichtig, wie die Luft, die er atmet. „Was, wenn etwas Wichtiges geschieht?“

„Enyo wird mich in diesem Falle darüber informieren können“, antwortet Mycroft lächelt. Seine Haare sind ein wenig durcheinander und es ist ein sanfter, ausgeruhter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er hat auch geschlafen, nimmt Harry an, aber etwas anderes ist da auch. Als wäre ein subtiles, immer vorhandenes Gewicht von ihm genommen worden und es war nur in dessen Abwesenheit bemerkbar. Es ist ein guter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht: das entspannte Lächeln und die schweren Augenlider.

Und sofort weiß Harry warum. Drei Jahre hatte Mycrofts Bruder nicht nur vorgegeben, tot zu sein, sondern eine kriminelle Organisation gejagt. Es wurde nie wirklich gesagt, aber Harry kann es jetzt sehen und nachvollziehen. Sherlocks Nemesis und die meisten der Beschwörungen, die Harry für Mycroft durchgeführt hat; Techniker und Geschäftsmänner, Agenten und wer weiß was sonst; Menschen, die etwas getan haben und dafür getötet wurden. Er hat sich so daran gewöhnt, so sehr, dass er nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht hat, wirklich, da war etwas Seltsames dabei. Menschen wurden erschossen und umgebracht und verbrannt und in Stücke geschnitten in _Großbritannien_ an verschiedenen Orten verteilt. Und die Marathon-Sitzungen an Beschwörungen, die Jagd nach verlorenen Informationen und um eine undichte Stelle zu stoppen…

Harry blinzelt und sieht ernster zu Mycroft. Einige der Beschwörungen haben nichts mit der Mission zu tun, auf der Sherlock war, dass weiß er, aber ja, die meisten hatten es. Daher war es nicht nur Sherlock, der auf einer Mission war, sondern auch Mycroft. Eine Mission, die ihn, als es am schlimmsten war, tagelang nicht schlafen ließ und ihn schlussendlich auf Harrys Bett zusammenbrechen ließ. Jetzt ist es vorbei und mehr als das: Sherlock ist zurück und Mycroft, der sich um seinen Bruder kümmert und sich ständig um ihn sorgt, kann sich entspannen.

Die Erkenntnis verblasst so schnell, wie sie kommt, unbeachtet und unwichtig. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd lehnt Harry sich vor und drückt einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel des Bastards und setzt sich dann auf. Mycroft runzelt unzufrieden die Stirn, aber lässt ihn. Er bewegt sich auch selbst.

„Ich nehme an, du wünscht dir, nach Hause zu gehen?“, fragt der Mann.

„Nur ins Bad“, sagt Harry und blickt sich um. Horatio und Dexter schnarchen neben dem Heizkörper unter dem Fenster, während Mycrofts Apartment sich um ihn ausbreitet: fremd und bekannt und interessant. Nein, er ist nicht in Eile zu gehen, nicht, bevor er alles erkundet hatte, sowie Mycroft seine Wohnung durchschnüffelt hatte. „Und ich würde nicht nein zu etwas zu trinken sagen. Ich habe den Geschmack von toten Dingen in meinem Mund.“

„Dann werde ich dir etwas Tee machen. Das Bad ist hier durch“, sagt Mycroft deutend. „Möchtest du vielleicht etwas zu essen?“

„Nah, ich denke nicht, dass ich schon etwas Solideres bei mir behalten kann, vielleicht später“, sagt Harry und als der Mann ihm ein leichtes, besorgtes Stirnrunzeln zuwirft und währenddessen die ganze Zeit schuldig aussieht, grinst der Zauberer. „Kein Grund mich so anzusehen“, sagt er.

„Wenn ich nicht vorgeschlagen hätte, dass du dich mir in Sherlocks Falle anschließt, dann wärst du nicht-„

„Nein, nein, wirklich, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen“, wiederholt Harry und grinst dann etwas animalisch zu dem Mann. Hätte Sherlock sie nicht unterbrochen, wären sie wahrscheinlich immer noch in Harrys Schlafzimmer und obwohl er sich ein wenig schwindlig fühlt und etwas Kopfschmerzen hat, freut Harry sich darauf genau da weiter zu machen, wo sie aufgehört haben. „Vertrau mir. Ich werde dich dafür zahlen lassen. _Teuer_.“

Mycroft blinzelt zu ihm, zuerst besorgt, dann verwirrt und dann kam ein leichtes Erröten in seine Wangen. Hüstelnd sieht der Mann weg, stand auf und fährt mit einer glättenden Hand über sein Hemd. „In Ordnung“, sagt er. Er versucht ruhig und gesammelt zu wirken, jedoch schafft er es aber nicht. „Ich… ich werde dann den Tee aufsetzen.“

„Hol mir etwas mehr Aspirin, während du dabei bist. Würdest du das bitte für mich tun, Bastard?“, fragt Harry mit einem Lächeln und geht zum Bad.

 

 

 

Etwas veränderte sich. Es scheint fast, als wäre ganz London bunter, lebhafter – aufregender als zuvor – und es ist alles dank Sherlock Holmes geschehen. Seine Rückkehr vom ‚Tod‘ kommt auf die Titelseite und die Menschen sprechen in Straßenecken und in Cafés darüber und Harry wird klar, dass Holmes nicht nur jemand in seinem Bekanntenkreis war, sondern er irgendwie berühmt war. Größtenteils wegen seinem und den Triumph des Scotland Yards über eine namenlose, kriminelle Organisation, die Sherlocks Nemesis beherrscht hatte und dann wegen seinem dramatischen Tod, aber das ist, weil irgendwie Sherlock Holmes in ungefähr jeder größeren und kleineren kriminellen Untersuchung beteiligt war und eine ganze Menge privater Untersuchungen gemacht. Er hatte mehrere Adelige, die ihm etwas schuldeten.

Sherlock war, nach Mycroft, der Beste im Geschäft. Und scheinbar wusste es jeder.

„Zum Großteil geht der Dank an Doktor Watson natürlich. Er und sein Blog haben eine ziemlich breite Leserschaft“, sinniert der Mann. „Ich glaube, ihm wurden zahllose Bücher-Deals angeboten und auch einige Film-Deals über die Jahre. Er hat sie aber bisher alle abgewiesen.“

In der kleinen Gruppe von Harrys Bekanntschaften ist Sherlocks Rückkehr alles, über dass sie für eine Weile reden. Mehrere Kaffeepausen mit Molly werden zum Großteil damit verbracht, über die ganze Sache zu sprechen, während die Frau von wütend auf Sherlock und Mitgefühl für John zu erleichtert und glücklich und wissend wechselt, weil _natürlich_ würde Sherlock Holmes so etwas tun.

„Er war noch nicht im Barts, aber das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit“, informiert sie ihn mit ein wenig Milchschaum auf ihrer Oberlippe. „Tut er immer.“

„Oh, warum? Eigentlich...nein, bitte sag es mir nicht“, sagt Harry schnell. In seinem Geist schwirrten bereits plausible und unplausible Möglichkeiten, und zu ergründen, was der einfachste Weg ist, um dann herauszufinden, was wahr ist oder nicht, wäre es, es tatsächlich in Aktion zu sehen, und nicht wirklich, dass zu wollen. Es war etwas an Sherlock, das Harry denken ließ, dass es am besten wäre, ihn aus der Entfernung und mit einem Bildschirm zwischen sich zu beobachten.

Harry schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Hast du ihn schon gesehen?“, fragt er stattdessen.

„Nein, aber ich habe Johns wiedereröffnenden Blog gesehen. Es war… bunt.“ Sie grinst und holt dann ihr Handy heraus, um es ihm zu zeigen. Es ist in der Tat bunt. Und deutlich, wenn es um Flüche geht. Und mehr als wenig selbstzufrieden über die Tatsache, dass Sherlocks Nase in der Tat sehr gebrochen war.

Harry schnaubt leise und schüttelt seinen Kopf und macht sich mental eine Notiz, diese Blogging-Sache zu recherchieren. Er kann nicht wirklich mit Computern umgehen, aber er hatte bisher nicht wirklich Interesse daran, es zu lernen.

Ein paar Tage später trifft Harry Lestrade im Scotland Yard für eine kleine Beratung – ein paar Kinder sind verschwunden und Lestrade will wissen, ob sie tot sind und wenn sie es sind, wo sie zu finden sind. Die Kinder sind am Leben und Lestrade hat kaum genug Zeit, um Harry zu danken, bevor er hinauseilt, eine weitere Suche befiehlt, weiter, genauer, von dem Gebiet, in dem sie verschwunden sind. Während er geht, fragt jemand, wo zur Hölle jemand namens Anderson ist. Harry bleibt sitzend in seinem Büro zurück und ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er gehen kann.

„Hey, Mr. Medium?“, fragt eine Stimme und Harry sieht auf zu einer dunkelhäutigen Leutnant, die sich an den Türrahmen lehnt. „Wussten Sie es?“

„Wusste ich was?“, fragt Harry. Er hebt eine einzelne Augenbraue und wirft ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu. Sie ist diejenige, die Sherlock Holmes mit dem gleichen Wort beleidigte, mit den Dursleys Harry bedacht hatten und seitdem hatte Harry sein Bestes gegeben, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Auf der Station jedoch ist es schwerer zu versuchen, sich raus zu schleichen und das würde nicht gut ankommen, also ertrug er es nur dieses eine Mal.

„Dass der Freak nicht tot ist“, sagt sie und runzelt die Stirn, als er sie böse ansieht.

„Wie heißen Sie?“, fragt Harry sie, statt ihr zu antworten.

„Donovan – Sally Donovan“, antwortet sie. Sie verschränkt ihre Arme und sieht ihn mit verengten Augen an.

„Sagen Sie mir, Sally Donovan, warum nennen Sie Sherlock Holmes so?“, fragt Harry und lehnt sich ein wenig in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Was hat er getan, um diesen besonderen Titel zu verdienen?“

Sie hebt ihre Augenbrauen und schnaubt dann. „Sie haben ihn nie an einem Tatort gesehen. Geben Sie ihm einen toten Körper und er bekommt einen Ständer. Er ist ein Freak, er ist ein Psychopath – ihn macht die ganze Sache an. Menschen, die einander umbringen und er bekommt die Chance, es herauszufinden. Er findet es faszinierend, dass Menschen es tun, wie sie es tun, wie sie versuchen davonzukommen und wie er sie erledigen kann. Und eines Tages wird nur Beobachten und Sehen für ihn nicht mehr genug sein und er wird derjenige sein, der Körper zurücklässt, damit andere sie finden.“

Harry blinzelt und hebt dann ebenfalls eine Augenbraue. „Huh“, sagt er und verschränkt seine Arme. „Das denken sie?“

Sie denkt darüber nach und seufzt dann. „Nah“, gibt sie zu und tritt in das Büro. Sie schließt die Tür hinter sich. „Habe ich. Das erste Mal , als ich ihn sah, war er über den gebrochenen Körper von diesem süßen, kleinen Kind, ein siebenjähriges Mädchen mit goldenen Haaren, die vergewaltigt aufgeschlitzt und zurückgelassen in der Gosse wurde, gebeugt. Und Gott, er war so glücklich darüber, der Freak. Er hat vor Freude fast auf und ab gehüpft, genau dort, am Tatort.“

„Okay“, murmelt Harry und er kann es sich leicht vorstellen. „Ich kann verstehen wie das… ja.“

„Ja“, stimmt Donovan zu. „Aber nun, das war vor einer Weile. Lange, bevor er seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hat, offensichtlich und lange, bevor er John getroffen hat. Und danach, nachdem er John traf, wurde er… ein wenig besser. Aber Sie haben das nicht von mir gehört“, sagt sie und schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Jetzt aber ist er definitiv für immer ein Freak. John das anzutun. Der Depp verdient mehr als eine gebrochene Nase.“

„Also war sie wirklich gebrochen?“, fragt Harry interessiert. Nicht, dass er es zuvor nicht geglaubt hatte, aber es schadet nicht, mehrere Quellen zu haben.

„Yep. Genau da.“ Donovan nickt und deutet es an. „Ich bereue mein ganzes Leben, mein Handy nicht bei der Hand gehabt zu haben. Ich hätte ein Foto machen sollen.“ Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf wieder und sieht zu ihm. „Also, haben Sie es gewusst. Wussten Sie, dass er nicht tot war?“

Harry zuckt mit den Schultern und steht auf. „Es geht mich eigentlich nichts an“, sagt er und schenkt ihr einen Blick. „Aber nur, damit Sie es wissen. Sherlock mag es vielleicht ertragen, ein Freak genannt zu werden, vielleicht findet er es sogar witzig. Die Holmes Familie ist komisch auf diese Art und mit ein paar Versuchen nehmen sie Beleidigungen als Komplimente, aber wenn Sie mich auch nur einmal so nennen, werde ich sicherstellen, dass Sie nie wieder friedlich schlafen.“

Sie blinzelt. „Ist angekommen“, sagt sie und verschränkt ihre Arme. „Könnten Sie das wirklich tun?“

„Oh ja.“ Harry grinst sie an. Er geht an ihr vorbei und aus dem Büro.

 

 

Harry trifft Sherlock fast eine Woche nach dem ersten Mal zum zweiten Mal – und Gott sei Dank wurde dieses Mal nichts unterbrochen. Vor dem Treffen hatte Harry angenommen, dass es geschehen würde, während John da war, vielleicht während einem ihrer wöchentlichen Hundespaziergänge, aber das tat es nicht. Stattdessen trifft Harry John und Gladstone mit Dexter und Horatio am Samstag wie gewöhnlich und er trifft Sherlock am Tag danach. Nicht, dass das Treffen mit John einfacher war, ohne den einzigen beratenden Detektiv auf der Welt dabei.

„Wusstest du es?“, war alles, was John fragte und Harrys schuldiges, entschuldigendes Seufzen war alles, was als Antwort nötig war. Gott sei Dank fühlte der Mann sich nicht geneigt, Harrys Nase zu schlagen, aber der Blick, der ihm zugeworfen wurde, sprach Bände. Bibliotheken sogar.

„Ich wusste von Sherlocks Mission. Nicht alles, aber Mycroft erzählte mir etwas und der Vorfahre, den ich an Sherlocks Stelle beschwor, etwas mehr“, sagte Harry zu ihm. „Ich konnte … es nachempfinden. Vertrau mir, obwohl es nicht leicht war, dich auf die Art zu sehen, wie du warst und zu wissen, dass die Quelle von all dieser Trauer noch, nun. Aber einige Dinge sind größer, als das Unglück von einem Mann.“

John seufzte und sagte nichts, aber er ging auch nicht von Harry weg, also vielleicht war das gut. Auf eine Art ist Harry sicher, dass John versteht und nicht nur versteht er, aber er versteht, akzeptiert und hatte Sherlock wahrscheinlich vergeben und all den Anderen die involviert waren, in der Sekunde, in der er dem Detektiv schlug. Aber John ist ein Mann mit etwas Temperament und der persönliche Schmerz konnte und hatte den logischen Teil von seinem Kopf, der trainiert wurde als Soldat, um seinem Land zu dienen, überwältigt. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bevor er sich davon beruhigen konnte.

Aber in der Zwischenzeit bezweifelt Harry, dass der Mann allzu weit fortgehen kann von dem gegenüberliegenden Teil des Puzzles, dass Sherlock und John sind. Das Hundedate ist kurz, nicht nur wegen der kleine Lücke, dass einer wusste und es vor dem anderen versteckte, sondern weil John ständig auf seine Uhr, sein Handy sieht, nervös zappelt und schließlich aus schierer Nervosität aufsteht und zurückgeht, ohne etwas zu sagen – zu unbehaglich, um länger zu bleiben, als seine Sorge um Gladstones Gesundheit und Ausdauer es verlangte.

 

Wie Sherlock es schaffte, sich am folgenden Tag fortzuschleichen, weiß Harry nicht mehr, aber der Mann tut es und bricht in den frühen Stunden des Morgens in Harrys Wohnung ein und setzt sich sicher auf eine Ecke von Harrys Couch. Harry findet ihn dort, als er aus seiner Morgendusche kommt, aber es stört ihn nicht mehr, als ein genervter Blick und irritiertes Schnaufen, zu sehr daran gewöhnt, dass Mycroft exakt dasselbe macht, um sich aufzuregen.

Abgesehen davon, der jämmerliche Ausdruck, den Sherlock so schlecht trägt, die gerötete Nase und das Pflaster, dass er darüber trägt, macht es sehr schwer, wütend auf den Mann zu bleiben.

„In Ordnung“, sagt er stattdessen, nachdem er etwas anzieht und seine vernebelte Brille saubermacht und seine Haare trocknet. Sherlock beobachtet ihn aus sicheren, etwas misstrauischen Augen und er weiß, es ist kein gesellschaftlicher Besuch. Bei diesem Mann gibt es so etwas wie gesellschaftliche Besuche nicht. „Was wollen Sie?“

Sherlock antwortet zuerst nicht, stattdessen spielte er mit der Tasche, die er mit sich brachte und verlagert leicht sein Gewicht. „Nach den Aufzeichnungen von meinen Bruder, die er über dich gemacht hat, ist Ihr Name Harry James Potter, Sie wurden am 31. Juli 1980 geboren, Ihre Eltern sind Jane und John Potter und Sie sind ein Medium. Nicht alles davon ist korrekt. Es ist unmöglich, dass Sie in der Nähe der dreißiger sind und die Namen von Ihren angeblichen Eltern sind so üblich, dass es fast schmerzhaft ist.“

„Der Bastard musste das meiste erfinden. Meine offiziellen Dokumente waren nicht existent, als er mich engagiert hat, damit ich für ihn arbeite und er wusste zu der Zeit nicht viel über mich.“ Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. „Was ist damit?“

Sherlock blinzelt zu ihm und hebt seine Augenbrauen. „…der Bastard?“, fragt er misstrauisch.

Harry grinst leicht darüber und zuckt wieder mit den Schultern. „Er hat mir seinen Namen nicht gesagt, also musste ich mir einen für ihn ausdenken. Monatelang war er für mich nur der schleimige Bastard“, erklärt ohne viel Schuld. Er mag den Namen dieser Tage sehr gerne und wirklich, nichts würde jemals besser zu Mycroft passend, nicht seiner Meinung nach. „Er wird für mich wahrscheinlich immer der schleimige Bastard sein.“

„Der schleimige Bastard?“, fragt Sherlock und plötzlich sieht er absolut erfreut aus. „Brillant! Und er lässt Sie ihn so nennen?“

„Scheint ihn nicht zu stören, nehme ich an“, antwortet der Zauberer bescheiden und wird dann wieder ernst, weil es einen Grund gibt, warum Sherlock hier ist und Mycroft, obwohl er der Bruder des Mannes ist, es nicht ist. „Was wollen Sie, Sherlock?“

Der Mann sagt zuerst nichts und von jedem anderen hätte man die Pause als Zögern nehmen können. Die Holmes-Brüder hingegen benutzten Pausen, um Reaktionen auszulösen und die Unterhaltung vorher zu planen, wie meistervolle Schachspieler zukünftige Bewegungen zu Dutzenden und Hunderten vorauszuplanen. „Ich weiß, es gibt übernatürliche Dinge in der Welt. Mummy hat eine Art von außersinnlicher Wahrnehmung (ASW; parapsychologisches Phänomen) erlebt, was meine und Mycrofts Kindheit … schwierig gemacht hat“, sagt er nachdenklich. Er liest noch immer Harry mehr, als dass er wirklich sprach. Er benutzte jedes Wort als einen Weg, die Waage zu testen und zu sehen, ob er die Balance brechen kann. „Und ich habe viele Medien, Hellseher, übernatürlich Begabte und wer weiß was noch, getroffen. Mycroft hat die schlechte Angewohnheit, sie einzustellen.“

„In Ordnung“, sagt Harry und schenkt ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln. Er hat jetzt ein Gefühl für das hier. Mycroft kann die Existenz von Übernatürlichem aus dem einfachen Grund akzeptieren, weil er wahrscheinlich auf hunderte Verwendungen denken kann. Mycroft kümmert sich nicht um Wies oder Warums, weil er im Innern ein Gläubiger des Ergebnisses ist und nur das Ergebnis zählt. Sherlock ist offensichtlich überhaupt nicht so – nicht, nachdem, was Harry über ihn gehört hat, und nicht nachdem, was er jetzt sehen kann. Sherlock ist ein Gläubiger von Ursache und Effekt und er muss das Wie und das Warum kennen, und das so genau wie möglich.

Es ist alles im Gesicht des Mannes – Sherlock brennt darauf, Harry zu sezieren, um zu sehen, was ihn laufen lässt.

„Also“, sagt Harry. Er lehnt sich gegen die Armlehne von einem seinem Sessel und verschränkt seine Arme. „Sie haben über mich vom Bastard gehört und vielleicht von John und jetzt wollen Sie wissen, wie es funktioniert, wie ich es tun kann. Sie sind hier um mich verstehen.“

Sherlock sagt nichts darauf und starrt ihn weiterhin an. Harry lächelt und schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Sie sollten zu Hause sein, Sherlock. Bei John“, sagt er und als der Mann die Stirn runzelt und er seinen Mund öffnet, um zu widersprechen, schnaubt Harry. „Ja, ich weiß. Sie sind nicht so, aber Sie haben dennoch sein Herz gebrochen. Verdammt, Sie haben die Herzen von allen gebrochen, die Sie kennen, mit der Ausnahme vom Bastard, der wusste, dass sie nicht wirklich tot sind. Sie sollten dort sein, die Brücken reparieren, die Sie fast verbrannt haben. Nicht hier, wo Sie versuchen zu sehen, ob Sie in meinen Kopf kommen.“ Wenn er es wäre, hätte er sich sicher nicht um Harry gekümmert. Nein, er wäre auf seinen Händen und Knien und würde um Vergebung betteln vor den Menschen, die er so schlimm hinters Licht geführt hatte.

„Pfft“, antwortet Sherlock und verlagert sein Gewicht. „Ich sehe, warum er dich mag. Mycroft. Er hat einen bestimmten Geschmack und Sie haben nicht hineingepasst, nicht wirklich. Medium und Superkräfte beiseite. Aber ich sehe es jetzt.“ Er schenkt Harry einen angeekelten Blick. „Sie haben _Intuition_.“

„Sagen Sie es nicht wie ein Schimpfwort“, sagt der Mann mit einem Lachen und geht hinüber, um sich neben den Mann zu setzen. Er hebt seine Füße auf den Kaffeetisch und legt seine Knöchel entspannt übereinander. „Sie haben Zeit, um später zu versuchen, mich in eine Schublade zu stecken – ich gehe sicher nirgendwohin“, sagt Harry. „Also, warum sind Sie wirklich hier?“

Der Mann antwortet nicht und als er wegsieht, ist es echtes Zögern, das es ihn tun lässt, nicht das Verlangen mehr Bewegungen auf einem verbalen Schachbrett zu planen.

„Lassen Sie mich raten. John ist ein wenig anders“, antwortet Harry. „Er sieht andere Sendungen im Fernsehen an und seine Abendrituale haben neue Schritte und alte verloren. Und natürlich ist da auch Gladstone, richtig? Sie sind auch nicht der Gleiche, natürlich. Sie waren draußen, Sie haben Dinge gesehen, Dinge erfahren und John versteht die ganze Sache nicht ganz. Und Ihnen wird klar, dass Sie nicht nur für drei Jahre fort waren. Sie haben auch diese drei Jahre _verpasst_. Das Leben ist ohne Sie weitergegangen und das passt Ihnen nicht. Diese Nische, die Sie mit John hatten, es ist nicht so bequem und geborgen wie sie es war.“

Der Mann schenkt ihm einen Blick, der genauso frustriert wie angeekelt war. Harry grinst zu ihm. „Vertrauen Sie mir, ich habe Erfahrung mit diesen Dingen. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie viele Witwen und Witwer zu mir kommen, um mit ihren verlorenen Ehemännern und –frauen zu sprechen, nur um herauszufinden, dass sie sich nicht ganz richtig erinnern und dass das Leben, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit geführt haben, nicht so leicht von ihren Gelebten verstanden oder akzeptiert wird und das sie irgendwo auf dem Weg sich auseinandergelebt haben, während sie dachten, dass sich nichts geändert hat.“ Er zuckt mit einer Schulter. „Es ist nicht ganz das gleiche, aber ich wette, es ist irgendwie so. Sie sind hierhergekommen, weil es eine der Fragen ist, die Sie im Hinterkopf haben und es ist leichter, etwas zu tun. Die Initiative zu ergreifen, als nur da zu sitzen und nachzudenken und zu wissen, dass Sie nichts tun können.“

„In Ordnung, wenn Sie mich so gut kennen: Was sollte ich tun?“, sagt Sherlock abwartend und verschränkt schnaufend seine Arme. „Sagen Sie mir, oh großes und allmächtiges Medium, was sollte ich tun?“

„Gehen Sie nach Hause“, antwortet Harry einfach. „Gehen Sie mit Gladstone spazieren. Telefonieren oder Simsen Sie John und treffen Sie sich während seiner Mittagspause. Sprechen Sie. Hören Sie zu.“

Sherlock schnauft angeekelt. „Langweilig“, sagt er.

„Ich weiß. Und es ist auch nervig, schwierig und außergewöhnlich unbehaglich. Aber wenn Sie diese Dinge lassen wie sie sind – und John ist die Art von Mann, der seine Verletzungen sein lässt, wenn es das einfach macht weiterzugehen – wird es zurückkommen, schlimmer als es jetzt ist“, sagt der Zauberer. „Und diese Nische, die Sie mit John hatten, ist noch da, Sie müssen nur ein paar Kompromisse eingehen, damit es wieder passt.“

„Ich hasse Psychologie“, murmelt Sherlock zu sich selbst und sieht weg. Harry zuckt nur freundlich mit den Schultern und beobachtet mit Interesse, wie der Mann sich zu seiner Tasche dreht und etwas herausholt. Etwas rundes, dass in weißes Papier umwickelt ist. „Mycroft macht keine Fehler. Nicht mit seinen Angestellten und definitiv nicht mit seinem … Gefährten“, sagt der Detektiv und reicht das runde Ding zu Harry. „Aber _ich_ brauche Bestätigung.“

„Okay“, murmelt Harry und packt das überraschend schwere Ding aus, was definitiv kein Ball ist. Nein, überhaupt kein Ball, sinniert er, während er den weißen, saubereren, menschlichen Schädel dreht, damit er zu ihm sieht. „Richtig“, sagt er und denkt entschlossen nicht drüber nach, woher Sherlock einen Schädel bekommen haben konnte oder warum er ihn mit sich in einer Schultertasche herumträgt wie gewöhnliches Gepäck. „Was wollen Sie wissen?“

„Warum er es getan hat.“, sagt Sherlock einfach und sieht mit einem leichtem Stirnrunzeln zu dem Schädel.

Harry denkt für einen Moment darüber nach, nach mehr zu fragen, um zu wissen, was der Mann meint, zu wem der Schädel gehört hat und so weiter. Er entscheidet sich dagegen. Er wusste, dass es wie mit Mycroft und seinen Führerscheinen ist – und dass der Schädel wirklich alles ist, was er braucht und dass einfach Fragen wie ‚ _Warum haben Sie es getan?_ ‘ mehr ausgraben würden, als detaillierte es konnten.

Harry nahm seine Füße vom Tisch und stellt den Schädel auf eben diesen. Er nimmt seinen Ring, den er leicht in seiner Jeanstasche fand, trotz der Tatsache, dass er in seiner Pullovertasche war, als er unter die Dusche ging. Aber er ist daran gewöhnt, dass die Heiligtümer sich an seine Person zurückteleportieren, wenn er sie zurücklässt und schiebt den Ring mit dem Stein einfach an seinen Finger.

Scham ist der Grund, warum Victor Trevor sich umgebracht hat und Sherlock geht sofort, nachdem er seine Antwort bekommen hat. Er nimmt den Schädel sanft mit sich, als er geht.

 

 

 

Der Wirbel um Sherlock kommt und geht und die Dinge beruhigen sich – nur tun sie das nicht, nicht für Sherlock und John, die sich streiten und umkreisen wie ein paar Wölfe, die nach Schwäche beim anderen suchten, zumindest nach Mycroft, Molly und Lestrade. Harry schenkt dem nicht wirklich viel Aufmerksamkeit, außer, um zu zuhören, wenn John sich danach fühlt, darüber zu schimpfen, wie unmöglich Sherlock ist, dazu gibt Harry ihm Hinweise wegen Sherlock, der in seiner Erscheinung versucht, den Zauberer geistig zu sezieren, da John zu Harry kommt, um ihn um Rat zu bitten und natürlich auch noch Mycrofts Zusammenfassung der ganzen Sache erträgt und Amüsement über Sherlock, lebenslanger Feind von allen Dingen psychologisch, der einen Psychiater in Harry von allen Menschen gefunden hat.

„Nun, ich dachte immer, es würde jemanden von einer vollkommen anderen Welt brauchen“, sinniert der Mann mit schlecht verstecktem Amüsement und Zufriedenheit über die ganze Sache. Harry verdreht nur die Augen über den Mann und befiehlt ihm, ihm das Salz zu reichen. Der Mann ist aber zufrieden auf mehr als nur eine Art. Harry weiß so viel über ihn. Er sagt nicht viel, aber sie beide wissen, dass Sherlock nicht ganz da ist, nicht ganz so … ausgeglichen wie die meisten Menschen es sind und es beruhigt Mycroft, dass sein Bruder sich irgendwie irgendwo auf dem Weg entschieden hat, sich zu öffnen.

Selbst wenn er eine der schlechtesten Personen für den Job ausgewählt hatte, derjenige zu sein, um sich zu öffnen - und dass im Falle Sherlock Holmes es so sehr nicht öffnete, wie es Harry war, der Schüsse in der Dunkelheit wahrnimmt, bis er das letzte Ding geschlagen hat, mit dem Sherlock Probleme hatte. Gewöhnlich emotionale Probleme.

Soziopath nannten sie ihn. Merlin, verdammt verwirrend, dachte Harry.

Aber so vereinnahmend wie Sherlock mit seinen Problemen ist, ist er nur etwas kleines dazwischen und zum größten Teil sind Harrys Tage noch immer mit Beschwörungen gefüllt, mit toten Seelen und Geistern und jetzt gelegentlich Medien, mit dem neuen Geschmack von ein paar Hellsehern und sogar ein übernatürlich begabtes Kind. Harry beginnt sich langsam klar zu werden, dass seine ursprüngliche Annahme, dass die Welt, in die er gestolpert ist, eine Magie hat, falsch ist. Es hat keine Magie, die er kennt, keine versteckte magische Welt mit ihren eigenen Gesetzen und Regierungen. Stattdessen lebt ein Schatten in der Mitte der magielosen Normalität und sie haben sich verschiedene Namen für sich selbst angeeignet. Keine Hexen oder Zauberer, sondern Telepathen und Leser, Hellseher und Esper (Personen mit paranormalen Fähigkeiten), ASW-Benutzer und mehr. Und umso mehr Harry sie trifft, umso mehr beginnt er zu ahnen, dass er kaum die Spitze des Eisbergs gesehen hat.

Das Esper-Kind ist wirklich ein Augenöffner. Jake Lionel, ein elfjähriger, dünner, kleiner Junge mit erschreckend blauen Augen und seine Augen auf den Kontinent gerichtet, wo er beobachtet, wie sein Vater, der abgehauen ist, ein glückliches Leben mit seiner neuen Frau und seinen neuen – normalen, nicht übernatürlichen – Kindern führt. Es gibt wenig, was Harry für das Kind tun kann, solche Fähigkeiten sind nichts, was er kennt in beiden Welten und wirklich, er ist nicht ganz sicher, warum seine Mutter den Jungen zu ihm gebracht hat, bevor sie, Alisa Edger, es ihm erzählt.

„Es gab eine weitere Esper in unserer Familie, nach den Familiengeschichten – meine Ururgroßmutter“, erklärt sie. „Sie war nicht wie Jake, sie konnte nur durch Wände sehen und so, aber ich habe dennoch gehofft, dass sie vielleicht etwas Rat bieten kann, wie man das kontrolliert. Wir haben alles versucht, von Meditation bis zu Hypnose und bisher hat nicht wirklich geholfen…“

Nachdem er ein Gespräch zwischen Gwyneth Barrymore und ihren zwei Nachfahren organisiert hat, nimmt Harry sich einen langen Moment zum Nachdenken, wirklich nachzudenken über die Welt, in der er jetzt lebt. Es gibt hier mehr als er dachte. Keine Winkelgasse, kein Hogwarts, aber etwas. Etwas Besonderes.

Etwas, mit dem er sich nicht wirklich verbunden fühlt, aber dennoch, von dem er plötzlich ein Teil ist. Und nicht nur ein Teil, sondern ziemlich bekannt in den Kreisen von Menschen mit unterschiedlichen übernatürlichen Kräften. Er ist anders als die meisten. Er hat Gaben und er folgt Regeln, die sie nicht haben, aber dennoch. Er ist hier zuallerst ein Medium und nach Monaten beginnt es sich wirklich … richtig anzufühlen.

„Hattest du in deiner Welt jemals eine Karriere?“, fragt Mycroft ihn eines Tages, als sie zu Abend essen in der Wohnung im Stadtzentrum des Mannes machen – die eine um Welten bessere Küche hat als Harrys Wohnung und einen besser gefüllten Kühlschrank. _Kühlschränke_ sogar. „Du warst ein wenig älter als zwanzig, richtig? Hast du vielleicht etwas studiert?“

„Für eine Weile hatte ich vor ein Auror zu werden – ein Polizist“, antwortet Harry. Er hätte frisch aus dem Krieg einer werden können, Kingsley hatte ihm die Position gerne angeboten. Er hatte ihm mit dem baldigen Chefsessel gedroht. Harry hatte es abgelehnt. „Ich ging durch etwas Training. Ich hatte für eine Weile sogar einen persönlichen Trainer, aber … ich wurde keiner.“ Er zuckt mit seinen Schultern und denkt zurück. Auroren waren… nicht ganz das, was er dachte. „Zu viel Politik“, erklärt er.

„Ein Polizist. In der Tat? Es passt nicht ganz zu dir“, bemerkt Mycroft, während er etwas Gemüse fein schneidet. „Du bist… Ich würde von einem Menschen mit deinem Temperament ein Therapeut werden.“

„Nun, dass kam erst nach einer Menge von viel Versuch und Fehlschlag.“ Harry schnaubt und denkt zurück an seine ersten Beschwörungen, seine ersten Klienten. „Ich war wirklich mehr ein Auror als irgendetwas anderes, als ich durchkam“, gibt er zu. Er sieht hinunter auf die Soße, die köchelt und runzelt leicht die Stirn. „Zu sehr, denke ich.“

Mycroft wirft ihm einen Blick zu, der als scharfsinnig und allwissend aufzufassen war. Er entdeckt, was Harry nicht sagte und zielte direkt darauf. „Was ist passiert?“, fragt er. „Der Tag, an dem du in diese Welt kamst. Der Tag, als du aus verschiedenen Welten herausstolpertest. Was hast du getan, als du dich gestrandet gefunden hast?“

Harry nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Dummheit“, antwortet er. „Ich war verwirrt, verloren, irritiert und ein wenig ängstlich. Ich wusste sofort, dass etwa falsch war, aber dann wiederum, nackt aufzuwachen wird das tun.“ Er seufzt und vielleicht eines Tag wird die Erinnerung ein guter Witz sein. Sie wird ihn lächeln lassen. Wie er sich auf der Straße wiederfand, nackt, wie an dem Tag, als er geboren wurde, mit nur dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, um sich zu verstecken, mit dem Zauberstab, den er in Dumbledores Grab gelassen hat und dem Ring, den er im Verbotenen Wald vergessen hat an seinem Finger.

Die Heiligtümer des Todes waren nicht bereit von ihrem Meister zurückgelassen zu werden und seitdem erlaubten sie ihm nicht sie zurückzulassen.

Mycroft sagt nichts. Er sieht nur erwartungsvoll zu ihm und Harry fährt fort: „Ich habe für eine Woche oder so nach meinen Leuten gesucht. Ich wurde am Ende ein wenig zerlumpt am Ende und tat einige … nicht so gute Dinge, um weiterzumachen. Stehlen ist leicht mit meinen Kräften und es ist sogar noch leichter sich mir gegenüber damit zu rechtfertigen… aber es war dennoch nicht richtig. Und umso weniger ich fand, umso mehr wurde mir klar, dass ich weder in der Welt war, die ich zurückgelassen habe, noch in der einen, in die ich wollte, war. Und so nahm ich Dinge, die ich nicht einmal brauchte, wie Kleidung und Zeug. Irgendwann auch Geld.

Mycroft runzelt dabei die Stirn und dreht sich zu ihm. „Was hat dich aufhören lassen?“, fragt er leise und der Unterton war da. Harry hatte immerhin aufgehört und er nicht nur aufgehört, sondern er hatte sich über Nacht in einen obdachlosen Kerl verwandelt und hatte sich seitdem nicht von seinem unausgesprochenen Schwur gelöst. Und er würde es nie.

„Ich habe etwas unverzeihliches getan“, antwortet Harry. Er zögert und dreht sich dann um, um die Hitze vom Ofen zu nehmen. Er wollte nicht, dass die Soße anbrannte. „Ich fand eine… Frau, die das lebende Ebenbild von jemanden war, denn ich kannte. Ein wenig älter, als ich sie kannte. Ein wenig anders, aber dennoch so, so sehr wie sie. Sie hatte sogar den gleichen Namen.“ Er seufzt und lächelt. „Hermine Granger. In meiner Welt war sie eine meiner besten Freunde, eine angehende Zauberspruch-Erfinderin und eine höllische Rechercheurin. Auf dieser Seite ist sie eine sehr gut bezahlte Anwältin.“

Er fühlt Mycrofts Hand auf seinem Rücken und sieht auf. Er ist ein wenig überrascht den Mann so nahe bei sich zu finden. „Was hast du getan, mein Lieber?“, fragt der Mann ernst. Er versteht ihn und hat das meiste wahrscheinlich bereits erraten.

„Ich hatte … Angst, war verzweifelt. Ich zu glücklich, sie zu sehen und war bereit das Offensichtliche zu ignorieren. Die Unterschiede und die Tatsache, dass sie mich nicht kannte, dass sie anders war, dass sie nicht die Hexe war, die ich kannte. Und ich … ich habe nicht…“ Der Zauberer seufzt und legt den Pfannenwender weg und lehnt sich leicht an Mycroft. „Ich wollte so sehr, dass sie mir helfen kann, dass ich ihr Angst gemacht habe. Wirklich schlimm. Ich habe kein ‚Nein‘ als Antwort genommen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie habe nur vergessen. Vielleicht wurde ihre Erinnerung gelöscht, dass sie es nur stärker versuchen muss. Ich zeigte ihr, was ich tun konnte und ich habe sie halb zu Tode erschreckt. Und als sie versuchte, die Polizei zu rufen, habe ich sie aufgehalten.“

„Harry…“

Der Zauberer sieht weg. „Vier Tage, nachdem ich sie fand, wurde mir klar, dass die Angst in ihren Augen jedes Mal war, wenn sie es schafft, mir in die Augen zu sehen und sie schaffte es selten. Sie war zu stark, um zu weinen, aber die Tränen waren immer da. In ihren Augen. Sie dachte, ich wäre ein Psychopath, dass ich sie umbringen würde oder schlimmeres. Ich… wachte auf, so fühlte es sich an. Ich wache auf, ich bemerkte, was ich ihr antat. Ich bemerkte, was _ich_ tat. Ich habe mich nie mehr gehasst.“ Die Erinnerung an diese Frau, die Hermine Granger, die nicht Hermine war, die ihm gegenüber steif und mit ängstlichen Augen sitzt, lässt ihn sich immer noch fühlen, als würde er den Tod verdienen.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert?“, fragt Mycroft sanft und rieb langsam mit einer Hand an Harrys Rücken hoch und runter.

„Ich.. ich habe mich wieder und wieder entschuldigt, aber dann war es schon zu spät. Sie war zu Tode verängstigst und das Beste, was ich tun konnte, war, sie in Ruhe zu lassen und sie nie wieder zu sehen.“ Harry zuckt mit den Schultern und lächelt selbstmissbilligend. „Aber ich wusste auch, ich hatte schon mehr als genug Schaden angerichtet. Vier Tage war sie in meiner Anwesenheit und die meiste Zeit so ängstlich. Es ist genug, um einen Menschen mentale Narben zu geben und das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie Todesangst vor jungen Männern bekommt, die Interesse an ihr zeigen oder so etwas. Also habe ich.. ich habe es weggenommen. Ich habe ihr wieder Frieden gegeben. Ich habe sichergestellt, dass sie sich nicht an mich erinnern würde. Dann bin ich gegangen.“

Mycroft summt sanft, zog Harry an seine Brust und sagte für einen langen Moment nichts, während Harry unbehaglich in der Soße rührte, in der leichten Hoffnung, sie zu retten. „Du hast aufgehört zu stehlen“, sagt der größere Mann schließlich. „Aufgehört deine Kräfte zu benutzen.“

„Nun, ich habe sie zum Überleben benutzt, aber auf die kleinste mögliche Art. Um Essen, dass ich hatte, zu vermehren; um meine Kleidung in kälteren Nächten wärmer zumachen, wasserundurchlässig… diese Art von Dingen. Aber ich habe versucht, es auf ehrliche Weise zu schaffen, um die Dinge zu kaufen, die ich brauchte. Habe mein bestes versucht, um Jobs zu bekommen und was nicht, aber es war nicht leicht, bevor die ganze Medium-Sache begann. Und natürlich, bevor du dich in mein Leben gedrängt hast“, antwortet Harry und sieht hoch zum Gesicht seines Geliebten. Er lehnt sein Kinn gegen die Brust des Mannes. „Was denkst du jetzt von meiner hohen Moralvorstellung?“

„Ich versteh es besser und respektiere es umso mehr“, versichert Mycroft ihm mit einem Lächeln und küsst Harrys Lippen. „Du brauchst kein Urteil von mir zu erwarten. Ich habe viel schlimmere Dinge während meiner Karriere getan und werde sie für viele Jahre weitermachen.“

„Ich weiß“, stimmt Harry zu und lächelt.

Sie kochen das Abendessen und essen dann langsam. Sie genießen die Frucht ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit, bevor sie sich in Mycrofts bequemes Wohnzimmer zurückziehen, wo Dexter und Horatio faulenzen. Harry ist nicht überrascht, sie zusammengekuschelt beim Heizkörper zu finden. Er ist an ihr Verhalten gewöhnt, sondern er beginnt sich ihrer bewusster zu werden – auf die Art, wie er sich Hedwig vor langer Zeit bewusst war.

Es ist nicht so überraschend. Harry hatte es erwartet, seitdem er den wundersamen, beruhigenden Effekt, den die zwei hatten, beobachtet hatte und wie sie beginnen, sich den Schmerz und den Leiden der Menschen um sich noch bewusster zu werden. Er weiß, wenn er den vierjährigen Dexter und sechsjährigen Horatio zu einem Tierarzt bringen würde, der Tierarzt sie wundersamerweise für halb so alt erklären würde, wie sie es waren. Magie war eine freundliche Sache, wenn es um den Bund zum Familiären ging – dieses Mal freundlicher, weil zuvor Horatio wahrscheinlich sein letztes Jahr gelebt hatte und jetzt wurde er stärker und jünger. Wenn auch nicht mit mehr Energie, das faule Ding.

„Sag mir ehrlich“, sagt Mycroft, nachdem er das Feuer entfacht und sich setzt mit Harrys Füßen auf seinem Schoß und der Fernbedienung für den Fernseher in seiner Hand. Der Fernseher ist noch aus – er würde ihn nicht anschalten, außer für Nachrichten und die würden noch nicht beginnen. „Denkst du, du könntest jemals zu der Welt kommen, zu der du wolltest?“

Harry sieht auf und lächelt dann. „Nein“, sagt er. Er lehnt sich gegen die Kissen und wackelt leicht mit seinen Zehen unter Mycrofts Hand. „Es braucht siebenundzwanzig Hexen und Zauberer, um den Pfad zu öffnen und genauso viele, um ihn zu halten. Ich könnte es nie alleine schaffen, selbst wenn ich wüsste wie. Und ich bezweifle, dass jemand nach mir sucht auf der anderen Seite.“

„Wirklich?“, fragt Mycroft. „Ich war unter dem Eindruck, du hattest viele nahe Freunde. Sogar eine Familie.“

„Hatte ich. Aber sie werden nicht nach mir suchen, weil sie denken, ich blieb zurück, in meiner ursprünglichen Idee.“ Es ist immerhin wahrscheinlicher. Harry hatte nicht wirklich seine Geburtswelt verlassen wollen. Er mochte den Ort und wirklich, er hatte nicht solche Angst vor der Plage, dem Nebel. Er hatte so viele Menschen verloren, dass er sich wirklich aufs Sterben freute, um wieder mit ihnen vereinigt zu sein. Ron und Hermine wussten das – genauso wie die Tatsache, dass Harry am Ende entschieden hatte, nicht für sich selbst zu gehen, sondern für seine Freunde, für die Krieger des Krieges, für die Weasleys.

Harry war unter den letzten gewesen, die gingen. Eigentlich war er _der_ Letzte. Und vielleicht wurde sein Stolpern davon verursacht, weil der Pfad zusammenbrach und sich schloss, aber dennoch. Für diejenigen auf der anderen Seite – für Hermine und Ron, die bereits sicher durch sein sollten… es hätte ausgesehen, als hätte Harry es nicht einmal versucht, dass er zurückblieb, ohne den Pfad auch nur zu betreten. Und zu denken, dass Freunde ihn hätten gehen lassen, verstanden hätten und nicht versucht hätten, zurückzukommen, um ihn zu holen – sie hätten ihn tun lassen, was er wollte und mit den anderen Zauberern und Hexen sterben lassen, die zurückblieben, vorhatten den Nebel und ihr Schicksal auf ihre eigenen Art anzunehmen…

Harry hatte sich zuvor nicht wirklich erlaubt darüber nachzudenken – es war zu schmerzhaft, dass sein Verlust so einfach rationalisiert werden konnte. Jetzt jedoch, jetzt ist es ein tröstlicher Gedanken. Nicht, dass er zurückgelassen wurde – weil es das überhaupt nicht ist. Nein, es ist, dass seine Freunde, wo auch immer sie sind und was auch immer sie tun, weitergemacht haben. Weitermacht haben mit ihrem neuen Leben, seine Abwesenheit akzeptiert haben und, hoffentlich, es nicht zu schlimm für sie war.

Harry selbst mochte vielleicht nie Frieden finden, niemals wissen, wie es alle gelaufen war, ob es funktioniert hatte, ob die andere Welt sie akzeptiert hatte und ob sie es geschafft hatten ihre Leben wieder aufzubauen. Aber die Hoffnung, dass die Anderen es hatten und dass er nicht da war, sie nicht verletzte, das war nett. Mehr als nett. Es ist tröstlich.

„Du… du willst nicht mehr gehen“, sagt Mycroft sanft und sieht zu ihm hinunter. „Nein, du … du hast, was? Es akzeptiert?“

Harry lächelt zu ihm hoch. Es ist eine verweilende Sorge von Mycroft – dass Harry vom Schiff springen und die Realität, in die der Mann gehörte, verlassen würde. Natürlich würde Mycroft es nie laut sagen, aber es ist da und Harry wird gut darin, den Mann zu lesen und die Dinge, die er nicht sagt. Vielleicht entwickelt er selbst eine Art von ASW. Seinen Kopf schüttelnd und noch lächelnd setzt der Zauberer sich auf und nimmt das Gesicht des Mannes in seine Hände, um ihn zu küssen.

Harrys Leben ist vielleicht nicht das geworden, was er geplant hat. Seine Kariere mag so weit von seinen Plänen entfernt sein wie es nur möglich ist und er hatte definitiv auch nicht Mycroft erwartet, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es schlecht ist. Es war eigentlich sogar super. Seltsam und aufregend und ein wenig unsicher und absolut super.

„Bastard“, murmelt Harry. Er zieht sich mit feuchten Lippen und einer kribbelnden Zunge lächelnd zurück. „Musst du dir wirklich die Nachrichten ansehen?“

„Nein, ich denke, sie werden nichts haben, über das ich nicht schon informiert bin“, antwortet Mycroft bereitwillig und lässt die Fernbedienung fallen.


End file.
